You wish!
by Nakokun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Danny queda atrapado en la lámpara del genio Norm, y es enviado como regalo de Navidad a casa de Vlad. Mismo que tiene planes para el ahora chicogenio. Crossover Danny Phantom con Los Padrinos Mágicos. Yaoi.
1. Norm

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

Buenas y santas.

Heme aquí con mi primera traducción de un fanfic del inglés al castellano. Este fanfic es obra de **Din Kelion**, y a **Din Kelion** deben felicitar por esta obra. El título original de esta fanfic es **You wish!**, y es del género shounen ai (hasta el momento) Ahora, vamos con el fanfic.

**Notas de Din Kelion (autora):**

**Tedio**: Las Navidades están cerca; y Danny se encuentra en la horrible necesidad de comprar regalos para su familia. Para su hermana, un libro de sicología (best-seller). Para su madre, no sabe qué, y para su padre... ¿una lámpara de lava? Crossover con Los Padrinos Mágicos

**Disclaimer**: no soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes. Estoy amablemente usándolos sin el debido permiso y no me incomoda de ninguna manera el estar haciéndolo.

Sé que es un poco tarde, pero la idea para esta historia nació sólo unos días antes de la Navidad.

Algunas **advertencias** antes de empezar... Lamento mucho desilusionar a más de la mitad de la gente que terminó cliqueando esto, pero éste fanfic va a dirigirse a un fanfic Vlad/Danny. No va a ser después de unos cuentos capítulos. De nuevo, lo siento pro aquellos que estaban buscando otra cosa.

No sé bien por qué me gusta ésta pareja... Creo que la mitad de la razón debe ser porque me gusta el desafío.

Capítulo uno, NORM

----

Danny Fentom llegaba tarde, como siempre. Era parte de su orden natural llegar un poco tarde. Sea levantándose en las mañanas, o finalizando un trabajo en el último minuto, siempre había algo en lo que llegaba tarde. Algunos pueden haberse cuestionado si algunas vez él no había llegado tarde pero, de nuevo, nadie notaba nunca cuándo Danny llegaba a tiempo. Para todos, Danny llegaba siempre tarde.

Tomen en cuenta su altura, por ejemplo. Ya tenía dieciséis años; y por lejos, sus amigos más cercanos –Sam incluida- eran más altos que él. Era suficiente para sentirse agredido en algunas de sus clases, pero Danny no podía hacerse a la idea de que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad debían mirar hacia abajo para tener contacto visual directo con él.

Pero nos estamos yendo del tema... Danny tenía otros asuntos que atender además de su altura. Tardase o no, Danny estaba una vez más detrás de algo, y este algo eran las compras de Navidad.

-No puedo creer que no hayas empezado todavía- medio escuchó la voz impresionada de Sam en su oreja derecha. A su izquierda, podía oír a Tucker presionando teclas en su PDA. Danny dejó escapar un suspiro.

Él no había querido dejar de lado al tarea de encontrar regalos para su familia –sólo había pasado, como muchas otras cosas. Ahora estaba apretujándose entre el gentío en el centro comercial con sus dos mejores amigos en busca de regalos para comprar, y sólo tenía seis días antes de la víspera de Navidad.

-Vivir una segunda vida como fantasma no te da exactamente mucho tiempo para mirar los negocios, o causar alguna incomodidad para evitarlo... – dijo Danny, enojándose consigo mismo. No era una buena excusa, pero era la única razón por la que él había postergado sus compras de Navidad (eso y que aún sentía algo de desagrado por las fiestas) No intentó mantener bajo el volumen de su voz hasta que los otros compradores hicieran algo para demostrar que lo que Danny decía sonaba completa y totalmente insignificante (excepto para quienes les estaba hablando) Sam la dio a su amigo más querido una incrédula mirada.

-Nadie ha dicho nunca que tienes que...-

-No empieces de nuevo- Danny la interrumpió rápido, dándole una mirada retadora. Los labios violetas de Sam se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida. Dos años como compañeros de un superhéroe fantasma les habían enseñado a ambos, Sam y Tucker, cuándo no discutir sobre porqué Danny salvaba Amity Park todos los días, desinteresadamente, de horribles fantasmas. Danny hacía lo que podía, porque podía, era tan simple como eso.

-Bueno, no es como si no pudieras haber cambiado algo de eso aquí y allá- dijo Sam, sugestiva, mientras caminaba al lado de Danny a través del centro comercial de Amity Park.

-Está bien, está bien... De todas formas, ya no importa... Lo que está hecho está hecho... Tengo que hacer lo que pueda con lo que tengo, bla-bla-bla- Danny miró a su lado después de notar una risita de parte de su amiga gótica. Estaban buscando en el lugar correcto para encontrar un regalo para sus padres. El centro comercial de Amity Park bullía con los últimos compradores frenéticos, y casi todo lo que valía la pena estaba siendo comprado. Naturalmente, Danny sentía el impulso de huir, ya que la marejada de gente estaba sofocando su mente con preparativos. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se topaban con algo demasiado navideño. Y Danny estaba seguro que podría nadar en la ansiedad si caminara hacia la tienda de ropa popular más cercana.

Sam parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que Danny: buscando un lugar en donde, probablemente, pudieran encontrar un regalo adecuado para Maddie ó Jack Fentom. Ella y Tucker habían tomado parte de su tiempo, de buena gana, de su horario para ayudar a Danny a buscar los regalos. Porque, si no fuera por el ojo afilado de Tucker, Danny se habría extraviado comprando el regalo perfecto para Jazz.

Sam parecía no tener suerte en encontrar nada, al igual que Danny. En cuento a Tucker, él todavía estaba enviando tarjetas virtuales de Navidad desde su PDA. La gótica urbana dejó escapar un corto suspiro.

-Bueno, al menos pudiste agarrar ésa copia del "Libro Deaking de sicología" Era la mejor opción para libros de no-ficción-

Danny dejó escapar un risita después de echar una mirada a su bolsa de compras de la tienda Chapters (1) Dentro estaba el nuevo libro que había comprado para Jazz para Navidad.

-Sep... Alguien devolvió el libro... Fue una suerte- dijo Danny, sonando de cualquier forma menos afortunado. En ése momento, Tucker desvió la atención de su PDA lo suficiente para notar que sus dos amigos se habían rendido momentáneamente en su búsqueda para mostrarse desilusionados o preocupados. Tucker paseó su vista por sobre la marejada de compradores, hasta que encontró una tienda apropiada.

-Eh, ¿han visto ésta tienda? Parece ser una de ésas tiendas que duran un mes- Tucker había vuelto su cabeza para estudiar una parte en el centro comercial, cerca de la salida. Danny frunció el entrecejo y paseó su mirada distraída sobre la tienda a la que Tucker estaba apuntando de forma tan elegante. Parecía un puesto hecho a las apuradas. Había diversos artículos mezclados, y parecían amontonarse en las esquinas. Danny no sabía si estaba hecho a propósito o no, porque todavía tenía un número interesante de cosas para vender. Pero cuando estudió qué había más allá, se dio cuenta que no había muchas personas merodeando por allí.

-Danny no quiere mirar ahí, Tucker. ¡Ésa es una tienda de segunda mano!- dijo Sam, después de haber echado una mirada al cartel que colgaba sobre la tienda en vez de mirar dentro de la misma.

"Usados de Segunda Mano de Monthy" y debajo, las iniciales de la tienda se leían "M. U. S. H." (2) Danny sintió que uno de sus labios se curvaba con humor.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con la segunda mano? Y, además, estas tiendas sólo se quedan hasta que alguien más alquila su local en el centro comercial- Tucker examinaba a Sam, quien parecía escéptica en comprar regalos que habían sido usados, indignada –Yo digo que echemos una mirada- dijo Tucker y se dirigía más a Danny que a Sam.

-La mitad de las cosas están rotas, lo cual es, probablemente, la razón por la que las estén vendiendo. ¿Realmente piensas que los padres de Danny querrán algo roto para regalo de Navidad?- dijo Sam, lanzando una intensa mirada hacia Tucker.

-No todo está roto, y si hay algo allí que lo esté, probablemente el padre de Danny se divertiría el doble intentando arreglarlo... -

-Oh, sí, justo antes de convertirlo en un instrumento de ecto-destrucción con autodestrucción automática... –

Normalmente Sam, encontraba de mal gusto la tendencia de Tucker a bromear. Pero ella raramente se quejaba de esto desde que él descubrió que su familia no tenía ninguna falta de dinero. Ése era uno de ésos momentos raros. Y hablando de eso... Danny zambulló su mano en el bolsillo de atrás buscando su billetera mientras Sam y Tucker se mantenían como polos opuestos. Danny abrió su billetera con el pulgar para ver mejor dentro de ella.

Ese libro de sicología ciertamente costó mucho. Y con la poca cantidad de dinero que tenía ahora, supo que no podría comprar nada medianamente bueno en una tienda promedio. Danny miraba la tienda de segunda mano y entonces dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¡Te digo que todo allí probablemente sea basura sin valor!-

-La basura de unos es el tesoro de otros!-

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?-

-Uh-um... Por mucho que me guste que ustedes vengan a ayudarme a encontrar algo para mis padres... Creo que sería más fácil si miramos las tiendas en vez de sólo discutir- Sam se quedó tiesa, y luego le siguió Tucker cuando miró la sonrisa calurosa de Danny. Al instante se calmaron los ánimos. Siempre era bueno tener tres personas juntas. Dos para pelear y la tercera para separarlas. Usualmente es Sam quien los separa, pero ésta vez era Danny (quien parecía bastante orgulloso de eso) Pero supo que no iba a durar, con lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-Voy a echarle una mirada a ésa tienda... Creo que a mi papá le gustaría encontrar algo que limpiar... y si él hace algo radioactivo, estoy seguro que podremos salir indemnes- dijo Danny, divertido, mientras acallaba la pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que hablaba en serio.

-Sam parecía defraudada y lista para objetar, pero Danny sólo le lanzó una mirada azul, deteniendo sus palabras.

-Sólo voy a echar una mirada... Quizás no encuentre nada ahí para mi papá- dijo Danny, y sonrió.

-Seguro- dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando de lado el sentimiento de derrota con una sonrisa igual de luminosa -¡Bueno, vamos! La Navidad no te va a esperar-

-Con eso, los tres amigos se encaminaron a la tienda. Sam echó una mirada distante al frente, echando una mirada a la cantidad de ropa usada que estaban colgadas en una percha. Tucker se separó de Danny en cuanto notó que había una sección de electrónica usada en la tienda. Danny, por otro lado, encontró los artículos sin categoría en el fondo de la tienda. Muchos de los artículos parecían ser hechos de metal o madera allí, o muebles poco usados.

La mayoría de lo que Sam había dicho era verdad. Mientras pasaba su vista a través de una serie de artículos, en las que sólo podía ver cosas dañadas, no encontró nada de valor, ni siquiera si fuera reparado. Y las que parecían interesantes o de valor, no les gustarían a Jack o Maddie. Había un candelabro que perdió sus dos posavelas... llaves de metal sin algunos dientes... un robusto bastón con cabeza de halcón con la madera quebrada... un busto oxidado de un emperador romano... Danny consideró la idea de llevarle el busto a su papá, pero pronto concluyó que el busto no le gustaría, a menos que se le pareciera.

Había filas y filas de basura que sólo podrían ser tomadas en cuenta si se tenía un ojo artístico. Danny no lo tenía, porque estaba seguro que allí no había nada que llamase su atención.

Eso era, por lo menos, hasta que se fijó debajo de unos almohadones de una silla escocesa, en la que Danny se había sentado hasta que sintió que algo debajo de los almohadones lo pinchaba en el muslo.

-Ow- Danny hizo una mueca de dolor y se levantó para ver con exactitud qué lo había molestado. Miró hacia abajo y notó una forma irregular en un almohadón –Agradezco que no sea un resorte- dijo Danny, y miró debajo de él. No tenía la más mínima gana de comprar ésa silla. Parecía fea y lastimaba. A Danny se le ocurrió una idea y apartó el almohadón de la silla. Allí encontró algo que parecía haber estado perdido desde los setenta.

Era una inmaculada lámpara de lava purpúrea de acero.

Frunciendo el cejo por ser tan curioso y mirón, Danny agarró la lámpara para mirarla mejor, mientras empujaba con indiferencia el almohadón de la silla. La Lámpara (3) tenía un tinte púrpura que se arremolinaba. La sustancia pegajosa que usualmente flotaban en ella se habían quedado en el fondo (aunque algo estaba flotando arriba) y parecía mórbido y poco interesante. Danny supo que tendría que calentar la sustancia para que se pudiera mover. Pero no había ningún cable a la vista.

Después de la primera revisión, Danny pensó que la lámpara se alimentaba a sí misma, o, quizás, por la luz del Sol debido a su tapa reflejante. De hecho, ésa debía ser la respuesta (ya que no había ningún interruptor en el objeto en cuestión) Antes que Danny pudiera comprobar qué tipo de lamparitas usaba la lámpara, sintió una mano que aterrizaba en su hombro.

-¿Estás pensando en comprarle eso a tu papá?- escuchó que le preguntaba Tucker. Danny se encogió de hombros, mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios ante la pequeña sorpresa. Por un momento pensó que se podría tratar de alguien, como el dueño de la tienda, quien querría verificar que no se estaba embolsillando cualquier objeto de todo ésa basura.

Danny dejó que sus hombros rígidos se relajaran antes de volver su atención a la lámpara de lava púrpura. Las palabras de Tucker le devolvieron un recuerdo de cuando él había visto a su madre y a su padre en sus antiguas ropas de sus épocas de facultad. Danny se estremeció. La lámpara casi se parecía a algo que su padre habría llevado cuando se pusieron ésas ropas extrañas de su época en vez de su traje anaranjado.

-Sí... eso creo. Y si a papá no le gusta, yo me lo puedo quedar- dijo Danny, encogiéndose de hombros. Ey, era legal... diciéndolo de una forma antigua. Y, quizás, sólo le costaría tres dólares.

Realmente ascendió a cuatro dólares cuando Danny lo compró, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar, ya que la Lámpara de Lava parecía nueva (salvo por el polvo que tenía encima)

Cuando Danny y Tucker salieron de la tienda, pusieron la lámpara de lava en la bolsa de las compras en donde estaba el libro de Jazz, y Danny notó que Sam estaba esperándolos pacientemente fuera de la tienda, con una nueva bolsa de compras que parecía tener varios tipos de ropa adentro. Sam hizo una pausa y notó las miradas de sus amigos antes de fruncir levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué? Tienen sus utilidades... –

----

Cuando salieron del centro comercial, Sam y Tucker empezaron a discutir sobre los usos de la ropa usada y la diferencia entre segunda mano y nuevo. Pero no duró mucho, ya que el celular de Tucker sonó, con su padre en el otro lado de la línea, insistiéndole en que debía estar en casa en diez minutos para ayudar con las últimas decoraciones tradicionales de Navidad.

Tucker se dirigió a su casa y se apartó de Sam y Danny, dejándolos para que siguieran con su camino a casa antes que Sam se separara de Danny para irse a su propia casa. Se intercambiaron deseos de buena suerte y saludos y se fueron cada uno a su casa. Y fue cuando Danny pasaba, en silencio, por la calle del área recreativa suburbana de Amity Park, cuando notó una extraña luz purpúrea que provenía de su bolsa de las compras.

-¿Eh?- Danny frunció el cejo, mirando en sus bolsas, para ver que la lámpara de lava se había prendido. El chico agarró la lámpara mientras bajaba sus bolsas a sus pies para echarle una mirada al objeto. Por suerte, no había nadie en la calle en ése frío día de diciembre, para atestiguar cómo miraba la extraña lámpara de lava.

-Hum... Creo que yo estaba en lo cierto... El poder solar- dijo Danny, mirando la lámpara y al Sol que brilló entonces sobre Amity Park, sin calentar. Con la luz del exterior, Danny pudo ver mejor la lámpara y notó que había señales de uso en forma de ligeros arañazos en la superficie de la lámpara. Si hubiera entornado los ojos, hubiera notado las importantes palabras alrededor del borde, pero él no las vio. Danny puso su mano al lado de la lámpara y la frotó, para verificar si eran sólo marcas.

Nopes, eran arañazos... Pero eso no fue lo único que descubrió cuando pasó sus dedos sobre el objeto. En cuanto retiró su mano, la lámpara se estiró de forma brusca, y un montón de humo púrpura salió de la parte superior de la lámpara,

Danny soltó la lámpara, tomado por sorpresa. En lugar de caerse al suelo, como esperaba el chico, la lámpara quedó flotando en el aire mientras la nube púrpura empezó a cambiar de color al mismo tiempo que seguía saliendo de la lámpara. Pronto era de un color azul bebé pálido.

Los ojos de Danny se abrieron, pero se mantuvo en su posición. Ey, ser un cazador de fantasmas le había enseñado a Danny a no huir (pensando que lo que saliera de la lámpara debía ser algo relacionado con un fantasma) Pensándolo bien, ¿acaso no le había pasado algo así antes?

Antes que Danny pudiera cuestionarse el extraño fenómeno, el gas espectral tomó una forma.

-Oh, rayos, dos años, ciento ochenta y algunos traseros después, y me encuentro con un clima frío... Qué país- Danny vio algo parecido a un fantasma que temblaba, vestido en un esmoquin azul sin mangas, con una faja dorada alrededor de su cintura. Acercó su cabeza al pecho para conservar algo del poco calor que tenía. Su cabeza se cubrió con rizos oscuros (algunos de los cuales estaban echados hacia atrás, siendo sujetados por una banda elástica dorada similar a la de su cintura) Sus dientes castañeaban un poco y alrededor de su barbilla había algo de pelo facial bien cuidado, en forma de perilla. Se llevó las manos hacia el puente de su nariz, permitiéndole atisbar con sus ojos por encima de sus manos. Debajo de su cintura tenía una cola espectral, similar a la de Danny Phantom, y a otras que Danny había visto. Las cejas del chico se juntaron.

Este tipo era definitivamente una fantasma.

-¡Me transformaré!- dijo Danny, y cuando lo dijo, dos anillos aparecieron alrededor de su cintura. Al momento siguiente, el pelo de Danny era de un blanco inmaculado y la ropa de invierno del chico había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por su traje negro y blanco. El fantasma levantó la frente, curioso, cuando lo vio.

-Vaya... Deberías hacer algo con ése pelo... Podría empezar a caerse dentro de poco-

Danny frunció el entrecejo, pero no se molestó en responder cuando entró en acción. Se lanzó hacia el fantasma, estirando una pierna para intentar aterrizar sobre la mandíbula del fantasma.

El fantasma lo esquivó agachándose, y parecía más sorprendido que irritado -¡Ey, tú! ¿Esta es tu forma de saludad a las personas?- dijo el fantasma, sólo para evitar otro ataque bien apuntado.

Danny sonrió –Sólo a los que me desagradan- dijo, e intentó otro ataque con su pierna, mientras volaba en el aire. Pero antes que pudiera tocarlo, sintió cómo su pierna agarrado por una mano morena.

-Dos palabras para ti, niño... Habilidades sociales- dijo el fantasma con una mueca, mientras mantenía agarrada la pierna de Danny, frunciendo el ceño con algo de enojo.

-¡Déjame ir!- dijo, y antes que le fantasma pudiera contestar, disparó un rayo de ectoplasma a la cintura del ser. La criatura anónima soltó a Danny con rapidez, mientras su ágil cola se arremolinaba a la izquierda para esquivar el ataque. Danny voló al revés, libre del agarre, preparando otro ataque con sus manos, que irradiaban energía espectral.

-Y yo que pensé que tu pelo era una lástima... ¿vas a hacer algo con ésas manos? Oh, oh, ¡ya lo sé! También tienen problemas con el enojo... ¿Tu mamá se olvidó del día de tu cumpleaños?- el fantasma sonrió con una mueca. Danny sentía que sus cejas se estiraban en sorpresa. Por lo general, él era quien hacía los sarcasmos ingeniosos a sus oponentes. Ahora se dijo que eso no le gustaba. El chico levantó sus manos y le lanzó una serie de rayos de ectoplasma hacia le fantasma. El fantasma los esquivó y, cada vez, hacía un comentario.

-¡Zing!-

-¡Oh, muy cerca!-

-¿En serio estás intentando acertarme?

-¿No has pensado en usar lentes?

-No acertaste, bajito, ¿hay un blanco que yo no estoy viendo?-

Con el último, el enojo de Danny había alcanzado sus orejas (que se habían vuelto un poco rojas cuando miró al fantasma) Además de esquivar todos sus ataques hasta el momento, ése fantasma había criticado su altura y lo había llamado "niño" al mismo tiempo –No sé quién eres, pero te quiero fuera de aquí- dijo Danny al final, y voló hacia el fantasma con la intención de darle un golpe, con el codo y el hombro primero. Pero justo antes del impacto, vio cómo el fantasma hacía chasquear sus dedos y Danny golpeaba algo duro, frío y hecho de barras metálicas.

Haciendo un sonido de dolor, Danny flotó para recuperarse del sorpresivo golpe, y su nuca impactó contra otro juego de barras metálicas. Rápidamente, Danny se dio cuenta que estaba flotando en una jaula de pájaros gigante.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el chico, intentando parecer asombrado, mientras trataba de pensar de dónde había venido la jaula. Mientras tanto, el fantasma parecía estar más interesado en sus uñas. Los labios de Danny se tornaron en una mueca desafiante –Buen intento... – dijo Danny, volviéndose intangible –Pero yo puedo... –

Tunk.

Danny se golpeó la cabeza con la parte superior de la enorme jaula. Su intangibilidad había fallado, y se llevó una mano enguantada a la cabeza, en donde se había golpeado.

-¡Oh, cuéntame! ¿Estabas a punto de decir "pasar a través de objetos sólidos"?-

Danny frunció la nariz, enojado, y flotó en los confines de la jaula, mirando a su captor. ¿Cómo demonios podía hacer aparecer una jaula antifantasmas en medio del aire? La única fantasma que podía hacer eso era Desireé, y eso si alguien lo había deseado (lo que resultaba ser una muy mala idea)

Ya que el chico fantasma estaba amargamente callado, el supuesto fantasma aclaró su garganta mientras chasqueaba sus dedos. Sobre sus anchos hombros apareció una campera de invierno azul, cubriéndole los brazos morenos. Chasqueó de nuevo sus dedos y una taza de chocolate caliente se materializó en una de sus manos.

-Bueno, ahora que has dejado de zumbar a mi alrededor, te diré quien soy- dijo el fantasma, mirando a Danny por encima de sus lentes oscuros de Sol, sonriendo abiertamente de oreja a oreja.

-Yo... - hizo una pausa para acentuar el dramatismo - ...¡soy Norm, el genio!- levantó una de sus manos y chasqueó los dedos índice y pulgar. Un gran cartel de neón animado apareció en una nube de humo detrás del genio, con el nombre NORM, que se volvió ORM cuando la N se apagó. Norm tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente y sonrió abiertamente.

Danny lo miró fijo, inexpresivo, sin parecer impresionado. La sonrisa de Norm finalmente vaciló cuando notó que el chico estaba quieto, flotando en el aire, con sus brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algún tipo de demostración para entenderlo?- dijo, inclinándose hacia delante, chasqueando de nuevo sus dedos, haciendo que la señal desaparezca -¡Vamos! Soy un genio, y sabes lo que es eso, ¿verdad?-

-Gran cosa- dijo Danny cuando se encogió de hombros –Concedes deseos a cualquiera- estaba empezando a figurarse que "Norm" era simplemente otro fantasma como Desireé. En otras palabras, Danny pensaba que Norn sólo iba a ser una gran carga de problemas.

-Eh... Bueno... Técnicamente-

-Y todos tus deseos tienen ése toque extraño de fantasma dentro, para causar toda clase de problemas- dijo Danny, mirando a Norm desde su jaula. El chico sonrió despacio cuando vio la mirada sorprendida de Norm. Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho cuando lo vio estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Oh, niño, eres muy gracioso! La verdad...no me había reído así desde que-oh... veamos... ¡Nunca!- se agarró el costado y siguió riéndose entre dientes hasta que se tranquilizó y se limpió una lágrima de un ojo, sonriendo abiertamente.

Danny lo miró fijo, y una de sus cejas empezó a subir despacio.

-Me estás confundiendo con alguien que está MUERTO- se rió disimuladamente. Danny pestañeó y miró al fantasma, inseguro, intentando descifrar qué diferencia había entre un genio muerto y uno vivo. Como no encontró una respuesta, se lo preguntó, algo reacio.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un genio vivo y uno muerto, entonces?- le preguntó. Norm miraba a Danny de forma curiosa, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza de chocolate.

-Buena pregunta. Posiblemente la cosa más brillante que he oído de ti. Quizás después me sorprendas con algo más... – Danny lo miró, y Norm sonrió, para continuar –Además de no estar, ya sabes, muerto del todo, estoy vivo... Y la diferencia entre un genio muerto y yo son: 1-No le cumplo los deseos a cualquiera que veo... No soy un cumple-deseos... Como cientos de otros genios- la última frase la dijo como felicitándose a sí mismo, pero Danny lo miró fijo. El genio continuó.

"Número 2. cualquier cosa que desees que no incluya la palabra clave "no-" se convierte en una oportunidad para el fantasma para experimentar... Eso tiene algo que ver con estar, oh, ¡muerto! Y en tercer lugar, yo sólo le concedo sólo tres deseos a la persona que frotó mi lámpara. Ergo, tu- dijo Norm, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Danny, mientras tomaba otro trago de su chocolate.

"Yo estoy, en otras palabras, bajo tu completo mando, a diferencia de uno muerto que... obviamente no lo está- dijo Norm, con algo de fastidio.

-Bueno- dijo Danny despacio, tratando de asimilarlo todo. Parecía claro que ése chico no iba a atacarlo de nuevo, y Norm chasqueó sus dedos, y la jaula de pájaro desapareció, mientras él terminaba su bebida. Danny se paró en el suelo, y le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al genio.

Danny no confiaba del todo en este tipo, Norm. Además de notar las escépticas miradas que le lanzaba constantemente, Norm era un genio, y eso era definitivamente algo "fuera de lo común" para Danny. Dos años de cazafantasmas le habían enseñado suficiente a Daniel sobre lo extraño y lo desconocido para no tomar a la ligera ninguna de las dos cosas... Excepto al fantasma de las cajas, quizás.

Pero Norm dijo que estaba bajo el completo mando de Danny... El muchacho fantasma pensó sobre esto, mientras tomaba su forma humana cuando sus pies se plantaron firmes en la vereda.

Norm estaba esperando pacientemente la reacción de Danny.

Al contrario de todo lo que estaba fuera de lo "normal" para Danny, Norm era una variable controlada... Y sólo eran tres deseos. Después de eso, Danny no tendría que volver a ver a Norm en toda su vida.

-Sabes... cuánto me gusta estar afuera y ésas cosas... ¿Pero no estabas volviendo a algún lugar hace unos momentos?- le preguntó a Danny, mirándolo fijo hacia abajo.

Danny frunció el entrecejo -¿Y por qué no sólo te vas, entonces?- dijo cuando escuchó el comentario del genio, que él no le había pedido.

-No estaría hablando contigo en este momento si pudiera- dijo Norm, de forma brusca, cruzando sus brazos por sobre el pecho.

-Bueno... – gruñó Danny -¿Cómo me puedo librar de ti?-

-¡Oh, esa es la mejor parte! Verás, una vez que pediste tus tres deseos, la fuerza mágica más cercana es absorbida por la lámpara... ¡Que soy yo!- dijo, gesticulando mientras sonreía. Danny podía decir que su entusiasmo era, en realidad, sarcasmo.

Danny tomó un momento para mirar la lámpara que estaba, actualmente, posada en la vereda, a sus pies. Se inclinó y la juntó, notando el moderado calor de la luz contra sus dedos. El líquido purpúreo hizo un chasquido sobre la lámpara. Danny se mordió el labio inferior cuando pasó su vista de la lámpara al genio que había residido dentro de ella.

-¿Yo pido tres simples deseos, y entonces te metes de nuevo en la lámpara?- preguntó Danny, intentando pensar en la mejor cosa que podría hacer para librarse de éste genio.

-¿Tienes problemas auditivos? Tres deseos: y entonces yo me voy- chasqueó los dedos y desapareció en una esponjada nube de humo. Danny oyó otro chasquido, y Norm apareció de nuevo, a unos pocos pasos de donde estaba antes –Simplemente así-

Danny sabía que había un truco en todo eso. Él no confiaba en el genio, así como nunca había confiado en Desireé con conceder algún deseo. Simplemente explotaría en su cara. Pero la única forma de deshacerse de Norm era pedir tres deseos... ¿pero qué pasaba si estaba mintiendo? Si Danny deseara algo, seguramente tendría que pasarse el resto del día limpiando el desastre.

Desearía algo fácil.

-Bueno... – dijo Danny, y le lanzó una mirada extraña al genio –Yo deseo... – los ojos de Norm se entrecerraron, preparándose. Danny parecía inseguro, pero, entonces, sonrió. Este deseo seguramente no podría causar ningún daño - ...tener el regalo perfecto de Navidad para mi madre-

Norm chasqueó los dedos.

Luego, Danny vio oscuridad.

-¡¿Pero qué-?!- Danny trató de moverse, pero sus pies estaban atados juntos. Él podía oír su voz, pero parecía cómo si estuviese amordazado, y podía sentir el calor moderado de su respiración, cerca de su mejilla. Pero aún estaba frío a su alrededor. Volvió a intentar moverse pero, en cambio, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de espaldas. Se sintió a sí mismo caer sobre el piso. Escuchó en sus orejas cómo un papel de regalo se arrugaba, aún antes de caer con el hombro, de lado. Bajo el ruido del papel arrugándose, podía escuchar a Norm reírse.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que tú eras extraño. ¿Acaso tu madre tienes problemas con el control?- pudo escuchar que decía Norm. Danny intentó sentarse, furioso, y en el proceso, pudo ver algo. Lo que fuera que le había cubierto los ojos se había movido lo suficiente en su forcejeo para poder ver a Norm, doblado sobre sí mismo, riéndose entre dientes.

Antes que Danny pudiera entender el por qué, miró hacia abajo y abrió su boca, sorprendido. Iba a tomar una bocanada de aire, pero se encontró con una guirnalda de Navidad que le tapaba la boca. Danny estaba envuelto en papel de regalo rojo y verde, y sus pies estaban atados juntos, con una cinta roja grande.

Norm todavía estaba intentando contener sus risitas mientras Danny liberaba sus brazos y empezaba a rasgar la envoltura lejos de su cara, torso y piernas. Mientras, se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban enguantadas en blanco, y cuando se terminó de sacar la envoltura, vio algunos mechones de fantasmal pelo blanco en su campo de visión.

Estaba en su forma de fantasma.

-Oh, creo que debí habértelo advertido... Cuidado con lo que pides, enano- dijo Norm, sonriendo abiertamente, mirando a Danny hacia abajo cuando logró sacarse la cinta de los tobillos y volvió a su forma humana.

-¡Yo no deseé ser envuelto como un regalo!- gritó Danny, mientras amontonaba todo el papel entre sus manos.

-Tienes que ser más específico. No tenía ninguna pista de lo que a tu madre le gustaría para Navidad- Norm sonrió abiertamente –Fue tu culpa-

Danny miró a Norm, amargo. Pero después de pensarlo, despacio, la vino la idea de que el mejor regalo que le podría hacer a su madre era el chico fantasma más conocido de todo Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez... – dijo Danny, con un gruñido, cuando terminaba de liberarse de la envoltura de Navidad. La lámpara de lava estaba de nuevo a sus pies, junto con las bolsas de las compras con el regalo de Jazz dentro. Danny se agachó, juntó la lámpara y la metió dentro de la bolsa –Pero eso no será hasta que yo sepa bien qué desear- dijo, reacio. Norm parecía algo desanimado.

-¡Oh, vamos, estaba divertido! ¡Prueba otra vez!-

Danny ignoró a Norm mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa. El genio estaba sobre él la mayoría de las veces, animándolo a hacer otro deseo para divertirlo; pero Danny siguió ignorándolo. Y, para el favor de Danny, el genio chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

O, por lo menos, eso pensó él. Sin embargo, Danny podía oír la voz de Norm cerca de su oreja, como un susurro. Le dio un buen susto cuando descubrió que el genio había tomado al forma de un ratón azul pequeño, y que había estado sentado en su hombro.

-¿Qué?- dijo el genio, intentando que no se le notara el humor en la voz –No puedo haber otras personas que griten "fantasma" como tú- Norm rechinó sus dientes de roedor. Danny hizo una mueca y deseó, en silencio, no haber encontrado nunca ésa lámpara de lava. Quizás probaría desearlo luego... Pero ahora Danny no quería arriesgarse probando.

En cambio, Danny prefirió irse a su casa para la cena, y prepararse para el último día de escuela. Las vacaciones de Navidad se habían acortado mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado. Danny tenía que prepararse para dos exámenes el último día, que era mañana. El Sr. Lancer había insistido en que sus estudiantes se olvidarían en el receso de todo lo que habían aprendido si no tenían un examen.

Se alegró cuando vio que Norm se dio cuenta que estar sobre su hombro era mala idea cuando el chico llegó a su casa, y se deslizó, calladito, a la bolsas de las compras. Primero, pensó Danny, iba a poner a ése genio fuera de la vista de todos. Y luego pretendería que no existía hasta mañana.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para estar pensando en un genio que era –supuso Danny- típicamente invulnerable. Todavía tenía que encontrar el regalo para su madre, y ahora para su padre. No iba a regalarle, de ninguna forma, un genio en una lámpara de lava a Jack. Además de ser la cosa más idiota que podría hacer, Danny quería impedir que este genio le hiciera algo tonto y problemático a un confiado amante de la lámparas de lava.

Entonces, cuando entró a su pieza, Danny puso la lámpara bajo su cama. Norm no parecía contento con esto, pero al chico, la verdad, no le importaba. Después se retiró al piso inferior, después de envolver el regalo para su hermana.

----

Norm se reprendió a sí mismo debajo de la cama de la pieza de su nuevo amo. Sabía que no tenía que reprenderse, pero tenía que esperar a que el chico fantasma extraño pidiera otro divertido –y extraordinariamente fácil- deseo. El tiempo era todo para Norm.

Estar atrapado en una lámpara toda su vida dejaba su huella en un genio. Ahora Norm conocía a otros genios. Pero los únicos que conocía eran otros atrapados en objetos extraños, similar al suyo.

Oh, había tenido un lamentable encuentro con ésa genio sin una lámpara. Norm se encogió de hombros ligeramente al pensarlo. No era un recuerdo agradable. No le había gustado ésa genio, en realidad. No era sólo porque estaba celoso porque ella estaba libre de su lámpara, sino que ella estaba muerta, y eso hizo que Norm se asustara muchísimo.

Hasta él no sabía con exactitud cómo morirse. Los genios simplemente no mueren. No como un humano. Podía tener su cabeza separada de su cuerpo y patearla, si tenía pies para hacerlo. ¡Podía sobrevivir sin aire, por el amor de Dios! Norm era inmortal, y endemoniadamente orgulloso de serlo.

Pero el hecho de haber visto un genio muerto antes hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Estar vivo –o muerto- probaba que se podía morir.

Sin embargo, Norm nunca había averiguado qué cosas mataban a un genio, y esperaba nunca tener que averiguarlo. No quería ni siquiera acordarse de la posibilidad de morir... Y ése chico fantasma con su cola espectral sabía sobre una genio muerto.

¿Y si era la misma? Norm agitó la cabeza. Ciertamente no.

Mientras estaba allí sentado, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las palmas apoyadas en la cabeza, observó de forma casual la oscilación de su cola, vagando en la lámpara maldita bajo la cama de su nuevo amo.

Al verla, Norm pensó en su nuevo amo con paciencia. Un pequeño adolescente huesudo con los poderes de un fantasma. Que combinación extraña... Casi tanto como encontrarse un genio bajo una silla usada. El niño era gracioso para reírse de él, pero para Norm era todo lo mismo. Cuando tuviera sus tres malditos deseos, tendría que volver a ésa lámpara por otra década.

No podía escaparse de su maldita lámpara de lava púrpura hasta que encontrar algo más para reemplazarlo. Pero no había nada a su alrededor que pudiera ser un reemplazo conveniente... Ningún pequeño y aburrido pixie, o pequeñas hadas... Sólo un precavido muchachito fantasma.

Un pensamiento asaltó la mente de Norm, y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca traviesa.

Este nuevo amo podría servir par algo más que hacerlo reír...

----

Continuará...

No estoy del todo segura sobre qué es lo que no me gusta de mi escritura, pero estoy segura que hay algunas cosas que no les gustarán a algunas de las lectoras. Por desgracia, dudo que pueda contentarlas a todas. Como sea, me gustaría que las lectoras me respondieran sobre cómo se sienten con respecto a éste fanfiction.

Notas de Nakokun

(1) Este es el nombre original, "Chapters", lo que sería "Capítulos" en castellano. Decidí ponerle los nombres originales de las tiendas y carteles.

(2) "Mush" es algo así como "encorvada" ó "doblada" en castellano.

(3) Así, The Lamp, con mayúsculas en el original.

Primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic traducido... Son capítulos mucho más largos de los que yo suelo escribir, pero me dio mucha satisfacción el haberlo hecho. Espero que les guste, así traduzco los siguientes capítulos.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Danny en una botella

**Notas de Din Kelion (autora):**

Voy a intentar hacer más cortos los siguientes capítulos... Eh, es que yo sólo escribo y no sé cuándo en qué momento sería mejor parar. Probablemente lo han notado en el primer capítulo.

Capítulo, Danny en una botella (1)

----

La noche anterior había volado como en un sueño... un sueño muy largo y aburrido. Danny se había retirado perezosamente a su pieza después de la cena, para prepararse para dos exámenes para los que estaba de cualquier manera menos preparado. Y en la tarde, sus pensamientos estaban constantemente interrumpidos con qué iba a hacer con los dos incómodos deseos de Norm.

Tristemente, cada vez que Danny se imaginaba pidiendo un deseo, podía ver cómo Norm lso volvía en un gran problema. En un momento dado, Jazz lo atrapó viendo fijamente la ventana, perdiéndose en la distancia, durante la cena, y notó cómo hizo una mueca de dolor cada tanto, o sus labios se estiraban hacia abajo y fruncía el ceño.

Esos dos deseos no eran las únicas cosas que hacían que Danny estuviera picado por la ansiedad. Todavía tenía dos exámenes de los cuales preocuparse. Con los dos problemas combinados, Danny estaba tan distraído que ni se dio cuenta cuando sus padres empezaron a discutir sobre la existencia de Papá Noel (2) después de la cena.

Si él deseara que sus dos exámenes fueran cancelados, Danny se imaginaba a su escuela como el centro de un brote de peste negra. Si él deseara aprobar los exámenes, se veía a sí mismo en la dirección por haber intentado hacer trampa de alguna manera. Todos estos pensamientos contradictorios estaban empezándole a quemarle el cerebro, hasta que decidió dejar su dilema de qué haces con sus deseos hasta que la escuela terminase.

Extrañamente, Danny había esperado ver a Norm en su cuarto, criticando, ocioso, todo lo que había en él, pero en cuanto el chico volvió a si pieza para estudiar, no había ninguna señal de genios sarcásticos flotando en el aire. Sólo la asustadiza luz púrpura de la lámpara de lava le recordó a Danny que todavía tenía que tratar con ´se problemático genio.

Frustrado, Danny puso una almohada sobre la lámpara, bajo su cama. Satisfecho por ya no ver la luz, el chico se puso su ropa para dormir, agarró sus notas y los libros de texto y fue hacia su pequeño escritorio, y prendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre su cabeza.

La mañana llegó cuando los rayos del Sol alcanzaron los ojos cerrados de Danny. Literalmente, había caído dormido en el medio de su estudio, y su cabeza estaba descansando sobre numerosas hojas de papel llenas de notas. Por un momento, cuando el chico abrió los ojos, tuvo un alivio momentáneo al abrir despacio sus ojos, y frunció el entrecejo mientras registraba su posición actual.

Oh, bueno... dormiría por cinco minutos más... Danny bostezó y sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Pero tenía una sonrisa segura en la cara. ¡Había estudiado hasta dormirme! Ésa era, en verdad, una buena señal que él podría sacarse, al menos, un nueve (3) en sus exámenes...

Ahora, ¿qué era lo que estaba estudiando? Danny arrugó la frente.

Danny se tomó su tiempo para repasar todo lo que había estudiado, mientras permitía a sus ojos cerrarse de nuevo. Un momento después, sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

¿Qué hora era?

Abruptamente, Danny lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, mientras levantaba su cabeza del escritorio. tenía un pedazo de papel pegado en la mejilla, pero Danny no le prestó mucha atención cuando sus ojos encontraron su reloj.

Marcaba tranquilamente 8:53.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Danny se sentó derecho de golpe y casi tropezó con la silla detrás de él cuando corrió para sacarse su pijama y tratar de ponerse una de sus remeras blanca y roja –Tienes que ser el último día de escuela, y ya llego más de una hora tarde- Danny gruñó para sí.

"¿Por qué se apagó la alarma?- se preguntó el chico mientras echaba otra mirada a su reloj mientras iba juntando sus pertenencias y las echaba en su mochila. Su reloz siempre estaba puesto para irse a las siete.

"Oh, Jezz... – se tomó otro minuto para quejarse y terminó medio cambiado de ropa. No iba a conseguir llegar a tiempo, y Danny sabía bien que no quería pasar otros treinta minutos más después de clases con "el grupo usual" de alumnos que llegaban tarde.

"Desearía estar en la escuela ahora mismo- dijo el chico, descuidado, mientras se estaba sacando los pantalones del pijama febrilmente, antes de comprender qué era lo que había hecho.

Hubo un suave sonido de alguien chasqueando sus dedos. Danny no tenía tiempo para mirar alrededor, bajo la almohada que estaba debajo de su cama para imponerle silencio a la luz púrpura de una molesta lámpara de lava.

Al momento siguiente, estaba mirando fijo una puerta de un casillero escolar, a unas pulgadas de su nariz. También podía escuchar los sonidos cotidianos de los estudiantes moviéndose también de forma casual, hasta que alguien notó que Danny estaba vestido a medias con los pantalones de un pijama. Danny estaba, segundos atrás, en el proceso de sacárselos, pero ahora volvió a poner su pierna adentro despacio, ruborizándose violentamente. Varias caras conocidas empezaron a murmurar, mirándolo fijo o sonriendo abiertamente ante la extraña declaración de moda de Daniel.

Por suerte para Danny, no había tantos estudiantes alrededor para burlarse de él cuando empezó a caminar con sus pies desnudos. Se relajó un poco, pero eso no ayudó mucho a esconder que estaba en la escuela, usando la mitad inferior de su pijama. Ahora, por lo general, si una chica llevaba pijamas sería considerado algo "cool" u "osado" Pero por lo que Danny podía ver, un chico que intenta usar esta moda es el equivalente a caminar por ahí sin camisa y con un corpiño puesto.

Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien lo confrontara en los vestíbulos. Los estudiantes ya estaban en sus primeras clases, algo que, por cierto, él también tenía que hacer, aunque estuviera... vestido de forma rara.

Una vez que alcanzó su casillero, Danny pasó con hastío su mano por la puerta, maldiciendo a Norm con cada profana frase posible, propias y algunas ajenas. Todos sus libros estaban en casa, junto con un hermoso par de vaqueros (4), medias y zapatillas de lona. En cambio, Danny agarró, apurado, los zapatos de gimnasia de su cajón. Entonces el chico levantó la vista al escuchar el sonido de la segunda campana, que indicaba a los estudiantes que debían entrar a clases.

Danny llegaba oficialmente tarde... Figúrenselo.

-Hace un poco de frío para llevar pijamas de franela en al escuela señor Fentom... – fue la primera cosa que salió de la boca de Lancer en cuanto Danny caminó dentro del aula. Danny se sorprendió un poco, de forma sarcástica. Había esperado que el Sr. Lancer señalara de forma brusca que llegaban menos de un minuto tarde a clase. Pero no le importaba, ya que el chico esperaba que, debido a su inusual vestimenta, el maestro se olvidaría que era la última persona en llegar, y tomó su asiento con timidez.

"Nos veremos después de clases, señor Fentom- dijo el maestro, con una desilusionada indirecta. Danny reprimió la necesidad de protestar y se sentó, obstinado, en su banco, preparándose para terminar el día sin decir una palabra, para entonces retornar a su casa y librarse de un genio molesto.

Sam y Tucker parecían curiosos en cuento al modo de vestir de Danny, pero él se sentía distante e irritado como para explicarles, así que contestó sus preguntas con un seco "sólo es un asunto de fantasmas" No era verdad, pero era lo suficientemente razonable como para que Sam y Tucker entendieran su infortunio y le tuvieran lástima... más que nada. Tucker no pudo evitar una risita cuando se lanzó el primer chiste sobre pijamas, en la hora del almuerzo. No era muy gracioso, pero conociendo a Tucker, sólo se divirtió cuando vio la reacción de Danny ante el insulto más diminuto.

Para aumentar el horror de Danny, se encontró con que sus exámenes no eran para nada fáciles. Estudiar no tenía nada que ver con sacar buenas notas en las clases del Sr. Lancer. Era casi como si todo lo que hubiera estudiado la noche anterior estuviera escapando de su cabeza, como si fuera un sifón. Da mala gana, el chico sospechó que iba a conseguir una nueva marca de desilusiones para la familia Fentom.

Al finalizar el día escolar, Danny estaba inquieto en su asiento hasta que la campana sonó. Esperó, obediente, otro de los discursos motivadores del Sr. Lancer. Danny pretendió actuar como si de veras entendiera la importancia de la primera impresión, y de llegar a tiempo. A pesar que él ya sabía de su importancia, Danny actuó como si lo hubiese inspirado, lo que hizo que el profesor sacara la foto de su hermana y le dio a Danny una mejor oportunidad para irse temprano.

Funcionó, y Danny tenía cinco minutos más para volver a su casa y librarse de Norm. Incluso mientras se sacaba las zapatillas de gimnasia, ya estaba ideando su plan para cuidarse de Norm. Y una vez que él se hubiera ido, podría olvidarse que alguna vez hubo en su vida algo como un molesto genio llamado Norm, y vivir tan tranquilamente como pudiera, o algo así.

Tan pronto como Danny se aseguró que estaba lejos del rango de cualquier par de ojos curiosos, se transformó en fantasma y se lanzó hacia su casa. Lo único bueno de ése día era que el chico sabía que sus padres estarían demasiado ocupados discutiendo en público sobre la existencia de Papá Noel como para estar en casa. Con ellos lejos, nadie notaría a un conocido muchacho fantasma, Danny Phantom, pasando a través de la puerta del frente hasta la habitación de Danny Fentom.

Danny llegó y pasó a través de la puerta de su pieza, sin un rasguño. Su pieza estaba completamente vacía de genios de lámpara. Por un fugaz momento, el chico asumió que ése Norm se había ido, o que había pensado que el chico planeaban darle un buen golpe por cómo le concedió su segundo deseo.

Justo cuando Danny estaba a punto de echar una mirada alrededor en caso que Norm estuviera escondido por ahí, escuchó un sonido silbante proveniente del piso inferior. Danny hizo una pausa, pasando a través del suelo hasta el techo de la cocina, pensativo y callado.

Lo primero que notó fue el olor de los huevos revueltos.

-¡Hola, chico! ¿La pasaste bien en la escuela?-

Norm estaba "flotando" al lado de la cocina, con una sartén en una mano y una espátula en la otra. Había vuelto su cabeza para buscar a Danny, con una fingida sonrisa inocente. El chico frunció el ceño, enojado, pero la pequeña sorpresa le impidió gruñirle al genio. Le echó una mirada a la sartén, y vio que Norm estaba cocinando una tortilla (5).

Danny hizo una pausa y arrugó la frente, confuso. ¿Por qué demonios un genio tenía que "hacer" una tortilla? Agitó su cabeza. Podría preguntárselo después. Ahora era el momento de estar enojado, no desconcertado.

-Horrible, y no gracias a ti- dijo Danny cuando flotó hacia abajo del techo, pero aún permanecía flotando en el aire.

-Hey, tú pediste el deseo-

-¡Sé que yo pedí el deseo! 'Sólo estoy pensando de manera figurada, en voz alta!- gruño el chico.

Norm usó la espátula para dar vuelta la tortilla en la cacerola. Chirrió con la manteca que burbujeó a un lado de la cacerola. El genio no parecía preocupado por el malhumor de Danny.

Furioso, Danny se encontró vencido por el silencio. Estaba esperando un revés defensivo, pero Norm pare´cia estar más interesado en cocinar su tortilla y ponerla en un plato limpio. El chico notó, cuando el genio se volvió, que Norm estaba usando un clásico delantal blanco de cocinero. Excepto que, al contrario que la mayoría de los delantales que dicen "Besa al cocinero"(6) éste decía "No me beses... probablemente tienes mono" (7)

No lejos de Norm, su lámpara de lava estaba puesta humildemente en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Por qué estás cocinando una tortilla cuando puedes chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer una?- dijo Danny mirándolo, y suspiró, relajando sus puños, despacio.

Norm le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

-Así sabe mejor-

Danny llevó una mano enguantada a su frente y se la palmeó, irritado. De alguna forma, todas las ilógicas acciones de este genio lo estaban molestando. Por un momento había pensado que la iba a dar una razón más que un simple "así sabe mejor" pero así era. Sin misterio... ¡Norm era un genio! ¿No se suponía que era viejo y misterioso? Mejor aún, ¿no se suponía que deía conceder "buenos" deseos?

Danny agitó su cabeza. Tenía bastantes pensamientos distrayéndolo, tenía un deseo que hacer, y supo, sin ninguna duda, que nada podía salir mal.

-Bien... "Norm"... – dijo Danny, y se encontró con que el nombre sonaba muy... normalito. El genio levantó la cabeza, prestándole atención. Ya había cambiado la cacerola y la espátula por un plato y el tenedor. Con una mano sostenía el plato con su comida, y la otra levantada a medias, con un tenedor con un pedazo de tortilla en la punta.

Danny esperó un momento para ver si Norm aparentaba estar planeando cómo enredar su último deseo, de alguna forma. Norm levantó una ceja, y parecía curioso.

-¡Deseo que te vayas!- dijo Danny con brusquedad, furioso. El chico dejó sus ojos cerrados porque presentía que algo terrible iba a pasar.

Lo próximo que pudo escuchar fue el tintineo del tenedor de Norm cuando cayó al suelo. EL chico abrió uno de sus ojos, para mirar lo que había pasado. ¿Se había ido...?

Norm todavía estaba allí. Pero parecía sorprendido. Más que sorprendido... parecía... ¿asustado? ¿Acaso Danny había deseado algo horrible para Norm?

-Oh, ¿esto podría ser más fácil?- dijo Norm, en voz alta.

No importa.

Danny estaba seguro que Norm no se lo había dicho específicamente a él, pero se dio cuenta que el miedo de Norm se había vuelto una enrome alegría. La tortilla quedó olvidada, Norm llevó su plato a la pileta y juntó su propia lámpara.

Danny flotó en el aire, y miró inseguro a Norm.

-Uh... ¿Por qué no te has ido?-

-Espera un poco, pequeño, espera un poco... Tendrás tu deseo,,, Sólo estoy comprobando algo-

El chico miró a Norm, extrañado, mientras levantaba sus dos manos. Una de ellas estaba lista para chasquear los dedos, y la otra estabas sosteniendo la lámpara de forma descuidada. Danny arqueó una ceja, irritado. ¿Basta de esperar! Él había pedido un deseo, y una vez que Norm fuera absorbido por ésa lámpara, Danny iba a dejarlo a treinta pies bajo tierra. ¡Entonces él sería quien se reiría del genio!

-Um, ¿deseo que te vayas? ¿Hola?-

Norm le tiró la lámpara a Danny. No, permítanme corregirme, le tiró la lámpara a Danny de tal forma que le pudiera dar un buen golpe en la cabeza. Instintivamente, el chico fantasma levantó sus manos y la agarró justo antes que pudiese chocar con su frente.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué fue...?- Norm lo interrumpió con un chasquido de sus dedos.

-Te concedo tu deseo- dijo el genio y, cerrando los ojos, se tapó la cabeza con las manos, como si pretendiera protegerse de una explosión. Danny estaba a punto de tirar de sus brazos, frustrado. No sabía que más pensar de ése genio. ¿Por qué estaba haciend...?

Sólo mientras pensaba cuán tonto de veía Norm, Danny notó que algo lo estaba tironeando de su cola fantasma. Pestañeó y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia su cola. Frunciendo el cejo, notó que lo estaban tironeando con más fuerza.

Al momento siguiente, hubo u tirón mucho más fuerte que lo arrojó por el aire. Soltó la lámpara y al momento siguiente, Danny vio cómo el cuarto giraba a su alrededor. De hecho, se dio cuenta que él era quien estaba dando vueltas. Antes que pudiera pensar en liberarse de lo que fuera que lo estaba tironeando, todo se detuvo y se volvió oscuro, y el chico no podía hacer nada más que sentir cómo era absorbido a través de un gran tubo.

Danny gimió, su cerebro estaba girando dentro de su cráneo y lo estaba incomodando demasiado cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Mientras se agarraba la cabeza, podía oír el sonido distante de la voz de Norm.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡Realmente funcionó, qué suerte!- exclamó el genio, e hizo un gesto de victoria que, de hecho, Danny no podía ver.

Danny frunció el entrecejo, y todavía sentía dentro de su cabeza el doloroso latido de su cráneo cuando intentó enfocar la vista. Primero pensó que sólo veía oscuridad, pero gradualmente, la familiar escena de la cocina se fue formando. Excepto que el chico notó que todo se veía como a través de un tinte verde, y estaba cerca del piso.

Eso era extraño... Danny estaba seguro que él estaba de pie sin ningún problema. Norm lo estaba mirando hacia abajo, triunfante.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece...? Funciona en hadas estúpidas y en chicos-fantasmas- dijo con sequedad.

No teniendo una idea clara de lo que Norm quería decir con estas palabras, Danny intentó flotar en el aire para volver a su altura, pero apenas lo hizo, se golpeó con algo en la cabeza un segundo después. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Danny miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con algo redondo y metálico que estaba cubriéndolo. Refunfuñando, el chico decidió irse a un lado.

Paf. Danny chocó contra un vidrio.

-¿Pero qué...?-

Norm estaba riéndose entre dientes, cuando miró cómo Danny retrocedía, frustrado.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que, una vez que te cumpliera los tres deseos, la lámpara absorbería la furza mágica más cercana?- dijo Norm, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Danny le lanzó una fría mirada a Norm, ceñudo. El genio esperó con paciencia a que Danny descubriera en dónde estaba. Contó mentalmente y al chico fantasma le tomó exactamente 12,6 segundos empezar a entrar en pánico. Danny miró para todos lados, angustiado. Saltó a la derecha, después a la izquierda y entonces intentó hacerse intangible, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se estampaba contra un lado de ésa cosa redonda.

-Ah, vas a odiarlo- dijo Norm, mientras cruzaba sus morenos brazos por sobre el pecho.

Danny le lanzó una mirada a Norm, luciendo más agitado que nunca. Entonces se dio cuenta que Norm estaba divirtiéndose al ver los inútiles intentos de escapar.

-¡Y-yo no puedo estar atrapado en una lámpara!- ¡no era posible! Danny agitó su cabeza, intentando deducir cómo era posible que eso estuviera pasando -¡Yo no soy mágico! ¡Dijiste que cualquier cosa "mágica sería absorbido por la lámpara! ¡No fantasmal!- chilló, enojado, cuando miró a norm.

El genio sonrió y se encogió de hombros –¡Lo sé! No sabía si funcionaría hasta que lo intentara- dijo Norm, burlándose un poco. Danny abrió la boca, pero no encontró nada qué decir. Cerró su boca con más fuerza cuando se acercó al vidrio, mirando fríamente a Norm.

El genio estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja de nuevo, parecía juguetón y peligroso al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pensé que iba a ser difícil concederte tu tercer deseo mientras estuvieras en tu forma de fantasma pero, chico! Sólo hiciste más fácil mi experimento. ¡Y mira! Funcionó- Norm giró en el aire, presumiendo que él no estaba atrapado dentro de una lámpara de lava.

-Pero... ¡Pero no soy un genio! ¡Yo no concedo **deseos**!-

-Por supuesto que no eres un genio; me insultarías si así fuera. Pero como soy un buen tipo, hay una guía ahí adentro que te ayudará- Norm hizo una pausa, pensativo - ...quizás- dijo, cuando se inclinó a recoger la lámpara, casi como un descuido. Le dio una mirada curiosa al objeto, con un lado de la boca curvada en una sonrisa. Cuando Norm tocó la lámpara, Danny sintió una extraña sensación súbita, como si estuviera siendo agarrad con suavidad por una mano enorme. El chico se estremeció –En cuanto a conceder deseos... – puso su mano libre en su barba y la acarició suavemente –Bueno, sólo tendrás que explicárselo a la próxima persona que frote tu lámpara-

Norm puso la lámpara de lava en la mesa de la cocina. Danny vio cómo el genio se alejaba de él y chasqueaba los dedos. Apareció vestido como un oficial de la policía montada canadiense, rojo de la cabeza a la cintura en vez de su ropa azul usual y su delantal, rematado con el sombrero marrón oficial.

Danny tragó saliva, todavía rumiando la idea que estaba atrapado en una lámpara de lava y mirando a través de un color verde líquido un genio desarreglado que se volvió elegante... ¿Un oficial canadiense? En una pausa, Danny se dio cuenta que la lámpara de lava había sido púrpura cuando Norm estaba dentro.

-E-espera. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo el chico fantasma, apoyando con más fuerza las yemas de sus dedos en su prisión de vidrio. Norm lo miró triunfante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Te estoy concediendo tu deseo y me voy!-

Danny sintio como si su estómago se hundiera en su torso. ¿Cómo podía estar pasado esto? Ignorando la expresión de Danny, Norm estaba ajustándose su sombrero encima de su cabeza, mirándose en el reflejo del tostador de la cocina. Cuando terminó, se aclaró la garganta y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Bueno! ¡Me voy a Canadá!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Dijo Danny con el ceño fruncido. No escondió la mayor parte del pánico de su voz y se maldijo mentalmente por eso.

Norm miró a Danny, fingiendo estar sorprendido que el chico fantasma no supiera por qué se estaba por ir a Canadá. Danny le dio una mirada incrédula a Norm.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes...?- dijo, pestañeando. El chico no tenía que contestar; su expresión le bastaba al genio para entender. Los labios de Norm se estiraron en una desagradable sonrisa –Le ha ido bien por demasiado tiempo- dijo, y entonces empezó a reírse; y no era su risa graciosa ordinaria, era una risa amenazante, suave, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con al cara hacia el techo.

-¡Mwha ha ha haaa- ahh ha ha haa ha haa!(8)-

Entonces se detuvo de repente, y Norm le mostró a Danny sus dos pulgares arriba -¡Chau! (9) ¡Es hora de cocinarme algunos Canuks!- dijo, y dejó la cocina silbando alegremente.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes simplemente dejarme aquí!- dijo Danny. Su última oportunidad para salir de ése endemoniado enredo estaba por salir por la puerta de calle. Escuchó que Norm le volvía a hablar cuando abrió la puerta de calle de la casa de Danny.

-¡Creo que lo acabo de hacer!- Y con eso, Danny oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y un silbido que se iba apagando a lo lejos.

-Oh, no... – Danny se hundió en su desesperación, al fondo de la lámpara de lava. Sus hombros cayeron.

-Desearía salir de este enredo... – dijo, desconsolado.

----

Continuará...

----

¡Y estoy orgullosa de ser canadiense! ¡Levantes sus cervezas mis queridos camaradas y canten el himno del hockey conmigo! Lo siento, es muy estereotipado. Pero sabiendo que soy canadiense, sólo lo digo de buen humor... Je. Los comentarios serán gratamente recibidos. ¡Gracias po tomarse el tiempo de leer!

Notas de Nakokun

(1) El título original "Danny in a bottle" se refiera a una canción de una cantante famosa, "Genie in a bottle" o "Genio atrapado" en su versión castellana.

(2) Originalmente decía Santa, pero es más conocido en Latinoamérica como Papá Noel.

(3) En el original decía un A- (A menos), lo que vendía a ser algo así como nueve para la mayoría de Latinoamérica (que tienen un rango de 1 a 10).

(4) Vaqueros ó pantalones vaqueros son los jeans.

(5) En el original decía "omelet" que es la palabra francesa para "tortilla"

(6) Los clásicos "kiss the cook"

(7) En el original "don't kiss me... you probably have mono" O sea que lo traduje lo más fielmente que pude.

(8) Risa original.

(9) En el original era "Chow", pero la traducción era "Perro chino" así que juzgué más conveniente ponerle "Chau" Y no sé que son los Canuks.

Esta vez intenté traducir con música, y probé con Therion. Su sinfonía metálica (metal symphony) es genial, y considerando que no me gusta el metal, y que es la primera vez que escucho algo de éste grupo, es un gran elogio. Salió más rápida la traducción, y no sólo porque el capítulo fue más corto, sino porque la música me ayudó. Sin contar las golosinas que me comí, pero bueno.

**Lechucita**: como usted mande, señorita. El fanfic va por el capítulo nueve, y yo ya empecé a traducir el tercero. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**LaBrujaSay-Say**: como guste, espero que ahora pueda leerlo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Regalo de Navidad

Estoy un poco desilusionada con algo; no voy a decir lo que es... Pero es el sentimiento que te da el saber que un tonto toma un lienzo vacío, lo pone en un marco, llamándolo arte, y gana millones de dólares con él, mientras que los verdaderos artistas talentosos vuelvan horas de esfuerzo sobre una pintura y consiguen cinco centavos por eso. Las cosas son totalmente injustas. Quisiera arreglarlo, pero no podría sin insultar a un buen número de personas. ¡Basta de mis pensamientos, vamos a la historia! Para eso que yo "pienso" que están listas, ¡disfruten!

Capítulo Tres, Regalo de Navidad.

----

-¡Àbrete sésamo!-

-...-

-¡Abracadabra!-

-...-

-¡Porfavorygracias!-

-...-

-Odio mi vida... – dijo Danny, cansado, cuando miró hacia la cocina teñida de verde.

Dos horas de batallar infructuosamente contra su confinamiento habían dejado al chico terriblemente exhausto y algo lastimado. En un momento dado, Danny había intentado su Grito Fantasmal, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el vidrio reflejaba el ataque hacia él. Con ése esfuerzo no sólo había gastado una buena cantidad de energía, sino que le hizo descubrir que no podía volver a su forma humana.

Varios intentos de intangibilidad y ecto-explosiones después, el chico no había hecho más que deshacerse de cada pequeña esperanza de salir. Y ahora que no tenía más energía ni ideas, Danny intentó encontrar alguna clase de frase que le permitiera salir.

Hasta ahora, ninguna había funcionado y se estaba quedando sin palabras mágicas famosas que decir.

Lo que era peor era que Danny sabía que sus padres estarían en casa en cualquier momento, para encontrar una lámpara con un fantasma flotante sentado adentro. Eso sólo podría terminar en desastre, y estaba seguro que la ansiedad iba a carcomerlo hasta dejarlo hecho pulpa si sus padres no lo disecaban primero. Por suerte, después de dos horas, Danny no se sentía tan angustiado sobre sus premoniciones.

De hecho, se estaba sintiendo más deprimido que otra cosa.

Ayer se estaba preocupando por comprar un regalo de Navidad, y ahora estaba preocupado porque pod´ria morirse de hambre dentro de una lámpara de lava. Vaya manera de morir. Danny habìa pensado que quizás podría morir en una batalla del bien contra el mal, ¿pero morirse en una vulgar lámpara de lava de segunda mano?

Danny se estremeció y frunció el entrecejo. ¡No, él no iba a rendirse! Por lo menos, si no encontraba pronto una forma de salir, sus padres podrían permitirle salir, y entonces sólo tendría que decidir qué hacer después de eso.

Pero por ahora, tenía que averiguar cómo salir antes que se le escapara la oportunidad.

Diez minutos después de contar los innumerables métodos de escape, Danny se dio cuenta que ninguno funcionaba, y su cabeza cayó hacia delante, desconsolado. ¿Cómo podría encontrar una forma de salir, si ni siquiera sabía qué podía hacer dentro de ésa horrenda lámpara?

Y entonces una idea lo azotó.

Literalmente.

No pensó que aterrizaría literalmente sobre su cabeza, pero cuando se acordó de la última advertencia de Norm, el genio había mencionado una guía. Así de simple, el libro se materializó en una nube de humo verde sobre él y aterrizó en el medio de su coronilla. Danny se alegró demasiado pronto por esta nueva forma de conseguir información...

Pero después de que le golpeara la cabeza, el chico miró el libro con venenosa aversión. No era un libro pequeño, en absoluto. De hecho, era tres veces más grueso que una guía telefónica, y también era de tapa dura.

Joer (1), eso dolió.

Danny masajeó su coronilla con cuidado mientras miraba la contratapa del libro frente a él. Con un poco de esfuerzo, lo dio vuelta para ver la tapa. El libro parecía viejo y algo andrajoso. Originalmente debió haber sido rojo, pero las décadas de clima lo habían vuelto marrón. El propio título parecía estar escrito en oro. No era demasiado difícil leer las palabras, por suerte, pero con el latido de su coronilla venía otor dolor de cabeza; Danny se apoyó en el libro para poder verlo mejor.

-...La guía(2)... para ser un Genio- miró hacia abajo y notó el nombre del autor –Por... –

Sus ojos se abrieron –D-¿Desiré?-

-¿Danny? ¡Estamos en casa!- el chico se sobresaltó y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el techo de la lámpara de lava. Oh no... Había estado tan concentrado mientras leía la tapa del libro que no se dio cuenta que sus padres y Jazz habìan entrado en la casa. Jazz era quien había anunciado su llegada alegremente, Y Danny se acurrucó, ahora angustiado, a un lado de la lámpara de lava.

Jazz fue primero a la cocina, con los brazos llenos de bolsas de supermercado. Después la seguía la madre y el padre de Danny, cada uno con su parte de bolsas de supermercado y con los labios estirados. Al parecer, su discusión anual se había llevado a cabo de la forma usual.

Danny rogó en silencio para que Jazz fuera la primera que lo descubriera atrapado en ésa tonta lámpara de lava, y para su grna alivio, sus ojos se pasaron con curiosidad por sobre la lámpara.

_¡Sí, sí! ¡Me ve! Ahora rescátame ante que cualquier otro me vea y..._

-Papá, ¿dejaste una lámpara de lava en la mesa?- preguntó Jazz cuando le echó una mirada indiferente a Jack Fentom. La mandíbula de Danny cayó al piso. ¿¡Qué le pasaba a su hermana?! ¿acaso no podía ver a Danny allí dentro, que se movía de un lado a otro agitando los brazos con desesperación?

-¿Hu? Yo no tengo una lámpara de lava... – dijo Jack, perplejo. De pronto, la vistión d eDanny se nubló con una mano enguantada en negro que lo agarró fuerte. El chico hizo un ruidito cuando sintió la extraña sensación de que una mano aún más grande lo agarraba con firmeza, envolviéndolo. Se sintió terriblemente violado.

-Sin embargo, no parece estar funcionando... – dijio Jack. Danny no podía ver, peor estaba seguro que su padre estaba mirando la lámpara donde estaba el botón. Desde su posición, Danny no podía decir si la estaba encendida o no.

_Por favor no frotes la lámpara. Por favor no frotes la lámpara. Por favor no frotes la lámpara._

-¡Hey, miren! ¡Tortilla!-

Sintió cómo soltaban la lámpara sin cuidado y la ponían de nuevo en la mesa del comedor. Danny pudo volver a ver en cuanto Jack apartó su mano. Mirando bien, podía ver que Maddie ya estaba guardando las compras mientras que su padre le daba la espalda a Danny, probablemente devorando la tortilla que Norm había dejado. En silencio, Danny agradeció el escaso tiempo de atención de su padre.

Pero Jazz todavía estaba mirando la lámpara, silenciosa. Danny podía ver la curiosidad en su rostro. AL chico no le importaba si su hermana tomara la lámpara, ella sabía su secreto, así que las cosas no estarían tan mal si ella descubría que él ahora era una mala excusa de genio temporal. Por desgracias, Jazz tenía prioridades, y dejó de lado su curiosidad para guardar las cosas que había comprado en su habitación.

-Oh, querido, ¿estás seguro que ésa lámpara no es tuya?- Danny escuchó la voz de su madre quien hacía la pregunta con suavidad. Jack levantó la vista y la posó en la lámpara.

-Sep. Nunca la había visto antes- dijo, sin reflexionar. Maddie frunció los labios, escéptica.

-Quizás es de Danny. Hablando de él, ¿dónde está?- preguntó su padre. Danny se dijo que debería estar comiéndose la tortilla.

-No seas tonto, Jack- dijo su madre con una risita, mientras se movía por la cocina para guardar algo de la comida en los armarios y la heladera –Danny no tendría una vieja lámpara de lava con él- dijo, a sabiendas. Danny bufó, difiriendo.

Jack se encogió de hombros como señal de estar de acuerdo. Entonces una vieja y chispeante luz brilló dentro del cráneo de Jack -¡Quizás es un regalo temprano de Papá Noel!- se volvió y agarró d enuvo la lámpara para examinarla más a fondo.

Danny se alarmó. Pero antes que la gran mano de su padre pudiera agarrar la lámpara, lo detuvo el sonido de la voz de Maddie.

-Papá Noel no trae regalos "temprano", querido. Papá Noel no existe-

Por una vez, Danny estaba feliz de oír a sus padres discutir en un prolongado cruce de argumentos sobre la existencia de Papá Noel. La mano de Jack se alejó de la lámpara, y sus padres fueron llevando gradualmente su discusión de la cocina a la sala.

En este punto, Danny notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración, y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando descendió de nuevo al fondo de la lámpara de lava. El alivio no le duró mucho, y Danny estaba empezando a impacientarse, preguntándose cuándo se daría cuanta su familia que él estaba perdido. Por desgracia, sabía que sus padres no se preocuparían por él hasta después de su toque de queda (3) En cuyo caso, Danny miró al gran libro con repugnancia.

Tenía algo de tiempo que quemar antes que alguien lo encontrara en ésa lámpara. Esperaba que fuera Jazz. Pero mientras tanto, se sentó y tomó la enrome guía para ser un genio, y lo abrió en las primeras páginas. Quizás podría encontrar una manera de salir por su cuenta, aunque había pocas posibilidades.

Danny pasó la introducción y empezó a leer.

----

_Así que eres un genio. Esto no debería ser una gran sorpresa para cuando estés leyendo este libro. No lo tomes tan a mal. La vida como genio es considerablemente buena si sabes cómo pasar tu tiempo dentro y fuera del contenedor .Este libro también contiene una buena selección de pasatiempos que puedes usar en la comodidad de tu propia lámpara._

_Pero antes que necesites preocuparte por ti mismo, hay varias reglas sobre ser un genio que querrás saber antes que alguien perturbe tu tranquilidad. Tenlo presente, pero no te angusties; más de la mitad son pasatiempos._

_Estas reglas están clasificadas según su importancia, y después se explicarán en distintos capítulos, dedicados a ellos. Estas categorías son:_

_1.Los deseos. _

_2.La energía. _

_3.Vacíos legales(4) y leyes _

_4.No digas nada que no sea necesario_

_5.Succiónalo y supéralo_

_Ten en mente que este libro puede tener una gran compilación de información, pero cada genio tiene una diferencia específica que..._

Danny dejó de leer para mirar en el índice y buscar "Vacíos legales". A la mierda con los consejos sobre ser un genio, él no tenía planeado quedarse el tiempo suficiente para "Absórbelo y supéralo". Cuando encontró el número de la página, empezó a buscar con rapidez entre las páginas, antes de encontrar el capítulo.

Eventualmente, Danny había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando miró por encima el capítulo. Cada párrafo que leía le sacaba una mueca, cuando no encontró ninguna manera de salir. Lo que sí aprendió era que los genios eran muy literales y específicos. Desirée había dado ejemplos de vacíos legales e incluso de deseos, algunos de los cuales hicieron que Danny cuestionase la moral de la mayoría de los genios. Antes de seguir, ya había perdido su segundo soplo de esperanza y estaba mirando distraído la esquina de la página, como si mirara a través del capítulo, con tristeza.

-Jack, me voy a acostar temprano. ¿Te vas a quedar para ver si Danny llega pronto?- Danny levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre, y pareció desconcentrarse al ver cómo su madre salía por la puerta de la cocina para ir hacia las escaleras.

Pronto la siguió Jack, pero cambió de curso cuando alcanzó la entrada de la cocina. Hizo un sonido incoherente, lo que podía percibirse como un "sí". Fue con pereza a la heladera a servirse un trago.

Maddie asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta de la cocina para mirar la gruesa figura de Jack.

-Oh, y querido, dijiste que querías que te recordara si habías terminado de comprar regalos para todos, así que te lo recuerdo- dijo con dulzura –buenas noches-

Jack hizo una pausa cuando estaba por sacar un cartón le leche. Por su mirada, Danny podía decir que se había olvidado por completo de comprar uno de los regalos de Navidad. En silencio, Danny decidió culpar su hábito de llegar siempre tarde a los genes que había heredado de su padre. Jack miró a su alrededor, y miró una nota con un recordatorio. La madre de Danny había tenido el piadoso gesto de haber desaparecido y no ver cómo su marido miraba hacia todos lados de la cocina, pensando qué cosa podía regalarle a la persona a la que olvidó.

Danny se sentó, mirándolo, y se preguntó a qué persona había olvidado su padre.

Mientras Jack se mordía el labio, pensativo, sus ojos se posaron en Danny.

Oh no...

Jack hizo una pausa, y miró la lámpara de lava como si fuera la respuesta a su problema. El chico se encontró retrocediendo, nervioso, hacia un lado de la lámpara.

-¡Estoy seguro que le gustará!- Jack sonrió, seguro, y la sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara antes de volverse, y salir de la habitación. Danny podía sentir que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Y, mejor todavía, ¿espata pensando hacer con él lo que Danny pensaba que iba a hacer?

Sí.

Un minuto después, los miedos de Danny se confirmaron al ver cómo Jack volvía con una caja de cartón, un rollo de cinta adhesiva, una tarjeta de Navidad y un marcador. Entonces le dio al espalda a la lámpara de lava para escribir algo en la tarjeta. El chico intentó flotar a la parte superior de la lámpara de lava APRA ver que era con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo, pero era inútil intentar ver por encima d eése gran cuerpo.

Entonces Jack se volvió para enfrentar a la lámpara de lava. Danny se retrajo en la esquina más lejana de la lámpara de lava, inútilmente. Su padre extendió la mano, el chico cerró los ojos, anticipándose al extraño sentimiento de una gran mano que lo agarraba.

Pero no pasó. Pestañeando, Danny esperó un segundo o algo así para que la sobra de su padre retrocediera. Una vez que lo hizo, el chico buscó a Jack y lo encontró sosteniendo una pequeña y ordenada cesta de frutas llena de acebo, muérdago, flores rojo rubí, y bastones de caramelo. Era el adorno de la mesa de la cocina.

Uf...

Danny podría haberse desmayado en el instante en que sintió una oleada de alivio que aflojaba sus hombros. Por suerte, no lo hizo.

Jack se dio vuelta para poner con cuidado la pequeña cesta en la caja de cartón. Danny se sentó en el fondo de su casa temporal, y lanzó un suspiro bien merecido. Pero justo cuando pensó que sería seguro desviar su atención, sintió cómo una mano lo envolvía de repente, tirando de la lámpara. Danny dio un respingo.

-¡Por-favor-no!-

La mano dudó de poner el objeto en la caja.

-¿Danny?- Jack miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Danny contuvo las ganas de gritar. Un segundo después, Jack se encogió de hombros y puso la lámpara con suavidad al lado de la canasta. En cuanto Jack apartó la mano, dándole de nuevo la oportunidad a Danny de poder ver, su visión se cubrió de nuevo con la tarjeta, ligeramente abierta, colocada a su lado

¡Esto no le podía estar pasando! ¡Su padre lo estaba envolviendo y regalándolo a alguien para Navidad! Danny pensó que esto era tan malo como ser disecado por sus padres en el laboratorio. El chico se lanzó, frenético, a los lados de su contenedor, zumbando como una pájaro ciego cuando se golpeaba contra los lados.

Jack cerró pulcramente la caja y le grabó algo encima.

En la fugaz luz que desapareció, la atención de Danny estaba demasiado enfocada en el pánico para notar lo que estaba escrito en la tarjeta de Navidad a su lado. El chico se dio de nuevo un golpe contra uno de los lados de la lámpara antes de dejarse caer, como si le hubieran disparado.

La luz fue sellada, y Danny miró fijo la oscuridad a su lado, con su boca colgando con horror cuando vio las palabras escritas en la tarjeta de Navidad, que se grabaron a fuego dentro de su cabeza.

"¡Feliz Navidad, hombre-V!"

"¡Espero que estés teniendo una grandiosa Navidad, de Jack Fentom"

----

Mientras Jack terminaba de anotar la dirección en una de las esquinas de la parte de arriba de la caja, podría jurar que escuchaba sonidos lejanos de alguien que gritaba. Levantó la cabeza, inexpresivo, encogiéndose de hombros después de no escuchar una serie de maldiciones profanas saliendo de la boca de Danny. Debía ser el viento, al parecer estaba cayendo una segunda nevada y Jack podía oír el ocasional sonido del hielo golpeando con crudeza las ventanas.

-Mejor lo envío por correo aéreo- dijo, juzgando que el regalo no le llegaría a tiempo para Navidad a Vlad si no lo hacía.

----

Continuará...

----

**¡HAH! Y se estarán preguntando "¿cómo va a terminar esto en un Fanfic Vm/Df?" Bien, allá vamos...**

**Notas de Nakokun**

(1) En el original decía "damn" que podría traducirse como "maldito", pero el significado en castellano no se acercaba tanto a lo que quería expresar el original.

(2) "Da guide to being a genie" en el original.

(3) Por si no se acuerdan, Danny tenía que volver antes de las diez de la noche a su casa.

(4) Era lo más aproximado en castellano a "loopholes" o sea "hoyos en círculo" literalmente.

Este capítulo fue más fácil y me llevó menos tiempo que los otros. Therion ayuda mucho.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Masters

Capítulo cuatro, ¡Masters! (3)

----

­

_Capítulo uno: Deseos._

_El propósito original de un genio es, originalmente, concederle deseos a su poseedor, cualquier cosa que quiera. Esto ha cambiado con firmeza en nuestra historia. Como ya podrás saber, la mayoría de los genios son engañosos, indiscretos, poco fiables e implacablemente molestos. Si eres nuevo en esto, empezarás a entender por que una entidad concede-deseos inmortal como tú se volverá, a su debido tiempo, un charlatán fraudulento._

Danny se rió. El libro estaba en lo cierto, pero el chico tenía el impulso de encontrar un marcador y cambiar algunas de las frases que describían a un genio.

Puesto que no tenía uno, siguió leyendo dentro de la luz de su lámpara de lava, que habría logrado prender.

_Pero aún en los tiempos que corren, el estilo de vida de un genio ha cambiado en conjunto desde el milenio pasado. Los humanos han tomado nuestra existencia como garantizada, pero como nosotros seguimos aquí, también podrás saber cómo trabajamos._

_Nosotros concedemos deseos, somos inmortales y debemos estar irritados ante la presencia de, principalmente, todos._

_Ésa última opción depende de ti, pero si te gusta ser paseado por todos lados con tu amo, sé mi invitado. Con ésta perspectiva, debes ser consciente que lo más probable es que seas considerado como un afortunado recurso por la persona que descubra su lámpara. Lo más probable es que no se preocupen de su estado inmortal, y desee algunos de los deseos más comunes._

Danny hizo una pausa al llegar a esto, mientras uno de sus ojos se estrechaba despacio. Seguramente no todos los genios veían así a sus "amos"

_Si eres excepcionalmente nuevo en esto, por favor sé consciente que es obligación concederle tres deseos a una persona. Una vez que le has concedido tres deseos a ésa persona, no pueden desear más deseos. Aunque es posible para un humano desear más deseos, será mucho más fácil para ti si no le dices a nadie sobre esto. No hay ninguna regla que le exija a un genio decir la verdad. Por si acaso, puedes intentar convencer a un humano que eres otra cosa en vez de un genio si quieres. Probablemente funcione en estos tiempos._

Danny tomó esto como un suave insulto.

_Y también... no te agotes. Lo deseos toman una cantidad de energía equivalente a cuán difícil es la tarea. Por ejemplo, si tu amo desea comida, sólo te tomaría una pequeña parte de tu energía el concederlo. Pero si eres nuevo, y tu amo desea algo tremendo, como gobernar el mundo, o controlar legiones de humanos, lo más probable será que seas incapaz de concederlo con la falta de fuerza que tienes. El deseo se anularía, y tu amo tendría que desear algo más, o esperar con paciencia q que tengas la suficiente energía para conceder su deseo._

_Al conceder un deseo, cada genio usa su propia forma de concederlo. Al decir esto, quiero decir algo como guiñar un ojo, asentir con la cabeza, chasquear los dedos, aplaudiendo, moviendo la nariz o, incluso, decir una frase. No eliges cómo hacer tu magia, sólo pasa. No podrás conceder deseos o usar tu magia si no puedes realizar tu gesto-firma. Si te detienen en el medio del gesto, el propio deseo se pone en espera hasta que seas capas de... _

Tump.

Danny hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que la caja se sacudía de lado a lado cuando el vehículo se detenía.

El joven chico fantasma había perdido hace rato la noción del tiempo sentado en el recipiente verde en la oscuridad de la caja. Todo lo que él sabía era que podían ser tres días para él. Además de la pérdida de la noción del tiempo, Danny había perdido por completo la preocupación y estaba concentrado por completo en flotar sin rumbo en la lámpara de lava. Se había tranquilizado tanto haciendo eso que el miedo de Danny había sido sofocado.

Eso fue hasta que dedujo cómo prender la lámpara de lava. Una vez que descubrió que la lámpara se prendía ante el sonido de un aplauso, la lámpara iluminó la pequeña caja, envuelto con planchas de burbujas de plástico, y –para la incomodidad de Danny- una tarjeta de fiestas con el nombre de su archienemigo escrito en ella.

Digiriéndolo en silencio, Danny empezó a distraerse con las únicas dos cosas que tenía, un libro y su sentido del oído.

Por un buen tiempo, Danny había supuesto que su padre lo había puesto en el correo por la mañana. A juzgar por los ruidos afuera de su caja de cartón, junto con las desagradables sacudidas ocasionales, dedujo que lo estaban enviando a Wisconsin.

En avión. Se dio cuenta de esto cuando sintió el rugido de la máquina del avión, y la sensación en sus orejas de un estallido.

En un momento dado, Danny había caído dormido después de estabilizar sus emociones, despacio. Los cortos intervalos de pánico hicieron que su estómago se moviera como si estuviera en una mantequera, lo cual le recordó también su hambre. Entonces sus hombros caerían por un tiempo y se haría un ovillo como si fuera un bebé, mientras caía en un mórbido momento de mórbida aceptación. Poco después de eso, intentaba mantener la esperanza, mirando a través de las páginas del libro con furia. Al final se rendía y se preguntaba con paciencia cuándo había saltado de la sartén al fuego.

Cuando se levantó, Danny notó que el rugido del avión al ronroneo de un auto. Sin embargo, no relacionó las pistas hasta que el auto había empezado a andar, tambaleándose, luego paraba por menos de un minuto, para ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Juntando sus miedo anteriores, Danny había empezado a rechinar de ansiedad dentro de su lámpara, hasta morder su cola fantasmal. Para tranquilizarse, había empezado a leer "La guía para ser un genio". A pesar del hecho de saber que no era un genio, pronto se alegró de tener ése libro, porque por otro lado, se habría ahogado en su temor cada vez que el vehículo en el que viajaba hacía una parada.

Fue en la última súbita parada cuando la canasta se le volcó encima.

Recuperándose con rapidez, Danny silenció cualquiera de sus movimientos apresurados para escuchar con cuidado lo que pasaba afuera. Danny había hecho un esquema gradual. La puerta del auto se abriría, los pasos rozarían el piso del vehículo, se oirían algunos ruidos de roces cercanos, y entonces la puerta se cerraría de golpe y el auto se pondría en marcha una vez más.

Danny esperó que eso pasara de nuevo...

Sus orejas le dieron una punzada, como cuando los gatos están listos para correr. Podría oír que la puerta delantera se abría, y un par de pasos fuera del vehículo. Danny esperó. Las puertas se giraron, abriéndose. Había un ruido de roces cercanos...

Pero aquí fue cuando la rutina cambió. Danny estaba a punto de hundirse hasta el fondo de la lámpara de lava y seguir leyendo cuando sintió que la caja se tambaleaba por el movimiento. Pudo sentir cómo lo llevaban sin cuidado y cómo se movía de un lado a otro cuando lo llevaban a su destino.

Danny tragó. Finalmente había llegado.

----

A Vlad no le gustaban las fiestas.

No era difícil de imaginar por qué el billonario de Wisconsin albergaba una amarga aversión por las fiestas. La verdad era que no odiaba las fiestas tanto como lo que pasa en las fiestas; esto, y odiaba a las personas que las celebraban. La Navidad era una fiesta simbólica para celebrar una religión. Y para aquellos que no se preocuparan por los verdaderos orígenes de la Navidad, era una excusa para que las familias para juntarse y recordarse por qué se preocupaban de ellos. Vlad no estaba a favor de ninguna de las opciones, y como hombre rico, ni siquiera disfrutaba la idea de obtener un regalo comprado.

La Navidad no tenía sentido para Vlad, mientras no tuviera a Maddie Fentom o a su propia familia. De mala gana, lo único que traían las fiestas eran los golpes a su puerta de asociaciones de caridad que insistían en que donara dinero a los menos afortunados. Por lo general sonreía con desprecio ante esto, pero igual les pagaba para mantener lejos a los medios de comunicación que pudieran hacer correr rumores sobre él. El efecto colateral era que tenía más de cinco caridades distintas en su puerta cada dos horas.

A veces pretendía que no estaba en su casa para no tener que contestar la puerta.

Oh, le daban regalos. Pero por lo general venían de compañías con ejecutivos de nariz parada que esperaban que Vlad les echara una adinerada mano a su producción. Lo normal era que dejara de lado los regalos, sin cuidado. Hacía mucho que Vlad había dejado de rasgar el papel de regalo. Sólo tenía que mirar el tamaño de la caja y saber que lo más probable era que contuviera algo que él ya tenía.

Siempre era lo mismo. La Navidad, pensó Vlad, era sólo una excusa para que la gente intentara meterle mano en sus bolsillos.

Esta noche, la quinta noche ante Navidad, Vlad estaba sentado en silencio en su guarida, admirando las pocas cosas que, técnicamente, no le molestaban de la Navidad. Una de ésas cosas era el terrible tiempo que golpeaba inútilmente sus ventanas. Le hizo sentirse más cómodo, sentado en su silla rojo profundo, delante de un crujiente fuego. Además de crear una atmósfera pacífica, le impedía a cualquiera ir a golpear su puerta, pidiéndole dinero.

No sabía qué hacía que las fiestas de ése Diciembre pasaran de forma extraordinariamente lenta. Los fantasmas no atacaban tanto mientras se acercaba la tregua fantasmal; y era más difícil conseguir servicios espectrales cerca de su laboratorio por eso. Incluso Skulker parecía atrapado por el espíritu festivo y no había vuelto para conseguir ningún tipo de nuevo armamento. Con la falta de servicio, Vlad tenía que poner en suspenso sus planes, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, estaba liberado para descansar por un tiempo.

Por supuesto, nada viene solo en la vida, como Vlad sabía, y cuando empezaba a sentir que el confort de su silla empezaba a llevárselo a un medio sueño, escuchó el familiar ruido de un puño golpeando su puerta delantera.

Vlad frunció el ceño. _Bizcochos de manteca_(1)_... ¿Caridad con éste tiempo?_

Inevitablemente, una doméstica abrió la puerta, como Vlad predijo. Ahora sólo esperaba ser interrumpido por la tímida voz de la criada de la casa para decirle que lo requerían en la puerta delantera para echar a algunos molestos cantores de villancicos. Vlad frunció el ceño cuando oyó el sonido de los pasos de la doméstica acercándose a su guarida.

Escuchó que la sirviente se aclaraba la garganta, y Vlad cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Otro regalo, Señor Masters- Vlad no la miraba, pero sabía que la doméstica estaba moviendo sus pies con nerviosismo sobre la alfombra mientras sostenía un pequeño regalo en sus brazos. Lo que Vlad no sabía era que la doméstica estaba leyendo le dirección del envío a un lado de la caja.

-Tírala- dijo Vlad con melancolía. Tenía bastante con las patéticas excusas de regalos de las compañías.

La doméstica dudó, y lo supo porque no escuchó sus suaves pasos retrocediendo hasta salir de la sala. La doméstica se aclaró la garganta de nuevo.

-Dice que es de Amity Park, Jack Fentom-

¿Jack Fenton? Vlad suspiró irritado cuando se paró sobre sus pies. Se había olvidado de ése estúpido gordo y sus regalos. Jack era un insensato necio e ignorante. Pero todos los años, Vlad recibía un regalo de su viejo "amigo" de facultad, para celebrar la Navidad. Cada año, Vlad era lo suficientemente sincero como para abrir los regalos antes de tirarlos. Y cada año, Vlad se encontraba con una canasta festiva de Navidad de frutas falsas de plástico y algunos bastones de caramelos.

Este año, pensó, el regalo de Jack no iba a ser diferente.

Agrio, Vlad había agarrado el regalo de la doméstica y le había permitido salir y seguir con sus cosas, con serenidad. Miró hacia abajo, resentido, a la caja de cartón. Podría decir que era Jack por los garabatos que había en la esquina de la caja.

La única cosa que le gustaba a Vlad de recibir ese regalo todos los años era que tenía un objeto más para usar como blanco designado.

Inclinándose sin cuidado, Vlad quitó la cinta del envoltorio con pulcritud y abrió las alas flexibles de la caja. Nunca esperaba a Navidad para abrir esos patéticos regalos. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Miró al interior de la caja y vio los dos artículos dentro de la caja, envueltos en planchas de burbujas de plástico, y levantó uno con algo de vacilación.

Allí estaba la típica canasta de frutas que Vlad estaba esperando... Pero había algo nuevo... ¿Una lámpara de lava verde? Y se prendió. Frunciendo el entrecejo con hastío, agarró la canasta de adorno y la miró, pensativo.

Y entonces estalló entre llamas púrpuras furiosas, cuando Vlad "accidentalmente" usó sus poderes espectrales para prender en llamas la canasta.

Una vil sonrisa apareció, extendiéndose en su cara, ligeramente pálida, de oreja a oreja cuando miró los bastones de azúcar fundiéndose entre llamas azules dentro de la canasta. Las flores rojo rubí se rizaron y se volvieron castañas, y luego negras, y el acebo y el muérdago se arrugaron hasta quedar carbonizadas. Vlad miró el montón de llamas azules y púrpura correr con gentileza en su agarre.

Ciertamente había sido un bonito regalo.

Y de nuevo, no quedó nada y las flamas murieron pronto, dejando un esqueleto quemado de una canasta en las manos de Vlad.

No podía estar seguro, pero creyó escuchar un pequeño ruido, como un gritito, cuando giró sobre sus talones y volvió a su silla. Antes de sentarse, echó los restos del regalo de Jack al fuego antes de sacar la lámpara de lava y la examinara, mientras la sostenía entre sus manos.

Allí estaba ése ruidito de nuevo.

Vlad levantó la vista y echó una mirada a su alrededor para ver si una doméstica lo había descubierto quemando la canasta de fiesta cuando lo tocó. No había nadie. Posiblemente era un ratón, quizás. Volvió su mirada a la lámpara e inclinó su cabeza, despacio. Extraño... la lámpara ahora se había apagado. Él aún podía sentir el moderado calor de la lámpara contra sus delgados dedos y el neón dentro de la lámpara chapoteaba con serenidad de arriba abajo cuando se apagó.

Que regalo extraño. Vlad sonrió ligeramente. Jack debió haberse dado cuenta de la redundancia de sus regalos de Navidad y había intentado condimentarlos un poco. Para amargar el humor de Vlad, se dio cuenta que no tenía una lámpara de lava.

Y no le preocupaba mucho el no tenerla.

Una ecto-energía púrpura familiar flameó alrededor de su agarre y empezó a calentar la lámpara.

Esta vez, hubo un quejido fuerte que sonó muy cerca suyo.

Vlad saltó y se sentó derecho en su asiento, echando una cautelosa mirada a su alrededor. Olvidándose de canalizar sus poderes fantasmales, el aura púrpura se marchitó en su mano y, bajo su alarmada respiración, Vlad podía oír que alguien murmuraba un doloroso suspiro. El billonario frunció l entrecejo cuando escuchó cómo alguien jadeaba. Había alguien ahí, y cerca...

Venía de la lámpara de lava. Vlad arqueó una ceja y miró el cachivache inservible con sospecha. El líquido luminoso osciló con inocencia dentro de la botella. Mientras miraba, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar que el parpadeo de las luces de la sala iluminaban una palabras escritos en la tapa metálica de abajo. Con ciudado, Vlad llevó su mano al costado de la lámpara y pasó su dedo pulgar sobre la superficie mientras leía las palabras en voz alta.

-¿...Smoof?-

Abruptamente la lámpara volvió a la vida. Se Movió entre las manos de Vlad, lo que fue suficiente para que el billonario se asustara y dejara caer la lámpara a su silla, y de ahí cayera rodando al piso haciendo mucho ruido. Salió un borbotón de humo verde luminoso, que se infló mientras salía de la lámpara y se movió en espiral formando una insegura columna de humo desteñido. Vlad ya estaba parado y listo para defenderse de quienquiera que lo atacara, mientras que notaba una forma humana a través de la espesa niebla de humo.

Vlad pestañeó cuando notó que la figura estaba tosiendo furiosamente.

Mientras la tos y los jadeos eliminaban los efectos de una entrada dramática, el plumaje de humo se fue replegando dentro de la lámpara de nuevo después de escupir a quienquiera que estuviera allí. Una vez que le humo se aclaró, Vlad pudo ver una figura joven y delgada tomándose el pecho con una meno y la otra agarraba su cabeza agachada.

Los ojos azul oscuro de Vlad brillaron al reconocer la figura coronada con pelo blanco cuando subió la cabeza con cansancio. La figura pestañeó y miró hacia atrás, y dejó caer su mandíbula cuando vio al billonario y, entonces, la volvió a abrir varias veces. Si no supiera a quién estaba viendo, podría confundir al muchacho con un pez. La sorpresa se convirtió en enojo y Vlad cerró los puños, preparado para usar su forma fantasmal.

-¡Tú!-

El chico fantasma retrocedió un poco. -¡Sí, yo! Y ahora... ¡Me voy!- dijo Danny apurado, cuando notó la posición cauta de Vlad y se mordió el labio. El chico fantasma subió por el aire y luego se dirigió directamente a la entrada de la guarida.

A la distancia de, aproximadamente, siete metros(2), Danny se detuvo abruptamente por una fuerza desconocida.

La preocupación de Vlad sobre un ataque sorpresa desaparecieron poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta del rostro apenado de Daniel y el hecho de que no estaba tan preocupado de estar dentro de la casa de Vlad como de estar cerca de la lámpara.

El peilblanco luchó contra la tensión invisible, pero no pasó nada. Vlad frunció el entrecejo despacio, cuando empezó a preguntarse si Danny estaba intentando practicar como mimo. Ignorando las miradas desconcertadas del adulto, Daniel tiró con furia de su cola fantasmal, pero no podía ir más lejos. Por fin, el chico fantasma se rindió; sintió cómo tiraban de su cola regresándolo de nuevo hacia la guarida y hacia Vlad. Por suerte, el adulto lo había estado mirando y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para dejar que el muchacho aterrizara dolorosamente sobre la alfombra pérsica a sus pies.

Vlad sonrió. Al parecer, Danny se había derrotado a sí mismo y él no había tenido que levantar ni siquiera un dedo. Este era, en verdad, un interesante regalo de Navidad.

Danny gimió y se compuso despacio, se sacó el polvo de los brazos y miró a Vlad, a la expectativa. El billonario levantó una ceja. El chico parecía estar esperando algo. Vlad posiblemente no podía saber qué.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Danny, luciendo frustrado.

Vlad ladeó su cabeza inquisitivamente -¿Y bien qué?- sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que en el cuello de Daniel le latía una vena.

-Bueno, ¿no te estás preguntando por qué estoy aquí?-

-Lo estoy. Pero también me pregunto por qué no te has ido- dijo Vlad, con un tono de peligro en su voz suave, mientras miraba con detenimiento al muchacho. Daniel sintió un escalofrío y se encogió un poco hacia su cola fantasmal. Curioso, Vlad notó que Danny no había vuelto a hacer aparecer sus piernas, como normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba quieto en un mismo lugar.

-Um... yo estoy... aquí... por... que...- la boca de Danny estaba seca y Vlad lo miraba escéptico. Danny tragó -¿... Me... enviaron aquí... por Navidad?

-Claramente- dijo el adulto, ignorando la mayor mentira de Daniel que había escuchado alguna vez. El billonario notó que las mejillas de Danny se habían puesto rojas. No estaba seguro si era la furia o la turbación lo que estaba causando el sonrojo. Probablemente eran ambos.

-Bueno, de hecho... No me puedo ir- dijo Danny entre dientes. Vlad arqueó una ceja y pretendió estar un poco sorprendido.

-Apenas lo noté-

Daniel sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño mirando a Vlad mientras su cola fantasmal oscilaba en el aire a unos centímetros del suelo alfombrado. Vlad Masters miró a Danny desde arriba, y escondió la curiosidad que lo empezaba a carcomer al ver que Danny miraba lejos de él hasta la lámpara de lava verde. Estaba molesto, esa era una cosa que estaba clara. Pero lo que le desconcertaba a Vlad era ese Daniel que parecía un pájaro con las alas rotas que miraba fijo al gato que había mordido sus alas. Pensó si había hecho algo que podría hacer que el chico fantasma lo mirara de ésa forma, con miedo.

Vlad frunció el entrecejo. Esto debía ser algún tipo de trampa.

-Bueno, Daniel, puedes dejar de intentar engañarme. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Vlad, mirándolo ceñudo al muchacho fantasma. Danny pestañeó y pareció sorprendido, pero rápidamente intentó cubrir su expresión con una corta tos y miró hacia abajo.

-Uh, ¡exacto! Bueno... realmente yo... uh...- Vlad observó ociosamente cómo Danny eligió la mejor y probablemente la única respuesta que podía tener –Estoy aquí... ¡Para evitar que intentes separar a mi familia!- dijo, y subió la cabeza para falsear una mirada de confianza.

-No he hecho nada todavía. Pero es una buena idea- dijo Vlad mientras fruncía el ceño al muchacho por mentir. El billonario cruzó sus brazos delante del pecho mientras Danny tragaba algo de aire, nervioso.

-Entonces... estoy aquí... para detenerte por...–

-Oh, por favor, Daniel...- suspiró Vlad y cerró lo ojos, cansado. Danny pestañeó, pareciendo acusado –...Siempre te metes en problemas sin un plan... ¿Pero sin un motivo?-

Los ojos azul hielo fríos de Vlad se abrieron y el chico fantasma tembló. El billonario dio un paso adelante. El chico retrocedió, sumiso –Ahora, Daniel- mientras hablaba, Vlad hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba un poco más. Danny intentó irse lejos, pero al momento siguiente sintió que le tomaban la barbilla con una mano que le obligó a levantar la cabeza hasta mirar fijo a los ojos de Vlad.

-¿Por qué es así... que te encontré empacado en una lámpara enviada por el tonto de tu padre?-

----

Continuará…

----

**El siguiente capítulo está medio hecho; no tendrán que esperar mucho... Perdón por dejarlas en esta extraña situación. Los comentarios son recibidos con mucho ánimo. ¡Mientras más comentarios, probablemente más personas harán una pausa para leer esto!**

**Cita del capítulo: **-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?-

-Bueno, ¿no te estás preguntando por qué estoy aquí?-

-Lo estoy. Pero también me pregunto por qué no te has ido-.… **Escribir eso me hizo sentir bien. **

Notas de Nakokun 

Ahora es cuando el fanfic se vuelve más interesante. Como no tengo muchas cosas que aclarar, os digo algo: ahora empecé a subir AMV y CMV en youtube (mi nick es el mismo que en esta página y en todas las que visito: Nakokun) Hice CMV de Danny Phantom de todo tipo, incluso uno yaoi entre Vlad y Danny con el tema "malo" de Bebé. Pero el que más me gustó fue el de "Stupid Girls" porque Pink parece haberme extraído la canción del cerebro.

Y por cierto, dejen comentarios. Si no, voy a pensar que nadie lee esto y que estoy traduciendo para mí sola. ¡Así que no me hagan sentir una egoísta!

(1) Sí, decía "Butter biscuits" en el original.

(2) La medida usada fueron veinte pies, que es, más o menos, siete metros, Como estamos más acostumbradas a usar metros que pies, usaré ésa notación de ahora en más (metros en vez de pies, centímetros en vez de pulgadas, etc.)

(3) El título hace un juego de palabras ente el apellido de Vlad y la palabra usada para "Amo" ó "Maestro" en inglés.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Deseando

Capítulo cinco, Deseando

----

Danny podría jurar que si alguien pusiera una vela frente a los ojos árticos de Vlad, la propia llama se convertiría en un pilar de hielo. Nada en este mundo podía ser más frío que esos ojos que miraban a Danny de arriba debajo de soslayo, haciéndolo estremecerse. Lo que era peor era que Vlad estaba sosteniendo su barbilla y no parecía que fuera a soltarlo pronto. Mirar en las profundidades de alguien con el corazón frío hicieron que se le secara la garganta, y las únicas palabras que vinieron a Danny fue la única cosa que no quería decirle al adulto. La verdad.

Danny había jugado en su cabeza con esta posibilidad, más de ciento sesenta y dos veces, en el territorio de Vlad, y todas acababan con él metido hasta el cuello en problemas. No podía decirle a Vlad que él era... posiblemente, un genio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si las reglas que había leído en ése libro se aplicaban a él. No podía arriesgarse a que su archienemigo supiera que estaba anclado a dondequiera que estuviera esa lámpara.

De repente, Danny quiso regresar a su lámpara y sentarse en la oscuridad dentro de una caja.

-...Yo estaba en medio de... un problema- dijo Danny, quedo, como una respuesta insuficiente. Era verdad, sólo que no era lo que Vlad quería oír, y el lo sabía.

Podía sentir cómo el agarre del hombre hacía más presión sobre su barbilla. Reaccionando a esto, Danny alejó su cabeza de su agarre. Vlad parecía ofendido con la decisión de Danny, por ser tan vaga como fuera posible. El billonario suspiró, llevándose la mano hacia el frente de su pelo platinado.

-Asumo que así es, pero no te estoy pidiendo eso. Te estoy preguntando por qué estás aquí, y por qué, al parecer, no "puedes" irte- siseó entre dientes.

Las mejillas de Danny seguían rojas, pero ahora parecía como si el muchacho estuviera parado en medio del frío extremo de afuera por horas. Los ojos de Vlad se sentían como carámbanos húmedos que se apretaban contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

-...Estoy aquí porque mi padre me envió accidentalmente, sin saberlo- dijo Danny, cuando sus hombros cayeron. Vlad hizo una pausa, levantando su mirada fría cuando notó la expresión derrotada del chico –Y la verdad es que no sé por qué no puedo salir- dijo Danny, levantando su cabeza de nuevo para echarle una desafiante mirada a Vlad.

Tomado por sorpresa, Vlad se enderezó y miró al muchacho, quisquilloso. Estaba diciendo la verdad, lo que ya era muy sorprendente. Y Vlad lo sabía. No se habría vuelto el maestro de las mentiras si no supiera los gestos de un mentiroso aficionado como Daniel. El muchacho siempre desviaba la mirada cuando mentía. Pero ésta vez, Danny lo miraba de vuelta con una mirada intensa que desafiaba la propia. Pero, de nuevo, Vlad frunció el entrecejo. Las respuestas de Daniel no lo ayudaban en absoluto a entender ésa intrusión. Todavía no se explicaba por qué Daniel había sido atrapado en una lámpara, y no en algo como un termo Fentom. Tampoco explicaba por que no podía escapar de una muy posible paliza.

-¿Por qué la lámpara?- dijo Vlad brevemente, después de cepillar su pelo facial, pensativo. Danny dudó y miró hacia la lámpara. Su parpadeo de fuego descendió.

-Es... un nuevo invento- dijo, intentando no decir algo como "porque un genio me la tiró y algunos que son como yo son absorbidos dentro de ella hasta que frotes la lámpara" Si debía evitar decir algo, pensó Danny, era la palabra "genio" Como decía el libro... si no saben lo que eres, entonces puedes engañarlos y hacerles pensar que eres otra cosa.

¿Pero qué beneficio le daría eso? Todavía estaba varado allí.

En el medio de sus intentos de deducir esto, Danny escuchó que Vlad soltaba un suspiro mientras el hombre deslizaba un dedo en su templo, con sus dedos atentos. El chico podía decir que Vlad estaba consiguiendo un dolor de cabeza.

Danny dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en silencio.

-Si vas a mentir, podrías haberlo hecho mejor si hubieras sacado las manos de tu boca- la sonrisa de Danny desapareció. ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba mintiendo? ¿Acaso sus manos se movieron solas? ¿Por qué había levantado sus manos para taparse la boca? ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!

-No estaba mintiendo- dijo Danny, intentando sonar acusador.

Vlad sólo lo miró y Danny se marchitó en silencio. Vlad supo que estaba mintiendo de nuevo, y ésta vez, Danny supo que Vlad también lo sabía. Demonios... de nuevo.

En ése momento, Vlad había llegado a la magra conclusión que Daniel no estaba en posición de atacarlo, así que con un suspiro de contrariedad, se sentó con pulcritud en su silla, se apoyó hacia delante y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos. Daniel estaba siendo tan ignorante como su padre, y estaba haciendo que una de sus venas le partiera el cráneo. Murmuró.

-Daniel, desearía que no me mintieras... – dijo Vlad con voz cansada.

Para el horror de Danny, sus manos se levantaron sin vacilar después que Vlad terminara su última sílaba, se habían separado, y entonces se habían golpeado una contra la otra, rápido.

¡Clap! Danny se sintió muy cansado de repente.

Danny miró fijo a sus manos, sin expresión, preguntándose si había sido poseído por un fantasma son saberlo. No se le ocurrió que Vlad también estaba mirándolo fijo y a sus manos alejadas de su cuerpo. Danny se quedó quieto...

Unos segundos más de silencio y Danny separó sus manos, llevándolas hasta los lados de su cuerpo. Vlad se aclaró la garganta, como si encontrara embarazoso ése momento. Cosa que Danny hizo, y se ruborizó, ansioso. Forzó sus ojos a mirar el fuego en vez de mirar de nuevo a Vlad, quien se asemejaba a un liso gato negro con pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Vlad.

Danny se mordió el labio hasta que, estaba seguro, se había enrojecido por la presión. Él no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero tenía una buena idea de qué... ¿Acababa de conceder el deseo de Vlad? Si era así... ¿Eso significaba que no podía mentir? ¡Pero él no era un genio! _¿Entonces por qué aplaudí?_ Había un largo y rabioso debate dentro de la cabeza de Danny, que podría haber durado diez minutos si Vlad no lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos cruzando sus piernas sobre sus rodillas y golpeando sus dedos en el brazo de la silla.

_¡Di una mentira, di una mentira, di una mentira!_ –Estaba intentando golpear con fuerza un... – la boca de Danny dejó de moverse por su voluntad. En cambio, empezó a moverse en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Te estaba concediendo tu deseo!- gritó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. _¡Crap-crap-crap!_ Danny había estado tratando de mantener su boca cerrada, cubriéndosela con las manos, pero todo falló miserablemente cuando escupió la posible verdad. Vlad levantó la cabeza, fingiendo una mirada de media sorpresa.

Vlad nunca parecía demasiado feliz, demasiado triste o demasiado sorprendido para esto, Una persona de su estatura no sentía tanto como un adolescente común o lo que la familia Americana (1) habría sentido. Aunque Vlad podría haber parecido algo sorprendido, la verdad era que estaba muy sorprendido. Pero esconderlo durante ése pequeño momento de emoción antes de parecer "muy" sorprendido le daba un poco de ventaja a sus expresiones, como si él ya estuviera procesando sus dificultades. Danny parecía hacerse más pequeño mientras Vlad inclinaba su cabeza de manera casual. Su permanente cola de caballo (2) se balanceó, ociosa, un poco sobre su hombro.

-¿Así que es eso?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja despacio. Danny estaba a punto de encogerse de hombros e intentan mentir de una forma no verbal para decir "no es cierto, sólo estaba haciendo algo al azar" pero, en cambio, encontró que su cabeza asentía, contra sus órdenes.

Vlad frunció el ceño. Ciertamente, el muchacho estaba tratando de engañarlo. Era posible que Daniel no pudiera conceder deseos, así que sólo estaba mintiendo. Estaba pasando algo, pensó el adulto, y la verdad era que este era el truco más extraño que había visto usar al joven Daniel.

En cuanto a Danny, ya estaba entrando en un pánico frenético con, de hecho, ningún plan en absoluto. Si Vlad deducía que él era un genio, no quería imaginar lo que podría hacer.

Danny miró, incómodo, cómo los labios de Vlad se estiraban en una calma sonrisa malévola. Como lo veía el chico, Vlad había encontrado la conexión entre "conceder tu deseo" y la vieja y vulgar lámpara de lava de la que él no podía escapar. Danny podía sentir cómo su corazón se estrujaba.

-Qué repulsivamente adorable... Dime, Daniel, ¿qué estás tratando de probar actuando como un "genio mágico"?- dijo cuando se puso de pie. Enfatizó las palabras "genio mágico" rodando sus ojos y levantando un poco la voz por un momento. Danny miró a Vlad por un momento, pareciendo como si se hubiera salvado por un pelo de morir por un jabalí rabioso. El adulto no podía entender la expresión milagrosa de Danny cuando volvió a mirar el fuego en la chimenea. Las manos del billonario se cerraron tras su espalda.

Por una vez, Danny realmente parecía haber visto un fantasma, y eso que él había visto muchos fantasmas espeluznantes en el pasado sin asustarse. Por suerte, Vlad no estaba cara a cara con él, así que no podía notarlo. De hecho, el mitad-fantasma adulto estaba divirtiéndose con las supuestas "bufonadas" de Danny. El problema era que el chico no estaba haciendo ninguna bufonada; simplemente estaba mudo.

Así que Vlad dejó escapar una risita suave.

-Así que, supongo que si yo deseo... oh, digamos... – levantó una mano hacia su estrecha barbilla -... que lluevan mandarinas... – movió sus manos sin cuidado, para dar énfasis a la ridículo de la idea -...¿serías capaz de concedérmelo?- pregunto con una mueca desagradable.

A Danny le hubiera gustado reírse y decir "¡Oh, eso estuvo bueno! Tienes razón ¡sólo estoy jugando! No me prestes atención a mí o a mis ridículas acciones!" pero el sabía, lamentablemente, que en cuanto su boca se abriera, no iba a decir lo que había planeado.

-No lo sé- dijo, y entonces se mordió la lengua, enojado.

Vlad sonrió maliciosamente hacia Daniel -¡Entonces averigüémoslo!- dijo, encajando su lengua en la parte superior de su boca cuando volvió a enfrentarse a Daniel. Vlad estaba siendo sarcástico, eso era lo menos que Danny podía decir. Vlad quería mirar cómo el chico rompía con ésa extraña fantasía de ser un genio, y entonces él podría saber de verdad por qué Danny había sido tan tonto como para enviarse a sí mismo a Wisconsin.

Vlas se aclaró la garganta y levantó la voz –¡Deseo que lluevan mandarinas alrededor de mi casa!- dijo, sonriendo con malignidad.

Las manos de Danny subieron y aplaudieron antes que el chico pudiera obligarlas a detenerse. Vlad lo miraba, expectante, mientras el chico-fantasma se dejó caer, cansado, como si hubiera corrido ciento sesenta kilómetros (3) Danny de verdad se sentía muy cansado.

Pero, sin saber por qué Danny estaba más pálido de lo que debería en su forma de fantasma, Vlad estaba a punto de reírse entre dientes, y derrotar al chico y su fantasía extraña, escuchó un ruido seco .

Vlad dudó, con su boca medio abierta, y se escucharon más golpes.

Thud… thud… thud-bump-thud… thud thud bump bump thud… thudthudthudbump

Pronto, el único sonido que Vlad podía oír era el distante ruido de lo que, suponía, debía ser granizo, sólo que más suave y más jugoso. Danny se levantó, fatigado, mostrándose algo sorprendido mientras el adulto se dirigía hacia la ventana más cercana.

Un momento después, miraba hacia una noche oscura de Diciembre. Había nieve que caía suavemente a la tierra, como debía ser, pero después había una barrera de pequeñas naranjas en la nieve. Estaban creando pequeños agujeros según su tamaño, en la superficie intacta de la nieve. Cuando estaba por apoyarse hacia delante, más cerca de la ventana, una mandarina golpeó el vidrio, justo detrás de donde estaba su cabeza, rociando su contenido contra el vidrio. Vlad saltó hacia atrás, entre la alegría y el desmayo.

-¡Anotación para el queso!(4)-

Pang, pang, thud, bump… ¡splat!

El mitad-fantasma mayor vio con sus ojos cada vez más abiertos cómo su casa era atacada por insignificantes mandarinas. Danny se habría reído orgulloso, si no se hubiera sentido como si los músculos de su estómago ya estuvieran ocupados en flexionarse. Se conformó con una hueca sonrisa, cuando Vlad giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Daniel con absoluto asombro. A juzgar por su expresión, había comprendido que Danny era la causa de ése granizo de mandarinas, así se simple.

-Sorpresa... – dijo Danny, sin el tono que había intentado usar. Vlad siguió mirándolo espantado, intentando recuperarse de ésa gran parte de la información que había logrado en un minuto.

Al principio, Vlad parecía muy angustiado. Danny pensó que eso era porque su casa estaba siendo atacada por mandarinas, y si tenía bastante suerte, toda la casa de Vlad se derrumbaría bajo el abundante peso de las mandarinas. Pero notó que Vlad se estaba alejando de él, mientras el granizo anaranjado seguía cayendo. Por un fugaz momento, pensó que Vlad realmente le tenía miedo. Sí, ahora debía estar asustado, ahora que sabía que Danny era un genio,

Bueno, al menos Vlad ya había usado dos de sus deseos, pensó Danny mientras suspiraba con pesadez. Sólo quedaba uno.

Pang bump thud thud bump thud…pang… thud… thud…

Vlad volvió a mirar la ventana para echar una mirada hacia la nieve y las mandarinas que caían y luego miró a Daniel, su expresión se volvió menos sorprendida y más sádico. Danny tomó un poco de aire y volvió su mirada tan pronto como Vlad lo descubrió mirándolo con cuidado.

Pronto el adulto estaba sonriendo, y la lluvia de mandarinas parecía haber pasado a segundo plano. Danny tenía la sospecha que Vlad estaba dándose cuenta de sus oportunidades. El chico fantasma estaba inquieto, cuando sintió la implacable mirada del otro sobre él.

-Eres una monstruosidad más grande de la que yo soy, Daniel-

Danny le lanzó una oscura mirada a Vlad, mientras el billonario caminaba sin prisa hasta estar detrás de su sillón color escarlata oscuro. En silencio, Danny se preguntó si podría ser capaz de matar a su "amo" antes de que se le ocurrieran más ideas para su siguiente deseo. Recordando que Norm podría haberlo hecho, probablemente, en el momento en que lo había liberado, supuso que había una regla que prohibía a los genios atacar con violencia a sus amos. Danny no le respondió, pensando que podía escapársele alguna otra verdad que hiciera mayor el desastre.

-¿Cuántos deseos he hecho hasta ahora?- Vlad parecía estar recapacitando su jugoso descubrimiento, mirando atento a Danny, cuando volvió a sentarse en su cómoda silla. Él había agarrado con cuidado su lámpara de lava verde, que había quedado olvidada mucho tiempo atrás, después que Vlad la hubiera dejado caer –Dos, ¿verdad?-

La lámpara estaba ahora fresca, de nuevo, y Danny podía sentir cómo una majestuosa mano lo envolvía con cuidado, mientras el adulto sostenía la lámpara para inspeccionarla con curiosidad. El chico no escondió el largo escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal mientras Vlad deslizaba uno de sus dedos por la superficie de la lámpara.

Vlad pareció notar la extraña incomodidad de Danny, y su mueca empezó a parecerse a un gato que sonreía con malicia. El chico se negó a decir una palabra, y era difícil concentrarse en ése objetivo debido al frágil agarre de Vlad sobre su lámpara.

-Dime, ¿sólo tengo tres deseos?- preguntó el adulto, y para poder conseguir la respuesta, golpeó con su dedo pulgar uno de los lados de la lámpara. Danny sintió como si alguien le estuviera haciendo cosquillas en uno de sus costados, así de simple, y se alejó, tambaleándose, lejos de la mano invisible, abriendo la boca en el proceso.

-Sí-sí. ¡No hagas eso!- exclamó, mientras se agarraba con cuidado uno de sus costados.

Satisfecho, Vlad siguió frotando más despacio su pulgar en ése lado de la lámpara, ausente. Para confundir los nervios de Danny, notó que sentía cómo alguien le estaba dando un maravilloso masaje a su espalda. Danny se crispó, intentando no mostrar ninguna señal de disposición, o ansiedad.

-Así que yo tengo un deseo más... ¿Qué pasará luego?- le preguntó Vlad mientras alejaba su pulgar, y entonces lo arqueó pulcramente para que su uña rozara despacio la superficie de la lámpara. Danny entendió rápido que lo estaba amenazando y abrió la boca.

Esta vez, para su mala suerte, intentó mentir de nuevo. No funcionó. Su mentira fue detenida por un corto hipo antes que su voz contestara con la verdad, contra su voluntad.

-Seré absorbido dentro de la lámpara hasta que la próxima persona me encuentre... Creo- dijo Danny, con vaguedad.

-¿Puedo desear más deseos después de mi último deseo?-

-Sí y no... – Danny hizo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando sintió que el pulgar de Vlad arañaba su costado. Auch.

Una de las cejas de Vlad se arqueó, mientras preguntaba -¿Por qué sí y por qué no?-

Danny se mordió el labio y lo miró con algo de angustia, esperando el momento en que perdiera la paciencia y arrastrara su uña de nuevo sobre la lámpara. Vino más pronto de lo que se había esperado, y de forma más aguda de lo que había pensado que sería. Sentía como si alguien hubiera agarrado el extremo puntiagudo de una cuchara y la arrastrara por el medio de su espalda.

Danny se había arqueado hacia atrás, retorciéndose inútilmente para intentar detener la extraña sensación de que algo reptaba por su espina dorsal, de nuevo. Lanzándole una mirada a la figura confortable, y cruzada de piernas, de Vlad, podía ver que el adulto estaba sonriendo mientras deslizaba su uña de arriba abajo de un lado de la lámpara.

-¡Sí-sí! Porque... ¡pUedes Deseah-ar! ¡Más deSEosss!- Danny perdió el control del todo y el volumen de su voz. Todo eso era debido a la mano de Vlad, que lo estaba haciendo sentir cómo si fuera sorprendido por el húmedo lengüetazo de un tallarín gigante. Sólo que más sorprendente y menos mojado -¡Y nooo Porrrrque desPués de Us-ar! ¿Todos Tus deSEos? ¡No tenGO Que Concederte Mássssss!- dijo Danny, jadeando, mientras se retorcía en su tortura. ¡No lo lastimaba, pero estaba volviéndolo loco!

Siempre que los dedos de Vlad tocaban un lado de la lámpara, sentía cómo una risa quería explotar en su garganta, y al momento siguiente, sentía como si el aire de sus pulmones estuviera haciendo una presión que calentaba su pecho. Después, su cola fantasmal se sentía como si alguien estuviera tirando de ella, como en un juego, o su estómago se sentía como si alguien lo estuviera examinando con curiosidad. Al fin, con el último toque del adulto, Danny sintió una excitante ansiedad que vagaba por todo su cuerpo. Segundos después Danny se ruborizaría por unos momentos, y se preguntó por qué la última sensación se había sentido menos atormentadora que las otras.

Una vez que su pregunta fue respondida, Vlad dejó de jugar a tocar la lámpara y dejó ver una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Es como mi propia muñeca vudú de ti- murmuró para sí mismo. Danny le lanzó una amarga mirada.

-¡Bueno, entonces!- dijo, y miró a Danny como si hubiese tomado una determinación sobre lo que iba a hacer con él. El chico tenía una buena idea de que era eso, e hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz de Vlad.

-Yo deseo tres deseos más-

Danny mantuvo cerrados sus ojos, con una mueca de dolor, mientras sentía cómo sus brazos se levantaban y se separaba, extendiéndose. Durante el breve segundo en que sus manos empezaron a moverse por su propia voluntad, Danny deseó en silencio nunca haber encontrado esa vieja y vulgar lámpara de lava en ésa tonta tienda de cosas usadas.

¡Clap!

Al momento siguiente, Danny estaba caído a los pies de Vlad.

----

Continuará...

---

**No estoy segura si alguien más ha visto esto, pero para ver un video musical realmente bien hecho de Vlad, vayan a youTube y busquen un video llamado 'When you're evil'. Se van a reír, sé que lo harán**

**Notas de Nakokun:**

(1) Si bien sabemos que América es un continente, los habitantes de Estados Unidos creen que cuando dicen "American" se están refiriendo sólo a ellos mismos. Lo dejé así sólo por respeto al original.

(2) Por si las dudas alguien no entendió, se refiere a la colita/coleta/cola que lleva siempre atando su pelo.

(3) Cien millas en el original. Una milla 1.609 metros, aproximadamente. 100 millas poco más de 160 kilómetros.

(4) En el original, "Cheese logs!"

Por cierto, ese video de Vlad en verdad que está bien hecho. Este capítulo lo traduje rápido, porque necesitaba relajarme. Estoy estudiando para una materia que me traba cuatro de las siete materias de este año, y si las apruebo todas, sólo me faltaría una materia para conseguir mi título, o al menos, el primero de ellos.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Muy inusual

**Notas de Din Kelion**:

De verdad, honesta, y absolutamente: cuando digo esto, realmente quiero decirlo: ¡chequear todas las noches por sus comentarios me ha hecho reír como una tonta, me he reído fuerte, e incluso he murmurado con admiración! Estas palabras son sólo una parte de cómo me siento al leerlos. ¡Me hacen sentir muy mareada, y le agradezco a todas las que han tomado su tiempo para hacerme llegar sus palabras!

Capítulo seis, muy inusual

----

La nieve no estaba cayendo cuando llegó la luz del día, y sobre la larga y estrecha línea negra de la ruta de las fronteras entre Canadá y Estados Unidos, un moreno viajero, cubierto con capas de ropa abrigada, estaba dando una caminata. Aunque ya no estaba nevando, el viento había empezado a subir junto con el Sol, y había dunas de nieve asentadas en el, antes, plano terreno, cerca del largo trecho que recorría. Ah, recordó el viajero, el caluroso este. Excepto que no era un desierto de arena, sino de nieve.

Estaba muy lejos de casa, y todavía no había posibilidades que le importara. Estaba disfrutando su tiempo, aún bajo el frío abrasador. Caminó, usando un par de pantalones azul claro, con un par de sandalias como calzado, a lo largo del costado de la carretera, con la cabeza agachada para impedir que el frío llegara a su cara.

Su lenguaje corporal no parecía agradable, pero el hombre aparentaba estar silbado alegremente para calmarse.

Este silbido podía escucharse desde la distancia. Para ser más específicos, la primera persona que escuchó está ligera melodía por encima del soplo del viento fue un oficial canadiense en la puerta de la frontera, en la carretera. Era temprano en la mañana, y el oficial tenía una taza de humeante café caliente agarrada entre sus manos enguantadas, mientras se sentaba para chequear la silenciosa frontera. Había mirado hacia fuera, un poco desconcertado, cuando escuchó un silbido suave y pestañeó sorprendido, para ver a un hombre vestido en un traje para la nieve azul que caminaba hacia la oficina de la frontera.

Esto era muy inusual.

La mayoría de las personas tenía el sentido común de manejar, subsecuentemente, no había más que árboles hasta llegar a Canadá, en los próximos cientos de kilómetros. Y lo mismo para cualquiera que entrara a Estados Unidos. La civilización estaba muy lejos de la oficina de chequeo de la frontera.

Como este hombre había logrado caminar hasta ése punto era una maravilla para el oficial. Pero el sólo asumió que el hombre debía haber hecho autostop en la mayor parte de su viaje hasta allí.

Sin embargo, sólo para estar seguro, el Canadiense se agachó y tocó con el codo a su compañero, despertándolo con la sacudida de su hombro. El otro oficial resopló cuando lo despertaron de su corta siesta matinal. Miró a su camarada dispuesto a discutir por un momento, pero se paró en seco al ver que el primer oficial señalaba a la figura acercándose.

Esta era, de verdad, una forma muy rara de pasar el puesto fronterizo.

Los dos oficiales Canadienses esperaron y miraron con cuidado cómo el hombre que silbaba alcanzó el puesto fronterizo. El oficial que había descubierto primero a la figura fue el primero en levantarse y salir de mala gana de su casilla, para examinar al extraño hombre. Auto o no, el oficial sabía que tenía que interrogar a cualquier persona que pasara la frontera entre Canadá y Estados Unidos.

Pero de nuevo, sólo para estar seguro, el oficinal decidió que avería hacerle algunas otras preguntas, además de las obligatorias, a este hombre.

El extraño vestido de azul levantó la cabeza cuando oyó que el oficial caminaba fuera de la segura calidez de su casilla y se le acercaba. Sus labios morenos se estiraron en una segura y algo engañosa sonrisa. El canadiense no supo por qué, pero no le gustó esa sonrisa. Era _demasiado_ altruista.

-¡Hey, hola! Si esta es la primera persona que veo hoy. ¿Cómo se está cocinando?-

El oficial miró al extraño, dudando, pero respondió con educación –Eh, uh, bien. Frío pero bien-

-¿De verdad? ¿Te has dado cuenta que no eres tú el que se cocinaba?- dijo, dejando escapar una jovial risa de sus labios. El oficial frunció la nariz, encontrando el comentario menos cómico que el sujeto –Solo bromeaba, no hay problema, ¿verdad?- dijo cuando dejó ver una sonrisa blanca como perlas. El oficial se encogió de hombros, dejado pasar el insulto, recordándose a sí mismo que su placa no le daba el derecho de golpear a cualquier idiota que insultara su inteligencia. Él era Canadiense, no estúpido.

-Necesitaré ver algunos de sus documentos- dijo el oficial cuando se frotó la nariz para mantenerla caliente en el frío aire norteño.

El extraño hombre lo miró, inexpresivo, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que el oficial había dicho. El oficial supuso que, a juzgar por su piel morena, el hombre era un inmigrante en Estados Unidos, pero su acento era estadounidense. Quizás había nacido en Estados Unidos. No obstante, el oficial necesitaba ver algún tipo de identificación.

-Uh... ¡Sí, enseguida!- dijo el sujeto, y empezó a quitarse uno de sus guantes. Cuando lo hizo, su otra mano se retiró detrás de su cuerpo. Entonces chasqueó los dedos y sacó su brazo de detrás de su cuerpo, sólo que esta vez, sostenía algo que se parecía a un pedazo de papiro amarillo arena enrollado, atado con algo que parecía piel de algún animal.

El oficial miró fijo el viejo pergamino por un segundo y se preguntó si su café no había sido lo bastante fuerte hoy. Agitó la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿tiene alguna forma de identificación sobre usted que yo pueda usar?- preguntó, mirando con desgano el papel amarillo, rodando los ojos.

-Yo tengo un nombre, si eso es lo que quieres- dijo el extraño, sonriendo con perversidad. El oficial cambió sus pies de postura y suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaban las personas locas? Siempre estaban locos por la mañana... Debería haberse quedado en su casilla y haber pretendido que estaba durmiendo en el trabajo. Y a juzgar por la arrogante sonrisa que se extendía sobre la cara del otro hombre, el oficial sólo podía suponer que el otro se estaba divirtiendo como loco. El oficial gruñó, sintiendo cómo se retorcían los dedos de sus pies, para volver a obtener algo del moderado calor que estaba escapándose de sus botas.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-¡Soy Norm! – dijo, con un poco de _demasiado_ entusiasmo. El Canadiense arqueó una ceja, sospechando. ¿Acaso este hombre esperaba que él supiera quién era? Bien, no lo sabía. Este tipo "Norm", probablemente, sólo fuera un intento de actor Hollywoodense. Lo único que el oficial podía deducid de este hombre era que estaba frente a un completo chiflado. ¡Haciendo autostop todo el camino hasta aquí! ¡Absurdo!

El oficial agitó su cabeza. Su nombre no le importaba, y estaba más angustiado por su café, que podía estar siendo tomado por su compañero, que por saber quién era ése hombre, o por qué estaba dirigiéndose a Canadá. El canadiense dejó escapar un resoplido enojado, decidiendo que debería hacerle también las preguntas obligatorias y enviaría al sujeto a seguir su camino.

-Bueno, Norm... – dijo, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Lo extraño fue que el canadiense apenas notó que Norm se movió, como si el tiempo frío no fuera nada más que una cálida brisa para él -¿Estás cargando alguna comida ó sustancias ilegales?-

-Si así fuera, ¿sería lo bastante tonto como para decir que sí?- contestó el otro, curioso.

El oficial canadiense sentía cómo sus orejas se enrojecían con enojo.

-Señor, tendré que pedirle que se saque el saco y que me permita verificar si está llevando cualquier artículo ilegal-

-¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí?- preguntó Norm. El funcionario levantó una ceja y sólo abrió la mano, en un gesto que indicaba que debía sacarse el saco.

El otro se mofó con indignación mientras abría el cierre de su saco.

De repente, un gran cañón de un arma salió del abrigo para la nieve y cayó sin cuidado al piso. El sujeto pareció no notarlo, mientras el oficial se alejaba, con la cara congelada en un miedo terrible. No era sólo porque el oficial había visto una M-K 27 resonando en el piso como algo de basura inútil a los pies del extraño, sino porque era físicamente imposible esconder un objeto así bajo un abrigo para la nieve.

Y para hacer las cosas aún más sorprendentes, el oficial podía oír el sonido de más cosas que salían del abrigo y de las mangas del sujeto, cuando se "removió" su abrigo.

Una botella de viudas negras e insectos feroces rodaron por el pavimento negro. Ay caray.

Unas cadenas se desmoronaron en el piso, rematadas con esposas. Oh, mi...

Seguidas de una serie de armas de mano no registradas y varios casquillos de bala. ¡Oh, Diox!

El sujeto aún estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras procedía a mostrarle un par de bolsas de plástico de algo que parecía, bueno, polvo blanco, de su manga. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Luego el sujeto hizo una pausa para sacar uno de sus hombros de su chaqueta. Dentro de la manga, alcanzó a sacar parte de su brazo, pero en ése momento dudó.

-¿Es ilegal contrabandear marfil y piel?- preguntó de forma suave.

-¿Gah?- el oficial sólo lo miró fijo, paralizado en sud esconcierto.

-Gracias... – dijo el sujeto, y entonces apareció una gruesa chaqueta rayada y una serie de collares que harían que el Hada de los Dientes se pusiera celosa. Los tiró al piso. Santa madre de...

Al final, el sujeto dejó escapar algo de aire en su resoplido, mientras se sacaba tres instrumentos metálicos de destrucción masiva con una mano. Aterrizó en el piso con un fuerte y precario golpe. ¡Cielo santo! Ésta vez, el oficial se había tambaleado por el miedo.

El sujeto pareció haber terminado de exhibir sus extraños objetos, cuando sostuvo la camisa ahora bajo su moreno brazo derecho.

El oficial lo miró fijo; sus ojos habían crecido al tamaño de un plato. Ni siquiera se movió, tal era su asombro, cuando escuchó que su compañero tropezaba fuera de la casilla, al parecer, igual de mortificado. Mudos, los dos hombres miraron fijamente cómo Norm se ponía las manos en las caderas y aclaraba su garganta con cautela.

-Oh... ¿Es ilegal traer fruta a Canadá, también?-

Los dos apenas se movieron, pero el extraño sujeto vio cómo los dos oficiales lo estaban mirando, hablando por ellos, y pareció haber leído el ligero codazo de su quijada caída cuando asintieron.

-Oh, bien, entonces... –

El extraño sujeto hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos. De repente, los dos oficiales canadienses se alertaron por instinto. Uno de ellos puso su mano sobre su arma y agarró la culata. Pero antes que pudiera sacarla, escuchó el grito de su compañero.

Sorprendido, llevó su mirada hacia su compañero, quien parecía haber sido golpeado pro algo amarillo, redondo y, posiblemente, comestible. Lamentablemente, su compañero fue golpeado en el rostro y cayó a tierra. Gimiendo, el oficial intentó pararse y sacarse los pedazos de toronja que tenía esparcidos por la cara, pero otro objeto extraño voló hacia él. Esta vez era una banana.

Miró hacia norm, para ver que tenía un tomate en la mano y estaba mirándolo fijo. El canadiense agarró su arma de nuevo y la sacó.

¡Splat! ¡Bang!

Justo cuando el tomate entraba en contacto con su cara, el oficial había tirado del gatillo y una bala perdida voló por encima del hombro derecho de ése loco.

-Ey, es sólo un poco de fruta- dijo el extraño sujeto. El oficial limpió la mancha de jugo de tomate que quedaba en su cara. Intentó recobrar la compostura, pero cuando intentó pararse, una manzana lo golpeó en la mejilla. Después venían siguiéndola dos kiwis, un montón de uvas y un par de granadas(1) –Sólo un poco más- pensó el oficial con amargura, cuando se tiró al piso.

Pronto los dos oficiales eran atormentados pos muchísimas frutas extranjeras al azar, de lugares opuestos del mundo. En un momento dado, uno de los oficiales se había golpeado con una piña voladora. El otro oficial temió lo peor cuando el extraño sujeto empezó a tirarles verduras antes de salir corriendo. Y por un momento, el ataque paró. ¡Oh, no! El oficial se agachó. ¡No las verduras!

Lo único que el oficial podía oír era una maldición extranjera, y el sonido de alguien que chasqueaba los dedos repetidas veces. El oficial no podía ver, ya que estaba agachado en una posición protegida en el camino, medio enterrado en frutas. Vacilante, el oficial volvió la mirada, y empujó unas rodajas de sandía para poder echar una mirada a su alrededor.

Norm estaba parado –no- El oficial pudo ver que ése Norm estaba flotando sobre el piso mientras intentaba chasquear los dedos varias veces, como si tratara de lograr más velocidad.

Lo que Norm estaba tratando hacer, en realidad, era hacer aparecer un manojo de pequeñas mandarinas para poder seguir "juguetonamente" jugando con sus dos primeras víctimas canadienses de su jornada. El tema era que no pasaba nada. Ninguna mandarina. Algo sorprendido y defraudado por un breve momento, Norm se detuvo y miró su mano, que seguía chasqueando sus dedos, como si estuviera defectuosa.

-Hum...- se dijo Norm a sí mismo. Hizo una pausa en sus callados pensamientos de observación para notar que uno de los oficiales estaba intentando llegar hasta él. El montón de frutas había caído sobre él, pero el Canadiense logró zafarse y trató de correr. El genio frunció el ceño ante esto, chasqueó sus dedos e hizo aparecer una papa en su palma.

Tiró la dura y marrón verdura con fuerza, golpeando la parte de atrás de la cabeza del oficial dejándolo inconsciente. Una vez que el hombre dejó de contar, Norm volvió a mirar su manos, curioso.

Eso había sido muy inusual...

Norm se encogió de hombros y pasó el punto más allá de la frontera entre Estados Unidos y Canadá.

Eh, era muy divertido actuar como el ermitaño errante... Pero era hora de conseguir un medio de transporta más rápido.

Norm chasqueó sus dedos una vez más y un convertible azul pálido se materializó en un montón de esponjoso humo azul, en la ruta, Dejando atrás a los dos canadienses inconscientes, el genio entró en el auto y ajustó el espejo delantero. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo antes de chasquear los dedos para encender el motor. El auto empezó a ronronear mientras cobraba vida y Norm se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, sonriendo.

-Ten ciudad, Canadá- pensó en voz alta antes de empujar con el pie el pedal de combustible –Aquí voy-

Ni una sola vez pensó en por qué sus poderes le habían fallado por un segundo. También era una tarea simple –hacer mandarinas- algo que cualquier genio, incluso el más común, podía hacer. La verdad era que Norm sólo había estado jugando con los dos oficiales. Si él hubiera querido presumir sus talentos mágicos en serio, podría haber tomado los elementos fuego y viento y haber tomado la forma de algo horrible e imposible para la lógica, para que ardieran en las llamas eternas.

Pero Norm era un genio perezoso. Para hacer bailar como locos a los canadienses bastaban mandarinas y otras frutas.

Cuando el auto empezó a avanzar, Norm volvió su atención hacia el espejo, mirando el camino y riéndose entre dientes con sequedad. Eso fue divertido... pero ahora iba a encontrar algo de civilización que estaba esperando ser destruida con humildad... Esta vez, sin frutas.

----

Continuará…

----

**¡La trama pica! Este capítulo es el más pequeño que he hecho nunca. Debe haber un premio para eso...**

**Notas de Nakokun**

Poco y nada que aclarar. Capítulo terminado porque se me dio una semana más para sacar una materia que decide si estudio por uno o dos años más para obtener un título. Y como saben, la facultad es primero...

(1) Se refiere a la fruta, no a un granada como arma.

Noe leemos

Nakokun


	7. Encontrándole utilidad

Yo no escribo cosas sólo porque puedo escribirlas. Por más tentador que sea, tengo una historia en mente, y no puedo perderle la pista. Se que muchas personas deben estar pensando "¡Avanza! ¿Por qué todavía no se han besado? Después de todo, ya han pasado seis capítulos" Bueno, eso es, simplemente, porque no puede pasar hasta que pase. Cuando venga ese momento, no querrán que sea como un golpe en la nuca. ¡No puedo escribir todo al azar! Tiene que ser el momento adecuado...

Gracias por sus comentarios, y gracias por haber esperado, la mayoría de ustedes (palabra importante, la mayoría... excepto el Fantasma de las Cajas) y lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo para publicar este capítulo, espero que me perdonen después de leerlo. Y como recordatorio... los _comentarios_ son muy bien recibidos – excepto las amenazas (como algunas ya sabrán)

Capítulo siente, Encontrándole utilidad

La actividad empezó a agitar con rapidez el cerebro de Danny, cuando su estómago le recordó que debería estar comiendo en vez de dormir. Tieso, el chico fantasma se enroscó sobre sí mismo, negándose a escuchar sus necesidades físicas. Su estómago dio un gruñido bajo cuando se movió, y Danny se agarró el estómago, debido al ligero dolor. Se quedó enroscado por unos pesados minutos más, negándose a abrir sus ojos, exceptuando el hecho de que estaba definitivamente despierto. Eventualmente, el chico sabía que no podía negarlo; su estómago tenía hambre y estaba enojado, y no lo iba a dejar dormir en momentos siguientes.

El latido dentro de su cráneo también estaba impidiendo el deseo de dormir de Danny, así que levantó su cabeza con fatiga. Una sábana se deslizó con suavidad de sus hombros, mientras los ojos verdes del chico fantasma pestañearon, y se enfocaron en la pálida luz de la fresca mañana que se filtraban a través de una ventana manchada con mandarinas.

Decidió pasar por alto la presencia de la sábana, que ahora estaba sobre su cintura, y no se preguntó de dónde había venido.

Los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a su memoria, causándole dolor de cabeza, haciendo más ruido en sus orejas. Gimió cuando sintió los extraños olores de una rica, y elaboradamente decorada casa a su alrededor. Danny no podía describir ese olor, sólo olía como una gran casa vieja, y no le gustó. Sus ojos, rebeldes, se enfocaron en la almohada color crema que él estaba usando como, bueno, una almohada.

-Buenos días y bienvenido al infierno- murmuró Danny mientras flexionaba sus dedos. Después de sus dedos, flexionó sus delgados miembros, primero las piernas, y después sus brazos, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Era un alivio poder estirar su cuerpo dolorido, pero su cabeza y su estómago rugieron enojados, reclamando atención.

Además que su cuerpo se sentía hecho mierda esa mañana, la mente de Danny se sentía como si estuviera llena de algodón, o, más probable, algo similar a un cerebro, pero que no lo era en realidad. Bostezando, se asomó a su regazo e hizo una pausa para comprobar que ahora tenía piernas de verdad. Oh. Las estaba extrañando. Después de estar atrapado en la lámpara por tanto tiempo, Danny no había podido cambiar la forma de su mitad inferior. Aunque lo hubiera querido, la lámpara no tenía mucho espacio, y su cola fantasmal no se preocupaba por pequeñeces como ubicarse en una posición cómoda. Pero Danny se alegraba de poder sentir sus pies tocando el piso.

Levantando la mirada, inspeccionó a su alrededor y notó que todavía estaba en la sala en la que había estado la noche anterior. Su lámpara de lava estaba encima de una mesa de café a un metro, o algo así, de distancia. Frunciendo el ceño, Danny se encogió de hombros y se permitió apretar sus dedos contra los suaves almohadones de la cama. De algún modo, tenía la sensación que Vlad había puesto su lámpara allí sólo para refregarle que Danny estaba anclado a dondequiera que estuviese la lámpara.

Un pensamiento lo asaltó.

Por suerte, no fue un gran libro lo que lo golpeó, pero era una gran idea. Danny se paró con rapidez, y trató de agarrar la lámpara. Sin embargo, paró por un segundo, diciéndose que debía tener más cuidado al intentar tomarla. No quería sentirse más violado de lo que se había sentido la noche anterior. Con cuidado, rodeo su lámpara con sus manos. No sentía nada; como si no la estuviera tocando. Levantando despacio una ceja, Danny se encogió de hombros y fue a juntar su lámpara.

No se movió.

_Extraño_. Danny intentó levantarla de nuevo. Ésta vez, agarrándola más fuerte. Nada. La lámpara no se movería. Danny soltó su agarre, resoplando su frustración. No podía mover la lámpara, así de simple. Se sentía como si fueran quinientos quilos(1) de material comprimido.

Trató de nuevo.

Cinco minutos después, el cuerpo de Danny le estaba gritando a su dueño por ser un horrible abusivo. A pesar de todo su esfuerzo, la lámpara apenas se movió. El chico fantasma sólo había logrado mover la lámpara unos pocos centímetros (1) de su lugar original, pero eventualmente sus músculos se rindieron y tuvo que soltar el pequeño objeto. Danny se dejó caer al lado de la mesa de café, llevando sus ojos a la lámpara mientras jadeaba con cansancio.

Norm había sido capaz de levantar ésa lámpara... recordó que ése alocado genio incluso fue capaz de tirarla, además de juntarla, ¡¿por qué el no podía?! Miró fijo la inocente luz verde, y deseó que se quemara de golpe, sin dañarlo a él.

Danny esperaba poder juntar la lámpara y sólo salir de la casa con el objeto bajo el brazo, pero era evidente –a menos que tuviera músculos de acero- que estaba atado allí hasta que encontrara otra forma de salir de ése enredo.

Necesitaba otra idea. Pero para tenerla, también tenía que aprender más.

Pensando en qué estaba haciendo crecer su dolor de cabeza se perdió en sus pensamientos. Danny murmuró cuando se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se agachó. ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Se imaginó la expresión espantada de Vlad cuando vio cómo llovían inocentes mandarinas sobre su casa. La imagen hizo que una sonrisa malévola se arrastrara por sus labios. Pero su sonrisa no duró demasiado, cuando sus pensamientos se dirigieron a qué había pasado después. No podía hacer nada excepto sentir cómo se calentaban sus mejillas al recordar la pregunta antes que Vlad hiciera su último deseo.

Cuando Vlad hizo su tercer deseo, Danny había perdido la conciencia. Todavía podía recordar la sensación; la picazón en sus dedos lo inquietaba. Cuando había hecho su deseo, sintió cómo la sangre se le agotaba en el momento en que aplaudió. La poca energía que tenía se había ido en ése segundo.

Fue un pensamiento penoso, y arrojó una sombra sobre sus pensamientos mientras recordaba las respetuosas manos de Vlad sobre esa lámpara despreciable.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de perder su vitalidad sin ejercitarse físicamente, algo hizo clic en el cerebro-lleno-de-algodón de Danny, y recordó un libro grande y grueso.

¡Poof!

La guía para ser un genio se materializó en el aire, y se abrió extendiendo sus páginas a lo ancho. Para suerte de Danny, el libro aterrizó en la mesa de café que estaba a su lado, en vez de aterrizar en su cabeza. La lámpara de lava se volcó por la fuerza que había provocado el pesado libro que había aterrizado a su lado, y rodó hasta el borde de la mesa. Golpeó el piso alfombrado y dejó de rodar después de dar una o dos vueltas. Danny la miró, agrio. Oh, sí, el mero golpe de un libro podía moverla, pero él no podía empujarla ni siquiera si ponía todo su poder en eso.

Pretendiendo ignorar la molesta lámpara, Danny se volvió para examinar el libro y ver las páginas que había dejado de leer la última vez. Sus ojos examinaron la página y descubrió unas palabras importantes.

_Asimismo... no te excedas._

Le dio una incrédula mirada al libro, Desirée debería haber descrito un poco mejor por qué no debería "excederse". Si hubiera sabido que podía desmayarse, podría haber pensado en advertirle a Vlad.

Danny hizo una pausa a mitad de su pensamiento.

Entonces, de nuevo, no estaba seguro si eso de verdad importaba, sabiendo que era –después de todo- _Vlad_. Lo más probable era que no le importara si al conceder un deseo Danny sentía como si lo estuviesen pinchando en la espalda con hierros ardiendo o no. Pero igual habría sido bueno el saber que podía perder la conciencia, ganarse un dolor de cabeza del tamaño del ego de Jack y sentirse como si un tren lo hubiera atropellado, antes que sucediera.

Danny sólo murmuró algo sobre medir mal el tiempo antes que algo más captara su atención. Era el último párrafo que había leído. Sus cejas se juntaron cuando se acercó al libro, hasta que su nariz quedo a sólo unos centímetros de él.

_Al conceder un deseo, cada genio usa su propia manera de concederlo. Al decir esto, quiero decir gestos como guiñar un ojo, asentir con la cabeza, chasquear los dedos, mover la nariz o incluso decir una frase. No podrás conceder deseos o usar tu magia si eres incapaz de realizar tu gesto de firma._

La primera vez que Danny había leído esto, no lo había entendido del todo. Para ser franco, no había entendido la mayor parte del libro cuando lo hojeó. Pero ésta vez, comprendió al fin lo que Desirée había escrito. _Bueno, al menos no me tocó un extraño tic en la nariz..._ Pensó el chico, miserablemente.

Danny había aplaudido tres veces. Cada vez estaba reacio debido a que Vlad había pedido tres deseos. Sumando dos y dos, se figuró rápido que su habilidad para conceder deseos le exigía el aplaudir sus manos... Un momento, Danny hizo una pausa y volvió a examinar el párrafo, ésta vez con más cuidado.

_No eliges cómo usar tu magia, sólo pasa..._

Danny no se preocupaba sobre lo que hablaba la frase, sino de cómo podía juntarse. Realmente se había preocupado por saber cómo era ser un genio –lo que era ahora- si Desirée hubiera escrito algo como "no eliges cómo conceder deseos, sólo pasa" Pero ahora el "usar tu magia" era lo que lo hacía pensar.

Sospechando, levantó sus manos sobre la mesa de café para poder verlas. Era una idea poco probable, y Danny lo sabía, pero no lo lastimaría el intentarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó un par de vaqueros (2) en él.

Aplaudió -¡Poof!-

Abrió los ojos para mirar un par de gloriosos vaqueros azules en lugar de su incómodo traje. Dulces, dulces y gloriosos vaqueros.

La verdad era que no eran diferentes a los que llevaba todos los días, pero después de estar atrapado en un traje y en un espacio tan cerrado por tanto tiempo, Danny estaba eternamente agradecido por volver a usar un par de holgados y cómodos vaqueros azules.

El único problema de esto era que el taje de Danny era de una sola pieza, así que cuando miró sobre sus pantalones a su cintura, notó que no tenía nada cubriéndole el torso. También notó, con un gemido, que su estómago se sentía algo más vacío, y su cabeza se sentía dos veces más grande sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno, es un comienzo- se dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se movió despacio. Había esperado que, para conceder deseos, al menos podría ser capaz de deshacerse de sus propia incomodidad después de su primer intento, pero el conceder deseos, garantizar cualquiera de sus propios –o de cualquier otra persona- deseos iba a absorber la energía directo de sus huesos.

Volvió a mirar fijo el libro, sobre la mesa de café. Esa tontería debía decir algo sobre cómo reponerse de su horrible falta de energía...

_Energía..._ Una de las cejas de Danny se elevó, pensativo.

El chico fantasma vuelto genio estaba a punto de pasar las hojas del gran libro para revisar el capítulo sobre "_energía_" cuando se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de algo que rodaba y unos débiles pasos.

Con amargura, Danny supo que no era Vlad quien había entrado en la sala. Sabía que él nunca caminaría por la vida con pasos suaves, delicados. Lo perturbó un poco después de comprender su análisis del mitad fantasma mayor. Cuando el chico fantasma levantó la cabeza, sus suposiciones se comprobaron. _No_ era Vlad. En cambio, era una doméstica de mediana edad, algo robusta, pero se amoldó a la situación y entró a la sala empujando un carrito.

Pensando rápido, Danny se alejó de la mesa, y se plantó derecho frente a su lámpara. Ey, si no podía juntar su lámpara, no iba a permitir que cualquiera lo hiciera. Danny se sentó al lado de la lámpara maldita, vigilándola.

-Oh- la doméstica parecía haber notado al chico de pelo blanco sólo cuando él se había movido. Danny la miró como un gato, analizándole cada movimiento –Usted debe ser Danny- dijo la mujer, moviéndose algo inquieta bajo la mirada del chico.

A Danny se le ocurrió que la sirvienta no lo estaba mirando directamente. El chico arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué? ¡¿Él no era tan aterrador?! Sin su traje, se imaginaba que lucía como un adolescente con una extraña fascinación por el pelo blanco. Mientras intentaba buscar una razón por la cual al sirvienta hubiera apartado la mirada, miró hacia abajo.

_Oh_.

Estaba sin su remera... Cierto. Danny dejó por un momento su lámpara para poder agarrar la sábana de la cama y ponérsela sobre los hombros. Cuando volvió a prestarle atención a la doméstica, ella sonreía con timidez.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlo o... – dijo. Danny sólo tuvo que mover la mano para negar la necesidad de una disculpa. Entonces, por supuesto, podría haber pensado por qué pensó que era lo que ella estaba "interrumpiendo". La doméstica parecía algo aliviada, de todos modos. Danny, por otra parte, estaba preguntándose por qué la doméstica estaba ahí con un carrito.

Ella debió haber leído la expresión de Danny, porque al momento siguiente, se movió hacia el carrito –que, como el chico pude ver, tenía una fuente color plata con algo similar a un domo cubriéndola- y levantó la tapa.

El aroma de la dulce comida inundó el aire. Danny la miró fijo, intencionalmente.

-El Sr. Masters me pidió que le proporcionara algo de comer... – dijo la doméstica con simpleza y, por una vez, confiada. El chico no tenía que preguntarse si esa doméstica era o no la cocinera quien hizo esa comida. La sonrisa se desplegó por toda su cara, señalando la obviedad que ella estaba orgullosa de su cocina.

Bueno, eso disipó las dudas de Danny de si la comida estaba envenenada.

-Uh... gracias- dijo el chico, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse. No iba a permitir que nadie tocara su lámpara.

La doméstica pareció notar la inseguridad de Danny, y su sonrisa se enfrió por unos momentos, para ser reemplazada por una expresión de curiosidad y preocupación.

-Sólo llame a la señora Amell, esa soy yo, si necesita algo... – dijo la doméstica y entonces inclinó su cabeza con cortesía. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro antes que girara sobre sus talones y dejara a Danny solo.

Con cautela, el chico fantasma esperó, mirando como ella desaparecía en una esquina. Entonces esperó unos momentos más, hasta que no pudo escuchar sus pasos, antes de levantarse y acercarse furtivo al carrito, como un animal carroñero que acababa de oler la oportunidad.

Eso era extraño... Danny siempre imaginó a Vlad como un vil billonario sádico al que no le importaría si él estaba hambriento o no. Si se había imaginado algo, siempre se había hecho a la idea que si llegaba a caer en las garras de su archienemigo, sería apresado con grilletes en un calabozo y comería cortezas de pan por única comida.

Esta comida no se parecía en nada que él se habría imaginado. Y había un poco de todo. Nada de pan rancio o cortezas. Sólo capas de deliciosa comida casera esperado con paciencia ser comidas.

Una de las cejas de Danny se crispó cuando sintió cómo su estómago se agitó con aprehensión. Danny quería comer, descubrió con horror. Sabía que habían sido sólo dos días y que no debía sentirse tan hambriento en realidad, pero estaba claro que conceder deseos estaba cansándolo más de lo que su mente había supuesto.

Entonces, con una fugaz mirada al gran libro, Danny agarró algo que parecía como un pan dulce triangular –después se enteró que era lo que los ingleses llamaban scones- y se sentó al lado de la mesa de café para aprender sobre energía.

_Capítulo Dos: Energía _

_Si por casualidad has encontrado este capítulo, sólo puedo suponer que acabas de descubrir cómo es perder una buena cantidad de tu energía. Si actualmente estás dentro de la lámpara, no tengo ningún consejo, excepto que quizás no deberías usar tu magia dentro de la lámpara. Volverá a ti a su debido tiempo. La lámpara es considerada tu casa; te proporcionará todo lo que necesites para vivir –literalmente- para siempre. Pero si estás lejos de tu refugio, y te hace falta energía para aterrorizar a tu amo, tendrás que hacer algo para recuperar tu energía. Para un principiante, no debe ser difícil de hacer. Haz lo que hacías antes de volverte un genio..._

Danny resopló con enojo. ¿Qué? ¿Salir a cazar fantasmas? Si sentía sus músculos como si hubiesen sido golpeados con una palmeta, ¿cómo podía hacer algo "normal" cuando se sentía así? El chico masticó una serie de todavía calientes magdalenas (4) mientras continuaba.

_...Para aquellos que se han olvidado de lo que es ser un mortal, o es demasiado infradotado para entender lo que es una actividad "normal", me refiero a dormir-comer-cualquier otra actividad humana… _

Oh.

_Incluso el socializar o expresar emociones ayudarán a limpiar tus dolores mientras estés fuera de la lámpara. Por supuesto, recuperarse sólo a través de experiencias emocionales sólo funcionará cuando te diviertes mucho, te excites, te entusiasmes, o cualquier otra expresión positiva. Burlarse y/o atormentar a tu amo por sólo molestarlo siempre es una buena forma de divertirse sin cansarse._

_Como se mencionó en el capítulo anterior, tu habilidad de conceder deseos es afectada por cuánta energía –o esencia, cono lo llaman algunos- tienes. Si eres un principiante, podrías haberlo deducido cuando concediste deseos que involucren cosas grandes y violentas, lo que posiblemente nunca pase en tu presencia..._

Danny frunció el entrecejo. ¿Se podía considerar hacer llover mandarinas del cielo como algo grande y violento? Él no era tan malo concediendo deseos, o el deseo era simplemente estúpido, no violento.

_En cuyo caso, ya debes saber que si concedes un deseo que esté más allá de tu poder, el deseos no se cumplirá. Sin embargo, hay algunos casos en donde conceder un deseo que esté más allá de tus límites, podría suceder, y posiblemente pase, que te deje en un estado de vulnerabilidad._

Sí, desmayarse hacía que la mayoría de las personas estuvieran vulnerables, por cierto.

_De nuevo, para recobrar esa energía perdida mientras estés fuera de la lámpara, la mejor sugerencia es dormir y comer. Socializar es tu elección, aunque es uno de los menos usados. Y no quiero decir simplemente comida generada en al aire con un simple gesto, quiero decir comida real._

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué Norm estaba cocinando una tortilla en la cocina... Danny mordisqueó, curioso, una crêpe fría antes de notar el ligero sabor amargo de yogur de arándano entre los pliegues del delgado pan dulce. Retiró su cabeza del libro, miró extrañado la crêpe y agarró un rollito de canela antes de seguir leyendo. Todo ese tiempo, se había dado cuenta que se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor a cada bocado que daba.

Se sentía antinatural, como si tuviera el metabolismo de un atleta.

_Generar comida en el aire y comerla es, en realidad, el simple equivalente a comerte tu propia cola... _Aj... _y puede tener buen sabor, pero al final no te ayudará a sentirte mejor._

_La energía no sólo se usa para conceder deseos, sino que debes ser capaz de usarla para tus propios deseos. Por desgracia hay algunas limitaciones para usar tus habilidades con libertad. No puedes matar a un ser inteligente a menos que tu amo así lo desee. Si, los humanos cuentan como seres inteligentes. No podrás controlar otra forma de vida humana –cuerpo o mente- a menos que así lo hayan deseado, y no puedes alejarte a más de veinte pies de tu lámpara en cualquier dirección, a menos que el deseo le exija que camine fuera de ese diámetro. Además de estas tres reglas, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, que incluye volver loco a tu amo... A menos que tu amo desee que te detengas..._

Pensando en eso, ¿en dónde se había metido ése demente (5)? Danny tomó otra uva en su boca y volvió a leer.

_Para un principiante, debes tener algunos problemas para proveerte de algo de confort. Cuando viene de deseos, tu ser reacciona sin tu consentimiento, en general... _Ya se lo había figurado. _Por supuesto, eres capaz de cambiar el significado de un deseos, sólo por "pensar" en otra forma de conceder el deseo. Por ejemplo, tu amo puede desear un millón de dólares (uno de los tipos de deseos más comunes) puedes pensar con facilidad en dinero robado que se le da a tu amo en un paquete que, sin duda, fue rastreado por las autoridades. Todo depende de la manera en que concedes tus deseos. Si sólo materializas objetos que se materializan a los pies de tu amo puede decir que sólo no estás pensando con la suficiente rapidez antes de realizar tu gesto._

Ah, al fin, algo útil.

_La mayoría de esto se describirá en los capítulos de "leyes y vacíos legales". Volviendo al tema... Al conceder tus deseos, no tienes que preocuparte en concentrarte. Pero al intentar usar tu magia para tus propios deseos, tienes que concentrarte claramente en lo que deseas. Puede ser molesto para un principiante-_

Danny se mofó, hosco, mientras alejaba un vaso de fruta de la pasión de sus labios y miraba fijo las páginas. Había sido capaz de hacer aparecer un par de pantalones, y no había sido difícil para nada. Los miró de nuevo. Sep... Los pantalones lucían bien... Danny no se tomó el tiempo para notar que una de las piernas del pantalón era unos centímetros más largo que la otra.

-¿Molesto, eh?- resopló, imprudente, mientras miraba sus manos que dejaban el vaso.

Danny tenía el impulso de demostrar que Desireé se equivocaba. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que conseguir una remera.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó su remera normal blanca y roja, y entonces aplaudió.

¡Clap! ¡Poof!

¿Ves? Ahí estaba, nada estaba mal... Danny miró su remera y sonrió con orgullo... hasta que notó que una de las mangas estaba por debajo de sus codos.

-Ok, fue sólo un pequeño error... – frunció el entrecejo y cerró sus ojos de nuevo, se imaginó la remera puesta, entonces aplaudió por segunda vez y sintió cómo algo de su fuerza recuperada se alejaba.

¡Clap! Poof.

Bueno, una manta escocesa no se veía tan mal... Por lo menos había logrado que la longitud de las mangas fuera la correcta –Vamos a volver a intentar- refunfuñó Danny, mientras forzaba a sus ojos a cerrarse.

Clap! Poof.

Antes que Danny pudiera analizar algo, sintió la sofocante sensación de un tejido blanco y delgado alrededor de su cuello y pecho. Algo lo amordazó y se paró. Sin pensarlo, intentó sacarse la indescriptiblemente incómoda remera alzándola por sobre sus hombros y tirándola por sobre su cabeza.

Estaba cerca de liberarse de la asquerosa prenda, pero la remera se apretaba contra sus hombros en respuesta a sus tirones, cuando intentaba librarse de ella. Jalándola con furia, Danny apenas notó los tranquilos pasos que entraban a la guarida y se quedaban quietos.

El chico fantasma se quedó helado cuando escuchó una lúcida y ostentosa voz aclarándose la garganta con paciencia.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada... – Danny casi podía oír la maliciosa sonrisa esculpida en la cara del billonario.

Danny volvió a forcejear, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza en el inútil esfuerzo de sacarse el top. Todo ése tiempo, su corazón decidió bailar tango con sus pulmones. Y su estómago les estaba gritando un ¡otro más!. La verdad era que no podía entender por qué, pero quizás era porque tenía un manojo de tela que le envolvía la cabeza y lo dejaba en un estado de vulnerabilidad.

Eso, o porque era consciente que era muy probable que Vlad estuviera mirando su cuerpo medio desnudo.

-Sabes, esta es la segunda vez que alguien me dice eso. Y yo no estoy haciendo nada malo- le ladró Danny a través de la tela, cuando desistió de tirar de ésa tonta prenda por sobre sus hombros y cabeza.

-Bueno, lucías como si estuvieras haciendo algo. Pero qué, sólo puedo imaginármelo-

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos- le escupió Danny cuando al fin logró sacarse el top por sobre sus hombros y la tiró al piso con frialdad. Rápido, agarró la sábana que había dejado a sus pies para esconder su pecho huesudo y sus hombros.

Después de eso, recordó algo importante y se retiró hasta su lámpara, para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Pero ésta vez se sentó con la lámpara guardada entre sus piernas abiertas. Vlad no iba a tocar esa lámpara. ¡Nunca más!

El mitad fantasma mayor pareció comprender lo que el muchacho estaba intentando hacer, pero sólo sonrió con malicia al simple desafío y bostezó.

Danny le frunció el entrecejo. No se le había ocurrido a la primera mirada, pero cuando vio de nuevo la apariencia de Vlad, podía decir que el billonario acababa de levantarse y tomar una ducha. Incluso, su pelo todavía estaba húmedo.

Danny se detuvo un momento para preguntarse por qué se había tomado el tiempo para notar eso.

Vlad no esperó a que el muchacho saliera de sus pensamientos perturbados, sino que caminó por la habitación hasta el lugar en donde estaba Danny, de forma casual. El genio levantó sus hombros, defensivo, hundiendo su cabeza, y miró de soslayo al billonario. Vlad pretendió no notar la fija mirada mortal que le daba cuando pasó a un lado de la mesa de café y miró el libro.

_Oh no..._ los ojos de Danny se abrieron. No podía permitir que Vlad leyera algo de ése libro. ¡Sería como darle a un videojugador una guía sobre cómo hacer trampas! No había mejor metáfora para describir cómo se sentía Danny en ése momento.

_¡Desaparece! ¡Desaparece, cosa estúpida!_ El viejo libro castaño permanecía justo donde estaba, y el hombre ya estaba agachándose con placer para echar una mirada a lo que era tan interesante... No le interesaba sobre qué trataba el libro, peor el hecho de que estuviera alarmando al muchacho por cómo lo miraba con desesperación fue lo que le interesó.

Daniel de verdad necesitaba aprender a poner cara de póker.

En medio de su ataque de pánico, Danny al final se dio cuenta que la única forma de librarse de ése viejo y tonto libro era hacerlo desaparecer. Se imaginó con furia que el libro se escondía dentro de su lámpara y entonces aplaudió.

¡Clap! Vlad miró a Danny en el exacto momento en que el libro se cerraba con un chasquido, casi mordiendo la nariz del mitad fantasma antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo verde.

Vlad volvió a su actitud habitual y se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar una tos.

-Bizcochos de manteca- profirió cuando acabó su corto ataque de tos. Sorprendido y algo irritado, los ojos azul hielo de Vlad se dirigieron hacia Danny, quien sonreía abiertamente mientras se mecía en su lugar. Sus labios se estiraron en una mueca amenazadora.

-¿Adónde fue ese libro?-

Danny estaba a punto de decir "no lo sé" pero su voz fue silenciada después de la inspiración que tomó para decir su mentira, y la reemplazó con un –Justo aquí... – y señaló, apuntando con su mano, a la lámpara, que estaba en el espacio libre entre sus piernas cruzadas.

El muchacho maldijo por un breve momento cuando recordó su simple incapacidad de mentir, gracias al primer deseo de Vlad.

Por lo que Danny podía decir, Vlad no estaba muy feliz por eso. Primero el hombre peliblanco sólo miró al muchacho antes que sus labios se estiraran hacia atrás para permitirle ver sus aseados dientes en una sonrisa furtiva. Como era usual, no era una sonrisa muy altruista y sólo se detuvo en sus orejas. Sus ojos permanecían fríos y malignos.

-¿Sobre qué trata ése libro, Daniel?- le preguntó cuando volvió a enfrentarse a Danny. Dio un paso hacia delante.

El muchacho se apoyó un poco hacia atrás, y pareció balancearse como una serpiente cuando agarró con fuerza la lámpara.

-No voy a decirte- dijo Danny, estirando sus labios en desafío.

Vlad dio otro paso adelante, y la expresión de Danny sólo vaciló cuando la sonrisa maliciosa del adulto se hizo un poco más ancha. Sin saberlo, la proporción del corazón de Danny estaba subiendo en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo.

-Dime- pidió el adulto con serenidad. Otro paso más cerca. El muchacho tenía que levantar la cabeza con una grúa para poder mirar la alta figura de Vlad, quien ahora estaba de pie a menos de un paso de él. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la lámpara, negándose a ceder ante los escalofríos que empezaba a sentir en sus hombros.

-Di por favor- le contestó Danny, mirándolo fijo. Bueno, al menos decir la verdad no limitaba su habilidad de ser sarcástico.

-¿Debo hacerlo de la manera difícil?- preguntó Vlad, como al pasar. El muchacho estaba a punto de abrir su boca para contestar su pregunta con un rudo "sí" pero sus intenciones y él mismo se petrificaron cuando el otro descendió a su nivel, y una mano ágil tomó un lado de la barbilla del muchacho fantasma. No era violento o algo parecido... Pero Danny no sabía si eso lo alarmaba más que el hecho que el toque fuera sorpresivamente suave.

Nada que se hubiese esperado.

Danny se congeló, con sus ojos atrapados por los de Vlad, quien sólo desvió sus ojos unas pulgadas de los suyos. Cuando él miró fijo en las profundidades de sus ojos, el muchacho pudo oler la fragancia de algo dulce, pero no demasiado dulce. Estaba lo suficientemente embotado como para poner notar el olor de su pelo, de su piel... y su respiración... eran _mentolados_.

Danny se sintió de golpe más caliente, sobre todo alrededor de sus mejillas y orejas. La sonrisa de Vlad sólo parecía crecer, y por una vez, alcanzó sus ojos. Podía sentir el dedo pulgar del hombre sólo por el suave rastro que estaba dejando en su mandíbula cuando Vlad se rió entre dientes, con arrogancia. El muchacho lo miró fijo, paralizado.

Danny se encontró con que todas sus habilidades motoras se habían ido tan pronto cuando sintió que la mano de Vlad bajaba. El genio se dio cuenta a duras penas que la mano del otro se zambullía entre sus piernas.

Olviden el tango; el corazón de Danny estaba saltando en una fiesta rave, bombeando disparos de éxtasis.

Danny soltó sus manos y trató de empujar a Vlad, lo suficientemente lejos para impedir que hiciera _lo que fuera_ que estaba intentando hacer con esa curiosa mano. Sus mejillas estaban brillando, rojas, y apenas logró rozar con las palmas de sus manos el traje ónice de Vlad para intentar empujarlo cuando el billonario se aleó, por su propia voluntad. En vez de su sonrisa real ahora tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras miraba por sobre su nariz la frustrada figura de Danny mientras se obligaba a ponerse sobre sus rodillas.

En el agarre de Vlad, él estaba sosteniendo la lámpara de Danny.

La mandíbula del muchacho cayó abierta.

_¡Demonios!_

----

Continuará…

----

**Sin estabas esperando sexo... Estabas equivocada. Hah-hah. **

**Notas de Nakokun**

(1) y (2) Respectivamente, usaba libras y pulgadas. Lo adecué al sistema de medición latinoamericano.

(3) Vaquerosjeans.

(4) Magdalenas, muffins, panecillos, etc.

(5) En la serie original, es decir en inglés, Danny se refiera en forma despectiva hacia Vlad –Masters o Plasmius- como "Crazed Up Fruit Loop"

Algo que me tiene un poco preocupada es que avanzo más rápido traduciendo que Din Kelion escribiendo. A este paso, llegará un momento en que la traducción llegará al mismo capítulo que publique ella, y debo decirles, por lo que he leído, que la cosa va a ir mejorando cada vez más. En especial porque la autora rescribió el capítulo 10 y lo mejoró. ¡Jorobar, quiero seguir leyendo!

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

**Notas de Din Kelion:**

Permítanme pintarles el cuadro de mis condiciones de trabajo (las exageraciones son esperables en las interrupciones)... El frío y helado cuarto, las ventanas se han sellado por el hielo y el termostato está coleccionando carámbanos en sus medidor. Yo, envuelta en, por lo menos, cinco capas de mantas y un par de guantes sin dedos. A veces paso innumerables horas intentando que una línea quede perfecta una y otra vez. Pero yo no tengo frío, ni me quejo... Oh no, tengo esa pequeña sonrisa maligna extendida por mis resquebrajados labios. Escuchando mi música, ignoro el castañeo de mis dientes y me río entre dientes por los grandes comentarios que he conseguido mientras escribo esto.

Nunca sentiré frío mientras escriba esto, gracias a los comentarios que ustedes me han dejado... Pero sería mucho mejor si la computadora que estoy usando tuviera Internet... hm.

Capítulo ocho, Ten cuidado con lo que deseas...

La mañana llegó como siempre debía. Sólo que Vlad no sabía si debía esperar algo normal hoy, más que nunca desde que la noche anterior habían granizado mandarinas. Si el día confirmaba la normalidad de los eventos anteriores, el día habría llegado tarde en la tarde, seguido por la medianoche y entonces llegara del día a la hora del té. Al menos, esto era lo que él, metafóricamente hablando, estaba pensando...

Danny estaba enroscado como un pequeño galgo gris en su guarida.

Atrapado.

Retenido.

Y todo suyo.

Eso fue suficiente para que asumiera que hoy iba a ser cualquier cosa menos normal.

Pero para su suerte, el Sol subió en su horario normal; atisbando con timidez sobre las planas llanuras de Wisconsin, y se atrevió a deslizarse en la cámara en donde estaba la cama de Vlad. Era de mañana, pero él se había levantado más de una hora antes que saliera el Sol. Estaba de pie, paciente, y esperó al alba para empezar su día. Y su impaciencia estaba creciendo.

Dos veces, su voluntad fue vencida por la angustia, y pasó en silencio hasta su guarida. Dos veces, fue a inspeccionar a un adolescente durmiente, enroscado en una cama que permanecía felizmente desprevenido de los oscuros ojos azul hielo que miraban el suave escape de su respiración de sus pulmones. Dos veces, Vlad había resistido el acariciar el pelo nevado del muchacho para despertarlo y hacer otro delicioso deseo.

Después de la segunda vez, lo agarró el pequeño fantasma de la culpa, quien lo envió de nuevo a su habitación, a esperar las señales de la mañana que besaban el cielo. Tenía que esperar...

Él podía esperar... Una sonrisa tranquila apareció en su cara cuando se acarició la delicada línea de su barba.

Danny no era capaz de salir de allí... y aunque lo hiciera, no iría muy lejos con la energía que tenía. Le sorprendió como nada en la vida cuando vio al muchacho derrumbarse sin ninguna razón clara después de su tercer deseo. Esa también era una razón por la que Vlad pensó que era mejor dejar que el muchacho se despertarse por sí mismo.

O Danny había sido atrapado en ése paquete de Navidad durante días, o la energía del muchacho le era arrebatada cuando cumplía deseos, tal y como lo hacía su grito fantasmal. Vlad sospechaba que podían ser ambas opciones. En todo caso, el ver al muchacho desmayarse lo había alarmado...

El hecho de que se había alarmado por eso fue lo que más le sorprendió a Vlad.

Para ser sincero, había perdido un poco de su estado victorioso cuando se volvió para ver al héroe fantasma yaciendo en la alfombra, inconsciente. No era sólo el hecho que Danny se había desmayado, sino que Vlad no sabía por qué.

¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Había conseguido algún tipo de enfermedad cuando fue atrapado en ésa lámpara? Dejar fuera de combate a Daniel era completamente diferente cuando sabía que le pasaba a la anatomía del cuerpo del muchacho cuando un ecto ataque lo golpeaba en el pecho. Pero simplemente colapsar era una cosa completamente diferente. Todo lo que podía saber Vlad era que el corazón del muchacho podría estallar.

Para hacerlo simple, Vlad estaba angustiado que el muchacho no se volviera a levantar.

Realmente extraño... Por dos años había conocido al muchacho, y había librado batallas decenas de veces en ese período. Aunque a veces luchaban del mismo lado, Vlad lo había golpeado muchas veces. Incluso había estado cerca de matarlo –durante uno de sus momentos más temperamentales- y, además de todos los eventos anteriores, todavía tenía el pequeño dúo de emociones –humanidad y preocupación- que libraban una feroz batalla contra sus motivos.

Y lo usual era que ganaran. Innumerables veces, Danny había estado a merced de Vlad y por más de un año...

Esta vez no era distinto. En el momento en que se dio cuenta que Daniel se desmoronó en el suelo, sintió como si su siguiente paso se hubiera caído al piso por accidente.

Danny habría recordado para siempre con cuanta angustia Vlad había verificado con rapidez sus órganos vitales y –un poco- entró en pánico. Se olvidó por un momento que el muchacho todavía estaba en su forma de fantasma, y así no tenía pulso. Después de preocuparse por cerca de cinco minutos, Vlad había aliviado sus nervios lo suficiente para saber que el muchacho no estaba muerto, sino sólo dormido.

Puesto que el muchacho estaba bien, por lo que podía ver Vlad, su preocupación fue reemplazada con rapidez por un indignado enojo. Daniel lo había hecho preocuparse. Nadie hacía a Vlad preocuparse. Jamás. Y ése pequeño mocoso...

Después de poner al chico en la cama y ponerle una sábana sobre sus delgados hombros, el adulto había decidido que iba a hacer que ése muchacho lamentara haberlo hecho preocuparse. Pero cómo hacerlo era la pregunta...

Y todavía no estaba seguro de la respuesta aún en ése momento, cuando estaba de pie en el balcón de su dormitorio, mirando hacia le tímido Sol que se escondía entere las marchitas nubes. No podía concebir el plan perfecto para hacer que Daniel Fentom lo lamentara.

Herirlo habría sido un oximoron. Conceder deseos ya estaba reservado para el joven Daniel, reembolso o no; y burlarse por estar alejado de su familia parecía demasiado cruel, además que sería un motivo más para que el chico fantasma lo atacara. No, el tenía que hacer algo que hiciera sentir al muchacho el mismo pánico que le había hecho sentir a él. Por desgracia, estaba cerca de pensar que quizás Danny no tuviera sentimientos similares a lo que él tenía en secreto, así que fingir su propio infortunio estaba fuera de cuestión. Lo más probable era que el chico se divirtiera.

Oh, no te confundas... Vlad tenía una legión de ideas que podría usar, pero muchas de ellas fueron destiladas por ésa pequeña emoción llamada vergüenza.

En su frustración, Vlad había dejado de intentar pensar en castigos y había vuelto a pensar qué podía hacer con tres deseos más...

¿Qué puede desear un hombre que tiene todo lo que desea a sus pies?

Vlad no ponderó demasiado la idea cuando notó los débiles pasos de una de las domésticas de la casa. Podía decirlo porque, después de todo, los oía casi todos los días en su mansión, moviéndose para hacer sus quehaceres. Podía distinguir con facilidad a un empleado de otro por sus pasos. En verdad era divertido.

Vlad frunció el entrecejo cuando recordó algo en el proceso de escuchar los pasos de la doméstica. Se volvió y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la doméstica. La pobre, confiada sirvienta saltó un poco cuando las grandes puertas de Vlad se giraron abriéndose, y el dueño de la casa completamente despierto le tocó la cabeza sólo para detener su caminata.

-Amell, ¿verdad?- le preguntó de forma retórica cuando estudió sus rasgos pequeños y ruborizados.

La doméstica estaba de pie, atenta, con los talones juntos y las manos apretadas contra sus costados.

-Señor, Masters, sí- dijo la doméstica, pareciéndose a un ratón asustado que estaba haciendo la guardia. El otro frunció un poco el entrecejo. Como era lógico, a menudo se divertía con sus empleados humanos que tenía, y sus irracionales miedos para con él. Sin duda habían hecho correr rumores acerca de que su amo tenía tratos sobrenaturales con fantasmas. Era cierto, pero todos los llamaban rumor por miedo a que Vlad los descubriera. Ahora mismo, Vlad se distrajo lo suficiente para considerar divertido el sonrojo nervioso.

-Hay un invitado en la primera sala- no notó la sorprendida mirada en la cara de la doméstica. Los visitantes eran muy raros, sobre todos los que no se anunciaban –Su nombre es Daniel y creo que está famélico después de su largo viaje hasta aquí-

La doméstica no necesitó saber nada más. Su expresión se iluminó con una entusiasmada sonrisa mientras Vlad terminaba su petición –Prepárale algunas comidas para él-

-¿Qué debería servirle, señor?-

-Cualquier cosa... Sea creativa, si tiene que hacerlo- dijo Vlad, y con eso se alejó de la doméstica y volvió a hundirse en su habitación, para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí. La doméstica hizo una pausa, vacilante, antes de florecer con inocente alegría. La doméstica, Amell, amaba cocinar. Esa era sólo la mitad de la razón por la que había decidido trabajar aquí. Aunque Vlad no tenía muchos visitantes, cada vez que los tenía, los trataba con infinita cordialidad.

Sin pensar más, la doméstica giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la cocina para cocinar.

En cuanto a Vlad, él había decidido tomar una larga ducha para proporcionarle a Daniel el suficiente tiempo para despertarse y comer. Pero tomar una ducha no distrajo al billonario de explorar sus métodos para hacer que el niño volviera a sentirse apenado.

No pudo pensar en un sólo método decente hasta que la oportunidad se presentó cuando Daniel se sentó, protector, encima de su lámpara.

Vlad no se podía resistir. Era como si el muchacho sólo hubiera ido derecho hasta ahí. Oh, y los resultados habían sido más que sabrosos. No sólo tenía la posibilidad de aterrorizar los días de la vida –o post vida- del muchacho, sino que había sido premiado con un espectacular rubor que se extendió por toda la cara del joven antes que se diera cuenta que él tenía agarrada la lámpara de Daniel.

_Bien_, pensó Vlad con su sonrisa maliciosa extendiéndose por sus labios. Él estaba reaccionando de la forma en que él había predicho, lo cual significaba que el muchacho estaba perfectamente saludable, y si no, estaba un poco sorprendido por el truco que no se veía venir.

La mandíbula de Daniel cayó, pero estaba mudo. Vlad se encontró a sí mismo con la cálida sensación de la pequeña victoria con la pequeña confusión que había infligido, así de simple. Había sido divertido... Y, además de eso, Vlad había ganado el conocimiento que la mandíbula de Daniel era extremadamente suave. El muchacho siempre estaba un poco retrasado, pensó el otro, vengativo. No obtendría barba sino hasta el próximo año o algo así.

Ahora que Vlad tenía la lámpara de Daniel, y desde que el muchacho se dio cuenta de repente de lo que podía hacerla ahora que la tenía en su mano, Danny se puso tieso, se ruborizó más y lo miró fijo, justo como un pequeño galgo gris asustado.

La mirada era simplemente demasiado irresistible. Pero Vlad tenía autocontrol. En lugar de hacerle algo bastante vil a Daniel, sólo sonrió y permitió que su índice tocara un lado de la lámpara.

Miró cómo Danny intentaba esconder el repentino escalofrío que bajaba por sus hombros.. Casi logró esconderlo, pero el creciente rubor del muchacho lo traicionó.

Vlad sonrió con malicia. Divertido... Divertido...

Pero ahora tenía que ver qué iba a hacer con un Daniel concededor-de-deseos antes de poder divertirse más. Ése libro era una de las pocas cosas que quería conseguir ahora, y si tenía que desearlo, que así fuera... Cualquier cosas que estuviera en ése libro era importante, o personal. Cualquiera era buena.

Se movió a través del cuarto, con aire casual, haciendo todo el tiempo movimientos circulares sobre la lámpara de una manera informal. Hizo una pausa para notar el carrito, y numerosos tipos de comida en él. Vlad arqueó una ceja. No pensó que su doméstica había hecho tanta. Pero quizás era bueno, viendo que una buena porción de la comida se había ido.

-Oh, veo que tenías mucha hambre- dijo como por accidente, cuando usó su mano libre para agarrar una crepê y mirarla con curiosidad. Le gustaban ésos... Volviéndolo a poner en donde estaba, Vlad examinó a Danny para ver que tenía los hombros levantados y la cabeza hundida, un método de defensa para impedir que un depredador llegue a su cuello. Sonrió de nuevo, malicioso.

-Y pareces estar lo bastante bien para estar resentido conmigo-

Danny lo miró ceñudo; sus manos ahora estaban en sus tobillos en su postura india de sentarse –Una vez que salga de esto... - empezó, Vlad lo miraba a la expectativa cuando lo escuchó. El muchacho continuó enérgico, y parecía que había veneno en cada palabra que pronunciaba –Voy a hacerte desear que hubieras... -

-Cuidado Daniel, ¿te acuerdas que no puedes mentir?- dijo Vlad.

El billonario no se vio afectado por la gravedad de la amenaza de Daniel, y sólo para demostrarlo, golpeó con tres de sus dedos la parte superior de la lámpara. De repente, la cabeza del muchacho se agachó, como si alguien estuviera taladrándole la cabeza.

-Entonces no estoy mintiendo cuando te digo que deberías desear un gato- le ladró Danny mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mano.

Con amargura, Vlad estaba algo defraudado que el sarcasmo de Danny no hubiese sido afectado por su cambio de chico fantasma a genio. Resoplando un poco, el adulto "por accidente" pinchó con su dedo pulgar el lado de la lámpara. El respuesta, Danny cayó hacia delante, como si lo hubieran empujado en la espalda.

-Ésa es una opinión, y sería mejor si evitaras decirlas- dijo Vlad, cerrando sus ojos y pareciendo un poco agraviado. En el interior, estaba disfrutando ésa burla, desde que supo que Danny sólo iba a lastimarse si intentaba devolverle el ataque verbal. El muchacho también debía ser consciente de eso, viendo cómo no estaba por refutar la "ligera" amenaza de Vlad.

-Ahora. ¿qué voy a desear?- pensó el voz alta. Danny abrió la boca, preparado para darle una buena lista de ideas que, probablemente, insultara más a Vlad de lo que iba a responder su pregunta. Pero se detuvo en el momento en que vio la mirada en la esquina de los ojos azul hielo de Vlad.

Estaba desafiándolo.

Danny cerró su boca y estrechó sus ojos, indignado por la trampa a la que intentaba levarlo, El billonario sintió que una de las puntas de sus labios subió cuando viola intensa mirada de Danny. Había una cosa en la que no estaba retrasado: siempre aprendía rápido.

-Oh, ya sé... – Vlad se volvió para enfrentarlo, y el muchacho se hizo más pequeño.

-Deseo la serie completa de Edgar Allan Poe- dijo, sabiendo que el muchacho había estado esperando algo completamente diferente.

No obstante, la expresión vacía del muchacho no impidió que sus manos actuaran, subiendo y aplaudiendo con mucho ruido.

De repente, una serie de viejos, con cubierta dura, y encuadernados en cuero libros aparecieron en un crepitante ráfaga de humo verde. Luego les siguieron unos trozos de papel con una cinta que los unía con pulcritud. Todos aparecieron uno detrás del otro en la alfombra, y algunos en la mesa de café.

Cuando el deseo fue concedido, Vlad contó al menos quince libros esparcidos. Eso no era exactamente lo que había esperado.

-Estaba esperando copias... no los originales- dijo, sonriendo con malicia cuando caminó para ver una pila de libros y miró sus tapas. Podía ver una vieja mano que arañaba las letras, escribiendo en ellos. Posiblemente por el propio Edgar. Incluso podía oler el viejo aroma del licor en ellos. Interesante...

Danny, en contraste, estaba algo flojo cuando exhaló un suspiro –Entonces debes ser más específico- el genio se detuvo y puso una mano sobre su boca, pareciendo asustado. Vlad arqueó una ceja, curioso ante esto.

-Lo tendré en mente... – dijo mientras miraba a Daniel con sospecha –Pero mientras tanto, deseo que estos libros estén colocados en mi biblioteca- dijo con simpleza. El muchacho aplaudió y los libros desaparecieron. Danny frunció el ceño, pareciendo como su hubiera estado luchando para no concederle el "simple" deseo de Vlad.

-Y por supuesto... Deseo tres deseos más- dijo, encontrando muy entretenido el ver a Danny tan acosado.

¡Clap! Danny profirió un pequeño "!Maldición!" Vlad se rió entre dientes y se retiró sin cuidado a su silla, que colocó cerca de la chimenea. Daniel le dio una intensa mirada mortal al billonario que se sentó cómodamente, ignorando las venenosas miradas del muchacho.

Cerrando sus ojos, Vlad se sentó y fingió una mirada de completa paz. Sabía que eso fastidiaría a Daniel, más que nada porque estaba bajando su guardia intencionalmente delante de su archi enemigo fantasmal. En otras palabras, no tomaba en serio las miradas de puro aborrecimiento de Daniel.

-...Deseo una taza de té-

¡Clap! Vlad abrió los ojos, esperando ver una bandeja ante él, adornada con una taza de té y una tetera a su lado. En cambio, lo que sus ojos vieron fue una gran taza de té que flotaba sobre su cabeza. El billonario arqueó una ceja, con una ligera interrogación por su conducta. Entonces cambió su mirada cuando se sorprendió, comprendiendo lo que estaba por hacer.

Se volcó hacia él.

----

Danny deseó haber podido grabar la voz de Vlad mientras el té caliente se caía de la taza para aterrizar sobre el regazo del hombre.

_Sírvele bien_, pensó el muchacho mientras se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras intentaba sofocar una risa orgullosa cuando vio a Vlad saltar de su silla. _¡Sírvele bien, con un demonio! _Podía dar docenas de razones de por qué lo hizo, excluyendo la vez en que su madre le había servido el té a Vlad cuando él había sido perseguido hasta su casa después de liberarse de Pariah Dark.

En primer lugar, él de verdad, _de verdad_ quería devolverle el favor a Vlad por haberle hecho eso sólo para agarrar su lámpara. Se sintió horriblemente degradado cuando se dio cuenta que el adulto no estaba, no estaba –en efecto- intentando algo sucio. Podría haberlo insinuado, pero era Danny quien se había ruborizado cono una colegiala, no Vlad. Todavía estaba algo nervioso mientras miraba cómo el otro estaba abanicándose los pantalones con sus manos. Nervioso, y posiblemente confundido.

En segundo lugar, estaba probando que podía hacer cuando un deseo era pobremente deseado. Ya que Vlad se estaba abanicando la cintura con un sonido suave, su prueba demostró que funcionaba bien.

Tercero, y lo más importante, Danny estaba atormentándose porque sabía que Vlad podría intentar hacerle algo por medio de su lámpara, y estaba seguro que podía intentar sacársela de las manos. El té caliente vertiéndose en su regazo demostró trabajar mejor de lo que había pensado, porque el otro había soltado la lámpara, que chocó contra el suelo. Todavía podía sentir la extraña sensación del pulgar del billonario que hacía movimientos circulares por la lámpara...

_¡Maldito!_ Danny se había mordido un poco la lengua para no gemir en todo el tiempo que Vlad había manipulado, como-por-accidente, la lámpara. Estaba claro para él que el adulto sabía lo que le había hecho a Danny, y lo asustaba un poco el pensar que Vlad había pensado en infligir esta forma de molestarlo.

Era una nueva forma de tortura, y el muchacho estaba empezando a pensar que todavía era lo peor. Una pequeña parte de él dijo que estaba en desacuerdo, pero Danny, enojado, ignoró esa voz.

Vlad se recuperó del caliente escozor del té y estaba mirando a Danny con una mirada mortal, todavía parado con las piernas separadas para evitar sentir el húmedo té frío contra sus muslos.

-Deseo que el té se limpie- siseó. Danny intentó torcer las palabras en su cabeza con rapidez, pero no podía pensar en una forma de mezclar el deseo del billonario y aplaudió y todo el té de las piernas de Vlad desapareció. El adulto se enderezó una vez que las piernas de sus pantalón estuvieron secas, y miró de soslayo al muchacho de forma peligrosa. Danny sólo le devolvió la mirada y se negó a temblar bajo ésos ojos azul hielo.

-Deseo cinco deseos más... – el muchacho estaba inquieto el escuchar sus palabras. Separó sus brazos y aplaudió. Todos estos nuevos deseos concedidos le estaban devolviendo su dolor de cabeza y el estómago vacío, sin mencionar una nueva sensación de perder un poco el control... Desprevenido, estaba oscilando sobre sus pies por lo menos por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta y enderezarse, tieso, para encontrarse con la feroz mirada azul de Vlad. Danny no quería que comprendiera que se estaba cansando. Pero para su molestia, Vlad parecía haberlo notado ya.

Danny fingió una sonrisa maliciosa mal educada, esperando que eso llevara a Vlad a ignorar que se estaba vaciando de fuerza.

-Creo que debo advertirte que tengas ciudad con lo que deseas-

-Entonces no caeré en este error de nuevo- dijo Vlad. Cuando lo hizo, se movió por la habitación para juntar la lámpara de Daniel, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el distante eco de alguien golpeando la puerta de la mansión lo detuvo. Danny, quien no estaba familiarizado con los sonidos de la mansión, dio un ligero saltito antes de mirar hacia la entrada de su guarida. Vlad no le prestó mucha atención y junto la lámpara de lava caída, que hizo que la atención del muchacho volviera a él, con un ligero yip.

-Ése fue un truco sucio... – siguió el adulto, Danny supo –de alguna forma- que el tono de voz del otro le estaba reservando algo malo. Demonios, él esperaba que estuviera reservándole algo malo en el instante en que el té caliente se derramó sobre su regazo. No obstante, la voz tenía una daga escondida que brilló peligrosamente cuando Vlad habló, y sólo hizo que Danny se asustara un poco más. El muchacho podía suponer lo que Vlad iba a hacerle ahora, y la mayoría de lo que se imaginaba no era agradable. A mitad de sus pensamientos, miró cómo el otro dio un delicado paso hacia delante. La menta de Danny empezó a tironearlo como una mejor idea de lo que iba a pasar y un ligero tinte rojo empezó a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Para alivio de Daniel, una doméstica caminó en la habitación antes que Vlad pudiera dar un paso más cerca. En ese punto Danny comprendió que había estado ruborizándose de nuevo. Cuando sus ojos vieron a la única doméstica que reconocía de ése mismo día pero más temprano, los pensamientos de Vlad también se habían disipado y miraba a la sirviente, irritado.

Amell se mordió el labio por un momento antes de inclinar hacia abajo su cabeza, como disculpándose.

-Lo-Lo siento mucho, Sr. Masters, pero la policía está en la puerta... – dijo, y parecía un poco angustiada. Danny y Vlad la miraron, un poco en shock. La doméstica apartó la mirada de los zapatos de su uniforme -...uh ...dijeron algo sobre... mandarinas-

Danny hizo una pausa cuando permitió que la idea penetrara en su cabeza. Vlad, por otor lado, parecía ser mucho más rápido en comprenderlo, y miró a Daniel, dándole una intensa mirada antes de volverse y salió de su guarida para encargarse de los posiblemente confundidos oficiales.

El billonario hizo una pausa y puso la lámpara de lava de nuevo en la mesa de café antes de dejar la habitación.

Al momento en que Vlad salió del cuarto, Danny dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y cayó sobre sus rodillas, fatigado. Se había olvidado que Amell todavía estaba allí y se sobresaltó un poco cuando notó que la doméstica se movía en silencio hacia el carrito. Ella parecía estar algo inquieta al igual que Danny, aunque por razones diferentes. Danny estaba aliviado, pero la doméstica debía estar tan confundida como los oficiales sobre la gran cantidad de fruta que había esparcida fuera de la casa de Vlad. Sin decir un palabra, sacó el carrito del cuarto y le permitió a Danny tener unos momentos a solas.

En ése tiempo, empezó a revisar y descartar las opciones que tenía para actuar. Era inútil negar que se había vuelto un genio en menos de dos días. Esperaba que el libro explicara una forma de salir de ése enredo, pero la única opción que el veía era encontrar a alguien para reemplazarlo en ésa maldita lámpara. Vlad en su forma de fantasma podía funcionar, pero Danny estaba empezando a comprender cuán duro podía ser provocar a Vlad para que hiciera su último deseo en su forma de fantasma... Le parecía, a Daniel, más razonable el encontrar a Norm y regresarlo a ésa lámpara.

Pero él no podría ir a perseguirlo mientras estuviera atrapado aquí... Demonios, no podía arreglar nada siendo el perrito faldero de Vlad.

Necesitaba ayuda...

Los ojos de Danny se iluminaron y enderezó la espalda para levantar la cabeza y echar una ojeada cuidadosa a su alrededor. Forzó sus orejas, pero él nunca habría podido escuchar a Vlad hablando con los oficiales... Por lo que esperó que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo...

Forzó a sus ojos a cerrarse y se enfocó en un simple teléfono celular.

Con agilidad, el genio aplaudió. ¡Poof! Un teléfono celular resonó en el suelo, junto a las rodillas de Danny. Pestañeó hasta que sus ojos encontraron el celular.

Esperaba tener un teléfono de cubierta azul, pero el rosa estaba bien. De todas formas no le importaba demasiado. Agarrando el teléfono, Danny lo abrió y lo prendió. Funcionaba. Miró el teléfono mientras marcaba el número del celular de uno de sus amigos.

Ring… Ring… Ring… Danny se mordió el labio con impaciencia mientras alternaba su mirada al teléfono y a la puerta de la guarida.

Alguien contestó su llamada. La persona no parecía demasiado feliz, pero para suerte de Danny, sabía que era alguien en quien podía confiar.

-Uhr... ¿Quién es?... ¿Sabe qué hora es?- Danny oyó la voz de Sam.

-Soy yo, Danny- hubo un ruido de sorpresa del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo Sam, ahora sonaba como si estuviera totalmente despierta.

- Wisconsin, ahora Sam, te necesito para... -

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo allí?!- la voz de la chica subió de repente, pero entonces bajó hasta ser un cuchicheo urgente -Tus padres están enloquecidos, ¿lo sabías?

Danny sintió un poco de culpa en su pecho, pero la dejó de lado, tenía que darse prisa antes que Vlad volviera.

-No, mira, tengo que hacer que tú y Tucker hagan algo por mí si quiero volver a casa-

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?-

----

Continuará…

----

**Este ha sido el capítulo más difícil que tuve que escribir hasta ahora. Oh, ¡pero fue divertido! ¡Los comentarios serán amados! **

**Notas de Nakokun**

No tengo nada que aclarar de este capítulo. Aunque concuerdo con la autora, y quisiera agregar que me encanta la forma en que Vlad piensa "vengarse" de Danny. Y si quieren ver un par de videos de esta pareja (entre otras cositas) vayan a mi cuenta de LiveVideo, en donde me encontrarán por el mismo nombre que uso aquí.

Y A LA MIERDA CON YOUTUBE. Me borraron tres videos de DP y van por más los muy...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Juego durmiente

**Notas de Din Kelion (autora):**

Lamento que esto haya llegado tarde, es que verifiqué en un atlas el lugar exacto en donde Norm debería atacar primero en Canadá. Quise ser exacta, porque voy a asumir que cuando Norm cruzó la frontera, la cruzó por Wisconsin y Minnesota que llevaría a Ontario o Manitoba, las provincias canadienses más cercanas. No voy a escribir esto con demasiado detalle, debido a que puedo ser inexacta, y podría ofender a las lectoras. También tuve que averiguar el nombre de los reporteros... Me tomó algo de tiempo encontrarlos. Oh, también tenía que ver el tipo de cuello que usa Vlad... no sé cómo se llama, por lo que asumo que es un mero lazo (ó corbata) de alguna clase.

**Advertencia**: slash... o algo osadamente cercano. Ustedes juzgarán.

Capítulo nueve, Juego durmiente

----

-Así que... dime de nuevo, ¿por qué estamos saliendo furtivamente del laboratorio de los padres de Danny a las seis de la mañana y "tomamos prestado" el specter speeder (1) sin permiso?-

Tucker bostezaba mientras hablaba, pero Sam entendió la broma cuando ella abrió las puertas verticales que llevaban a la nave cilíndrica conocida como el Fenton Specter Speeder (2).

-Porque Danny nos lo pidió- misma respuesta mientras recuperaba el termo Fentom de su mochila. Tucker la miraba algo preocupado cuando vio que ella sacó una de las usuales –y peligrosas- armas cazafantasmas de Jack.

-Ah- dijo, cansado. Entonces arqueó una ceja despacio cuando sintió que otra pregunta subía a la superficie de su mente medio dormida.

- ...Entonces... ¿Por qué sostengo una aspiradora usada?-

Ante esto, Sam ahogó un suspiro y se enderezó, par enfrentar a Tucker después de agarrar una campera de invierno color ébano. No importaba cómo estuviera el tiempo, ella siempre se vestía de negro. Al igual que Tucker que –aunque no lo intentara- a menudo se parecía a un geek en cualquier tipo de clima.

-Ur... Bien, Danny no tenía mucho tiempo para explicármelo... parecía que él había notado eso también... ¿Efectivamente es una de marca 'Smoof'?

Tucker verificó de nuevo para que Sam se tranquilizara. Bostezando mientras lo hacía, se volvió a la vieja y voluminosa aspiradora para que el conjunto de letras 'Smoof' quedara a la vista de la gótica.

-Sep- dijo el tecno geek, mientras empezaba a despertarse despacio. Sam miraba el artículo con dudas, pero se encogió de hombros mientras disipaba sus preocupaciones. Danny le había dicho que encontrara algo Smoof que pudiera contener cosas. Después de unas cortas notas de confusión, Danny le dijo que ése Monty quizás también tuviera algo usado... 'smoofy'.

Sam todavía no estaba segura de si el objeto iba a ser de ayuda, pero Danny le había dicho que lo tomara.

-Vamos- dijo la chica con confianza, después de hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones. Con sólo decir esa palabras, Tucker había puesto en marcha el specter speeder y había colocado la aspiradora con cuidado a un lado. Sam lo siguió de cerca, cerrando la puerta tan pronto como estuvo dentro.

-Así que... ¿Vamos a Canadá a encontrar a alguien llamado "Norm"?-

-Un genio, creo-

-¿Quieres decir como Desirée?-

-Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Danny dijo que Norm era un poco diferente- dijo Sam cuando se sentó en el asiento del chofer. Con el juego extra de llaves que el chico fantasma tenía escondido en el laboratorio Fentom (sólo para ocasiones especiales) la chica encendió el artefacto y el Specter Speeder ronroneó despacio a la vida. Tucker se retiró a la silla al lado de Sam y se inclinó para mirar en tablero frente a él y la nueva pantalla instalada en él. Extendió la mano y apretó un botón que prendió la pantalla.

-...Así que... ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo? Canadá no es precisamente pequeña... -

-Danny dijo que sería bastante fácil- dijo la chica, teniendo firme la idea de lo que su amigo le había dicho en el teléfono con exactitud. Tucker todavía parecía reacio cuando miró cómo Sam halagaba el Spector Speeder en el paseo y presionaba algunos interruptores que hicieron rugir con fuerza al artefacto.

Para entonces, los Fentom habían notado el débil retumbar dela puerta oculta del garaje que se abría deslizándose.

Tucker y Sam volvieron a sentarse con serenidad, habían aprendido a usar el vehículo a la perfección en otras ocasiones, pero ahora estaban muy tensos. Las circunstancias eran, por lejos, demasiado extrañas como para que estuvieran cómodos. Al menos dos días antes, después de la escuela, su mejor amigo Danny había olvidado mostrarse en el centro comercial. De hecho, Danny se olvidó de presentarse desde que había salido de la detención. Sam y Tucker se habían preocupado, desde que supieron que también estaba ausente Danny Phantom.

Peor los padres de Danny Fentom no lo tomaron tan a la ligera cuando su único hijo no volvió ésa noche. El único dato que lograron conseguir –por lo que Sam y Tucker pudieron ver- fue del Sr. Lancer que fue el último en verlo.

Lo único que aprendieron Jack y Maddie fue que Danny tenía un extraño sentido de la moda ésa mañana, y que parecía tener prima por salir.

Una nueva caía de copos de nieve salpicó el escudo de la ventana de la nave cazafantasma. Ahora, en cualquier minuto, Jack y Maddie iban a apresurarse para ver su Specter Speeder siendo "tomado prestado" desapareciendo en el cielo gris. Mientras esto pasaba, Tucker se apoyó en el tablero para conectar su PDA. Sam no tenía idea de lo que Tucker estaba haciendo cuando ella dirigió la nave alto en el cielo y lejos de la casa Fentom. Pero pronto se encontró con que en la pantalla del tablero estaba sintonizándose un canal de noticias.

En la esquina superior derecha de un programa de TV, las palabras "CBC" aparecían en tres colores casi básicos; rojo, azul y verde. Canadian Broadcast Channel (3) La imagen de una reportera de las noticias sonrió a la pantalla con paciencia y empezó a hablar. Tucker subió el volumen.

- ...todavía hay alboroto en las afueras de Winnipeg, el reportero Lance Thunder está aquí con la historia... – La mujer bajó su papel con pulcritud, mientras una pequeña escena empezó a titilar en la esquina superior derecha, mostrando a un hombre rubio con un traje para la nieve sosteniendo un micrófono en una mano y ajustando el otro a su oreja

-...No puedo creer que viaje para hacer esto aquí... Qué, ¿estoy al aire?- el hombre gruñó antes de entender que estaba al aire y miró la cámara de forma inteligente, mostrando una blanca sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ángela, aquí Lance en la ciudad capital de Manitoba, Wennipeg, y todo el infierno ha sido desatado desde el extraño trastorno sobrenatural que hizo que unas máquinas para construir departamentos y dos tiendas se incendiaran- hizo una pausa mientras el reportero miraba por encima de su hombro, notando un civil que gritaba y corría en el fondo de la escena. Débilmente, Sam y Tucker pudieron oír la risa maníaca cuando apareció una flama azul detrás de varios aterrados canadienses.

-Nadie ha resultado herido en el accidente, pero los policías canadienses están teniendo problemas para tratar este problema- otra criatura de flamas azules reptó por el fondo, y el reportero de las noticias pareció aterrorizarse, retrocediendo hacia la cámara.

La cámara se inclinó a un lado, y alguien con cara morena salió de una esquina y atisbó en la lente para mirar a toda la gente que miraba la transmisión. Mostró una fantástica sonrisa y levantó la frente. Sus ojos estaban tapados por un par de lentes.

-¡Hola Canadá!... sólo quiero dar gracias a mi mamá antes de destruirlos a todos... y... – el hombre hizo una pausa, y levantó su labio, pensativo - ...¡Tengan un buen día!. Dijo, y su mueca casi alcanzó sus orejas antes de mirar al reportero que ahora estaba temblando y se había caído de espaldas.

La figura se acercó, mostrando sus manos para chasquear los dedos, y otra bestia de fuego azul apareció en el aire y fue hacia el reportero. El resto de la escena fue bloqueado por la espalda de la figura morena que se reía con perversidad. A través de todos los ruidos, Sam y Tucker se encogieron cuando oyeron un grito familiar y un juego de palabras.

-¡La cara no! ¡La cara no!-

-Bueno... al menos sabemos en dónde está... – dijo Tucker cuando miró fijo la pantalla. El camarógrafo parecía haber dejado caer su equipo y haber salido corriendo. Sam también estaba mirando fijo, pero se dio cuenta rápido que estaba haciendo que la nave cayese en picada.

Volviendo a su nivel aéreo, la chica reprimió un suspiro. _¿En qué se había metido Danny ahora?_ Pensó con angustia, y entonces puso las coordenadas de su destino a Winnipeg.

----

Daniel se había metido en muchos problemas...

Vlad estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó varias de las preguntas que le hizo el policía, lo que había forzado al oficial a repetírselas varias veces. Té, mandarinas, terrible. El adulto estaba cerca de herir al muchacho mientras estaba en la puerta, flexionando los dedos inconscientemente como si estuviera por echárselos al cuello, cada vez que respondía una pregunta al policía. El oficial no era un gran problema, pero las noticia atrajo a los reporteros que habían sido atraídos cuando había oído que las ultrajantes mandarinas habían fastidiado al billonario.

Vlad les estaba contestando con toda la verdad que podía ser aceptable.

En otras palabras, mintió cómo un descarado, y nadie podía decir si alguna vez que hubiera sido uno.

El oficial pareció estar satisfecho por el hecho de que Vlad no tenía idea cómo las mandarinas habían terminado en su techo y césped. El billonario había hecho un maravilloso trabajo al parecer hasta espantado por la visión de pequeñas mandarinas acurrucadas por su terreno.

-Pensé que era granizo anoche- dijo Vlad, fingiendo una mirada de temor cuando miró detrás de los reporteros y los oficiales.

Agradecidamente, la policía parecía estar satisfecha con las respuestas de Vlad y había preguntado después si podían quitarlos y llevarlas al pueblo. El billonario se lo permitió, alegre. Por desgracia, los reporteros no parecían estar satisfechos con la idea que Vlad no sabía cómo habían llegado allí las mandarinas. Tubo que soportar decenas de preguntas que hicieron activar sus botones mentales.

-¿Usted piensa que podrían haber sido adolescentes rebeldes?- Vlad la neutralizó con un incrédulo -¿Cuántos adolescentes piensa usted que se molestarían haciendo el esfuerzo de golpear mi casa con tantas mandarinas?-

-¿Las dejó afuera como regalo para la caridad?- el billonario hizo una pausa antes de contestar esta, y después declaró que si él las hubiera puesto ahí, entonces sí, pero en el caso de que él no las hubiera puesto allí –como ahora- no había fundamento para esta pregunta.

-¿Tiene usted un fetiche por las frutas, Sr. Masters?- la última pregunta hizo que una de las cejas de Vlad se levantara, antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara a los reporteros.

-Idiotas- gruñó Vlad, palmeándose la frente cuando se dio vuelta y empezó a volver por su sala.

Había gastado más de veinte minutos en reñir con los invitados de la puerta, y por cada minuto gastado, Vlad había pensado en retractarse de su idea de no herir al joven Daniel. Cuando alcanzó las puertas de su sala, la opción estaba tambaleándose en el borde cuando rechinó los dientes. Ya podía imaginarse a Danny sofocando una risita en cuanto él entrara.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Vlad entró para ver que Daniel estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

El joven de pelo blanco estaba de nuevo hecho un ovillo bajo una manta –con sus hombros desnudos parcialmente descubiertos- y durmiendo en la larga cama adornada. Vlad estrechó sus ojos. La cabeza del muchacho descansaba en una confortable almohada color crema, y su boca estaba un poco abierta, lo que generaba un suave sonido durmiente que pasaba por los labios del muchacho.

La expresión recelosa de Vlad creció cuando observó al muchacho dormir de forma tan _inocente_. El billonario apretó sus puños con fuerza cuando se fijó en el muchacho. Daniel siguió durmiendo, indiferente a las dagas en los ojos de Vlad mientras miraba, resentido, al muchacho. ¿Cómo podía ese dormido justo después de quedarse de piedra por la furiosa mirada imperial de Vlad? Veinte minutos, y el adulto había pensado que el muchacho habría intentado encontrar una forma de salir de allí, pero al parecer el sueño parecía ser más importante.

Vlad lo tomó como un insulto…

Todavía no estaba seguro si el chico sólo estaba muy cansado por conceder deseos, o estaba intentando no ser lastimado. En todo caso, el hecho que Danny había caído dormido en sólo veinte minutos se sintió como una picadura afilada al potente ego de Vlad. El billonario le lanzó una mirada más oscura ante de enderezarse y soltar un suspiro. Se había preparado para "enseñar" a Daniel una lección sobre por qué nadie se atrevía a molestarlo, pero la lección tendría que esperar...

Vlad no tenía el corazón para despertar a Daniel, el muchacho parecía demasiado inocente para eso.

Gruñendo, Vlad se volvió y juntó la lámpara de lava verde con delicadeza de la mesa de café. Daniel se movió un poco y cerró la boca, pero no se despertó. Vlad estrechó los ojos. Se estaba encontrando con que sus emociones se hacían más difíciles de controlar que antes. O quizás era el hecho de no haber dormido mucho anoche.

Culpar a la falta de sueño por sus frustraciones le parecía inmaduro, pero decidió permitirse el reproche de todos modos. Sostuvo la lámpara de Danny con cuidado para evitar despertar al chico y entonces se retiró a su sillón. Allí, puso la lámpara a un lado cuando se apoyó en el sillón y cruzó sus piernas.

Vlad Masters dejó que su cabeza descansara y cerró sus ojos, todavía sintiendo la tensión de su ceño fruncido. Con un gruñido de cansancio, el billonario dejó la frustrada mirada sobre su conducta y relajó sus hombros.

Una vez que Daniel estuviese despierto, podría reasumir sus tormentos en el pobre muchacho... Pero por ahora –Vlad se tomó un momento para lanzas una indirecta mirada hacia la figura durmiente de Daniel- sólo tendría que esperar...

----

¡Había funcionado! ¡_Realmente_ había funcionado!

Danny estaba ocupado frenándose a sí mismo de moverse en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad mientras pretendía dormir humildemente en la cama. Se obligó a sí mismo a no sonreír mientras "dormía" concentrándose en respirar despacio y mantener sus ojos cerrados con suavidad.

¡Había encontrado una manera de escapar de la tiranía de Vlad!

Se había escondido de sus planes - ¡Soñando! O, por lo menos, aparentando que soñaba. Era una acción muy osada, pero después que Danny había jugado con su memoria cuando se derrumbó la noche anterior, y se encontró cómodamente hecho un ovillo en una cama con una sábana con una manta, había empezado a esbozar una pequeña teoría.

Su teoría era que Vlad no le iba a hacer algo si sólo permanecía _dormido_. Y para la enrome sorpresa del muchacho fantasma, ¡había funcionado!

Danny no pensó que su teoría realmente hubiera funcionado de _ésa_ manera. Oh, no, Danny había pensado que Vlad entraría, lo vería dormir, y entonces lo golpearía en la cabeza para despertarlo. No obstante, el muchacho sólo podía presumir que el adulto estaba teniendo piedad de él, lo que en principio le apreció muy extraño, pero mejor que ser descubierto con un teléfono celular, así que decidió probar su suposición

¡Y había funcionado extrañamente(4) bien!

Danny se preguntó con impaciencia si este era el sentimiento que un astrónomo tendría al descubrir un nuevo planeta en el sistema solar. Si lo era o no, Danny sentía cómo se retorcía con triunfo y se reiría de Vlad por haberlo engañado.

Sin embargo, si llegaba siquiera a respirar de forma incorrecta, iba a estar en más problemas de los que ya estaba envuelto.

Así que Danny esperó y forzó sus orejas intentando oír los más ligeros sonidos de movimiento mientras mantenía su respiración con pequeños tragos de aire. Había estado esperando que Vlad hubiese dejado el cuarto y le habría dado la oportunidad para dejar de fingir y permitir que su respiración alcanzara el mismo ritmo que su intenso corazón.

Pero Daniel no escuchó un par de suaves pasos dejando el cuarto. Esperó con ansiedad creciente cuando forzó a sus orejas a oír todo en la habitación, Cinco minutos de espera le dijeron que Vlad aún estaba en la habitación, y por lo que podía suponer por su respiración, estaba relajándose en su sillón.

Danny abrió con cuidado uno de sus ojos para atisbar el sillón. Estaba alejado de él, cerca de la chimenea, pero podía ver uno de los brazos del billonario descansando en un apoyabrazos. Danny lo miró hasta que notó que los dedos de Vlad golpeaban el tejido escarlata del sillón. Era como si estuviera contando los segundos.

Vlad se movió y Danny cerró su ojo de nuevo, falseando su bien merecido letargo. No se atrevió a abrir sus ojos de nuevo, no por lo menos sino hasta veinte minutos después...

Fue en el tiempo en que se retorció en silencio en su "sueño" en que empezó a notar una extraña sensación. Dudó que tuviera algo que ver con su lámpara, porque no tenía nada que ver con su cuerpo... No sabía por qué, pero estaba sintiéndose audaz. Como si pudiese estar de pie frente a Vlad y le pudiese señalar limpiamente sus fallas, si tuviese alguna. A pesar del hecho de que se sentía armado de valor, todavía no se movió. Podría haber estado sintiéndose audaz, pero había una delgada línea entre tonto y audaz.

Vlad todavía no se movía de su sillón. Ahora, Danny estaba desafiando mentalmente al chiflado a levantarse y alejarse. En todo este prolongado silencio, las orejas de Danny se habían vuelto tan sensibles que realmente podía escuchar la forma en que Vlad estaba respirando. Como por descuido adentro... y entonces fuera sin cuidado. Danny incluso empezó a contar las exhalaciones antes de empezar a notar que su respiración estaba reduciendo la velocidad.

Danny abrió con lentitud uno de sus ojos para descubrir a Vlad todavía sentado en el sillón. No podía ver el rostro del mitad-fantasma, pero podía decir que todavía estaba allí porque su brazo todavía estaba puesto sin cuidado en el apoyabrazos.

Había dejado de golpear sus dedos con impaciencia. En cambio, su mano descansaba con pereza al final del apoyabrazos de una forma casi inanimada.

Vlad estaba dormido.

Danny abrió los dos ojos con cuidado cuando se movió bajo su sábana. Su movimiento no parecía molestar al billonario. El muchacho esperó para observar cualquier señal de vigilancia mientras se movió para sentarse.

Vlad no se movió. Continuó durmiendo profundamente.

Danny alejó sus ojos de Vlad para dirigirse a su lámpara. La posibilidad de huir le picaba los talones. Vlad estaba dormido, y ahora era su oportunidad para encontrar una forma de correr con su lámpara... ¿Pero dónde estaba su lámpara? No estaba en la mesita en la que él juró que Vlad la había puesto. ¡No estaba en ningún lugar a la vista!

Excepto…

Danny se levantó en silencio sobre sus pies desnudos. Se agachó un poco y se deslizó sin decir una palabra, en silencio, hacia el sillón en que Vlad estaba sentado. Sus ojos verdes de fantasma se enfocaron en mirar la inmóvil figura de Vlad cada segundo en que se acercaba y daba la vuelta al sillón para enfrentar al billonario.

La cabeza de Vlad estaba descansando en los delgados nudillos de una de sus manos. Su codo apoyaba el peso de la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo, apoyada a un lado. Sus piernas permanecían firmemente cruzadas, pero en un ángulo tal que equilibraran su peso. Danny no podía hacer nada sino mirar la inclinada cabeza del adulto y un enredo de pelo gris plata que estaba colocado al descuido al lado de su hombro.

Danny sintió la tentación de acariciarle el pelo, no sabía por qué... Sólo sintió la súbita necesidad de hacerlo. Era el mismo sentimiento extraño que había descubierto durante su silenciosa espera... También hizo una pausa para preguntarse cómo se sentiría la barbilla de Vlad y si realmente sería tan suave como parecía... Pero antes de siquiera pensar en hacer algo tan tonto, descubrió el tinte verde de una lámpara de lava, atrapada entre la cadera de Vlad y un lado del sillón.

_¡Oh, vamos!_ pensó Danny exasperado, con sus hombros caídos. El genio mordió su labio inferior cuando hurgó dentro de su mente para encontrar una manera de salir de esto. Estaba esperando poder encontrar una manera de mover su lámpara e intentar encontrar a Sam y Tucker... Pero evidentemente, eso no iba a pasar.

_Quizás si sólo pudiera... _Danny se enderezó con cuidado y se apoyó sobre la figura durmiente de Vlad, con cuidado de no tocar las piernas cruzadas del hombre. Hacer esto sin meterse en el espacio de Vlad hizo que se balanceara nervioso sobre sus pies. Vacilando, Danny extendió su mano y tomó la parte superior de la lámpara, que era la única cosa que podía tocar sin tocar la durmiente figura del billonario.

Intentó tirando con cuidado, pero la lámpara no se movió. Danny miraba los tranquilos rasgos de Vlad. Se le ocurrió que nunca había lucido tan pacífico como ahora. Realmente no parecía alguien que intentaría matar a alguien por haberlo mirado mal.

Danny se encontró mirando fijo a Vlad más de lo que estaba intentando quitar la lámpara. Frunciendo al entrecejo, hizo a un lado sus pensamientos sobre cómo le daría Vlad la bienvenida cuando intentó tirar de nuevo. No pasó nada.

_Estúpido Vlad... Estúpida lámpara... ¿Por qué tiene que lucir así?_ Pensó Danny con amargura. Cada vez que intentaba juntar su lámpara, pensaba cuán _estúpidas_ eran las cosas. En específico Vlad, pero Danny sabía que no era cierto... Sólo se estaba encontrando a sí mismo frustrado cada vez que miraba ésa durmiente figura mientras intentaba conseguir la lámpara. _Estúpido Norm... ¡Estúpida lámpara!_ Danny frunció un poco el ceño cuando miró la lámpara inamovible... Quizás si pudiera hacer que algo la juntara por él... _¿Por qué tenía que caer dormido con mi lámpara justo ahí? Estúpido Vla-_

Vlad movió su cabeza a un lado, lo que expuso su cuello mientras la mano en la que apoyaba la cabeza se echó sin cuidado a un apoyabrazo. Danny retiró justo a tiempo su mano de la lámpara para evitar que quedara atrapada por la de Vlad.

Danny se forzó a aguantar la respiración en su garganta.

El mitad-fantasma mayor exhaló con serenidad y siguió con su tranquilo sueño. Los vellos en la nuca de Danny estaban de punta mientras sus ojos miraban al otro mover sus labios pasivamente por uno o dos segundos.

El corazón de Danny parecía estar haciendo un ruido sordo contra su nuez de Adán. Vlad permanecía sin darse cuenta del tenso par de ojos que lo miraban fijo. Al fin, Danny permitió escapar el aire de sus pulmones cuando escuchó cómo el otro reasumía su respiración regular.

_Eso. Estuvo. Cerca..._ Pensó mientras miraba fijo a Vlad como una bomba de tiempo, haciendo tictac y esperando por el más mínimo movimiento para retirarse. Estaba mirándolo fijo y en especial a su rostro. Su barbilla estaba descansando apenas sobre su hombro, con pereza, y su cuello fue la primera cosa que notó que sus ojos estaban mirando. Se movió despacio cuando tragó saliva, mirando la parte visible del cuello y la garganta del hombre. Algunos cabellos gris plata seguían sobre el cuello de Vlad.

Danny lo miró fijo, vacilando, y lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión e impulsos inesperados. Su lámpara fue olvidada mientras miraba la sucesión de respiraciones tranquilas pasando entre los labios del adulto.

_Parecía tan sumiso_ con su cuello expuesto así. Danny podría intentar estrangularlo ahora mismo con facilidad si hubiera querido. Sin embargo, algo más tranquilo arrastró sus pensamientos, dirigiéndolos a algo menos violento mientras lo miraba dormir. Danny se apoyó, audaz, hacia delante. Podía oler el olor del lánguido cuerpo de Vlad cuando se acercó. Vlad todavía no se movió, y el muchacho estaba a menos de una pulgada del cuello del hombre.

Un pequeño y malvado pensamiento cruzó la joven mente de Danny, uno que nunca en su vida se le había cruzado por la cabeza si no fuera por las sugestivas acciones de Vlad hasta ése momento. Sintiendo el sentimiento de audacia dentro de él nuevamente, permitió que una plácida sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios.

Era hora de que Vlad se asustara por sus acciones. Y si no se asustaba, entonces quizás se desconcertara. Danny se apoyó hacia él, con la completa intención de devolvérsela a Vlad por haberlo frustrado.

_Hora de retribuirle._

----

Haberse permitido el caer dormido no había sido su intención mientras esperaba en el sillón color escarlata, pero había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que había llevado con el tamborileo de sus dedos. Era como el equivalente de contar ovejas, y tuvo el mismo efecto. Suavemente y despacio, Vlad se encontró dormitando y empezando a dormirse mientras batallaba con sus pensamientos.

Ahora él estaba muchísimo más consciente que estaba despierto... Y alguien había invadido su espacio de confort. Y no sólo eso –como Vlad pronto comprendió- sino que alguien había invadido su espacio personal y estaba presionando una lengua descortésmente contra su cuello.

Uno de los ojos azul hielo de Vlad se abrió de pronto. Escuchó un débil ronroneo sofocante cerca de su oreja que, en contestación, envió un alarmante zumbido a su cuerpo. Se sentó abruptamente. En el proceso, Vlad había interrumpido a su intruso y había causado que se retirara por unos momentos.

Por desgracia, el intruso apreció haber perdido "por accidente" el equilibrio, y cayó a salvo sobre el regazo del billonario. Con dos ojos totalmente abiertos ahora, Vlad miró ante él a un chico fantasma-vuelto genio que le sonrió en respuesta.

_¿Qué de...?_ Daniel puso una de sus manos por accidente sobre el pecho pulcramente vestido de Vlad, y agarró, juguetón, el pliegue de sus ropas. Vlad miraba a Danny, su boca había caído abierta ante el movimiento no anticipado. El adulto intentó recuperarse, pero para su sorpresa, la forma en que lo habían despertado y considerando su altura...

Danny lo paró con rapidez al unir sus labios con los desprevenidos labios de Vlad por la fuerza. Una astuta lengua se resbaló por su boca. Vlad estaba medio tentado a mordela, y luego lo hizo, cuando notó que Daniel estaba esforzándose por llegar más profundo en su boca. Cuando al fin pudo sostener con firmeza al muchacho por los brazos, le había empujado los hombros hacia atrás.

-Bu... – una voz desviada pasó por la garganta de Danny mientras miraba a Vlad traviesamente, lamiéndose los labios en el proceso. Vlad lo miró.

Estaba jugando con él y Vlad no estaba seguro si le gustaba o no. ¿Dónde carambolas(5) consiguió ese chico aprender algo tan ultrajante como eso? Empezó a estrechar los ojos cuando miró a Danny, quien no estaba dando la impresión que el firme agarre de sus hombros le molestara. Incluso no estaba inquieto como lo hacía normalmente bajo la mirada fría como el hielo de Vlad.

-Si no es mucho pedir... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- dijo Vlad, frío, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos después de tenerlos esparcidos por su cabeza cuando sintió los labios de Danny sobre los propios. No era que él objetara demasiado la acción, era sólo que era _Danny_ quien había empezado a besarlo. Mejor todavía era el hecho que Danny lo había besado y él ni siquiera lo había _deseado_.

La sonrisa de Danny se torció un poco, dándola la impresión de un gato de Chesire cuando manoseó como ausente el pecho de Vlad.

-Adivina-

Vlad miró al chico con el ceño fruncido para no contestarle.

-Odio adivinar-

-Una de tus suposiciones será eventualmente la correcta- dijo cuando cambió de posición en el regazo de Vlad. Por fortuna, o quizás por desgracia, había pensado que el muchacho fantasma estaba volviendo a la realidad y se estaba dando cuenta de su posición actual, pero al momento siguiente, se encontró con que el descamisado muchacho sólo se había movido para que sus dos piernas estuvieran descansando con pereza, una a cada lado de sus caderas.

Ante esto, una sombra de rojo –por primera vez en mucho tiempo- apareció en las mejillas de Vlad. Danny parecía como si acabara de haber ganado un juego cuando vio el rubor extenderse por la cara del billonario. Y para regodearse en su gloria, se retorció un poco para permitir apoyarse en el frente de Vlad. Las manos del billonario se habían aflojado por un momento y casi le habían permitido para tomar otro posesivo beso de él, pero antes que el muchacho pudiera alcanzar su cuello, los brazos del otro se endurecieron, rebeldes.

-No, me lo vas a decir ahora mismo... ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- dijo Vlad peligrosamente. Los ojos esmeralda de Danny lo miraban astutos, mientras sus labios formaban una mueca maligna. El adulto se encontró debatiéndose entre si debía morder al muchacho o besarlo ahora mismo viciosamente.

-Estoy _jugando_- dijo mientras su boca dibujaba una mueca.

¿Jugando? Una de las cejas de Vlad subió, sospechando. El billonario no estaba seguro si estaba soñando en ese momento. Si así fuera, estaba seguro que él sería mucho más complaciente, y Daniel hubiera sido más sumiso... No al revés. El genio no parecía tener la paciencia para desenredar su confusión y se deshizo del asidero de las manos de Vlad con rapidez. Al momento siguiente, Vlad sentía una mano en su pelo que enhebraba sus cabellos y pasaba los dedos por el pelo hacia atrás. La otra mano se agarró del cuello de la camisa del adulto con agresividad y le dio un tirón hacia delante.

Vlad sintió la instintiva necesidad de recobrar alguna forma de control de la situación, pero antes de que pudiera argüir algo, Daniel había encontrado sus labios y estaba masajeándolos con su lengua gentilmente. Vlad intentó mover su cabeza, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un ligero gruñido, pero definitivamente procedente de la boca de Daniel.

¿Daniel le acababa de gruñir? Los ojos de Vlad se ensancharon, si aún no lo habían hecho.

Quizás sintiéndose insultado por el misterioso aumento en el valor del muchacho, Vlad intentó oponerse a que Danny _jugara_ agarrándole la cintura... Pero entonces notó que el muchacho estaba soltando su pequeño lazo con cautela y estaba empezando a abrirle al traje.

Las manos de Vlad entraron en la acción, con la intención de apartar al muchacho-fantasma, a pesar de la clara oposición de su cuerpo y su mente. Por un momento, Vlad había perdido la guerra mental entre la sensación de los labios de Danny que se cerraban con urgencia un momento antes de bajar por su cuello, como por accidente. Sus manos vacilaron al momento de empujar al chico cuando sintió cómo sus dientes rozaron su cuello de forma suave. Vlad retiró suavemente su cabeza.

Una mano desviada vagó más allá del cuello de la camisa de Vlad. Sólo lo notó cuando sintió el arañazo de las uñas del adolescente contra su piel directamente sobre su repiqueteante corazón. Los labios del adulto dejaron escapar un suspiro que, a su vez, hizo que una infiel risita saliera de Daniel.

_Ése pequeño mocoso..._ los ojos de Vlad debieron haberse cerrado por uno o dos momentos, porque ahora se habían abierto de repente ante el sonido de la risita de Danny. El billonario estaba por pararse, o por lo menos lo intentó, pero Daniel forzó su peso sobre Vlad y lo obligó a usar un método de escape más furtivo, como pasar a través del sillón. Una vez que se forzó a volverse intangible, Vlad se levantó después de haber atravesado el sillón y logró pararse. Ahora se quedó detrás del sillón y parecía muy agitado.

Vlad volvió su vista al sillón para encontrar a Daniel, quien se asomó por sobre el mueble para mirarlo a él, pareciendo muy divertido al verlo. Danny levantó una de sus manos e hizo balancearse en el aire el lazo del otro, aunque sonrió con malicia.

Quienquiera que sea quien flojeaba en ése sillón ciertamente no era el Daniel que Vlad había conocido y aprendido a odiar y gustar al mismo tiempo. El adulto miró de soslayo al adolescente y empezó a arreglar su traje con cuidado sin ayudarse con su lazo. Daniel lo miró fijo hasta que Vlad tomó conciencia que Danny lo había llevado a ruborizarse.

Vlad observó cómo la sonrisa maliciosa de Danny desaparecía cuando se dio la vuelta y se deslizó hacia abajo en el sillón. Daniel no intentó levantarse para _jugar_ de nuevo, y el adulto se alegró de estar ahora parado y pensando con claridad.

El billonario giró sobre sus talones y empezó a salir. Cuando lo hizo, escuchó la confiada risita de Danny.

Danny había vencido a Vlad en su propio juego.

----

Continuará…

----

**¡Hay una razón para eso! Por gwad, ¡no estoy modificando este personaje sin legítimas razones!**

Notas de Nakokun 

(1) y (2) No me acuerdo de cómo lo llaman en la serie, así que quedó como el original.

(3) Canal de transmisión canadiense.

(4) En el original usaba la palabra freaking, y esta era la forma que me apreció mejor para traducirla.

(5) Como podrán suponer, no decía "carambolas" en el original, sino un juego de palabras en inglés que no pude traducir de tal forma que reflejara lo que Vlad quería expresar.

Demoré mucho más de la cuenta porque tuve que rendir dos finales, uno la semana siguiente del otro, y en los dos me fue mal... Ahora voy a empezar la facultad, pero tendré un horario más relajado, si bien tendré otras actividades como el observatorio y algún arte marcial no dejaré de escribir.

Y por cierto, me en-can-tó cómo Danny sorprendió a Vlad. Hubiera estado mejor con menos ropa y más acción, pero no se puede ir tan rápido así como así... Todavía.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Mirando las cosas de otra forma

**Notas de Din Kelion**:

Semana de exámenes... esperaba retrasos y dilación... ¡Cuídense! Lamento mucho la actualización tan tardía. Había prometido a varios que tendría este capítulo en el fin de semana, pero así salieron las cosas. Un paseo en trineo arreglado de antemano, más de cuatro cumpleaños olvidados (incluyendo el mío) y la sensación de socialización que, la verdad, no me gusta. Pero me alegra decir que ahora tengo mi propia portátil... Desgraciadamente, no vino con el word de Microsoft, y cualquier otro procesador de texto me inspira miedo, así que acudo al portátil de mi madre (y compartiéndola con otros dos adictos a Internet) me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza porque no me podré poner al día durante, por lo menos, siete días debido a los exámenes.

¡Yee! ¡Pero ahora tengo dieciocho años, y debo poder manejarlo!

Capítulo diez, mirando las cosas de otra forma

----

Una serie de vastas ideas habían empezado a surgir dentro del cráneo de Danny cuando se sentó, flojo, en el sillón de Vlad. Sus manos se arrastraban con suavidad sobre el lazo del otro, que él había decidido conservar como una pequeña medalla en su peligroso contacto con Vlad. El muchacho fantasma vuelto genio sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo miró de nuevo. Era su pequeño premio... Y Danny iba a guardarlo.

Danny jugó con sus pensamientos por más de una hora y media mientras se sentaba, perezoso, en el sillón de Vlad. Ni siquiera notó que ya no estaba más hambriento o que tampoco sentía un dolor de cabeza. Fueron olvidados mucho antes que Danny empezara a dirigir sus próximos planes para conseguir meterse bajo la piel de Vlad... o debajo de su ropa. Cualquiera. Una vez que se hubo calentado con sus propios pensamientos, el muchacho pareció notar una voz extraña en la parte posterior de su mente. Estaba intentando recordar algo importante... Aunque no podía decir qué era todavía.

Danny ya había pensado en una buena cantidad de desvergonzados métodos que harían que la voluntad de Vlad se desmenuzara la próxima vez que intentara reestablecer su autoridad. Oh, las mismas ideas estaban haciéndolo estremecerse con anticipación. Sin embargo, mientras jugaba con sus pensamientos en su cabeza, notó la vocecita que aún trataba de hacerse oír, todavía ignorada

Cuando el entusiasmo de Danny menguó un poco, la voz empezó a hacerse más ruidosa hasta que él comprendió lo que estaba diciendo.

_¿¡QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁS HACIENDO?!_ A este punto, el humor de Danny había decaído, y estaba algo inquieto, callado con su medalla entre sus dedos.

Empezó a rememorar los eventos que lo habían puesto a él en ése sillón y a Vlad de un humor particularmente ofendido. Cuando lo hizo, esperó la misma sensación etérea de supremacía y excitación picándole la columna como otras veces que había salido victorioso, pero esta vez se encontró con un nuevo géiser de pensamientos tristes que chorreaban hacia fuera, haciéndola levantar los hombros para defenderse y cerrar las manos en un puño.

¿Qué _estaba_ haciendo? Danny frunció la nariz con indignación. Cualquier cosa que haya sido lo que lo hubiese hecho atacar a Vlad lo había dejado, y ahora sentía como si todo el aire de su cuerpo le hubiese sido extraído. De verdad se alegraba que el otro no volviera ahora para ver su expresión.

¿Quizás había estado borracho de magia?... Daniel esperaba que ése fuera el caso, pero todavía no se explicaba por qué no se pudo simplemente _detener_... Bueno, en verdad lo hizo, pero estaba sintiéndose algo preocupado en ése momento, sentado en la silla. Le preocupaba que podría probar algo así de nuevo, sólo para ir más lejos... Ésos, ésos impulsos eran peligrosos. Aunque demostraron ser muy diverti-

_No. Ésos. Están. Muy. Mal._

Bien, bien, no eran muy éticos, pero Danny no parecía tener objeciones a sus propias acciones hasta ahora... Quizás sólo era el sentimiento de agotamiento después de la excitación. La única forma de amortizarlo es tener un poco más de excitación. No hay problema, pensó Danny. Sólo debía encontrar algo excitante para hacer... Como... fastidiar a Vlad.

_No, idiota, actividad incorrecta._ El muchacho frunció el entrecejo. No se había sentido tan agresivo desde que se había separado con el atrapafantasmas Fentom.

Danny se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, y se encontró que el consuelo de estar jugando lo había abandonado, y tenía una comezón que lo instaba a hacer algo para llenar ésa inseguridad... Pero no había ninguno a mano, y Danny no podía anticipar la próxima vez que Vlad lo confrontaría. No estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer la próxima vez.

Para hacer honor a los deseos no dichos de Danny, no vio a ninguna persona por el resto del día. De vez en cuanto, descubrió a la domestica humana, Amell, silbando sin decir una palabra por los corredores. En un momento dado, él intentó llamar su atención –no supo por qué- pero la doméstica parecía ignorarlo con toda la intención. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Danny se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose insultado por el hecho que no había nadie cerca de quien molestar.

Para mediodía, Danny había caído en cuenta que no había usado nada de su tiempo en pensar un manera de escapar. Más que pensar en el dilema más serio de conseguir su libertad, había estado más metido en probar sus nuevos poderes. En lugar de sus anteriores planes de escape, se había ocupado en tonterías ociosas, como hacer aparecer y desaparecer varios objetos, lo que lo llevó a descubrir que podía hacer que algunos objetos inanimados volvieran a la vida de una forma muy rara y temporal.

Después de hacer que dos elementos de oficina pelearan entre sí hasta la sumisión –abrochadora contra perforadora- intento manipular su apariencia fantasmal. Después de varios intentos, Danny se encontró con que era incapaz de cambiar su pelo o el color de sus ojos, pero cualquier otra cosa estaba bien. Un pájaro, una serpiente, un gato, y finalmente un perro y Danny era oficialmente consciente que no importaba qué forma tomara, se parecía a algo con piel, escamas, o plumas blancas con ojos verdes.

Todo era muy interesante y nuevo para Danny, pero cuando era tarde en la víspera, comprendió que se había pasado el día sin hacer nada productivo, salvo por algo nuevo de cansancio quizás. Cuando se dio cuenta de este poco atractivo hecho, hizo una pausa para preguntarse si era tan importante el escapar pronto...

Sólo era Navidad.

La culpa que Danny había esperado sentir en el momento que él llegó a esa conclusión, no vino.

De hecho, Danny hizo una pausa para reflexionar que debería estar sintiéndose culpable, y que no estaba tan preocupado como le gustaría estar. Ni siquiera hizo una mueca cuando pensó en sus padres y cuán alarmados estarían por su ausencia.

Renuente, Danny decidió que todavía estaba lejos de asustarse para comprender ciertos sentimientos. En lo profundo, sabía que era una mentira, pero quiso aceptarlo como la única excusa creíble para su debilidad de corazón en la materia.

Tan pronto como hubo superado el concepto, Danny estaba soñando despierto una vez más y leyendo el tercer capítulo de "La guía para ser un genio" Este capítulo, decidió el muchacho, era la parte más útil del libro. Ésa vocecita le recordó a Danny que la primera vez que leyó ese capítulo se había sentido un poco insultado, pero ahora lo estaba encontrando... divertido.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la presencia de un airado e irritado hombre que parecía estar pensando en cómo vengarse de él. Por desgracia, Danny se estaba divirtiendo mucho después de encontrar algunos ejemplos de "leyes y vacíos legales" como para registrar las despectivas miradas de Vlad. No obstante, la presencia del adulto llamó con rapidez la atención de Daniel como un perro que nota que su amo está balanceando un hueso en el aire, frente a él.

Vlad dudó al momento que notó la manera que Danny estaba mirándolo. Pero el hombre no se intimidó, o por lo menos se obligó a no sentirse molesto por la mirada del muchacho. Vlad se puso en mayor contacto con la realidad al notar que Danny estaba usando una remera blanca con un pequeño lazo rojo que el hombre reconoció al instante. Por suerte para Vlad, él tenía extras y ya había reemplazado el lazo que el muchacho había tomado.

Después de esperar en la sala la mayor parte del día, Danny se había sentido tan cómodo como en su casa, que apoyó su espalda en el suelo alfombrado. No había nadie alrededor para mirar cómo miraba fijo el techo, pero ahora que Vlad había entrado, el muchacho se movió para sentarse sobre sus rodillas mientras el billonario entraba al cuarto. Danny observó rápidamente que no estaba sonriendo con su malicia usual cuando lo examinó. Era una forma extraña en la que lo miraba, como si estuviera en un interrogatorio de preguntas controversiales. Por supuesto, no podía leer mucho en la cara del billonario, salvo algo que parecía ser... remoto aburrimiento.

Danny no tenía que preguntarse por qué Vlad había decidido agraciarlo con su presencia, cuando el adulto se movió por sobre la silla y juntó la lámpara de Danny. El genio sintió la vaga impresión que alguien ponía una mano alrededor de sus hombros y cintura, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al sentimiento, y pudo esconder la ligera punzada bajo su columna.

Vlad no hizo una pausa ni esperó que Danny le preguntara sobre su humor actual. Mucho menos estar de pie en la sala discutiendo deseos. Vlad se volvió y empezó a caminar, con la lámpara en una mano. Danny no siguió su propósito. Se estaba sintiendo de verdad terco porque el otro no le había dicho ni buenas tardes, pero de nuevo, nunca esperó en realidad que Vlad lo saludara bien en su vida.

El muchacho no lo siguió, pero en cuanto Vlad se hubo alejado siete metros de él, Danny sintió un tirón extraño en su estómago antes de sentir cómo era empujado. Para su disgusto, Vlad se había vuelto a mirar cómo Danny luchaba contra el tirón de la lámpara y dejó ver una maliciosa sonrisa, tan familiares en él.

Enseguida, Danny clavó los talones desnudos en el piso, pero sólo logró lastimarse mientras Vlad empezó a subir las escaleras. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Danny empezó a dar pasos renuentes, para no sentir cómo agujas invisibles lo pincharan en la parte posterior de su estómago. Cuando se había rendido y empezó a seguirlo, Danny levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Poniéndote en alguna parte donde no molestarás a nadie- Danny se heló al instante y sintió el extraño tirón en su estómago, lo que lo inclinó hacia delante hasta que decidió seguir el paso. Sólo podía suponer que Vlad estaba planeando ponerlo en su laboratorio secreto, o incluso en un cuarto solitario... Para su extrañeza, lo encontró penoso, aunque antes se había alegrado de estar solo y protegido de ser dañado.

-Yo no estoy molestando a nadie-

-Tú me estás molestando-

La expresión de Danny se iluminó con una sonrisa. Vlad se apartó y caminó con fluidez por un corredor así que no pudo ver la expresión en la cara del muchacho, pero el mitad fantasma mayor sabía que estaba allí.

-¿Cómo exactamente te estoy molestando?-

-Eres complejo y simple- contestó, seco.

-Ah. Có... ¿Cómo es eso, de todos modos?-

Ante esto, Vlad le lanzó una oscura mirada por sobre su hombro y suspiró lo suficientemente alto como para que Danny lo oyera. Se detuvo ante una puerta doble, una habitación que Danny reconoció como una de las de huéspedes que él o uno de los miembros de su familia habían usado hace años... reconstruido, por supuesto.

-Porque eres un caso perdido. Cualquiera podría tropezar hoy y tomar esto- Vlad gesticuló como si fuera a pasar su dedo pulgar a lo largo de un lado de la lámpara, dándole a Danny la antinatural sensación que alguien aplicaba presión en su pecho –Y porque todavía no he deducido qué voy a hacerte si no concedes mis deseos a mí manera... Como oyes, te estoy poniendo fuera de vista-

Con esto, abrió las puertas de la habitación y entró, Danny no demoró en seguirlo para evitar el sobrenatural tirón de la lámpara.

-Lo que nos lleva a la complejidad... – Vlad se volvió para enfrentar a Danny después de poner su lámpara en la mesita de luz. Cuando el adulto miró al muchacho, comprendió que Danny estaba mirando confundido entre Vlad, la lámpara, y con algo de nervios a la cama, que estaba colocada con ociosidad a un lado.

-Deberías enfocarte en una sola cosa por vez, Daniel-

Danny clavó sus ojos el Vlad y pareció algo alarmado, El hombre nunca podría adivinar una razón por la cual Danny debía estar alarmado, pero el muchacho estaba perfectamente consciente que ésa vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza "_No. Te. Atrevas._"

-Puedo ocuparme de varias cosas al mismo tiempo... – dijo Danny, rápido, intentando recuperar sus oscuros pensamientos. Una de las pálidas cejas de Vlad se alzó.

-Lo dudo mucho... Pero no te importa... tengo un deseo que aclarará las cosas sin tener que desafiarte-

Danny enmascaró la sonrisa que podía aparecer en su cara con rapidez. Después de leer la mayor parte del tercer capítulo, tenía algunas ideas que estaba buscando usar contra él. Cualquiera fuera el deseo –pensó Danny- iba a estar listo para él...

-Buena suerte- dijo el muchacho, y levantó una de sus manos para jugar con el lazo alrededor de su cuello. Notó que uno de los ojos de Vlad se crispó ante la acción.

-Deseo que me des ése libro que te vi leer en la mañana-

Danny se sorprendió por el deseo -pensó que se había olvidado de "La guía para ser un genio"- pero no estaba para nada desprevenido por el objetivo del deseos. Separó sus manos y luego se juntaron con rapidez.

¡Clap!

No pasó nada. Dany estaba sonriendo tranquilo cuando miró la agitada expresión de Vlad.

-¿Y bien?- siseó, poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-No especificaste _cuándo_ debería dártelo... – dijo Danny, sonriendo con malicia.

Danny podría jurar que vio encenderse los ojos de Vlad con un peligroso destello rojo, mientras apretaba las mandíbulas.

-...Bien- gruñó –Deseo que me des ése libro que te vi mirar esta mañana _ahora_ mismo-

¡Clap! Ésta vez, el libro se materializó en el aire en medio de una esponjosa nube de humo verde, y aterrizó pesadamente en las manos extendidas de Danny. Haciendo una mueca de dolor por la fuerza del libro que había aterrizado en sus brazos, fue hacia Vlad y le ofreció el libro. Ante esto, una sonrisa se deslizó por la cara del adulto cuando tomó el libro del dócil chico fantasma.

Al momento siguiente que Vlad lo tenía agarrado, el chico genio aplaudió de nuevo y el libro desapareció

-Oh, ¿y ahora qué?- le gruño el adulto mientras disipaba la nube de humo verde lejos de él cuando desapareció el libro. Danny sonreía satisfecho.

-No deseaste por cuánto tiempo querías el libro-

Danny creyó oír cómo rechinaban los diente del otro cuando las manos del mitad fantasma mayor se volvieron puños. La confianza del muchacho empezó a agotarse cuando recordó la amenaza potencial a su salud que era Vlad...

Y entonces, otra vez, Danny estaba seguro que le estaba dando un tumor a Vlad justo en ése momento.

El chico-genio-fantasma podía decir que el otro estaba intentando no estrangularlo en ése mismo momento, lo que Danny encontraba cómico y molesto al mismo tiempo. El detalle cómico era que Vlad no había intentado hostigar su lámpara como había hecho antes, y el molesto era que Danny, de verdad, de verdad, quería tener una excusa para _atacar_ a Vlad.

-Preferirías otro método para conceder esto?- dijo Vlad, mirando peligrosamente a Danny.

_Sí-no-sí-no-sí-no-sí-no-_

-¿Q-qué tipo de métodos?- preguntó el muchacho, ignorando la batalla entre sus pensamientos contradictorios mientras sus grandes ojos prestaban atención a Vlad, quien procedió a dar un paso hacia él. Todavía parecía enojado como nunca en la vida, Pero Danny no podía negar la familiar mirada que coincidía con la que le había visto temprano en la mañana.

-Oh... – la voz de Vlad se suavizó un poco, mientras estrechaba sus ojos y sus labios esbozaron una malévola sonrisa. Danny podía sentir sus pulmones y su corazón en la garganta, bloqueando la mayor parte del aire que estaba intentando inhalar. Otro paso más cerca y el muchacho podía ver los ojos azul hielo del otro mirándolo de soslayo y agudeza –...Los métodos de distracción-

Danny dudó después de ir la respuesta de Vlad _¿Métodos de distracción?_ Pensó, inexpresivo, _De qué tipo de métodos de distracción es-_

Al momento siguiente, sintió que el adulto deslizaba uno de sus brazos detrás de Danny y apretaba la palma de su mano contra la pequeña curvatura de su columna. El otro rodeó a Danny por el cuello y la mandíbula, mientras el mitad fantasma mayor procedió a dar otro paso adelante, causando que el muchacho se doblara hacia atrás por instinto, para conservar el poco espacio que estaba siendo invadido por Vlad.

Los ojos de Danny se ensancharon al momento en que sintió un par de calurosos labios sobre su cuello, más específicamente, el pequeño pedazo que se movía cada vez que tragaba. Podía sentir cómo la lengua del hombre se desviaba con energía abajo en su cuello, antes que los labios enviaran un sendero de aire tibio contra su piel. El muchacho tenía la mente en blanco por el enfrentamiento repentino de emociones que chocaban entre sí. Todo lo que él sabía ahora era que su corazón apenas estaba dando latidos coherentes.

La mano de Vlad apretó hacia delante la cintura de Danny, quien intentó hacerse hacia atrás mientras el otro se apoyaba en él. En alguna realidad alterada, el adulto estaba zambulléndose en Danny, pero el muchacho estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para notarlo. Los labios del mitad fantasma mayor se empujaron con fuerza contra los del muchacho, mientras una calurosa lengua pasaba por sobre los dientes de Danny, forzando a sus mandíbulas a apartarse con la ayuda de un apretón en un lado del cuello, que probablemente dejara un cardenal. Danny dio un gritito, lo que le valió un mordisco en el labio por parte de Vlad y un gruñido bajo. El muchacho fantasma hizo una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió una posesiva lengua empujando la propia, activando una oleada de ansiedad que inundó su mente.

Vlad estaba besándolo. _Bésame_. Danny no se había comprendido que ahora su cintura se había amoldado al otro y que una de las piernas del adulto estaba entra las de él debido a la impredecible zambullida. Pudo oír el gruñido de Vlad vaciló una segunda vez cuando Danny presionó su pierna a propósito contra la ingle del hombre. El agarre de Vlad sólo se hizo más fuerte y lo único que pudo hacer el muchacho fue rechinar cuando le volvió a morder el labio inferior.

Antes de seguir, la mente de Danny había perdido la mayoría de sus habilidades funcionales apropiadas, y una voz demasiado lejos para ser oída le decía que "Eso está TAN mal"

Y justo cuando el muchacho empezaba a luchar, Vlad se apartó, pero todavía sosteniéndolo. Deslumbrado, Danny miró al billonario que lo miraba de soslayo, respirando un deseo.

-Ahora... deseo ése libro _ahora_-

Danny ni siquiera notó cuando sus manos aplaudieron. Los oscuros y fríos ojos de Vlad y la expresión algo jadeante lo atravesaban.

El libro de materializó detrás de ambos, Danny y Vlad, y cayó de golpe hacia el suelo. El adulto se volvió para mirar el libro por sobre su hombro. Al momento en que lo vio, soltó a Danny, quien estaba desprevenido ante su pérdida de apoyo, y se derrumbó en el suelo. Paf. Haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor, acunó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras miraba cómo Vlad ajustaba sus mangas y su corbat antes de inclinarse y juntado el gran libro.

-Así está mucho mejor... – pudo oír la voz calmada y ajustada de Vlad.

Danny apenas se había puesto sobre sus rodillas cuando Vlad empezó a salir de la habitación con el libro bajo el brazo. Durante un fugaz segundo, el adulto le lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro. Los ojos del muchacho se ensancharon cuando vio una sonrisa maligna extendiéndose por su cara. Un antinatural arrebato le decía que se pusiera de pie y corriera tras Vlad.

Por desgracia, la mente de Danny no estaba funcionando todavía, y en cuanto se hubo alejado un paso de la puerta, su cuerpo fue detenido por el irritable tirón de la lámpara que, en respuesta, lo echó de espaldas al piso.

Danny volvió poco a poco a su conciencia, refunfuñando mientras lo hacía. Todavía podía oír los pasos serenos de Vlad en el corredor mientras el muchacho miraba lleno de veneno hacia la puerta.

Danny no estaba seguro a estas alturas... pero tenía el sentimiento que Vlad había descubierto una forma aún más terrible de castigo...

----

Vlad no estaba particularmente orgulloso de lo que había hecho, pero estaba satisfecho de ver la patética mirada en la cara de Danny como un niño al que se le niega su golosina.

También era la misma razón por la que se estaba volviendo más involucrado en esta materia.

Por más que le encantara, por más que le gustara la idea de Danny sometido en su agarre, o estremeciéndose bajo sus suaves gruñidos, sabía que había algo que no se había quedado quieto allá abajo. No era el simple hecho que Danny era un adolescente y él un hombre de mediana edad, sino que Danny _nunca_ dejaría que nada como esto le pasara.

Vlad lo conocía muy bien. No le permitía a nadie agarrarlo como él lo había hecho. No sólo eso, sino que el muchacho nunca lo hubiese dejado darle un cardenal en el cuello, no a menos que estuviera borracho. Simplemente no era Danny... El Danny que Vlad había conocido a través de los últimos dos años de espiarlo y reñirlo era, de lejos, muy tímido como para instigar movimientos como _ésos_.

Al momento en que quedó fuera de vista de Daniel y marchaba hacia el vestíbulo, su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una austera línea de pensamientos.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Vlad sólo podía suponer que tenía algo que ver con el efecto lateral de ser un genio.

Nunca se le había ocurrido que Daniel podía haber estado escondiendo anhelos al igual que él, eso estaba fuera de cuestionamiento.

Había pasado todo el día, recordando todo lo relacionado con el asunto del lazo y cómo había puesto en riesgo su dignidad. Algo estaba mal y Vlad tenía que averiguarlo, y tenía una sensación que el libro que ahora llevaba iba a ayudarle a averiguar exactamente qué era eso.

----

Continuará…

----

**Se amarán los comentarios, y los comentaristas serán deliciosamente violados. ¡Tengan cuidado:) **

**Notas de Nakokun**:

Costó pero lo terminé (y eso que era un capítulo más corto que los anteriores) porque empecé las clases en la facultad esta semana. Tener dos fics propios y uno traducido actualizados semanalmente no es difícil en vacaciones, pero ahora va a ser otra cosa. Así que déjenme comentarios así me dan mas energía para seguir.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. Viejos conocidos

**Notas de Din Kelion**:

¡Zmog! ¡Les agradezco a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios! También siento mucho que haya demorado tanto, pero _tanto_ para hacer este capítulo. Y no sé si es lo que muchos de ustedes esperaban, porque apenas publiqué el primer capítulo de mi segundo fanfic de Danny Phantom. Para quien esté interesada, y/o esté de acuerdo con el Vlad/Danny, entonces les recomiendo este otro fanfic. Sin embargo, si eres delicada, y te disgusta los fanfics oscuros, entonces será mejor que no lo leas. Las flames tienden a herir.

Capítulo once, Viejos conocidos

Viajar de un punto a otro nunca fue considerado un problema para Danny. Podía volar más de ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora (1), pasar a través de los obstáculos y volverse invisible para evitar ser detectado. Sí, el viaje era extremadamente fácil para una fantasma. Pero para Sam y Tucker que no estaban muertos y mantenerse al ritmo de su fantasmal amigo era mucho más duro de lo que parecía. La mayoría de las veces llegaban tarde para la acción, o simplemente estaban a tiempo para prestar una mano humana a los problemas espectrales de Danny.

Pero ésta vez tenían el Specter Speeder, un vehículo que podía imitar el vuelo de Danny tres veces más y podía llevar a dos adolescente completamente normales dentro. Debido a la creación más beneficiosa de Jack –aparte del Termo Fentom- el Specter Speeder era capaz de transportar a Sam y Tucker hasta su destino en menos de la mitad del tiempo que les tomaría para llegar allí. Esto se sumaba a que ninguno tenía que preocuparse por las leyes viales, dejándolos seguir sus propios caminos.

Lo que podría tomar cinco días de viaje en un automóvil, tomó sólo diecisiete horas.

Tucker, sin duda, se habría quedado dormido en el proceso y Sam había tomado los controles después de establecer un intervalo de siesta después de poner el vehículo en piloto automático. La chica estaba en medio de una de sus cortas cabeceadas –usando a Tucker como almohada por accidente- cuando se despertó por el ruido que emitía una señal sonora que declaraba su llegada a Winnipeg.

Sam se sentó e ignoró el crujido de su cuello cuando miró la escena más allá del vidrio protector del Speeder.

-Uh... Tucker- la chica usó una de sus manos para agitar el hombro de su amigo con suavidad –Creo que debes ver esto... –

A Tucker le llevó unos segundos despertarse y dejar de hacer el mismo sonido que si estuviera serruchando, cuando sintió un brusco empujón en el pecho por su persistente amiga.

Tucker salió, vacilando, de su letargo y bostezó, lo que terminó siendo en una mueca de sorpresa con la boca abierta y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. El Specter Speeder quedó en el aire, bajo ellos estaba la carretera que también llegaba a Winnipeg y los autos se amontonaban en el camino que se alejaba de la ciudad.

Los dos adolescentes podrían ver a las personas que gritaban mientras los grupos y familias empezaron a pasar a los autos parados y los chóferes gritando.

La misma ciudad tenía una pesada nube gris que se cernía sobre ella, o quizás era el humo que subía hasta el cielo. Ni Tucker ni Sam lo sabían. Lo que sabían era que estaban en medio de un gran problema.

Sam tomó los controles de dirección, y lanzó el vehículo hacia la ciudad. Fueron particularmente inadvertidos dado que la mayoría de las personas estaba demasiado metidas en su propia seguridad.

----

Pánico.

Sí, así es, ¡corran necios glotones! ¡Deberían haber estado corriendo durante décadas, pero no había nadie a su alrededor para pisarte los talones! ¡Corran!

Norm debió haber estado pensando esto cuando arrojó a su última víctima a un basurero, riendo como un maniático, pero había algo mal en él. Algo que había empezado a notar más a menudo... era un nuevo sentimiento, como si estuviera, por una vez, inseguro de sí mismo

¡Pero él era libre! ¡Carajo! Sabía que estaba teniendo los momentos más divertidos de su eterna vida desde, bueno... ¡nunca! Había convertido un edificio entero en palillos sólo para mirar cómo las personas se caían de piso a piso seguidos de un montón de astillas. Se había reído con triunfo cuando ordenó a un grupo de canadienses representar la obra Shakespeariana, _Macbeth_. ¡Era espectacular, y todavía no terminaba! Tenía dos actos más antes de irse.

Aparte de eso, sus criaturas azules de llamas estaban corriendo y asustando constantemente de arriba abajo las calles de Winnipeg, prendiendo en llamas todo lo que tocaban. Eran una obra maestra y Norm sabía que debía estar disfrutándolo... ¡Debería estar disfrutándolo mucho! ¡Cualquier genio lo haría!

Todavía, sin embargo, cuando vino la escena que Macbeth mataba al rey, Norm había chasqueado sus dedos ausentemente para que la afilada daga que sostenía 'Macbeth' se volviera de plástico. Era extraño… estaba siendo amable, lo cual era mucho que decir por Norm, quien no movería ni un ojo ni siquiera si viera un cochecito de bebé a punto de ser aplastado por un camión de carga.

Lo que más estaba perturbando a este poderoso genio era que algunas de sus misteriosas criaturas azules de flamas estaban desapareciendo. Eso era extremadamente extraño. O se habían masticado con fuego un hidrante y se habían rociado sin poder evitarlo con litros (2) de agua, o ése Norm no tenía energía suficiente para mantener su presencia.

Las cosas empezaron a ir cuesta abajo cuando comprendió que no podía tomar la forma de un perro para cazar un humano en particular que estaba huyendo con sus pertenencias sobre sus hombros. Chasqueó los dedos muchas veces e intentó cambiar su ropa, su forma también.

Incluso intentó el método más simple de mover un objeto a otro lugar. Nada. El sentimiento de estar contento por su propia libertad se había evaporado. Norm no sonrió o se rió como ruidosamente tanto más mientras profanaba la pequeña defensa militar que intentó detenerlo.

Para el tercer acto de la obra, Norm ya no estaba revocándose en su libertad...

Estaba en pánico.

Por supuesto, no podía simplemente detener al paisano que huyera más cercano y preguntarle qué estaba pasando. Además de tener poca paciencia con las personas que corrían, Norm estaba atacando cualquier cosa que se moviera, demasiado en pánico como para pensar bien sobre sus poderes. ¿Y qué cosas podría saber un Canadiense sobre un genio?

-¡No, yo no creo que sepas ¿qué está pasando?!- gritó cuando arrojó un buzón de correos por el aire y fallando por muy poco a un soldado camuflado que corría –que no pegaba con las calles en absoluto- después que había salido corriendo de su tanque que estaba funcionado mal.

-¡Todos ustedes son demasiado tontos para saber, ¿no es así, hmm?!- dijo, dándole un tirón a una señal de alto de una esquina y tirándola por el aire.

Un gritó llamó su atención de una niñita que había sido casi golpeada por la señal arrancada. Norm dio un giro a su alrededor para apreciar su expresión aterrada...

Y entonces la niña hizo la única cosa que podía hacer para su autodefensa... lamentarse.

Norm había oído muchos gritos desde que había puesto un pie en Winnipeg. Algunos más ruidosos que el lamento proveniente de ésa niña, pero su humor le estaba molestando, por lo que, con una furiosa mirada, le gritó.

-¡¿Podrías callarte?! ¡Estoy intentando pensar!-

El genio agarró a la muchacha, y probablemente iba a sacudirla un poco, sólo lo bastante para hacer que se mordiera la lengua. Por algún motivo, Norm no pudo encontrar su usual impulso para dañar a cualquiera en serio. Aun cuando eran canadienses. Pero antes que pudiera levantar a la niña y tirarle de la camisa, algo grande, antinatural y verde se estrelló contra él.

Norm se movió en círculos por el aire y aterrizó con pesadez sobre una máquina de ATM. Su estructura pareció chirriar por el ataque y Norm gimió enojado.

-¡Grandioso! Podía tragar misiles explosivos un segundo y ahora soy herido de verdad por el puño de un estúpido-

La delgada forma de Norm cayó y sacudió de sus hombros algunas monedas canadienses. Cuando buscó a través de las oscuras sombras, descubrió a su atacante, dentro de una nave que apuntaba al menos cinco armas hacia él.

Al instante, Norm supo que la pequeña nave no era canadiense… Si lo fuera, habría llevado sólo un arma y también sería una muy pequeña. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Deberás excusarme! ¡Estoy haciéndole al mudo un favor!- gritó.

El sonido de la electricidad alimentando otro ataque alertó a Norm que era mejor moverse, y lo hizo apenas con el tiempo justo para evitar una explosión de luz verde que terminó en la pobre –ahora ardiendo en llamas- máquina ATM que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Ríndete, fantasma!- Norm escuchó un grito femenino desde lo que debía ser un altavoz adosado al vehículo -¡Vas a regresar con nosotros y arreglarás cualquier cosa que hayas hecho!-

-Espera... ¿Fantasma?- empezó el genio, aunque sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando dos de las armas más pequeñas dispararon dos rayos rojos simétricos hacia él. Norm pasó al lado mientras chasqueaba sus dedos. Una criatura azul de fuego, que no estaba lejos de él, resopló y levantó la cabeza ante la orden. Gruñó y se lanzó hacia el atacante.

Para molestia de Norm, la nave sacó más armas que salieron desde su barriga, que giraron y desintegraron a la bestia elemental. Por supuesto, esto molestó a la criatura elemental más que a nadie, pero en cuanto los voltios de energía la golpearon, estalló en ascuas que se esparcieron volando por toda la calle destruida.

Norm lo miró fijo.

-¿Oh, vamos! ¡Esos son difíciles de convocar!- dijo con irritación, y chasqueó sus dedos de nuevo, esta vez, pensando en crear otro. Nada pasó.

-No ahora…- gimió.

Norm no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse sobre otra de sus desintegraciones de poder. Otra explosión de energía anti-ectoplásmica salió de otra de las armas del Spector Speeder. Norm no evitó el ataque esta vez, estaba más concentrado en chasquear los dedos y decírse con enojo a sí mismo -¡¿Por qué no quiere funcionar?!-

El impacto empujó al genio a tierra y creó un pequeño cráter a su alrededor. Tosiendo, Norm hizo una mueca de dolor, agrio, viendo que la punta de su barba estaba chamuscaba y chirriaba.

Deslumbrado por el ataque, los atacantes de Norm aprovecharon la oportunidad para aterrizar. Cuando estaba levantándose y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, la puerta de la nave se abrió y podía oír dos voces apuradas que hablaban.

-¡Rápido, mientras está caído!- dijo la voz femenina.

-¿Qué? ¿Uso el termo o la aspiradora?- replicó la voz de un muchacho no muy atlético.

-Urg... ¿Qué?... ¿Aspiradora?-

Norm agitó su cabeza para salir de su deslumbramiento cuando recordó al última vez que había visto una aspiradora. En las manos de un pequeño niño con un extraño gusto por las gorras rosas. Los que hablaban debían haber sido alertados cuando vio a dos adolescentes saltar fuera del Speeder, uno sostenía un pequeño termo cilíndrico y la otra agarrando el cuello de una vieja aspiradora. Antes que Norm pudiera registrar algo, el adolescente con camisa amarilla desenroscó la tapa del termo que sostenía en sus manos y gritó.

-¡Come termo!-

Nada pasó. Norm miró inexpresivo al termo, olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza y de las heridas corporales por un momento mientras el adolescente sostuvo el termo abierto, enfrentándolo.

-...Necesitas ayuda- señaló el genio con brusquedad.

El muchacho bajó su –según él- arma y la miró, furioso.

-¡¿Por qué no está funcionando?!- gruñó y movió su mano para apretar un pequeño botón a un lado del termo.

De lo que Norm no había sido consciente era que Tucker sólo había intentado verificar si el termo estaba funcionando como debía apretando el botón de descarga. De repente, una llamarada verde estalló en la punta del termo, y quien lo sostenía se encontró, fuera de guardia, con un fantasma que salía del termo y reía con perversidad.

Por supuesto, Norm lo encontró sorprendente, pero no estaba sólo mirando al fantasma boqueando como un pez porque estaba sorprendido, sino porque reconoció lo que había salido del termo.,

La fantasma echó su cabeza hacia atrás, indiferente, para permitir su largo pelo, negro como las plumas de un cuervo, acomodarse tras sus hombros.

Era Desirée.

----

Continuará…

----

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! ¡Envío mis más sangrientos, húmedos y dulces corazones a todos los comentaristas!**

**Notas de Nakokun:**

(1) En el original decía cien millas, lo que es, aproximadamente, ciento sesenta kilómetros.

(2) En el original decía galones de agua, pero lo adapté a la usanza latinoamericana para que sea más comprensible.

Este es el capítulo más corto de todo el fanfic, hasta ahora (y fue una suerte porque esta semana tuve muchos temas y poco tiempo) Emoción no le faltó, y más cuando Desirée le diga algunas cositas a Norm que van a aclarar muuuuuuuuuchas cosas. **Y, por cierto**, la nota sin nombre en el capítulo anterior era de Din Kelion, la autora. Yo cumplí 21 años el 9 de marzo pasado, así que soy legalmente una adulta para todo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	12. Verdades perturbadoras

**Notas de Din Kelion**:

Intentaré subir mi próximo capítulo más rápido, porque sé que hay un montón de personas que querrá abofetearme (¡y no los culpo!) especialmente desde que cierta gente se ha estado preguntando qué sucede. Incluso si tengo que tardar algunas horas para arreglar lo que he escrito. No culparía a ninguna de ustedes de olvidarse de algunas cosas que pasaron en la historia debido al largo tiempo de espera entre capítulos. Diablos, yo apuesto que algunas (palabra clave: algunas) de ustedes podrán estar pensando "¿qué próximo capítulo?" debido a cuanto tiempo me estoy tomando.

Capítulo doce, Verdades perturbadoras

Desirée flotó caprichosamente en el aire, pasando sus ojos con indiferencia cuando captó el nuevo paisaje con débil interés. Prefería mucho más el viejo Sahara que la selva de cemento en la que estaba. Aunque la condición destructiva en la que se encontraba ahora hizo que una mueca maliciosa cruzara su rostro.

Pero los muertos no pueden elegir mucho, así que a Desirée no le importó. Lo que le concernía en este momento era que ella estaba enfrentando a un viejo genio que estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico. La genio-fantasma lo miró fijo y dejó que sus labios formaran una sonrisa segura.

-Veo que estás vivo y bien- dijo ella, sin mostrar señal alguna de que lo hubiera dicho en serio.

-¡Wha! ¿Có-cómo lograste llegar aquí?- balbuceó Norm atropellándose con las palabras cuando se retractó de Desirée, como si ella fuera algún tipo de virus.

Sam y Tucker estaban de pie, aturdidos, mirando a Desirée. Aunque Norm fue quien hizo la pregunta, los dos adolescentes también estaban preguntándose cómo ella había terminado dentro de ése termo.

- Hmph... De hecho, iba a preguntártelo a ti- dijo mientras ponía sus verdes y fantasmales manos en su cadera, moviéndola a un lado. Norm retrocedió.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Preguntarme?- balbuceó Norm hacia Desirée -¡Todo lo que sé es que deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo en tu muerte (1), no saliendo con una explosión de una lata de sopa!-

-Termo, termo Fentom- corrigió Tucker cuando juntó, apurado, el desechado termo.

-¡Lo que sea! Estás equivocada –dirigiéndose a Desirée- ¡Estás muerta! ¡M-U-E-R-T-A!-

-Impactante, ¿no es verdad?- la genio arqueó una ceja como por casualidad.

Tucker se había retirado detrás de Sam, sin sentirse demasiado valiente si no estaba protegido por la tecnología. Ahora tenían dos genios de los que cuidarse. Sam, por otro lado, no estaba sintiéndose tan asustada como desconcertada.

Danny la había dicho en específico que levara ése termo con ella. No lo hizo sólo al azar, agarrando el primer termo que había encontrado en el laboratorio Fentom, sino el que su amigo fantasma le había indicado.

-Creo que se han conocido antes... – masculló Tucker mientras se retiraba detrás de la gótica, intentando no verse como si se estuviera escondiendo detrás de una chica. Aunque fuera Sam.

-¿Lo crees...?- se desquitó la chica con sarcasmo, mientras intentaba asimilar la situación actual.

Desiree y Norm flotaron en el aire, enfrentándose con intensas miradas de desprecio. No se tenía que ser un sabio para decir que Desirée estaba ganando. Ella parecía enojada y Norm parecía mortificado.

-Justo cuando estaba intentando tener algo de paz y tranquilidad por las fiestas, ¡tienes el descaro de encerrarme en ése estúpido termo!- dijo, levantando un poco la voz.

Norm hizo una pausa, dándole una mirada de confusión.

-Yo no hic-

-Ni siquiera quiero saber por qué estás aquí con dos cazadores de fantasmas de compañeros- siseó la fantasma. Sam y Tucker intercambiaron miradas, ambos sintiéndose insultados por la palabra "compañeros" aunque fuera verdad.

-¿Y para qué?- movió las manos para darle una mejor idea de cuán irritada estaba ahora -¿Sólo para reírte de mí o algo?-

-Uh... Sam... ¿estás entendiendo algo de todo esto?-

-Danny sólo me dijo todo lo que sé... No tengo idea de qué está pasando ahora- dijo la chica.

Norm parecía estar tan perplejo como los dos adolescentes. Vaciló un poco cuando se enfrentó a una predominante genio-fantasma ofendida. Hubo un largo momento de silencio y Norm todavía parecía desconcertado. Como resultado, Desirée frunció sus labios con impaciencia, volvió a poner sus manos en su cadera y lanzó una oscura mirada hacia Sam y Tucker.

-Bien, ¿quién hizo el deseo?- exigió.

Tucker y Sam se miraron el uno al otro, y luego hacia la fantasma.

-¿Estás loca? ¡¿Por qué desearíamos algo de ti?!- retrucó la chica cuando miró hacia el cuello de la aspiradora. La verdad era que ella y Tucker se habían hartado de Desirée y sus terribles deseos desde la última vez que se habían encontrado.

-Norm- la voz de la genio hizo que el aludido se enderezara -¿Quién me deseó allí dentro?- dijo, con una indirecta de veneno en su voz.

-¡E-espera! ¡Yo no te puse en ningún lugar! ¡Ni siquiera sé quiénes son estos dos!- Norm hizo un esfuerzo frenético para defenderse.

Desirée clavó sus fríos ojos en Norm. Los estrechó con insensibilidad.

-Oh, ¿así que debo suponer que algún otro genio chasqueó sus dedos y me transportó a ésa lata de sopa?- dijo con serenidad, aunque cualquiera que la escuchara bien podía decir que estaba escondiendo una daga bajo sus palabras –Y entonces, por una mera casualidad, la primer cosa que veo cuando salgo es a ti. Dime si no has deducido que el que no mientas en imposible-

Norm la miró fijo, y balbuceó a la genio -¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Eres la última cosa que quiero ver!- proclamó el genio.

Sam y Tucker observaban la escena con toda la intención, casi como si estuvieran mirando un partido de boxeo. Norm era golpeado por cada uno de los puños de Desirée, y el genio estaba perdiendo ante su oponente por mucho.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste la _última_ vez-

Wham, oh, justo en las joyas familiares. Tucker retrocedió, Sam intento esconder una sonrisita maliciosa y Norm retrocedió, después del golpe mental bajo su cinturón.

Quizás era turbación lo que había distraído al genio por un momento o dos. Sólo eso le tomó a Desirée dar una mirada a su alrededor. Su expresión se ablandó a una breve mirada de perplejidad.

-Si ninguno de estos dos- la genio-fantasma gesticuló mientras señalaba con su dedo pulgar hacia Sam y Tucker –es tu amo... ¿entonces dónde está tu amo, Norm?-

El genio pareció revivir un poco ante esto, y enderezó la espalda, orgulloso, mientras miraba a la aparición fantasmal. Mostró una sonrisa maligna a través de sus morenos rasgos.

-Me libré de él- declaró con una sonrisa maliciosa. La pregunta de Desirée le había recordado con rapidez que él ya no era más un esclavo de los humanos, y que podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, como ella. Sin embargo, para decirlo mejor, él no estaba muerto. Norm sintió que, de repente, había adquirido derechos.

La genio frunció el entrecejo. El otro supuso que era de envidia o desilusión. En realidad, Desirée estaba intentando deducir por qué el genio no se refugiaba dentro de la seguridad de su lámpara.

-¿Dónde está tu lámpara?-

-¿Ésa cosa vieja? Estaba volviéndose vulgar, así que la dejé por ahí... ¿No estarás poniéndote celosa de mí, huh?- dijo con una mueca –Ahora puedo ir a dondequiera que yo desee-

Norm había esperado que Desirée lo mirara con envidia por haben encontrado una forma de liberarse. Se anticipó cuando oyó el gruñido de la genio y le preguntó quién había sido atrapado en su propia lámpara. Norm quería tener la oportunidad de decirle a otro genio lo que era ser libre y estar vivo. Todas estas buenas ideas jugaban en su cabeza. Sólo le tomó un segundo después de la pregunta el imaginar todos los posibles escenarios excepto uno...

-¡IDIOTA!- Norm no tuvo tiempo para salir de sus pensamientos y agacharse ante un puño volador. Se movió en espiral hacia el piso, y su espalda rozó contra el pequeño cráter que el Specter Speeder había hecho antes.

Desiree arremetió contra Norm antes que el genio tuviese tiempo para recuperarse. Sam y Tucker se miraron, muy aturdidos.

-¡Pequeño estúpido-arrg! ¡No puedo creer que yo alguna vez – y con semejante imbécil!- siguió gritando la genio con furia, mientras el genio intentaba alejarse de ella. Pronto la genio fantasma empezó a tirarle pequeños pedazos de escombros con cada uno de sus insultos.

-¡Ignorante!-

-¡Egoísta!-

-¡Jabalí!- un pedazo de pavimento se partió sobre la cabeza de Norm. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente asustado por las reacciones de la otra como para registrar dolor o mareo mientras se escondió arrojándose detrás de un taxi.

Todo el tiempo, Norm intentaba responder al ataque con algo, ¡algo! Aunque Desirée no estaba escuchando. Ni Sam o Tucker. Estaban más ocupados en hallarse a sí mismos más y más desconcertados.

-Um... ¿Danny no nos dijo que teníamos que volver con Norm?- preguntó el moreno, dando voz a sus pensamientos.

-Sí- contestó Sam, pero no quitó los ojos de los dos genios por un segundo.

-¿Dijo que debíamos volver con Norm vivo, o como carne picada?-

Sam suspiró un lamento –Capté el punto... no podemos volver con él muerto, creo... – era una buena idea mientras duró. La chica había pensado primero que el genio de cabello negro era el equivalente masculino de Desirée en forma fantasma. Pero Sam ahora se daba cuenta que ése genio no estaba muerto.

Desirée, después de usar todos los insultos que se sabía en castellano para maldecir al descarriado genio –quien era probable que estuviera teniendo el peor día de su vida- empezó a maldecir en otro idioma.

-Siempre quisiste más- dijo la genio, mientras arrojaba otra gran piedra que se estrelló en el taxi atravesando la ventana del pobre vehículo, todavía amarillo.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hay de malo en querer ser libre?- gritó Norm a través de la parte trasera del auto.

-¡Todo, necio!-

-¡No te enojes conmigo sólo porque moriste antes de poder ser libre!-

El genio se agachó al momento siguiente, con cautela, esperando otra tanda de objetos voladores que vinieran hacia él. Pero no pasó nada.

Norm dudó por unos momentos antes de atreverse a mostrar su cabeza por sobre los neumáticos del taxi.

Desiree se había sentado con solemnidad sobre su cola espiralada sobre lo que quedaba de la calle. Allí, por un segundo, Norm pensó que había tocado una fibra tierna de la genio muerta. Pero la siguiente mirada de Desirée le destruyó la idea...

Ella levantó su delgada complexión para atrapar la mirada de Norm. Estaba preocupada y extrañada. No por ella, sino por Norm.

-Whoa, eh... ¿estás teniendo algún momento femenino o algo?- preguntó el genio, y se encontró con que su propia actitud le era extraña y ajena a él. Subió con cautela en el aire.

-No, idiota... – contestó Desirée mientras levantaba una delicada mano hacia su frente como si quisiera que desapareciera un dolor de cabeza.

-Entonces, ¡¿qué pasó con tu súbito cambio e humor?!- Norm levantó la voz, sintiendo como algunos nervios lo empujaban a hacerlo. ¡Mujeres, nunca tenían sentido! –No estabas a punto de sacarme el cerebro a golpes con una piedra?-

-Lo estaba, y todavía lo estoy- gruñó ella y apretó los puños. Norm se retiró de su vista de nuevo –Pero básicamente te has atascado tú solo, así que no necesito hacer nada- ante esto, Desirée bajó la cabeza y pareció triste.

Norm frunció el entrecejo y se encontró con que prefería por lejos el que la genio intentara pegarle por lo que él asumió que eran celos, no tenerle ésa lástima lúgubre como la que tenía ahora.

-¿Atascado en qué?- dijo el genio, asombrado, para mofarse poco después –Mira, Des... – el genio empezó a usar un tono para razonar -¿Soy libre! ¿Cómo podría tener posibilidades de atascarme?-

Dasirée movió su cabeza, sus ojos rojos miraban con el ceño fruncido a Norm, quien se había separado del taxi y ahora volvía hacia atrás poco a poco.

-¿¡Alguna vez en tu vida has leído mi libro?!-

Ante esto, Norm la miró con culpa, a un lado del auto destrozado.

-Yo-um... Lo leí por arriba... un poco. Aquí y allá- dijo, rascándose la barbilla y acariciándose la barba un poco rizada.

Desirée lo ignoró -¿Sabes cuál es el propósito de un genio?-

-Uh… ¿molestar?-

-No, Norm. _Servir_- dijo la genio, sintiendo cómo su molestia aumentaba.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Quién dice que tengo que vivir para servir?- retrucó Norm con amargura.

-¡Urg! ¡Te estás desviando de asunto, Norm! ¡Eres un _genio_!- Desirée subió de nuevo por el aire y pareció más enojada cuando dio énfasis a la palabra "genio" –Los genios no vagabundean, libres como pájaros. Los genios _conceden **deseos**_-

Norm arqueó una ceja con escepticismo, mientras imitaba a la genio subiendo por el aire -¡Los genios conceden _deseos_ lo quieran o no!- apunto su propio dedo pulgar hacia su pecho –Quizás te gusta hacerlo, pero a mí no-

-¡Los poderes que _tú_ tienes se te entregaron para conceder todos y cada uno de los deseos de tu amo!-Desirée estaba hablando ahora a través de sus dientes apretados, pero Norm no le estaba dando la satisfacción de intimidarlo. Después de todo, ella era una genio muerta. Sólo le tomó cinco minutos al genio recordar cuándo había encontrado por primera vez a la genio y comprobó que la magia de los genios muertos puede ser cancelada por un genio viviente.

-¿Entiendes el punto?-

-¡¿De dónde crees que proviene tu fuente de poder?!

-Oh-um... déjame ver... ¿podría ser... yo?- le retrucó Norm.

-¡Esto es tan típico de ti! ¡Lelo cabeza de cerdo!-

-¿Qué esperabas que dijera? Oh-uh, ¿viene de la tierra como las margaritas?- agitó los brazos en el aire y dejó escapar un resoplido enojado, que no le ayudaba mucho para defenderse contra sus insultos.

De repente, las manos de Desirée sujetaron los hombros de Norm y forzaron al genio a dejar de hacer gestos. La genio atrapó los azules ojos de Norm con sus ojos rojos.

-¡Tu _lámpara_! ¡Norm! ¡Tu _vida es tu lámpara_!-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Estos de lo más bien sin ésta tonta y vieja...!

La voz de Norm empezó a bajar de volumen cuando su mandíbula empezó a aflojarse. Volvió a ver la ansiosa mirada de Desirée, y vio cómo sus ojos se entristecían mientras que él empezaba a unir los puntos en su mente. Algunos de sus poderes no funcionaban. Al principio, no funcionaban sólo las cosas simples, y Norm pensó que podía tratarse de una pequeña enfermedad debido al viaje que vino con los primeros días de ser libre. Pero entonces tampoco podía usar sus talentos más engañosos... La pálida piel morena del genio empezó a palidecer, y empezaba a volverse tan pálido como una chica gótica que se acercaba con una aspiradora en la mano.

-Hwa-¿estás intentando decirme que voy a perder todos mis poderes?- preguntó Norm, con sus ojos abiertos -¿Qué yo-yo me volveré nada más que un-un humano?- dejó escapar.

-_Peor_ que eso-

-Oh, ¿¡qué podría ser peor que volverse un humano!?- Norm se apartó de la genio y pareció rebelarse; su pánico se reveló y volvió con más fuerza.

Con rapidez, Norm miró a su alrededor y chasqueó sus dedos.

-Serpiente- murmuró a medias. Una serpiente púrpura se materializó en el aire, enojada, y le siseó a Norm, quien a su vez chasqueó los dedos y la convirtió en una varita magenta. Cuando cambió de forma, el genio masculló –palo, luego- antes de chasquear sus dedos de nuevo y la vara temblara en una larga y gruesa soga llena de nuevo –Luego a flores-

Chasqueó los dedos de nuevo, pero ésta vez no pasó nada -Oh, no no no no... ¡Vamos! ¡Flores!- chasqueó varias veces sus dedos -¡No quiero volverme un humano!-

Desirée estaba mirando a Norm como se miraría a un niño que comprende que no había tal cosa como Papá Noel.

-No te volverás un humano... – señaló la genio, quieta.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¿Qué me está pasando?- el genio clavó en ella su mirada frenética, quien parecía no ser afectada por eso, excepto de cómo estaba reaccionando Norm.

-Estás muriendo-

Los frenéticos gestos de Norm y sus constantes intentos de chasquear sus dedos se detuvieron de repente.

Miró a la fantasma verde, con su mandíbula floja, mientras miraba cómo ella movía la cabeza con tristeza.

El silencio podría haber prevalecido durante horas, si no hubiese sido roto por el sonido de una aspiradora encendiéndose. Norm sintió de repente cómo algo tiraba de su cola con fuerza, antes de ser absorbido con rapidez por una aspiradora sostenida por una chica de ojos violetas. En el momento en que le genio estaba dentro de la cosa-Smoof, Sam dio un golpecito al interruptor y el silencio hizo eco por mucho más tiempo hasta que una voz derrotada gruñera desde adentro de la aspiradora.

-… Smoof…-

----

_Capítulo Cuatro: No digas nada a menos que lo necesites._

_Este capítulo puede parecer hipócrita, pero para la conveniencia de educar a los estrechos de mente, se escribirá._

_En primer lugar, los genios son conocidos por llevar muchos apodos, algunos de los cuales son considerados insultos o nombres para estereotipar a alguien que se dice genio. Ifrit es como se acostumbra nombrar a un genio, lo que es el equivalente en humano de un piromaniaco. Incubulos y Sucubulos son, posiblemente, los términos más comunes, que describen un genio hombre o mujer, respectivamente, con un gran deseo por la intimidad física. Aunque los humanos creen que están separados de los genios, en realidad son uno solo. Un Incubulo o Sucubulo es referido por otros genios, por lo general, como "genios jóvenes". El punto en mencionar estos apodos es proporcionar una idea de que algunas criaturas mágicas pueden ser las mismas con distintos nombres._

_Este capítulo es el detalle necesario para la limitación de los deseos. Para entrar en este capítulo, proporcionaré varios ejemplos de "deseos" relacionados. Aunque un genio es considerado el tipo más poderoso de entidades concededoras-de-deseos de esta era, hay muchos otros seres con atributos y desventajas similares. Hay otros seres que conceden deseos, por supuesto, hadas por ejemplo, pero tienen muchas más limitaciones que un genio, y los peces que hablan; pero el deseador tiende a quedar insatisfecho con los deseos que les conceden. Y hay objetos inanimados como la mano del mono que a menudo toma los deseos en forma literal, y hay magdalenas(2) mágicas, muy raras, que tienen un mal sabor pero conceden cualquier deseo a cualquiera que lo muerda, excepto que tenga mejor sabor._

_En otras palabras, hay muchas cosas y seres diferentes y desconocidos que pueden conceder deseos. Con esto en mente, algunos deseos pueden interferir con otros deseos._

_Por ejemplo, si un humano hiciera un deseo de un genio de ser el gobernante supremo del mundo durante cincuenta años (inserte varios detalles que evitarían vacíos legales y etc) pero, al mismo tiempo, si alguien deseara la misma cosa, dos cosas podrían pasar. Uno, el deseo sería cancelado. El resultado más infrecuente es que la más débil de las dos entidades u objetos que concedieran el deseo tuviera que cancelar el pedido._

_Tenga presente que desde el fin de la edad romana, un Djinni particularmente poderoso (otro apodo para un "genio" poderoso) concedió el deseo que ningún otro ser viviente en (o fuera de) el mundo podrá desear gobernar de nuevo sobre él. Con eso en mente, si su amo desea gobernar el mundo, no es probable que pase a menos que el genio al que se desea sea más fuerte que el djinni, quien sin duda todavía está vivo y más fuerte._

_En el caso en que dos deseos interfieren entre si, normalmente el más fuerte de los dos tiene éxito, pero hay algunos casos donde hay formas de discriminaciones que cambian el resultado del fuego cruzado. Por ejemplo, una hada, no importa cuan fuerte sea, puede ver cancelado su deseo por cualquier genio –joven, débil o fuerte- Un genio no tiene por qué ser exigido para conceder un deseo que se oponga a la magia de las hadas. Si un genio quisiera, también podría acostumbrar a su magia a transportar a un ser u objeto mágico con menos poder de un lugar a otro. Estor incluye fantasmas, que son considerados una de las criaturas sobrenaturales más débiles._

La frente de Vlad fue surcada con desdén, aunque estaba un poco de acuerdo con la declaración. Pero él no era "débil" de ningún modo.

_Como dejé en claro antes, los genios tienen ciertas limitaciones, como ser incapaz de alejarse de su lámpara, o la incapacidad de matar si no se lo piden. Estas limitaciones son las mismas para cualquier genio, pero si un deseo no funciona, significa que alguien más deseó o está deseando algo que tenía intenciones iguales ó similares. El más común de ellos en el pasado fue tener a dos humanos deseando que el mismo humano se enamorara de sus maestros, aunque en los últimos tiempos los amos tienen la manía de desear con glotonería a un nivel más continental. Como desear otro genio, lo que nunca funcionará porque la lámpara de un genio actúa como guarida contra ciertos deseos como estos..._

Vlad suspiró y se deslizó lejos del libro y el escritorio, apoyándose contra el respaldo de una silla mientras llevaba sus manos a su sien y la frotó. Estaba cansado de leer ése libro.

No se equivoquen, Vlad vio que el libro era más útil de lo que había esperado, pero todavía, incluso al cuarto capítulo, no había encontrado nada que pudiese explicar la súbita conversión de Danny en un genio. Aunque el libro le ayudó a explicarse muchas cosas que se había preguntado, excepto el por qué Danny ahora estaba apegado a ésa lámpara. Inclusive explicarse dónde Danny se había basado para evitar conceder el deseo"correcto".

Puesto que él había leído el tercer capítulo, Vlad tuvo presente que debía tener excepcional cuidado con qué desear en el futuro.

Eran cerca de las diez pasadas y Vlad había pasado todo el tiempo, desde que había deseado ése libro, leyéndolo. Era extraño cómo una fantasma en la que él pensaba en muy raras ocasiones –Desirée- podía escribir algo tan útil. Aunque no era necesario aclarar algunos comentarios sarcásticos, pero hizo a Vlad hacer una pausa y preguntarse porqué exactamente una _fantasma_ había escrito ése libro.

Ésa era sólo una de las preguntas menores que habían brotado en su cabeza desde que había empezado a leer ése libro. Por supuesto, el concepto de fantasma tenía su explicación lógica, ¿pero hadas? ¿Magdalenas mágicas? ¡Era un enredo! Había todavía un mitad-fantasma-vuelto-genio paseando dentro de una de sus habitaciones de huéspedes...

Vlad murmuró algo incoherente mientras se paraba y se movía a través de su cámara privada hasta lo que parecía una pared con una pequeña barra en ella. El billonario extendió la mano con agilidad y apretó un botón debajo del borde del mostrador de obsidiana, y un ruido cuando pulsó un pequeño botón hizo eco en el silencio. Detrás del mostrador, la pálida pared se dividió en tres partes, y se dio vuelta para revelar una barra oculta surtida con una elegante selección de bebidas. Ginebra, vodka, vino tinto, incluso algunas bebidas suaves. No era un gran escondite, pero era bastante para satisfacer a un billonario con dolor de cabeza. En primer lugar, allí podía oírse un suave sonido de música relajante que sonaba con humildad.

Frotándose las sienes, Vlad suspiró y se sirvió un minúsculo vaso de ginebra.

Tantas cosas no tenían sentido... por supuesto, el libro ayudó a explicar varias de sus preguntas anteriores, y todavía tenía alguna más por aclarar, algunos de las cuales eran importantes. Quizás encontraría sus respuestas en el último capítulo. Vlad bebió con rapidez el poco alcohol que estaba en el vaso y cerró los ojos por instinto ante el escozor de su garganta que se sentía un poco más cálida. El sentimiento estaba distrayéndolo , lo que era exactamente lo que él quería, pero por más que sintiera eso nunca lo sosegaría lo bastante.

Por fortuna, en su momento de pausa de la lectura, fue alertado por un teléfono de estilo antiguo sonando en su escritorio, cerca del enorme tomo de la guía para ser un genio.

Extraño. Vlad tenía muchas líneas de teléfono, y la que estaba sonando estaba conectada a su línea personal. ¿Quién podría estar llamándolo por teléfono tan tarde en la noche...? Mejor aún, ¿quién podría estar llamándolo a él, un hombre que rara vez se asociaba con otras personas a un nivel amistoso?

El teléfono sonó de nuevo cuando lo alcanzó y llevó el auricular al lado de su cara.

-Vlad Masters al habla…- dijo, con un indirecto tono de fastidio en su voz.

-Oh Vlad, gracias a Dios que estás levantado... – el billonario hizo una pausa. Era Maddie y sonaba preocupada.

Saliendo de sus hábitos, Vvlad cambió el tono de voz imponente y desdeñoso usual, a uno considerado y amable.

-Ah Maddie, ¿qué razones tienes para esta llamada?- dijo, sus labios se curvaron por instinto en una sonrisa.

-Danny, mi hijo-

Vlad dudó y su sonrisa desapareció. Oh Él casi se había olvidado de Amity Park y cómo podía relacionarse con Danny Fentom desapareciendo misteriosamente cuando Jack le había enviado un regalo a Wisconsin.

-...¿Cuál es el problema?... – dijo, sonando como si no supiera bien lo que la mujer le iba a decir después

-Él se fue y ha estado perdido por tres días... Lo siento, oh, Dios... no sé por qué hice la llamada... – la voz de Maddie bajó de volumen. Vlad podía decir que estaba asustada. La Maddie que él conocía siempre sabía qué hacer, pero ésa voz vacilante estaba intentando hacer algo, sin importar cuán pequeña fuera la oportunidad. Inclusive llamándolo por teléfono.

-Sé que me habrías avisado si lo hubieses visto... aún así, sólo estoy comprobando... ¿sabes?- Vlad sintió como si la poca ginebra que había en su estómago se hubiese solidificado e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Ur, no... no he visto a tu hijo. ¿Qué pasó?-

-Sólo se perdió... Nosotros, no sé por qué no se ha presentado... – Maddie parecía estar a punto de quebrarse. Quién sabía cómo podría estar actuando Jack mientras Maddie lucía tan angustiada -...Jack y yo encontramos que el Spector Speeder había desaparecido esta mañana, así que pensamos que había ido a visitarte... –

Intenta enviándolo por correo aéreo en un paquete con una canasta de navidad...

-Lamento no haberlo visto, Maddie... – la voz de Vlad sonó suave y distraída.

Hubo un suspiro estremecedor del otro lado de la línea.

-Si lo ves… -

-Te avisaré si veo un solo pelo de él- contestó el billonario, sintiéndose urgido de confortar a Maddie de alguna u otra manera... Después de decirlo, Vlad empezó a morderse la lengua.

-Gracias Vlad, no sabes cuánto significa para mí el oírlo... – dijo, pero el otro podía decir que ella tenía la débil esperanza de creer que Danny se presentaría de algún modo a su puerta. No había duda que el muchacho había compartido su disgusto por él con Maddie, pensó con amargura.

-Puedo hacer que las autoridades lo busquen, Maddie- la tranquilizó con su voz sofocante.

-Cualquier cosa estaría bien... – no parecía segura. Al contrario, era como si llamándolo por teléfono –Vlad Masters- estaba haciendo sus últimos esfuerzos para conocer el paradero del muchacho. Si nadie más a quien contactar, ella estaba al final del camino –Por favor llámame si sabes algo de él... -

Ése fue el fin de la discusión. Maddie estaba tan consternada por la seguridad de su propio hijo que se olvidó de decir adiós. Vlad habría tomado esto a pecho si no estuviera ya sintiéndose culpable por haber mentido sobre en dónde estaba Danny, así que cuando escuchó el botón del otro lado de la línea, suspiró y, despacio, puso el teléfono en su escritorio.

Después de mirar fijo al teléfono y al gran libro andrajoso para ser un genio en su mesa de trabajo, quizás durante un minuto o algo así, Vlad se retiró a la barra del minibar y decidió que tomaría otro pequeño trago para aclarar todas las nuevas ideas que trabajaban en su mente.

Cuando se había convencido de tomar un tercer vaso, estaba pasando las hojas restantes del cuarto capítulo con ociosidad cuando escuchó un sutil golpe en la puerta.

Vlad tomó conciencia de la hora actual antes de dejar salir su voz para decirle a quienquiera que fuera que podía entrar.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido y la nerviosa figura de Amell apareció detrás de ella.

-Lamento molestarlo... – dijo ella en voz baja. Vlad la miró lento, con la vista fija –He terminado con mi semana e hice lo que usted me ha pedido... –

-¿Has visto a nuestro invitado?- inquirió el billonario, después de recordar que había enviado a Amell a la habitación de Daniel, en específico para proporcionarle cualquier cosa que pudiera requerir. Comida, por ejemplo... Vlad todavía no estaba seguro si Danny tenía una dieta humana o no. Aún así, había tenido mucho cuidado en decirle a su doméstica que no le hablara a Danny a menos que fuera para responderle las preguntas de Amell.

Por cómo lo veía, la doméstica no había tenido un torpe o aterrador encuentro con el muchacho-genio porque sonrió al momento siguiente.

-Sí. Él no quiso nada que comer, señor. Pero le llevé algo de comer como usted dijo- bajó la cabeza por un momento, como una buena doméstica debe cuando muestra respeto.

Vlad no levantó mucho la mirada de la guía mentras le respondía.

-Bien, puede retirarse para las fiestas-

Estaba esperando que Amell se volviera y saliera, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse habría sido al señal que ella había salido. Pero no pasó tal cosa. Después de unos segundos, el billonario miró sobre su lectura para ver a su doméstica que todavía estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta. Su sonrisa era un poco menos feliz, más tímida.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ante la razón de tan prolongada espera.

-Su invitado quiso devolverle algo que usted había extraviado-

Vlad alzó su cabeza y levantó una ceja con curiosidad por un momento, entonces se le ocurrió que Amell estaba hablando sobre el lazo que Danny le había robado ésa mañana.

-Sólo déjalo en el escritorio- indico con un movimiento de su mano el mostrador de la barra que había sido cubierta por nuevos libros gracias a un deseo. Sin molestarse en mirar, Vlad rechinó los dientes mientras miraba hacia la guía para ser un genio. Daniel estaba siendo, en verdad, descarado; no había aprendido que jugar un juego de adultos sólo iba a avergonzarlo o atormentarlo...

Amell caminó por el cuarto y dejó el objeto que traía, y salió después de desearle felices fiestas a Vlad. Él la ignoró mientras se preocupaba más por sus pensamientos que llevaban a Maddie y Danny como para pensar en ésa alegre fiesta llamada navidad.

En el momento en que su doméstica desapareció, cerrando al puerta tras ella, Vlad notó de reojo que Amell no había dejado su lazo en el mostrados. De hecho, no era en absoluto un lazo. Era un plato de cena con una tapa abovedada.

Vlad arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba. De seguro su lazo debería estar dentro... ¿Pero por qué dejaría un plato de cena allí? Para averiguar la respuesta, se levantó y caminó hacia el mostrador para echar un vistazo bajo la tapa del plato.

Tan pronto como alzó la tapa, se escuchó un crujido y abriéndolo, Vlad descubrió una extraña luz verde.

La realización cruzó por la cara del billonario antes incluso que terminara de levantar la tapa del plato de cena.

-Pasta de pez(3)... – siguiendo su maldición derrotada, podía oír la risita de alguien.

----

Continuará…

----

**¡Felices vacaciones de verano!**

.-.

.-.

Ahora entiendo que Danny no sólo llamó por teléfono a Sam cuando Vlad salió a hablar con los policías... Hizo que Desirée estuviera dentro de X termo y le dijo a Sam que llevara X termo, así ella y Norm se encontraban. Este chico es más inteligente de lo que pensaba (y eso me gusta) Más aun por la última escena del capítulo XDDD.

¡Y lo que viene es aún mejor!

(1) En el original decía "afterlife" lo que literalmente significa "después de la vida" Lo traduje a muerte porque era lo más parecido y coherente dada la situación.

(2) En Argentina, así es como se llama a los panecillos, muffins, panqués, panquesitos, etc.

(3) Vlad tiene maldiciones originales, aunque a veces no se entiendan –y en el doblaje de la serie no se puedan apreciar- y menos en castellano. Y bueno.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	13. Incubulo

**Notas de Din Kelion**:

¡Mentí! ¡Sólo me tomé dos días y quince minutos! D: … hehe.

Capítulo trece, Incubulo

----

Sam envolvió el cuello de la aspiradora con agilidad mientras hacía equilibrios sobre los restos de asfalto. Tucker se unió a su lado con el Termo Fentom tan ponto como notó que la aspiradora empezaba a moverse y agitarse.

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Yo ODIO a Smoof! No me pueden hacer... –

Sam le dio algunas patadas a un lado de la vieja aspiradora mientras Tucker la agarraba por el asa para impedir que retumbara con violencia.

Desirée se mantuvo el aire, dándoles a los dos compañeros del chico fantasma una mirada fea.

-¡Des! Des! ¿Puedes liberarme? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?-

Desirée se mordió el labio y sonrió con desprecio.

-Te quedarás allí dentro hasta que te calmes-

-¿¡_Qué_!? ¡Estoy muriendo! ¡Si me calmo más seré una lápida! (1)-

-Tomará mucho más que alguna aspiradora Smoof para matarte _a ti_, en verdad-

-¿Alguien sería tan amable de decirme por qué este tipo- Tucker gesticuló, levantando el cuerpo de la aspiradora que se estremecía, indicando a Norm –tiene algo que ver con nuestro camarada Danny?-

Sam lo apoyó con una asentimiento de cabeza mientras Desirée descendía despacio, dándoles a los dos, Sam y Tucker, miradas sospechosas. La chica gótica parecía igual de intranquila de razonar con la genio fantasma. Para ser francas, Sam no estaba muy lejos de recordar a Paulina cuando miró a Desirée –Debes saber qué está pasando entre Danny y Norm-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó Desirée, seca.

-Bueno, en primer lugar Danny me dijo que agarrara el termo en el que estabas sin que yo lo supiera... Y ahora estás declarando que Norm está muriendo de alguna forma... No tengo ninguna pista sobre qué tiene que ver esto con Danny pero creo que tú lo sabes-

Desirée la miró feo, pero no a Sam y Tucker en específico, sino que parecía frustrada frente a la mera idea de tener que tratar con Norm y sus desastres. La gótica tenía razón, después de todo. Estaba escrito en la cara de la genio. Sin embargo, Desirée sabía que era difícil que todos lo dedujeran, y entonces lo aclaró.

-Norm, ¿era Danny tu amo?-

-¿Danny? Danny que? ¡No conozco a nadie llamado Danny!¡El amo que yo tenía era este chico fantasma petizo y huesudo! ¿¡Por qué me lo preguntas?! Nunca pregunto sus nombres, es sólo una pérdida de memoria! ¡Ahora sáquenme de aquí!-

-¡_Ése es Danny_!- los tres, Sam, Tucker y Desirée dijeron al unísono. Los tres se miraron entre sí e intercambiaron una breve mirada antes que las apenadas súplicas de Norm las distrajeran.

-Mira, ¡¿te puedes callar, Norm?!- lo riñó la genio, mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente y empezó a masajearse las sienes con cautela.

-¡¿Por qué debería?! ¡Voy a morir! ¡También podría gritar para el resto de mi vida! ¡Mejor todavía, yo podría gritar todos los secretos sobre ti para que todos oigan _si no me sacas de aquí_!-

-_¡NORM! ¡No vas a morir si arreglamos esto!_- eso impuso silencio al genio de inmediato. También le ganó a Desirée dos miradas asustadas cuando Sam y Tucker miraron a la fantasma sisearle a Norm.

-...todavía no me explico que tiene que ver esto con Danny- señaló Sam después de dejar que el silencio reinara por mucho más tiempo. Las cejas de Desirée se juntaron mientras ahogaba un suspiro.

-Norm, el genio más tonto en existencia, puso al chico fantasma en su propia lámpara-

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿estamos hablando sobre la lámpara de lava que Danny compró en ésa tienda de segunda mano?- exclamó Sam en medio del impacto. Desirée sólo tenía que encogerse de hombros, de la misma forma que Tucker se rascó un lado del cuello como ausente. La chica se volvió a enfrentar a su amigo y frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que ésos lugares sólo vendían basura.

-¿Y cuál es el problema si Danny esté atrapado en la lámpara de Norm?- siguió Tucker, refiriéndose a un argumento anterior. Desirée resopló, con amargura.

-Qué suposición difícil-

-...él, uh, ¿está atorado?- se atrevió a decir el moreno.

-No- gruño la genio, sin moverse –Nuestro héroe fantasma es un incubulo (2)-

-¿¡Un qué!?- exclamó de repente Sam, al mirar fijo a Desirée. La gótica parecía como si acabara de ser golpeada con una toalla húmeda. Tucker, por otro lado, no parecía tan afectado, de hecho, hizo una pausa y después preguntó ...¿qué es un incubulo?-

-Un tipo de genio joven... – dijo la genio, su voz se desvaneció un poco.

-¡Eso no es, ni de lejos, lo que yo había escuchado que era un incubulo!-

-Ey, ¿quién es la genio no-muerta quien escribió la guía? _Yo_. Si quieres volver a ver a tu amigo vamos a tener que actuar rápido, antes que el chico fantasma se vuelva un genio del todo-

-Um... chicas, ¿está Norm vivo ahí?- Tucker se interpuso entre las dos muchachas y cortó su duelo de furiosas miradas amargas por un momento mientras levantaba la aspiradora y la agitaba con cuidado –No ha dicho nada durante un rato... –

-Estoy vivo... todavía- la voz del genio hizo un eco fúnebre en la boca de la aspiradora.

-Bien, necesitamos encontrar la lámpara de Danny antes que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Desirée, mientras descendía hasta el Specter Speeder Fenton. Sam y Tucker se volvieron y se abrieron paso con rapidez en la calle dañada y la siguieron. Mientras lo hacían, la gótica se puso ansiosa.

-¿Antes de _qué_ es demasiado tarde?-

-Antes que el chico fantasma atraviese su primera fase como sucub- Desirée se detuvo cuando notó la intensa mirada de Sam –Genio, y se olvide que él alguna vez fue un chico fantasma... un fenómeno (3)-

Mientras la genio hablaba, Tucker trepó a la parte delantera del Specter speeder, siendo seguido de cerca por Sam, mientras la chica llevaba sin cuidado la aspiradora Smoof. Norm seguía en un silencio depresivo, incluso cuando la aspiradora fue sacudida y arrojada dentro del vehículo de batalla contra fantasmas. Sam se detuvo un momento para mirar a Desirée, impactada.

-¿Danny olvidará sus recuerdos?-

-Junto con las preocupaciones iniciales que los mortales tienen normalmente, sí. Serán reemplazados en el futuro- dijo la genio fantasma con indiferencia –Está todo en el último capítulo de mi libro-

-¿Y qué es _tu libro_?- la enfrentó Sam cuando se tomó como una ofensa que Desirée se tomara tan a la ligera el describir qué _podría_ pasar si no ayudaban a Danny a salir de su problema.

-Una guía que todos los genios tienen... – Desirée hizo una pausa cuando flotó con ociosidad en el Specter speeder. Las esquinas de sus boca se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Lo quieres?-

-Bueno, no lastimaría a nadie el saber lo que le está pasando a Danny- contestó la gótica, dudando, cuando notó la mirada en la cara de la genio fantasma. Tucker se retiró al asiento del conductor del vehículo y encendió el motor. Un ronroneo vivaracho movió el vehículo mientras las pertas se cerraban en silencio, y la nave empezaba a subir.

-Desea el libro-

Sam agitó su cabeza y miró con intensidad y escepticismo a Desirée. ¿Quién se pensaba la fantasma que era ella? La gótica lo sabía demasiado bien como para desear algo de ella -¿Por qué no sólo lo haces aparecer aquí con un poof sin hacernos formular un deseo?-

-No es tan difícil- siseó la genio –Yo estoy muerta, y mi magia sólo funciona cuando alguien desea algo. Sólo los genios vivos pueden usar su magia para sus propias necesidades... Y a menos que el enfermo-y-moribundo- Desirée señaló con su cola fantasmal a la aspiradora –tenga la habilidad para hacerlo aparecer con un poof (lo que dudo) entonces no tienes otra opción que desear un fantasmal deseo caótico de mí-

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no vas a-?-

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Tú! ¡Muchacho con el sombrero rojo, desea la "Guía para ser un genio"!- Desirée cortó en seco a Sam, y volvió su atención hacia el moreno, que parecía un ciervo atrapado frente a las luces de un ómnibus. Tucker miró a su alrededor para ver a la genio fantasma desde el asiento del conductor.

-Yo, eh, ¿deseo la "guía para ser un genio"...?-

Desiree soltó un suspiro satisfecho, pero frustrado mientras hablaba -_Tu deseo es mi anhelo_ (4)- Y con esas palabras, un remolino verde de humo y niebla apareció sobre el regazo del moreno. El adolescente se tentó a saltar de ahí, pero estaba sentado, así que no pudo hacer nada más que retorcerse antes que apareciera un gran libro, materializándose en la pequeña voluta de humo y aterrizara en su falda.

-¡Oof!-

El libro era particularmente pesado, y estaba vibrando un poco. Tucker no había notado el movimiento al principio, pero cuando miró bien al libro entre las volutas de humo que se aclaraban, el libro se quedó allí mirándolo, literalmente.

Entonces pestañeó y ronroneó. Un ojo grande como de vidrio adornaba la página delantera y miró fijo y sin expresión a Tucker.

-¿Por qué nadie me escucha? Ir de compras a tiendas de segunda mano es _malo_. Hacer deseos a un genio muerto también es _malo_- dijo Sam, con un tomo de voz molesto mientras el moreno intentaba tirar el libro de su regazo y gritaba de una forma muy femenina. El libro cayó de golpe al piso, cerrándose, y empezó a dar gemidos enojados.

De repente, docenas de pequeños pies salieron de la espalda del libro, como si fuera un ciempiés, y se levantó. El libro gruño y empezó a correr alrededor de Tucker.

El moreno, rápido, llevó sus pies al asiento de la silla antes que el libro-fantasma pudiera darle una dentellada en los talones con sus páginas.

Por más que Desirée quisiera mirar su obra maestra fantasmal vuelto libro corretear entre las patas de la silla y darle un mordisco al muchacho, estaba más obligada a instruir a los humanos, aunque lo más posible fuera que no entendieran la mitad de lo que escribió. Y no sólo por los amigos del muchacho fantasma, sino también por Norm, quien todavía estaba atrapado dentro de la aspiradora Smoof.

Él necesitaba que le recordaran qué pasaba cuando un genio moría y era reemplazado...

Desirée juntó el libro con cautela, mientras intentaba saltar y morder a Tucker. El libro ronroneó satisfecho en las manos de la fantasma y se tranquilizó mientras abría el libro y buscó a través de las páginas.

-_Capítulo cinco: succiónalo y supéralo_-

-¿Qué tipo de título es ese?- la interrumpió la gótica con rapidez. Desirée hizo una pausa para echarle una incierta mirada a Sam, mientras su dedo corría a lo largo de las líneas. Siguió leyendo...

_Capítulo cinco: succiónalo y supéralo_

_Este capítulo es una de las últimas secciones del libro en ser leído, sin dudas porque cuando está información es necesaria, es demasiado tarde paca cuidarse o prevenir lo que ha ocurrido. Este capítulo explorará las teorías de nuestra existencia, cómo nacemos, nos reciclamos y demás. Es particularmente difícil recoger información sobre esto porque -en la mayoría de los casos- el genio se olvida de sus primeros días, meses, o incluso años de su niñez. _

_Hay algunas excepciones en lo que partes de los recuerdos demoran más, pero en la mayoría de los casos están sólo tocando la superficie de recuerdos que podrían presumirse como sueños. No obstante, estos viejos recuerdos no deben preocupar a cualquiera, nuevo ó viejo genio, ya que sólo son reminiscencias de sus vidas mortales._

_En caso de que te encuentres preocupado por tus memorias perdidas, ignóralo. En el futuro te olvidarás de preocuparte de tus recuerdos antes que se empiecen a disolver de todos modos. La primera capa de mortalidad que desaparece de un genio son sus inhibiciones._

-¡Eso es terrible!-

-Shh, no interrumpas. Gótica… suelta a Norm. Yo quiero que él oiga esto-

_Como resultado, un genio joven ha sido conocido por ser instintivo y haber confiado en sus indicaciones físicas e instintos primarios. Pero para un genio, nuestro instinto principal es conceder deseos, y para hacerlo, nosotros necesitamos obtener energía. En capítulos anteriores, has aprendido que un genio se recupera en su lámpara y ganan más energía realizando típicas actividades humanas. Comer, dormir, socializar, y otras. Aunque no he mencionado la manera más productiva de obtener energía, porque se encuentra, a menudo, como el más bajo. También es la razón por la que los genios jóvenes son llamados "Incubulos" ó "Sucubulos"._

Sam palideció, si era posible para ella –Oh... no...-

-Haha… - se burló Norm, con patetismo, cuando se sentó con languidez en uno de los asientos de pasajeros del Specter Speeder.

_Esta fase tiende a durar hasta que el genio es capaz de realizar uno de los más difíciles encantamientos, como manipular pensamientos personales, cambiar segmentos de tiempo, o incluso cambiar las condiciones en un planeta a escala mundial. Su primera fase, por lo normal, puede durar desde una semana hasta un mes luego que el primer amo de un genio lo invoque desde su lámpara. Durante ese tiempo, dicho genio probablemente adopte una personalidad más apropiada a su ambiente actual. En la mayoría de los casos, los genios reflejan el carácter de su amo, o encajan en una persona afable para su amo. Pero hasta que esa fase haya terminado, permanecen fijos en la idea de obtener energía a través de formas indeseables y conceder los deseos de sus amos._

-Parece que no has salido de ésa fase, ¿eh, Des?- interrumpió Norm con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños (5) por su moreno rostro. Juzgando por su mueca, Sam tenía un buen presentimiento que el genio se estaba volviendo un poco inestable después de su impactante descubrimiento.

-Cállate-Norm- le siseó Desirée. El genio dejó de reírse entre dientes con rapidez.

_Hasta que esta fase esté hecha y haya pasado, el genio joven todavía es un mortal, y puede matarse si es dañado de forma fatal. Esto también significa que, antes de la inmortalidad, los efectos de ser un genio pueden invertirse. Para hacer esto simplemente se debe realizar la misma cosa que puso el mortal al cuidado de la lámpara encantada o..._

-Así que... ¿sacamos a Danny de la lámpara y Norm regresa dentro de ella?- preguntó Tucker.

-No es tan fácil como parece- señaló Norm con severidad mientras cambiaba su forma para tener piernas humanas bajó él.

-El amo de Danny tiene que hacer su último deseo mientras Norm esta más cerca de la lámpara… contestó Desirée.

-Eso no parece difícil… -señaló el moreno con brusquedad.

-¡Dije que suena más fácil!- el genio miró al muchacho con intensidad.

-¿Sabemos dónde está Danny?- Desirée cerró el libro con un sonido seco, que gruñó un poco en respuesta. La genio fantasma no había estado mirando cuando Tucker y Sam dirigían el vehículo, pero ahora parecía que podía ver que la nave estaba navegando en silencio a través del cielo, sobre las cabezas de la multitud de desconcertados canadienses.

- …Wisconsin- Sam había caído en el desasosiego después de haber concluido las razones por las cuales Desirée había llamado a su amigo "Incubulo". Los ojos fantasmales de la genio se iluminaron mientras su labios se estiraron en una sonrisa maligna. Miraba a la afectada gótica.

-¿Así que nuestro muchacho fantasma tiene a un billonario por amo? Bien, esto debe ser interesante... –

Sam le lanzó a Desrée un oscura mirada mientras Tucker puso las coordenadas a Wisconsin.

-¿No podrías sólo desear que todos nosotros estuviéramos allí? Danny está _sirviendo_ a Vlad, y no quiero saber lo que podría estar pasando ahora... – todo lo que ella podía pensar era que su amigo estaba en un serio tipo de problema. No se atrevió a pensar más sobre el tema.

-Desearía poder hacerlo, de verdad- dijo la genio fantasma, disfrutando de su juego de palabras mientras Sam y Norm ponían sus ojos en blanco –Pero Norm todavía es un genio vivo, y mis poderes serían cancelados si intentara usarlos contra él-

-Bien, entonces será mejor que vayamos a Wisconsin…-

----

La lámpara de Daniel reposaba al lado de la fuente color de plata.

Vlad se volvió rápidamente al sonido de una furtiva risita. Él supo quién estaba allí, peor había esperado darse la vuelta y no ver nada. Los fantasmas, por lo normal, tendían a hacerlo, hacer un ruido y fingir que no estaban allí... Vlad también lo hacía de vez en cuando. Más de una vez, el billonario se había preguntado que era lo que les hacía hacer eso a los fantasmas... Quizás un instinto natural. No obstante, cuando Vlad se volvió, había esperado a ver -o no ver- a Danny escondiéndose fuera de su vista.

Oh, pero Vlad se había olvidado, Danny ya no era una fantasma, y no era tan predecible como él presumió una vez.

En el momento en que echó su mirada a sus alrededores, Daniel estaba ante él, a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia, sonriendo con malicia por la forma en que había entrado al estudio de Vlad.

No estaba consciente de nada más que su boca que había caído por el susto por la presencia de Danny, y de que había retrocedido y había golpeado su espalda con la mesada del pequeño bar, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que Daniel tenía una irritable persistencia a jugar juegos de adultos.

El genio acortó el espacio entre él y el billonario y, con destreza, tomó la oportunidad de presionar sus labios contra los de Vlad mientras estaba desprevenido.

El adulto también estuvo seguro, de repente, que el muchacho había aprendido a besar mucho mejor de lo que cualquier adolescente normal debería saber...

¿El alcohol le había pegado duro o Daniel era unos centímetros más alto?

Un beso fue suficiente para detener todos los pensamientos, y Vlad volvió su cabeza y con rapidez elevó sus manos para empujar con brusquedad a Danny. El adulto ya estaba agitado por la conducta libertina del muchacho, pero antes de que pudiese agarrarle los hombros al genio, sintió cómo un par de manos le sostenía las muñecas, y cómo las empujaba hacia atrás con energía, fijándolos contra el borde de la barra.

-¡Daniel!- Vlad siseó apenas comprendió que el muchacho estaba pisando terreno peligroso. O quizás era al revés.

Los ojos del genio brillaron cuando una sonrisa cruzó por su cara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, como si no hubiera nada malo El adulto sentía que sus mejillas se enrojecieron y Daniel parecía sonreír con más malicia cuando miró al billonario. El muchacho apretó su cadera contra la de Vlad, causando que le mitad fantasma mayor se crispara sin quererlo.

-No... – Daniel puso su cara más cerca, y en respuesta, Vlad alejó la cabeza –hago... – el adulto sentía la respiración del muchacho cercano a su cuello –nada... – Vlad se retorció con violencia y empujó al ex-muchacho fantasma a un lado cuando sintió una lengua que se apretaba contra el lóbulo de su oreja –Malo... -

Al carajo, sí lo estaba. Irónicamente, estaba tocando el lugar perfecto para hacerle emitir un gruñido forzado del billonario.

-¿Ves?-

Vlad no esperó a que Daniel se burlara de él y se forzó a empujar al muchacho-

-Geh. Sí, _¡estás haciendo alo muy malo!_- gruñó apurado cuando forzó a sus brazos a sostener los de Danny, mientras el muchacho intentaba acercarse. Ahí, por un segundo, Vlad casi había tenido éxito en empujar lejos al genio.

Incluso el muchacho retrocedió por un momento como si algo lo hubiese golpeado en la nuca. Su expresión –por un rápido segundo- pareció una mirada sorprendida, siendo reemplazada con rapidez con una mueca maliciosa.

-¿Prefieres algo más?-

El agarre de Daniel había languidecido antes, pero ahora volvió a ser firme y empujó de nuevo a Vlad. Pero el billonario no iba a soportar más esto y empezó a pasar por el agarre del muchacho. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo intentó, sintió una sensación de torpeza extraña sobre sus muñecas, en donde Daniel lo agarraba.

-No puedes usar el mismo truco dos veces- Vlad escuchó cómo la voz de Daniel sonaba, maliciosa, en sus orejas.

Aturdido, Vlad miró a Daniel, quien registró una corta mirada de miedo por su cara, ante lo que el muchacho sonrió. ¿Acababa de cancelar su intento de atravesarlo?

Las palabras del libro burbujearon en el fondo de su mente. No estaba seguro de por qué estaban allí, pero de a poco su memoria fue llevándolo a la fuerza... los _fantasmas son considerados una de las criaturas sobrenaturales más débiles_.

_¡Oh, demonios!_ (6)

Daniel soltó su agarre en las muñecas de Vlad y en una forma casi inocente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del adulto. Vlad, por supuesto, tomó esto con sorpresa, se sentía tremendamente extraño el tener a alguien que lo sostuviera de forma posesiva por la cintura. Decidió que prefería mucho más las manos de Danny en sus muñecas que donde estaban ahora.

-Detén esto Daniel- Vlad hundió sus manos en la parte baja de los brazos del muchacho y se apartó del genio. Danny no se movió. ¿Desde cuándo este muchacho había logrado volverse tan condenadamente fuerte? Vlad gruñó.

-¿Detener qué?-

Daniel levantó su cabeza y plantó un curioso beso a un lado de su cuello, cerca de la oreja. Vlad se estremeció.

-¡Detén Esto!-

-Tú lo hiciste. No veo por qué debería detenerme- se defendió en algo más suave que un débil susurro cerca de su oreja.

-Det- la voz de Vlad vaciló cuando sintió a Daniel apretando con suavidad su labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, y mordiéndolo con cuidado. Ahí, por un momento, el billonario se sintió como si se hubiese rendido, sin ceder, por más extraño que fuera. Incluso se relajó y notó cuán confortante era tener brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Los ojos de Vlad se cerraron despacio cuando él se encontró suprimiendo un gemido. Una pequeña vocecita empezó a hacer eco en el fondo de su mente. Al principio, la ignoró y levantó caprichosamente su cabeza para permitir al adolescente explorar su cuello, pero se hizo más evidente cuando Danny besó su cuello.

Maddie.

¿Quién?

Tú sabes... la mujer de tus sueños que has estado intentando tener con desesperación por casi veinte años... la extraordinaria cazadora de fantasmas... el crush de la universidad... la madre de Daniel. Vlad se erizó de nuevo. ¡Esa vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza estaba agriamente en lo cierto!

Los ojos de Vlad se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Daniel, deseo que te detengas _ahora mismo_!-

Daniel parecía sorprendido, y como esperó, el genio se alejó, sus brazos y todo, y aplaudió.

-Te queda un deseo- dijo y miró a Vlad con ojos atrevidos. A juzgar por el hecho que el muchacho no había intentado manipular su deseo significaba que no había logrado "malinterpretar" a tiempo su deseo. El adulto soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, Danny todavía estaba con una amplia sonrisa traviesa.

Por más que Vlad hubiera disfrutado _fastidiar_ a Daniel brevemente, el adulto sabía mejor que nadie cómo continuaría. Una noche entera de lectura de la guía para ser un genio y unos vasos de ginebra eran bastantes para recordarle que, simplemente, Danny no podía tener sentimientos hacia él. Simplemente no estaban allí. El muchacho tenía un obvio crush con su amiga de la escuela secundaria, Sam. Cualquier cosa que hiciera a Danny actuar así, en verdad no debía ser por la propia voluntad del muchacho. Además de eso, Vlad no podía sólo dejar de laso sus pensamientos de Maddie por esta... _presunción_. Quizás veinte años habían sido demasiado largos...

Daniel hizo un sonido terco y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo ante Vlad, quien estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos como para notar lo que estaba haciendo el genio. El billonario se volvió, colocando sus manos en el borde de la mesada para apoyarse, mientras miraba sus muñecas recordando ésa extraña sensación torpe cuando Danny las había agarrado.

Vlad lanzó una mirada de cautela a Daniel, quien empezó a parecerse, sin palabras, a un zorro que planeaba su próximo intento de malinterpretar los deseos de Vlad.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estoy aquí, ¿deseas algo más?- dijo Danny. Vlad estrechó sus ojos con indignación antes de comprender que Daniel de verdad parecía más mayor delo que recordaba desde la última vez. Arqueó una ceja.

-Párate-

-¿Eso es un deseo?-

Vlad gruñó una maldición entre dientes mientras le lanzó al muchacho de cabellos blanco una obscura mirada.

-Deseo diez deseos más-

Clap. Diez deseos más. Vlad se enderezó y miró a Daniel -¿Te hiciste más alto?-

-Nn-sí-_demonios_-

El muchacho se había olvidado de nuevo que no podría mentir. Esto trajo una sonrisa maliciosa significativa pero corta a la cara del otro. Sin embargo, la pregunta del adulto no justificaba lo que podía ver. Danny no sólo parecía más alto... Sus hombros estaban más definidos. Todavía era muy larguirucho, pero sus articulaciones parecían más marcadas, quizás debido a las señales de músculos en sus miembros.

Si no fuera por la ropa juvenil de Daniel, Vlad hubiera pensado que estaba frente a un... adulto. Frunció el entrecejo. Danny llevaba su lazo sobre la remera blanca, como las estrellas pop que veía en televisión.

-¿Cambiaste tu edad?-

Daniel no contestó, lo que sin duda quería decir sí y Daniel no quería admitir que lo había hecho. Vlad frunció el ceño. No era ninguna maravilla que hubiera sido más difícil apartarlo. Suspiró.

-Deseo que reasumas tu edad real, Daniel-

De nuevo, Danny dejó ver una mirada impactada -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Demasiado tarde, las manos del muchacho subieron y aplaudieron mientras hablaba.

La altura de Danny se redujo, y su aspecto definido desapareció. Vlad tenía problemas para frenar sus sonrisa mientras miraba a un Daniel que se agitaba con irritación. El genio, de todos modos, se levantó y parecía haber sido despojado de toda la gloria que hubiera tenido.

-¡Me gustaba ésa forma!-

-Bueno, a mí no... – dijo Vlad mientras, de forma inconsciente, se llevaba una mano a su muñeca para frotarla. Daniel lo notó y se tranquilizó.

-¿Prefieres a alguien más joven?- dijo Danny, con sus labios formando una leve sonrisa.

Si Vlad no fuera consciente que Danny era capaz de cancelar sus poderes fantasma porque era un genio, le habría dado una bofetada con ectoenergía en la nuca en ése segundo. En cambio, rechinó sus dientes y lanzó a Daniel una mirada asesina.

-No… - el muchacho podía decir que el adulto estaba intentando contenerse de atacarlo en ése momento.

-¿Entonces por qué?-

Vlad se movió en silencio por la habitación hacia su escritorio de trajo y cerró con suavidad el gran libro que Danny reconoció al instante.

-Recibí una llamada telefónica de Maddie- _oh, no me pongas ésa mirada_- dijo Vlad, irritado, cuando vio cómo el muchacho lo miraba con escepticismo. Un momento después, el adulto continuó, pero miró a Daniel como si lo desafiara a decir algo descarado.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi edad?-

-Te estoy enviando a casa y-

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué lo harías?- exclamó el otro con aspereza. El adulto hizo una pausa para mirar a Daniel. No para mirarlo mal, sino sólo para observarlo. El muchacho no parecía demasiado complacido con la idea de volver a casa, sin embargo, Danny parecía indeciso también sobre si debía alegrarse o no. Vlad contestó su pregunta, habiendo prensado que la respuesta era obvia... o por lo menos debería serlo.

-Como estaba diciendo... Maddie no estará muy agradecida de ver a su hijo seis años mayor-

-Ocho- lo corrigió Danny con sequedad.

Vlad le dio una corta e intensa mirada. Daniel apartó su mirada a otra parte antes de algo se aclarara detrás de los ojos del muchacho.

-Así que, ¿me estás liberando?- Vlad no estaba seguro si el muchacho pareciera defraudado o feliz. Lo tomó como si estuviera contento, y miró a Daniel por siquiera pensar en una idea tan tonta.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo voy a ir… -

-¿Te vas a enviar a ti mismo por correo también?-

-¿Qu-? ¡No! Te llevaré a tu casa por la mañana, con ésa lámpara- gesticuló hacia la lámpara que estaba reposando en la fuente plateada sobre la mesada.-

¿…Por qué?-

Vlad sentía como si estuviera hablando con una pared. Se tomó un momento para frotarse los lados de la frente con suavidad con sus manos, antes de contestarle a Daniel con un suspiro –Porque te has ido y has desaparecido durante tres días, y Maddie –tu familia- está entrando en pánico-

Daniel se detuvo y miró a Vlad. Eso era extraño… El adulto no vio culpa o consideración en la cara del adolescente. De hecho, parecía resentido, como si estuviera preguntando "¿Cuál es el problema con eso?" Vlad frunció el entrecejo con severidad. Este no era Daniel.

-Oh- dijo el muchacho, intentando sonar como que le importaba.

Vlad miró a Daniel y se sintió más confundido cuando la mirada del muchacho se volvió más lobuna. El adulto dudó y desvió la mirada

-Necesitamos hacer unos deseos para asegurarse de que tus amigos y familia no averigüen en qué te has convertido... - Daniel dejó de sonreír y parecía avergonzado de repente.

-Hablando de eso... – siguió el adulto, mientras se movió hacia el pequeño bar en miniatura. Todo ese tiempo, Daniel concentró sus ojos en cualquier cosa menos en Vlad mientras el billonario hablaba.

-Parece que tus amigos se han marchado en una misión del rescate… ¿Sabías eso?-

Daniel no contestó. De nuevo, Vlad interpretó esto como un "sí"; de otra forma, Daniel podría haber contestado con un "no". En lugar de responder, el genio le dio una corta y sucia mirada. Eso era más como Daniel. Vlad dejó ver una suave sonrisa maliciosa.

- ...Sería terrible si se perdieran las fiestas lejos de su familia, ¿verdad?-

----

Continuará…

**----**

**¡Leeré todos los comentarios que me han escrito tarde en la noche al día siguiente! Espero escuchar más de todas ustedes.**

**De verdad me encantaría escuchar que opinan acerca de ésta historia, me animaría a escribir más. También me ayuda a incluirme demasiado en esta historia. Díganme cuál fue su capítulo favorito y cuál fue el que menos les gustó, y por qué. ¿Sería grandioso tener noticias de todas ustedes!**

**Notas de Nakokun:**

Gente, este es el capítulo que más ansiaba traducir, por más que fuera el que más me costó. En especial por la última parte en que Danny se vuelve de 24 años (yum...)

(1) Como habrán supuesto, aquí había un juego de palabras que no tenía sentido si lo traducía literal al castellano, así que lo puse como lo leyeron.

(2) A las que les gusten las cosas sobre vampiros, o a las que hayan investigado un poco no les debe resultar extraño este término. Para quienes no lo sepan, un incubulo es un vampiro sexual masculino (el femenino es sucubulo). Y Danny tiene a Vlad Masters/Plasmius a su merced (imagínense mi sonrisa al leerlo) XDDDD

(3) En el original decía "freak", lo que podría traducirse como "monstruoso" pero "fenómeno" era lo más acertado, dado el contexto.

(4) En el original decía "You wish its my desire" lo que quiere decir que lo que deseó Tucker como deseo es lo que Desirée aspira a que suceda. Esta fue la forma más fiel al original que encontré en castellano.

(5) Otra expresión que no tiene el mismo sentido en castellano. En Argentina "tener cara de feliz cumpleaños" significa tener una sonrisa MUY feliz, como cuando te festejan tu cumpleaños y tienes a toda la gente que querés y te quiere alrededor.

(6) Otra de las famosas expresiones de Vlad, en este caso "_Oh cheese logs!_" que significaría algo así como "Oh, ¡anotación del queso!" Como no se aprecian como en inglés –y no tienen sentido para los que tienen como lengua materna el castellano- pondré expresiones más comprensibles para quienes usen el lenguaje de Cervantes, con las aclaraciones el final del capítulo que corresponda.

Joer, que costó... Y valió cada minuto de trabajo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	14. Torpe y Superficial

**Notas de Din Kelion**:

OMD, acabo de ver uno de los nuevos capítulos de Danny Phantom, _Torrente de Terror_, díganme si no es... Vlad se consiguió un _**gato**_. Como todos ustedes saben, vivo en Canadá Atlántica, así que algunos programas, películas y demás toman mucho más tiempo en llegar a nuestros canales de televisión. En cuyo caso, muchas de ustedes ya deben saber esto... Pero _esto es nuevo para mí_. ¡HAH! Ahora si sólo pusieran la aire los capítulos en orden, es probable que entendiera cómo Vlad consiguió un gato de pelo blanco como mascota... (todavía bailando como loca por eso)

Capítulo catorce, Torpe y Superficial,

----

"_¡Estás haciendo algo muy malo!"_

Danny se detuvo ante esas palabras. No era porque fueran dichas de una forma apresurada y teatral, o porque era Vlad quien las decía, sino porque recordó cuántas veces se había encontrado a sí mismo diciéndose las _mismas_ palabras.

Él _estaba_ haciendo algo malo.

Pero unos segundo después, Danny dudarían preguntándose, ¿qué _era_ lo que estaba mal? Mejor aún, ¿por qué no era algo positivamente _bueno_? Quizás lo era, su cuerpo había estado de acuerdo con sus acciones, aunque siempre estaba la pequeña voz diminuta que objetaba todo lo que él pensaba.

Por suerte, era más pequeña de lo que había sido un tiempo atrás, y Danny fue capaz de ignorarla mientras volvía a recordar sus ventajas como un genio. Malinterpretar deseos, encontrar un camino hacia el estudio de Vlad, y lo mejor de todo, jugar con un mitad fantasma en particular.

Vlad era tan _divertido_ para jugar. Danny no estaba seguro de si estaba haciendo esto para devolvérsela al billonario, o porque le estaba "gustando" jugar con él. Era evidente que el mayor tenía sentimientos mezclados sobre lo que había pasado, demonios, Danny sabía por qué. Era evidente que había algo _malo_ en eso, pero el muchacho había tenido un ojo ciego (1) al pensarlo.

Lo que a Danny le concernía ahora era encontrar una manera de tener este billonario para él.

Por lo que cuando escuchó hablar a Vlad sobre su decisión de avisarles a sus padres de su paradero, su humor se agrió de repente.

No supo cuándo había pasado, pero en algún punto después del beso distractor y el descanso en la habitación de huéspedes, Danny se había olvidado de la misma idea de escapar. _¿Por qué debería?_ Apenas comprendía que su desaparición había causado un efecto en Amity Park. Sólo cuando Vlad le recordó que su familia estaba preocupada por él fue que el genio notó su falta de simpatía hacia ellos.

Era un sentimiento extraño para tener; sabiendo que deberías sentir una emoción, pero no sintiendo nada en absoluto, como si él ya no pudiera entender la razón misma por la que debería sentir simpatía. Como mirar fijo la vida a través de un tubo largo. La única cosa que lo hizo sonreír con malicia ahora eran sus planes reservados para Vlad.

Permitió que el otro creyera que tenía control sobre la situación. Danny había detenido su ataque con rebeldía, sólo para darle la idea que permanecía para siempre atado a él por una lámpara…

Como esperaba, una vez que Vlad tomó –de forma figurada- las riendas de la situación en las que Danny, una vez más, un ávido -_demasiado_ ávido- sirviente que hacía todo el trabajo sucio.

Varios deseos y varios deseos para más deseos después, Vlad había finalmente logrado limitar a Danny de realizar varios actos que podrían poner en peligro su reputación ante su familia. A saber Maddie. Había también un problema con la apariencia de Daniel que se arregló a través de deseos, además de haber regresado a su típica edad de dieciséis años.

Después de sólo un deseo, Danny se encontró con que le alegraba que pudiera cambiar su pelo y color de ojos cuando su amo lo deseaba. Danny Phantom ya no parecía un fantasma, sino un muchacho con cabello negro como un cuervo(2), con luminosos ojos azules conocido como Danny Fentom.

Sin embargo, para irritación de Vlad, le tomó varios deseos el imponerle una serie de reglas al muchacho.

No le permitía cambiar su forma en público o ante cualquier humano. Sin decir una palabra, Danny pensó que el deseo era bastante inútil porque él nunca lo hacía... Pero conociendo a Vlad, estaba tomando todas las precauciones para tener un ojo sobre él.

Tenía prohibido decirle a cualquiera la verdad sobre cómo terminó en Wisconsin, o sobre su estado actual como genio. Esto incluía cualquier cosa asociada con la lámpara.

Daniel tenía prohibido proporcionarle indirectas a su familia o amigos, de cualquier forma, acerca de que él era un genio.

Debía actuar de acuerdo con su familia y actuar "encantado" de tener a Vlad Masters de visita en su familia. El muchacho encontró un vacío legal en esto, pero no le importó el señalarlo.

Al fin, y lamentablemente, deseó que Danny no hiciera ningún _movimiento_ en presencia de su familia o amigos. Por _movimientos_, Vlad explicó en específico y de mal humor la lista de cosas que Danny no debía intentar, cuando él preguntó. _Aunque_ esto puso una escollo en los pensamientos vengativos del muchacho, había encontrado un vacío legal en eso también... Pero como un geniecito inteligente, no dijo una palabra.

Entonces se concentró en lo que concernía a sus dos amigos intentando salvarlo...

Aunque él había hecho ésa llamada, Danny apenas había pensado en lo que había metido a sus amigos. Estaba demasiado distraído por la sola idea de Vlad. Había mucho que pensar acerca de ese terco amo suyo. Sam y Tucker eran sólo recuerdos vagos de ansiedad cuando empezó a sentir pánico como genio.

De seguro su decisión de avisarles había sido sólo una causa de alarma irracional. Por lo menos, ése era lo que Danny, supuso, había sido su razón para haber actuado... Tenía la sensación de estar equivocado. No obstante, Vlad continuó con sus deseos, y Daniel los escuchó, ésta vez sin intentar encontrar tantos vacíos legales.

-…Y para tus amigos, deseo que ellos no tengan ningún recuerdo de algo que ver contigo y esta lámpara…-

----

Sam y Tucker estaban sentados con pereza y en silencio en sus asientos, mientras el Specter Speeder atravesaba los aires hacia Wisconsin; más específicamente, a la mansión de Vlad Masters. Tucker había logrado relajarse después de la nueva revelación, pero Sam estaba tan rígida como una tabla.

Más de una vez en su viaje, Sam había fustigado a Desirée mientras se forzaba a sí misma a leer el libro de la temperamental fantasma. Cada nueva cosa que la gótica encontraba en las páginas de ése libro significaban cinco minutos más de preguntas y chillidos acerca de la salud física y mental de Danny.

En un momento dado, Desiree había perdido casi todas sus restricciones autoimpuestas, y había acudido a bastantes amenazas que hicieron que Tucker sostuviera el termo Fentom y lo tuviera listo, apuntando a la genio fantasma. Estos eran cortos intervalos de tensión –otras veces, los cuatro se volvían lánguidos y silenciosos- casi reflejando el humor actual de Norm durante todo el viaje.

Él apenas dijo algo, apenas miraba aquí y allá, como si el miedo a la muerte tuviera una manifestación física y fuera a agarrarlo apenas cerrara un ojo. Sam y Tucker decidieron ignorar a Norm por miedo que chasqueara los dedos e hiciera algo drástico. Sólo una vez Norm habló, con veneno en la voz, mientras Desirée y Sam estaban discutiendo.

Era algo patético, pero logró calmar a la fantasma y a la gótica lo suficiente para que se separaran.

Aunque Tucker había decidido ignorar a Norm, él había notado los ojos vigilantes de Desirée sobre el genio que se marchitaba. Ahora, Tucker no era reticente al romance, no como Sam o Danny, él podía decir que había algo sobre los ocasionales esfuerzos de la genio fantasma para hablar calladamente a Norm que le dijo al moreno que ella estaba intentando ayudarlos en serio. Incluso cuando otras veces Norm tomaba los comentarios de Desirée de mala manera. El genio sólo estaba asustado y la genio fantasma tomaba las amargas contestaciones en silencio.

Era aproximadamente medianoche cuando de repente Sam y Tucker se olvidaron por qué estaban en el Specter Speeder con una fantasma y un genio y camino a Wisconsin. No pasó de forma lenta, fue sólo un segundo después que Sam había dejado de intentar abrir el terco libro-fantasma.

Su cabeza subió de repente, mirando el libro con aversión y horror.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?-

Al mismo tiempo, Tucker estaba saltando fuera de su asiento, al parecer mortificado. A diferencia de Sam, la voz del moreno pareció fallarle en su estado de confusión.

Desirée miró a los dos adolescentes, incrédula, mientras los bordes de su boca se estiraban hacia abajo. Norm hizo una pausa por una vez, y trasladó su atención hacia Sam y Tucker, aburrido y sin ánimo.

-El libro te odia, no hay duda de porque lo asustas- contesto Desirée, pensando que la gótica había estallado por la frustración de no poder abrir la guía para ser un genio.

Sam dirigió, rápida, su mirada a la genio fantasma y su mandíbula cayó, mortificada.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí!?- la gótica empezó a lanzar miradas frenéticas a su alrededor, buscando un termo Fentom. Tucker estaba sosteniéndolo, y él apenas estaba escuchando sus palabras mientras sostenía el termo contra su pecho.

-¿¡Qué estamos haciendo _nosotros_ aquí!?-

-¿Discúlpame? ¿Acaban tú y tu amigo de pescar algún tipo de enfermedad?- Desirée estrechó sus ojos con escepticismo. Sam parecía haber sido tomada más desprevenida por la súbita aparición de Desirée, la fantasma que concedía deseos, y otro tipo moreno que parecía deprimido. Demonios, ella incluso estaba sorprendida de ver a Tucker ahí, pero al ver el termo en las manos del moreno, su instinto de "aliada de cazafantasmas" se activó y tomó el termo de Tucker sin decir una palabra. Desenroscó el termo con un rápido movimiento y apunto la abertura hacia Desirée.

-No sé qué estás haciendo fuera de la Zona Fantasma pero es tiempo que te vay-

----

-Oh, sí, también deseo que las familias de tus amigos no recuerden que se han ido y que ellos estén seguros en sus camas en sus casas- agregó Vlad con voz seca.

El genio rodó los ojos y aplaudió.

Los hombros de Danny cayeron hacia abajo, fatigados.

----

¡Poof!

Sam se encontró sentada en la cama, tarde en la noche, agarrando un termo cilíndrico en sus manos. Abriendo sus ojos y atravesándolo con la mirada, la chica miro fijo los lados de su alcoba. Apenas podía distinguir algunas de sus cosas en la oscuridad, pero notó la austera oscuridad a su alrededor que ella siempre notaba en su cuarto. No estaba en el Specter Speeder... No había ningún fantasma ni libro fantasma extraño.

¿Era un… sueño?

Sam miró a su alrededor y sintió el zumbido de su corazón latiendo en su pecho con energía.

-Qué sueñ- se detuvo despacio, y todavía miraba el termo Fentom asido en su firme agarre.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Tucker no tenía tanto problema como Sam cuando se encontró en su propio cuarto. La verdad era que el moreno sabía cómo manejar el hecho de desmayarse en el transcurso de ser transportado a su confortable cama. Si él estaba consciente que todavía estaba vestido como ésa mañana y con los zapatos puestos, o que su frente estaba perlada con sudor, el muchacho sólo sonrió al reconocer su almohada y pensó que tenía una corta, y confusa, pesadilla.

----

-Uh... Sé que debería estar distrayéndome ahora mismo, por lo que no debería preguntar... Pero... ¿Qué pasó aquí?-

Para su sorpresa, Norm fue el primero en hablar. Debió haber sido la súbita chispa de confusión que embotó sus mórbidos pensamientos, porque ahora él estaba mirando a un par de asientos vacíos de los conductores y se levantó de su propio asiento para investigar.

Desiree flotó con cautela sobre el asiento en que el muchacho moreno se había retirado una vez y miró fijo por sobre el hombro del asiento. Las coordenadas de Wisconsin y la mansión de Vlad Masters todavía estaban titilando con serenidad en una pantalla, mientras una luminosa luz de neón indicaba un mapa y un punto rojo representándolos a ellos encaminándose sobre una recta línea azul.

-Creo que nuestro muchacho fantasma se está adaptando rápido... – dijo la genio fantasma mientras ponía uno de sus pálidos nudillos en sus labios y lo mordía con ansiedad. Esto no era bueno.

Ante esto, Norm resopló mientras se sentaba, flojo, sobre el asiento que había ocupado Sam.

-Figúrate- suspiró, miserable. Desirée lo lanzó una mirada impaciente pero preocupada mientras sus cejas se juntaban.

-Sólo tenemos que hacer esto por nuestros propios medios... De todas formas ellos se habrían metido en el medio... – aseguro la genio fantasma. Norm lo tomó como un débil intento de animarlo, y le lanzó una mirada desesperada.

-Enfrentémoslo, estoy muerto-

La expresión de Desiree se oscureció ante las palabras irreflexivas de Norm. Después de todo, ella estaba muerta, pero nunca se había quejado de eso. Como fuera, la preocupación iba creciendo a la par que el enojo. Ella era una fantasma. Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que Norm no pudiera volverse un fantasma si todo lo demás fallaba...

-Eh, sabes, por más agradable que sea ver tu ego desinflado, sería mejor que pararas de limpiar el piso con tus lágrimas o vas a volver a la aspiradora-

Norm arqueó una ceja, interrogándola.

-¿Qué importa? Voy a morir-

-Bien, si _vas_ a morir, ¿piensas que te gustaría pasar tus últimos días dentro de la aspiradora?- lo interrumpió Desirée.

Norm abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, la realidad lo golpeó en la cara como un golpe con una toalla húmeda. Él _podría_ morir… Des tenía razón. Norm no quería pasar el resto de su vida dentro de un electrodoméstico usado para limpiar. Él nunca había pensado en una lista de "cosas para hacer antes de morir" porque la muerte era sólo un cuento de hadas para él. Pero ahora…

El genio enderezó la espalda, poniéndose de pie, dándole una oscura y ceñuda mirada a la fantasma. Si él iba a morir, también podía pensar en las cosas que le gustarían hacer antes de morir _mientras_ intentaba salvarse.

-...Me gustaría intentar salvar mi vida antes de morir- dijo el genio con obstinación.

Ante esas palabras una sonrisa apareció en el verde rostro de Desirée.

----

A Daniel se le ocurrió que, después de conceder los últimos dos deseos, se sentía forzado a tomar una larga y bien merecida siesta. No sólo eso, sino que se sentía como si hubiera acabado con un ejército de fantasmas y había ganado a duras penas usando su grito fantasmal. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Daniel expresó su incomodidad como irritación en nombre de todos los deseos que Vlad había hecho a estas alturas.

Danny esperaba que Vlad no hubiese escuchado el ligero suspiro cansado que pasó por sus labios, o su patético esfuerzo para esconder un bostezo, pero en cuanto el muchacho volvió a mirar al billonario, vio que lo miraba fijo y arqueaba una ceja.

-Deseo cinco deseos más- dijo Vlad y le dio una breve despedida a la salud de Danny. El muchacho ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, sus manos se movieron solas como de costumbre, por voluntad propia, y aplaudieron. Los deseos de más deseos no parecía mucho, pero después de la cuarta vez que Vlad deseó más deseos, Danny se encontró con que era lo más pesado de conceder y más duro mientras mayor era la cantidad de deseos que se deseaban.

Cinco deseos más esperaban y Danny sentía un dolor de cabeza que empezaba a crecer despacio, y en su irritación, el genio habló.

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo haces más fácil para todos y deseas que mi madre se enamore de ti?- las palabras del muchacho se marchitaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sugiriendo. Con rapidez, el muchacho fantasma se llevó las manos a la boca y las apretó con furia sobre sus labios.

El billonario terminó dándose vuelta para mirarlo, después de dar algunas vueltas en el cuarto mientras Daniel se sentaba en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Vlad pareció tomar las palabras de Danny con igual sorpresa.

-Hm… - una sonrisa inteligente, a la propia manera particular de Vlad, se formó por los rasgos del adulto mientras su manos se cerraban tras su espalda - ...Ya he pensado en eso... Y es tan _amable_ de tu parte el haberlo mencionado- Danny miró como la sonrisa de Vlad se volvía una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese momento, el muchacho se dio cuenta que se estaba sintiéndose tonto y bastante despreciable. El genio miró sus propios pies, rápido.

-Sin embargo- Danny levantó la mirada de repente, encontrando que ésas palabras despertaban su interés. Vlad estaba mirándolo, y el una vez muchacho fantasma podría decir que estaba midiendo sus reacciones -...desear el amor de Maddie sería como hacer trampa... Y no sería verdadero-

Danny hizo una pausa y levantó una ceja. Él no había pensado que Vlad habrían considerado algo como eso como una trampa; sobre todo cuando había ganado la mayoría de sus ingresos engañando con sus poderes fantasmales a los dueños de corporaciones ricas.

-Y todavía crees que intentar matar a mi padre no es hacer trampa... – Danny rodó los ojos con escepticismo.

-Oh, eso no sería hacer trampa. Matar a tu padre no afectaría el amor de Maddie por mí; sólo lo haría más fácil-

-Oh-

Danny volvió su cabeza y miró la esquina más cercana del cuarto. La verdad era que Vlad no podría preocuparse menos de los efectos de su amor por Maddie, _quiero decir, mi madre_... Ella nunca se enamoraría de Vlad aunque fuera el último humano o fantasma de la tierra. Semejante frase cliché era la única forma de describir cuán imposible era el romance entre los dos. Todo lo que el billonario estaba haciendo ahora era perder el tiempo; más o menos veinte años para ser exacto. Lo que más le molestaba al muchacho era que Vlad intentaba con más ahínco perder su tiempo acerca de su madre. Quizás incluso lo hiciera feliz.

_¿Por qué no podía fijarse en alguien más?_ Danny sentía una ansiedad desesperada en su pecho, y debió haberlo evidenciado, porque en cuanto miró a Vlad pudo ver una curiosa expresión que el muchacho no podía entender en realidad. No era algo que Danny viera con frecuencia en Vlad, y el genio estaba teniendo dificultad en descifrarlo... Parecía como si fuera...

_¿Simpatía? _

-Debes acostarte- dijo el adulto con rapidez, mientras se dirigía con paso rápido hacia su escritorio de trabajo.

_Probablemente no_, pensó Danny con tristeza.

-Llamaré por teléfono a tus padres por la mañana. Hasta entonces, deseo que tú y tu lámpara regresen a la habitación de huéspedes-

Danny tenía un dolor de cabeza demasiado grande como para manipular el deseo para su provecho. Podría haber "malinterpretado" el deseo haciendo que fuera a la habitación de Vlad en vez de la propia. Podría haberlo hecho... Sorprender a Vlad fuera de guardia... Pero, para su extrañeza, Danny sólo se sintió algo deprimido como para molestarlo ahora mismo... lo que era más probable era que su amo lo arruinara todo deseándolo en otro cuarto antes de poder probar algo. Y aunque pudiera manejarlo, se sentía demasiado cansado como para fastidiarlo.

Momentos después, él y su lámpara de la lava verde se materializaron en una nube de humo verde sobre una cama con cuatro postes en un cuarto familiar. Daniel se echó en la cama y ahogó un suspiro. Su lámpara aterrizó con seguridad en la comodidad de la cama.

Complicaciones. Danny era consciente que, de todas las pequeñas cosas que deberían estar fastidiándolo ahora, sólo una de ellas estaba clara. La reacción de su madre cuando comprendió que él había estado desde el principio aquí no lo preocupaba, aunque él era consciente que podría ser castigado por el resto de su vida adolescente. Sabía que debía estar preocupado sobre su estado actual; un genio sirviéndole a su archienemigo. Sin embargo, simplemente se sentía demasiado perezoso como para sentir estas emociones.

Embotado… Ésa es la forma correcta de ponerlo. Danny se sentía embotado. No tonto, o sin emociones. Sólo embotado… Como si fuera consciente de su entorno pero estuviese protegido por una manta de seguridad. Quizás un poco de descanso aclararía sus pensamientos y retirara esa sofocante manta. Después de todo, él tenía toda la mañana para perseguir y molestar a Vlad con cada uno de sus deseos.

De forma subconsciente, una sonrisa furtiva empezó a aparecer en la cara de Daniel cuando empezó a dormitar formulando sus planes.

----

La mañana llegó, y Danny se despertó por una ruda sacudida de su codo. La fría luz se filtró en la habitación de huéspedes, y, curiosamente, se mantuvo sobre los párpados del genio cuando rodó sobre sí mismo hacia un lado.

Otro rápido empujón a su codo hizo refunfuñar a Danny y apartó su brazo para apretarlo sobre su pecho, en actitud protectora. No estaba listo para despertarse y permitir que sus sueños se extinguieran. Estaba teniendo sueños muy buenos, aunque ya no estaba seguro sobre qué trataban. Para hacerlo simple, estar despierto significaba que ya no podía soñar, así que Danny quería volver a dormir.

Es decir, hasta que fue consciente que Vlad era quien lo estaba despertando.

-Levántate, Daniel- las orejas de Danny se vieron punzadas al sonido de la voz, por lo normal, irritada de Vlad. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y siguió inmóvil para que el billonario reaccionara. Podía escuchar al mitad fantasma gruñendo.

-Deja de perder el tiempo, Daniel-

_¿Quién está perdiendo tiempo? Estoy atascado._

-Ya he llamado por teléfono a tu familia y están esperándonos en Amity Park para esta tarde-

Esto llamó la atención de Danny y sus ojos se abrieron de repente mientras se sentaba. Vlad estaba parado a un lado de la cama, luciendo vestido y limpio como siempre.

-¿Ya has llamado por teléfono?- preguntó mientras procedía a frotarse los ojos y poniendo sus piernas a un lado de la cama.

-Sí... Y Maddie quería que te dijera que estás castigado por seis semanas por no haberle dicho a dónde te habías ido-

El genio podía decir que Vlad se había puesto de buen humor al oír que Danny había sido castigado. Le respondió con una media sonrisa maliciosa cuando notó que no se preocupaba en realidad por estarlo. Hace una semana, Danny hubiera pensado que era el fin del mundo su hubiese oído ésas palabras; y aún lo sabía. Todavía no parecía un problema tan grande el haberlo anticipado.

-Esperaba más- logró decir después de un bostezo. Mostró una corta sonrisa de desprecio hacia el billonario, mientras se paraba. Danny estaba tomándose su tiempo para levantarse y despertarse con pereza con toda la intención. Más que nada porque estaba incomodando a Vlad.

-La convencí que lo acortara de un año- de nuevo, a Danny no le importó y supuso que Vlad quería que le agradeciera por su ayuda. El genio mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cómo fue la charla, de todos modos?-

Ante esto Vlad apartó la mirada y se movió por el cuarto distraído, hacia las puertas de la habitación de huéspedes. Danny podía ver que algunas valijas estaban hechas con pulcritud, esperándolos en la puerta.

-Excéntrica- contestó Vlad con tedio.

----

Más temprano ése día...

Vlad llevó el auricular con paciencia hacia su oreja y boca para darle las noticias a Maddie después de marcar el último número de la línea telefónica Fentom. No más de un timbre después, Maddie contestó el teléfono, esperando que alguien le diera noticias acerca de su niño perdido. Por suerte así era, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo explicarle que Danny se había presentado a su puerta temprano ésa mañana.

El mitad fantasma fue obligado a retirar de golpe el auricular, temiendo que sus tímpanos estallaran ante al fuerte grito de Maddie Fenton.

Ella no estaba enojada de ninguna manera, sino que estaba, al mismo tiempo, alegre y furiosa. Una compleja combinación de emociones femeninas que Vlad entendió que no quería atestiguar nunca más de nuevo en Maddie. Hubo balbuceos de alegría y alivio primero, y agradecimientos. Pero antes que Vlad pudiera intentar reconfortarse en los calurosos agradecimientos por haber encontrado a Danny, Maddie continuó con en cuántos problemas se iba a meter el adolescente en cuanto llegara a casa.

Lo que finalmente llevó al punto en que Vlad explicaba las razones por las que Danny había ido allí...

-...Él dijo que quería desearme personalmente felices fiestas- siguió el adulto, mintiendo como sólo un maestro podría –Parecía determinado a asegurarse que no pasara solo las fiestas... -

Esto no era verdad, por supuesto.

Danny no había venido aquí para desearle felices fiestas o para asegurarse que no iba a pasar tétricamente ésa época del año. Fue forzado a ir allí a través de un paquete por correo aéreo. Mientras Vlad hablaba, se rió por dentro cuando se dio cuenta que no había tenido una navidad social en años. Ni siquiera se había molestado en unirse a los fantasmas de la Zona Fantasma en su tregua anual; de todos modos sería ridículo hacerlo. Él era venerado en la Zona Fantasma; no podía bajar de estatus socializando con pequeños plebeyos fantasmas.

Cuando había logrado apaciguar las vibrantes llamas del instinto maternal de Maddie para con Daniel, él le aseguró que Danny estaba durmiendo y bien, y que devolvería a su niño sano y salvo a su casa, en sólo unas horas.

Y entonces parecía obligatorio el que Maddie le ofreciera la oportunidad a Vlad para quedarse y disfrutar una Navidad Fentom en su casa; tal y como él predijo. Aunque, después de permitirle a Maddie difundir la noticia de que Danny había sido encontrado y estaba bien, Vlad estaba de pie ante la silenciosa línea telefónica y se mordía la parte interna de sus mejillas.

Se sentía amargo el saber que la única forma de tener una fiesta familiar normal era encontrando un adolescente en su puerta, al parecer para extender la alegría de las fiestas. Por un breve momento en sus pensamientos, Vlad se encontró detestando la misma idea de ir a la casa de los Fentom para las fiestas. Se sentía _superficial_.

El vívido pensamiento fue corto, y cuando se hubo ido, Vlad recordó que Maddie estaría allí.

¿Y qué pasaría con Daniel? El billonario dudó cuando se encontró medio ensimismado en un pensamiento en el fondo de su mente... Daniel... Él estaría...

Feliz de estar en casa...

Una expresión de tristeza cruzó su rostro mientras ponía al auricular sobre la horquilla.

----

-Tomaremos un avión privado al llegar al aeropuerto- Vlad se dio vuelta hacia el muchacho y se situó cerca de la cabecera de la cama para tomar la lámpara de lava verde. Daniel hizo una pausa para sentir la vieja sensación de alguien asiendo su cuerpo entero. Al contrario de las veces anteriores, se sentía bastante agradable.

-¿Por qué no lo haces más simple y deseas que estemos en Amity Park?- dijo el genio mientras estiraba sus miembros y ajustaba el lazo con agilidad en su cuello, ayudándose con un espejo grande que descansaba en una de las paredes de la alcoba.

-Porque soy rico y puedo concederme algunos de mis propios deseos-

Una sonrisa reptó por la cara de Vlad cuando Daniel se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendido -¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que confiara en tus nuevos poderes para todo? Espero que no... Podría desear que estuviéramos ahí, pero eso no sería _normal_-

-¿Y un avión privado lo es?-

-Para mí, sí. Ahora muévete... Tengo una limusina esperándonos afuera por nosotros- ante esto, Vlad se volvió, caminando hacia la puerta, juntando un bolso de viaje mientras tanto. Daniel empezó a seguirle el paso, ignorando la ironía en las palabras de Vlad, y lo siguió antes de alejarse de su lámpara. Danny se había alejado, más o menos, cinco pasos de la alcoba cuando el adulto notó los pasos de Danny por su mansión.

-¿Tengo que desear que, al menos, parezcas listo para irnos?- escuchó que refunfuñaba el mitad fantasma mayor mientras seguía caminando.

El genio hizo una pausa pera preguntarse qué era lo que había en él que no fuera presentable hasta que notó que tenía los pies desnudos. Extraño. Danny apenas lo notó, pero ahora que era consciente levantó sus manos y aplaudió. Zapatos.

El sonido del aplauso hizo que el billonario se volviera hacia él por encima de su hombro y viera el pequeño cambio.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿Te gustaría algo más?- preguntó Danny con una repentina expresión maliciosa creciendo por su cara juvenil.

Vlad contestó con rapidez, recordando que era posible que Daniel intentara algo drástico.

-No- dijo; y lo decía en muchos sentidos. Prefería cuando no veía ésa sonrisa lobuna en la cara del muchacho. Vlad disfrutaba más cuando el adolescente ignoraba sus pensamientos. Mientras caminaba, se preguntó si Daniel habría quedado en ese estado de ignorancia por siempre si no hubiese sido atrapado en ésa lámpara... Probablemente no.

Nada duraba para siempre

----

Continuará…

**¡Muchas gracias por los maravillosos comentarios! ¡Desearía tener más noticias de todas ustedes!**

**¡Comentarios (¡y fanarts!) serán muy agradecidos! Espero que todas ustedes disfruten leyendo los capítulos de "You Wish!" Mientras tanto, ¡debo hacer algunas investigaciones acerca del gato de Vlad!**

**Notas de Nakokun:**

La buena noticia es que este fanfic se pone cada vez más y más interesante (ni yo me esperaba que Sam y Tucker desaparecieran de su plan de rescate) La mala noticia es que he alcanzado a **Din** **Kelion**, quien acaba de publicar el capítulo 15, así que después del próximo capítulo no habrá más actualizaciones (¡BUAAAA!) hasta que la autora original actualice su fanfic. Y estoy esperando cada día para hincarle el diente a un nuevo capítulo. Pero como al parecer nadie lee este fanfic (no me dejaron ni un solo comentario) voy a actualizar sólo si me dejan comentarios.

(1) Debe ser una expresión que tiene sentido en inglés, quiere decir "hacerse el distraído" o algo así.

(2) Cuando pongo "negro como cuervo" o similares, me refiero a una expresión bastante usada en los fanfics escritos en inglés que es "raven haired".

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	15. Aquí y allá

**Notas de Din Kelion**:

Perdón por al extraordinariamente larga espera. No era mi intención demorar tanto...

Capítulo quince, Aquí y Allá.

----

Un vehículo de color del ébano bruñido más largo que el auto medio bajó la velocidad con calma sobre el camino de autos y dejó atrás la carretera mientras una cierta nave fantasma de batalla empezaba a descender hacia las puertas entalladas de la mansión, sin cuidado de la limusina que se perdía en la distancia.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Norm por vigésima séptima vez.

-No- contestó Desirée entre dientes.

Sin esperar, el genio preguntó de nuevo. Se había cansado de estar asustado de morir, y estaba intentando hacer con lo último de él lo que mejor podía hacer. Molestar -¿Ya llegamos?-

-Sólo un poco- la fantasma le dio a Norm una mirada asesina mientras el ex-genio miraba sus propias uñas.

-¿Ya llega-?-

Desirée echó una mirada a su alrededor hasta encontrar a Norm, mirándolo con su amenazadora mirada fantasmal su pelo casi lamía el aire como llamas negras –Oh, ¡deja de lamentarte en voz alta! Si tu inmoralidad te es devuelta, ¡voy a hacerte desear estar muerto!- sus ojos parecían llamas rojas.

Norm fingió una mirada de fastidio pero sus instintos lo traicionaron mientras se encogía lejos de la letal figura de Desirée.

-Ah, haha... juego de palabras... sabes, deberías intentar probar otras frases-

-_¡Cállate!_- siseó la genio, cuando declaró, sin palabras, que la discusión había terminado, y si seguía, ella no iba a contestarle. Norm miró a su alrededor, observando la delgada espalda de la fantasma-

-...Así que... – habló el genio cuando levantó una ceja, sugestivo. Su tono tenía una pequeña chispa de furtiva curiosidad que hizo dudar a Desirée, examinando a Norm. Un poco de su largo pelo negro resbaló sobre sus delgados hombros y siguió por el top del Sahara. Ella levantó una ceja despacio. EL genio se lamió los labios como por accidente y dijo:

-¿Ya llegam-?-

_¡SHHhllloomp!_

Segundos después de oír la primera sílaba de la ridícula y exasperante frase de Norm, Desirée había tomado la aspiradora Smoof que estaba a su alcance y la encendió, succionando al genio al interior de la polvorienta aspiradora.

-¡Oh vamos!- la voz de Norm gimoteó desde la boca de la aspiradora.

-Debería dejarte morir allí, pero desde que es Nochebuena, apenas tendrás que esperar hasta que esté de buen humor hasta que salgas-

-...- hubo unos momentos antes que Norm dedujera algo -¿Y por cuánto tiempo puedes estar de mal humor?-

-Más de lo que tú podrás vivir- gruñó la genio con satisfacción.

Antes que el genio pudiera molestara intentando disculparse, los dos ex–post-genios (1) fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una señal sonora emitida desde el tablero de control de la nave.

Habían llegado.

Desirée miró fuera de la ventana blindada del artilugio Fenton La mansión de Vlad Masters estaba frente a ellos, alta y orgullosa, más alta que cualquiera de los árboles a su alrededor, y había otras construcciones alrededor de la mansión de Vlad, orgullosamente más grande y alta que aquéllas.

-¿Qué es ése ruido? ¿Qué está pasando? Hola?- Norm fue ignorado por, aproximadamente, un minuto y quince segundos, mientras Desirée miraba con cautela cómo el Specter Speeder empezó a dar vueltas por el terreno APRA encontrar un lugar seguro donde aterrizar.

-Estamos aquí- dijo la genio, pareciendo distraída. La fantasma se agachó sobre el siento del conductor, intentando echar una mirada al edificio, buscando cualquier signo de vida. En ese momento no podía ver ninguna.

-¿¡Qué!? Déjame sal- en realidad Norm no tenía que pedirlo, Desirée salió de sus pensamientos y apretó el botón de reverse de la aspiradora antes que el ex-genio pudiese terminar su frase.

En un remolino de aire viciado, Norm fue echado de la espiradora hacia el suelo en el momento que el aterrizaba sobre sus pies mecánicos. El ex-genio aterrizó con torpeza sobre sus pies, tropezando un poco por el movimiento del vehículo al aterrizar. Desirée no lo notó, estaba prestándole más atención a la mansión.

Sin una palabra, o incluso una mirada, Desirée pasó a través de la ventana blindada del Specter Speeder.

-¡Ey, espera!- Norm estaba pensando seguirla de la misma forma, pero se detuvo segundos antes de intentar saltar a través de la ventana de vidrio del vehículo.

-Cierto. No estoy muerto todavía- ante esto, se volvió y fue hacia la puerta que, por fortuna, tenía un fácil-de-entender- botón al lado, con el cartel "abrir".

Norm alcanzó a Desirée en un momento dado, pero el ex-genio igual tuvo que detenerse y observar el tamaño de la propiedad. No podía hacer nada excepto ver que había unas mandarinas esparcidas sobre en el césped nevado del invierno.

Esto le gritó "Genio" a Norm.

Recordándose a sí mismo que tenía frío y tenía que alcanzar a la fantasma, avivó el paso sólo para mirar cómo Desirée pasaba a través de las puertas delanteras de la mansión.

-Una ventaja de estar muerto... las puertas son en vano- refunfuñó Norm para sí mismo mientras alcanzaba la entrada de la mansión, intentando abrirla.

En el interior, Desirée sólo pasó por la entrada principal, pareciéndole que no había nadie en toda la mansión. Mordiéndose el labio, la genio tenía que nadie estuviera dentro. Estaba a punto de verificar si sus preocupaciones eran sólo una premonición cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

_Oh sí, Norm._ Desirée se volvió para mirar la puerta y notó una cerradura de seguridad y una llave con código. Tenía que hacer entrar a Norm, pero no a través de la puerta delantera.

Norm esperó por cinco minutos, estremeciéndose en el aire frío con sus lentes de Sol resbalándose sobre el puente de su nariz. Golpeó en la puerta una serie de veces, pero se rindió en cuando se imaginó que Desirée estaba dejando que se helara allí afuera por haberla molestado. Para ser honestos, Norm en realidad no había querido molestarla, sino que era algo que hacía por ser su naturaleza. Ella en verdad no se merecía ser víctima de sus costumbres pero desde que había conocido a la genio-fantasma no podía hacer nada excepto molestarla.

Parte de esto era porque a Norm nunca le había gustado la idea de un genio muerto, pero, aparte de eso, él tenía la idea general que ella era ardiente, temperamental, y difícil para agradarle a la diva. De muchas formas, él tenía razón –ella era todo eso, y más- si él recordaba bien.

Lo que probablemente era la razón por la cual ella no le había caído bien.

Norm, en su inmortalidad se había encontrado muchas veces con formas de vida vivientes, empujando los límites y a las personas a su alrededor, por lo que perdía interés con rapidez de una chica a otra, y Des no era ninguna excepción. De hecho, Desirée se mostraba más _molesta_ porque Norm estaba haciéndose el galán. Era una maravilla que la genio no hubiera intentado aplastar su cabeza con una piedra en el momento en que lo vio de nuevo.

_Oh espera… Ella lo hizo. _

-Norm, ¡sal de allí!-

El antes genio se irguió, todavía temblando, ante una voz que parecía de Desirée viniendo de un lado de la mansión. Esto era decir algo porque el edificio era grande, y por lo que le genio podía oír, la genio debió haber gritado bien fuerte. Apurado, Norm levantó sus pies y trotó hacia un lado del edificio, haciendo pequeños ruidos por la incomodidad de caminar a través dela nieve suave.

En un momento dado Norm había pisado una naranja pequeña y casi se había resbalado, pero antes que su cabeza pudiera chocar con la nieve helada, apareció un fantasmal brazo verde que agarró la part de atrás de su chaleco y lo sostuvo.

Una corta mirada sobre su hombro le dijo que Desirée estaba al final del brazo, apoyándose en una ventana abierta.

-Deja de jugar en la nieve y entra, Norm- refunfuñó ella.

EL genio dudó en corregirla, pero viendo que los dedos de sus pies estaban dormidos y que Desirée todavía estaba fastidiada por él, entró sin palabras a la mansión a través de la ventana abierta, que pasó a estar manchada con salpicaduras de mandarina y dejó un tinte pálido naranja.

Una vez que se paró, Norm se sacó la nieve y el frío mientras miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Este tipo Vlad era rico... ¿Por qué él no podía tener un amo que ya era rico y abundante? Haría los deseos mucho más fáciles...

Norm decidió no pensar más en el tema cuando se contradijo en todo lo que odió ser un genio. En cambio, el ex genio buscó con la mirada a Desirée para ver que ella ya estaba empezando a explorar la residencia.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó Norm despacio, para no romper el silencio asustadizo del edificio.

Desirée no respondió de nuevo y el ex genio estaba empezando a cansarse de este tratamiento silencioso, pero sabiendo que estaba entrando ilegalmente, sin sus poderes, y con el riesgo potencial de hallar a un genio joven que no estaba muy contento con él, pensaba que era mejor esconderse antes que encontrar a esa persona... Convencerlo de desear al muchacho fantasma fuera de la lámpara y...

Volver a ser un genio en una botella.

Las dos opciones que tenía Norm no eran maravillosas... no se trataba de tomar la vía fácil o la vía difícil, sino elegir el menor de los dos males.

Desirée desapareció a través de las paredes de la mansión, cambiando de su estado sólido cuando pasaba a través de los objetos mientras investigaba la casa. Norm sólo había podido explorar la sala y vagar en una maciza cocina cuando la genio volvió, y parecía mas pálida de lo normal.

No tenía que decirle nada, el ex–genio podía decir que no había nadie en casa. Pero valía la pena preguntar; necesitaba preguntar antes de empezar a volverse loco.

-...No están aquí, ¿verdad?-

-...no se en dónde pudieran estar- respondió Desirée, mirando al genio con cuidado como si esperaba que le le rompiera un fusible.

-Oh, grandioso- levantó los brazos –Lo que quiere decir que estoy muerto- rodó sus ojos y permitió que la nueva sensación, la frustración, se estableciera en sus rasgos.

-¡No, no es así!- le retrucó Desirée, rápida, lo que ni ayudó porque sumaba el propio dolor de la genio a la situación. El genio no se movió, y sus lentes de Sol escondieron la expresión de sus ojos cuando la miró -¿Y cómo vamos a saber con exactitud dónde están?-

Desirée vaciló y pretendió encontrar mas interesante el suelo alfombrado que a Norm.

-Yo... no lo sé No me asocié con Vlad, ¡todo lo que sé son cosas que me han dicho otros fantasmas! Pero-

-¿Oh, genial! ¡¿Por qué no buscamos en todo el mundo?! Eso sólo tomaría… oh, quizá demasiado tiempo- Norm no se molestó en controlar el volumen de su voz, ahora que había perdido su preocupaciones de ser sorprendido por cualquiera dentro de la casa, aparte de los únicos dos que quiso encontrar.

-No vas a morir Norm. Podemos... -

-¿Nosotros podemos qué? ¿Hacer una lista de todos los lugares en los que podría ir un billonario con un genio?- el genio la miró con el ceño fruncido, orgulloso, mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente y empeó a juguetear con sus rizos negros.

-¡No! Podemos...-

-Enfrentémoslo… ¡Voy a morir! Por qué no sólo me encuentro una tumba de piedra y lo hago más fácil para todos, Inscriba las palabras "Canadá tuvo suerte" en ella cuando yo- su discurso fue interrumpido por Desirée cuando ella agarró los hombros del genio y lo sacudió para imponerle silencio con algo de violencia.

-_¡Nadie va a morir!_- sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba al genio, mientras sus pelo negro ondeaba en el aire con ayuda del aura verde de la fantasma, flotando sobre ella.

Como había esperado, Norm estaba asustado en silencio, y después de sentirse satisfecha cuando el genio cambió la cara, soltó su agarre con suavidad.

-Mira...- Desirée resopló y dejó ir algo de su malhumor con el aire -Vlad regresará, dondequiera que haya ido… Y el choco-fantasma estará con él…-

Norm podía decir que, por como estaba hablando, estaba intentando tranquilizarse de a poco, Él dudó, mientras Desirée siguió explicando la pequeña línea de plata que había parecido en las nubes oscuras.

-No hay caso en intentar seguirlos... Si nos atrapan, nunca podremos agarrar tu lámpara-

Norm asintió despacio, pretendiendo entender a donde estaba intentando llegar Desirée explicando lo obvio.

-Mirando este lugar, Vlad regresará...-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la interrumpió el genio, lo que le valió una corta mirada impaciente de la fantasma.

-_Porque... _– gesticuló Desirée mientras abarcaba con una mano a la cocina y la sala circundantes –Conociendo a Vlad... esta es su casa y todos sus secretos están aquí. Lo más probable es que vuelva aunque tenga un genio para desearle una habitación en la casa blanca-

Norm consideró esto despacio y frunció el entrecejo, mirando al a genio, quien suspiró y plegó los delgados brazos en sus inclinadas caderas.

-A juzgar por la falta de sirvientes, o fantasmas si se quiere, de todas formas regresará pronto- dijo mientras levantó una de sus manos para alisarse su cabello negro y alejarlo de sus ojos.

Norm la miró fijo, inexpresivo, y dejó que el consejo de Desirée penetrara despacio en su cerebro antes que su boca cayera abierta como si quisiera hablar.

-Así que... – se lamió el labio inferior -¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos?-

-_Tú_ actuaras tan humano como puedas-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- la mandíbula del genio cayó, y parecía algo similar a un pez cuando comprendió a Desirée y sus ridículas palabras. ¿Él? ¿Actuar humano?

-_Porque_- dijo la genio, mirándolo con su ojo libre de pelo negro –mientras menos utilices tus poderes, más tiempo tomará que te _mueras_-

Norm bajó la cabeza cuando la genio se acercó a él. No iba a arriesgarse a que ella lo golpeara, o peor. Desirée tomó su reacción con una desagradable sonrisa que sólo un fantasma puede hacer.

-Haz cualquier cosa… Duerme, come, sólo nade de poderes- y para dar énfasis a esto, Desirée chasqueó sus dedos, como Norm habitualmente haría al usar sus poderes. A su vez, el genio frunció el ceño de una forma infantil antes de marcharse de la cocina a la sala.

-De todos modos, ¿cómo sabes todas ésas cosas? Quiero decir, ¿¡de dónde sacaste ésas teorías absurdas!?- Norm giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a la fantasma cuando Desirée se demoró en la cocina.

-No siempre fui una fantasma, retrasado mental- disparó la genio mientras entraba al recinto, sus brazos se plegaron sobre su pequeña cintura.

-¿Puedo retirar la pregunta?- dijo el genio, dándose cuenta de repente que la fantasma estaba menos molesta de lo que usualmente estaba.

-¿Eso es un deseo?- Desirée se irguió con una atemorizante sonrisa.

-No seas enferma-

Desirée empezó a reírse entre dientes ante la rápida contestación de Norm, mientras el antes-genio vagaba fuera de la sala para entrar en lo que parecía una comedor.

-¿Así que sólo esperamos?- preguntó el genio, sabiendo que la fantasma lo estaba siguiendo, despacio, destrás de él.

-_Tú_ puedes esperar. Yo voy a celebrar la Nochebuena-

-¿Qu-? ¿¡Qué!?- la súbita voz alarmada de Norm hizo que Desirée levantara una ceja, curiosa. El ex-genio se aclaró la garganta y siguió –¿Así que sólo me dejarás aquí, sin nadie para enloquecer?- intentó no parecer demasiado desesperado, pero a juzgar por la zorruna expresión en el rostro de la genio, ella ya lo había notado.

-Oh, no te portes como un bebé... Dije que iba a celebrar la Nochebuena, no que iba a cualquier lugar-

----

EL paseo en limusina fue relativamente calmada, por el hecho que Daniel parecía demasiado cansado como pasa intentar algo tan temprano en la mañana. Vlad incluso había visto como el adolescente bostezó varios veces y dormitó en el lado contrario del compartimiento. Además de irse acostumbrando a la apariencia de Daniel, el billonario no podía hacer nada salvo notar cuán atento se había vuelto mientras miraba al muchacho.

En la mayor parte de las veces, Vlad miraba a Daniel para asegurarse que no intentaría nada, pero un poco de él miraba a Daniel porque sentía una pequeña forma de bendición el estar estudiando al inocente muchacho. Daniel estaba dormido, o por lo menos estaba seguro que lo estaba, pero decidido a no arriesgarse, Vlad se mantuvo despierto enérgicamente, aun después a costa de otra noche de mínimo sueño.

Él bostezó algunas veces e incluso desvió su vista de Daniel cuando notó que se cansaba más viendo a la figura enroscada. No obstante, la calma del largo vehículo le hacía cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando.

Cuando la limousine llegó a una parada, Vlad levantó la cabeza después de un corto momento de descansar sus ojos, y echó una apresurada mirada a su alrededor. Danny todavía estaba hecho un ovillo en el asiento contrario, pero cuando Vlad enfocó su mirada más específicamente a la cara del genio, pudo ver cos ojos color agua que le decían que lo estaban mirando fijo en ése momento.

Allí, por un momento, Vlad pensó que Daniel había estado mirándolo como un lobo que se acerca furtivamente a una oveja. El billonario frunció los labios y el entrecejo y permitió que ése pensamiento escapara, como una extraña fantasía mientras se abría una puerta lateral, gracias al chofer.

En el avión privado, un desayuno-almuerzo tardío fue colocado frente a Vlad y Daniel apenas abordaron el avión. Sin mucha vacilación, el adolescente atacó su comida mientras el avión empezaba a subir con velocidad en al aire.

Cansado y ligeramente seguro que Daniel estaba preocupado con algo que hacer, o comer, Vlad dejó su comida de compromiso y se retiró a otro cuarto del avión. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, aunque sabía que no había ninguna razón clara para hacerlo, excepto para poner en claro que él estaba en una compartimiento del avión, y Danny estaba en otro. Allí, se sentó en una larga cama bordada y descansó su cabeza en la comodidad de su asiento.

Vlad estaba sintiéndose particularmente estoico desde que había visto a Daniel mirarlo tan cuidadosamente en la limusina. Le molestó porque él se sentía casi vulnerable bajo la mirada de ese muchacho. Entonces se sentiría absolutamente ridículo el pensar que él estaba en algún tipo de peligro con Daniel alrededor. Debería ser lo opuesto -después de todo- él era el que tenía la lámpara.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron despacio de Danny a Maddie y al otro Fenton y antes de que se diera cuenta, Vlad había caído dormido cuando el avión volaba sobre Amity Park. La única vez que fue consciente que estaban acercándose a su destino fue cuando un ruidito de declaración resonó a través de los portavoces del avión.

-Estaremos aterrizando en unos minutos, por favor tomen asiento-

Vlad ya estaba sentado, así que el pequeño recordatorio no era lo que lo había alarmado, sino la súbita realización que algo estaba en su regazo, volviendo a la vida con lentitud.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Vlad abrió un ojo para mirar a Daniel descansando en su regazo con pereza. Simplemente descansando. No probando nada que pudiera, si Daniel estuviera en sus cabales, entrampar a Vlad. Las cejas de Vlad se juntaron mientras llevaba su mano a su propio cuello, como si buscara un pedazo de piel que indicara un beso travieso(2) que se hiciera notorio con una marca. Nada. El billonario miró ahora al muchacho con más atención. El genio no había intentado nada. No lo despertó como Vlad había pensado que lo haría, tal y como Daniel lo había hecho antes.

El billonario recordó los ojos falsamente coloreados de azul que lo miraron antes. Se encontró sintiéndose casi confundido mal ver la oportunidad que le había dado al muchacho por accidente. En silencio, Vlad tragó, en parte alegre que el muchacho había dejado pasar la oportunidad.¿Pero por qué?

El adolescente se movió y se volvió hacia lo que él estuviera buscando, y en la forma más satisfecha, bostezó y dejó que sus ojos se abrieran, devolviéndole una furtiva mirada a Vlad que más bien parecía molesto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo el adulto, incapaz de esconder el ligero gruñido en su voz.

Daniel sólo volvió su cabeza para que su nariz tocara parcialmente la cintura de Vlad, casi como si todavía estuviera divirtiéndose con la idea que estaba usando su regazo como una almohada. El otro se sintió poco digno, y Daniel parecía ser consciente de esto. El adolescente bostezó cuando contestó; mostrando una pequeña expresión zorruna por su rostro.

-Te estoy haciendo la psiquis(3)-

----

Continuará…

----

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Estoy poniéndome al día y escribiendo otros fanfics aparte de este, así que espero que no les importe.. Las buenas noticias son que todos están relacionados con Danny Phantom, Malas noticias... um... ¿hay realmente alguna mala noticia cuándo escribes fanfics de DP?

**¡Son grandiosas, chicas!**

**Notas de Nakokun:**

El mismo día en que publiqué la traducción del capítulo 14 aparece la alerta del 15... Y me quedé con ganas de más, para serles sincera. Lo más tragicómico fue la sincronización de los dos genios y la de Vlad y Danny para desencontrarse en un lugar.

**Gioseppe**: estás disculpada, pero que no vuelva a pasar, ¿entendido señorita? Y por cierto, hasta aquí llegó el original, así que si quieren leer más, inciten a la autora a escribir. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**Silver B.**: hola ola y bienvenida. Me alegra saber que me dejaste un comentario por lo que me contás, y espero seguir recibiéndolos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Otra expresión difícil de traducir: "would-be genie" o sea "deberían ser genios"

(2) Hete aquí una expresión clásica en el inglés: "hickey" se refiera al beso-succionador que se da en el cuello, que deja una marca visible.

(3) JOER, esta frase me confundió y mucho, en el original "I'm psycing you out", y "psych" es "psiquis" en castellano, y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué poner, así que quedó ése mamarracho.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	16. Los planes

Capítulo dieciséis, Los planes.

----

Su piel era pálida, incluso cuando estaba en su forma humana, y no importaba cuánto tiempo Danny mirara el cutis de Vlad, siempre se encontraba preguntándose si el resto de su cuerpo estaría tan pálido como lo que ya podía ver.

Mientras su amo durmiera, Danny podía mirarlo fijo lo suficiente para hacer un retrato mental del varón en pinturas acrílicas, con sus hombros caídos al descuido y su pelo cuidado con esmero, apretándose contra la parte trasera de su cuello desnudo. Era una maravilla que Danny se hubiese frenado de saltar sobre los larguiruchos huesos del hombre, pero el genio sabía mejor que nadie que eso acabaría con las oportunidades de jugar con él ahora.

En el momento en que él lo levantara con un sensual -pero posiblemente no deseado- beso, Danny habría tenido más problemas al intentar aprovechar los espacios en los deseos de Vlad la próxima vez. Quería agarrar al mayor en el momento correcto; y ahora no lo era. Él tenía un deseo ardiente de mostrarle a Vlad qué tan mal estaba el _gustar_ –amar- a Maddie, y la única forma de hacerlo era mostrar que él era mejor.

Efímeramente, Danny oyó la vieja voz de nuevo en el fondo de su mente, preguntando por qué exactamente querría demostrarle algo tan ridículo como sus afectos a Vlad. A él no le importaba; después de todo era malo... ¿No era obvio?

Al parecer no. Durante aproximadamente diez minutos, Danny sopesó sus pensamientos e intento conseguir una respuesta, pero luego cedió cuando sólo logró un "sólo porque" Él quería a Vlad _sólo porque_.

La alternativa no era tan mala. Todavía estaba algo cansado por todos los deseos de Vlad, y el regazo del billonario parecía estar dándole una excepcional bienvenida...

No mucho después que el hombre empezara a dormitar, Danny se unió a él cerrando un poco los ojos, queriéndolo o no. Cuando no estaba descansando, el genio estaba pasándose su tiempo sólo mirando al mitad fantasma mayor.

Y cuando notó que Vlad se revolvía, después de lo que se sintieron sólo como unos minutos, abrió sus ojos para ganarse la expresión más perpleja que había visto alguna vez en el pálido rostro de Vlad.

Oh, Danny amó las jugadas mentales. Siempre lo hizo. Sólo que ahora era un poco diferente.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos después de sonreírle a Vlad, Daniel se había levantado de su asiento después que se aseguró que era seguro levantarse en el avión, y tal como lo hacía Vlad, se acercó furtivamente.

Se quedó así durante todo el camino a la casa de los Fentom –_es decir, mi casa_- y para el humor de Danny, el adulto parecía casi paranoico siempre que el genio sólo lo miraba. Debería estarlo, sabía Danny. Cada vez que Danny lo miraba, sentía el aplastante impulso de estamparse contra el ignorante varón que tenía frente a él y darle una razón para olvidar todo de Maddie.

Las cosas parecían ir perfectas hasta que llegaron a la puerta del frente de los Fentom, cuando la tarde llegaba a su fin.

Danny estaba a punto de salir del vehículo antes de ser detenido por un brazo en su hombro y el sonido de la voz de Vlad cuando se aclaró la garganta.

-Sácate ése lazo-

El genio paró para mirar a Vlad sin expresión, hasta que su cerebro dentro de su cráneo empezó a funcionar y asimiló la información al resto de su mente. Casi se había olvidado de eso. Todavía estaba llevando con flojera uno de los lazos de Vlad encima de su remera blanca y roja.

Renuente, Danny se quitó el lazo rojo y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Era algo bueno que Vlad lo hubiese detenido antes de que saliera de la limusina, porque al momento siguiente levantó la cabeza sobre el nivel del automóvil, y oyó un fuerte y alborozado grito.

-¡Danny¡Oh, gracias al Cielo que estás bien!- ni siquiera había dado un paso alejándose del vehículo y ya Maddie Fenton se había lanzado de la puerta delantera de la casa para agarrar a Danny en un abrazo fuerte como el acero -¡Nunca más te escapes así ¿me escuchaste jovencito?!- dijo mientras tomaba con su enguantada mano la mejilla de Danny. Continuó dándole varios mensajes diciéndole lo horrible que era salir sin decirle a nadie a dónde iba, mientras abrazaba protectora, a su único hijo.

Danny al fin pudo librarse de su madre cuando Vlad salió de la limusina, sólo para ser lanzado a los enormes brazos de su padre.

-¡Danny-mi-muchacho¡Es bueno verte en casa!- dijo con su voz fuerte y entusiasta. Olvidando el fuerte abrazo, Danny sintió que si su padre no lo soltaba pronto iba a estrangularlo. Así lo hizo, como esperaba, y tuvo un momento para recuperar su respiración antes que una de las manos de Jack aterrizara en su espalda y lo hiciera tambalear un poco.

-S-sí, yo también- contestó el muchacho cuando logró meter algo de aire en sus pulmones. Le echó una mirada de reojo a la escena que sucedía entre Maddie y Vlad, quienes estaban hablando entre sí. La expresión del muchacho se agrió de repente, cuando notó cómo el peliblanco coqueteaba cuando su madre le daba la bienvenida, lleno de cumplidos.

-Muchísimas gracias por traer a casa a Danny, Vlad- ¿Alguien había ntoado que no había dicho nada acerca de alegrarse de ver allí a Vlad?

-Oh, no fue nada, mi querida Maddie-

-Espero que Danny no te haya causado muchos problemas-

-Por supuesto que no, él es muy buen muchacho- el adulto le lanzó una mirada a Danny.

_Mentiroso_, pensó Danny cuando sonrió con malicia. Vlad le dio una furiosa y corta mirada de fastidio antes que su dividida atención volviera a la presencia de Maddie.

Lo que enfureció al muchacho fue lo fácil que su madre cautivaba a Vlad con cuidadosos comentarios. Incluso podría decir que estaba siendo cauta ante los coqueteos de Vlad. El hombre tuvo cuidado de tomar una de las manos de la mujer cuando, casi como una señal, Jack interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Hombre-V¡Es grandioso tenerte con nosotros para las fiestas!- qué interesante era ver lo alborozado que estaba de ver a Vlad allí. Invadió su espacio personal con un solo paso y le dio un abrazo de oso. A veces Danny se preguntaba si su padre tenía un radar subconsciente que le decía si su esposa estaba siendo coqueteada. Lo que fuera, Danny se alegraba que Vlad estuviera más pendiente de recobrar la sensibilidad en la espalda cuando Jack cedió en el abrazo, que de coquetear con su madre.

-No del todo, _Jack_- dijo, olvidándose de esconder su amargura en su voz mientras se arreglaba el cuello y las mangas –De todos modos, no tenía planes para las fiestas- ante esto, Danny se preguntó si era verdad.

-Ven¡permíteme ayudarte con tu equipaje!-

Jack caminó hasta la parte posterior de la limusina. Casi como si recordara algo, Vlad se volvió y se asomó por un momento al compartimiento de atrás del vehículo para tomar un bolsito de viaje que había llevado consigo durante todo el trayecto.

-Deben estar agotados por su largo viaje. Entremos y salgamos del frío- animó Maddie mientras ponía una mano maternal en el hombro de Danny.

En ése momento, Danny no supo por qué, pero se alejó y miró hacia atrás, algo perturbado por el simple hecho de ser tocado por su madre. No solo fue sorpresivo para Vlad y Maddie, sino para Danny también. Por alguna razón, no le gustó el contacto. Dos abrazos eran bastantes para esa noche.

Y todavía, cuando Danny logró poner una sonrisa tímida, Jazz vino y rodeó con sus brazos a su hermano menor -¡Danny¡Me alegro tanto que estés bien!- el muchacho saltó un poco, pero para su suerte, pareció un escalofrío. La chica lo miró.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó la chica, levantando una ceja mientras le echaba una rápida y sospechosa mirada a Vlad.

-Um, no- dijo Danny, saboreando el hecho que ahora pudiera mentir. Sólo que no a Vlad.

-Oh, claro- sonrió Jazz, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano. Ella no era fácil de engañar, y aunque eso a Danny por lo general le gustaba, no podía hacer nada para evitar sentir aversión por lo rápido que ella había notado que algo pasaba. Vlad estaba allí, después de todo; eso era suficiente para hacer que Jazz, Sam y Tucker sospecharan por igual.

-Entremos- sugirió Jazz con rapidez, y tomó a su hermano por el brazo, caminando hacia la casa, medio arrastrando a un Danny que quería quedarse cerca de su lámpara y de Vlad. Los mayores los siguieron, pero no hicieron nada para impedir que Jazz lo arrastrara hasta la sala.

-Ok¿qué pasó, Danny?-

-¿Qu-? Oh, um... n-nada- contestó, sintiendo cómo su hermana tenía su mirada azul celeste atravesándolo.

-Que Vlad esté aquí no es "nada" De todos modos¡¿qué pensabas hacer en lo de Vlad?!- Jazz lo dijo en voz demasiado alta de hermana protectora mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia Danny, quien a su vez intentaba librarse de la intensa mirada.

Danny no tuvo tiempo para contestar, para su alivio, cuando Jack, Maddie y Vlad pasaron a través del umbral de la casa Fenton, captando la conversación.

-Danny¿por qué no te cambias? Debes estar cansado por el viaje- esto vino de Maddie, mientras Jack entraba en la sala y acomodaba el equipaje de Vlad cerca del sillón.

El muchacho no empezó a moverse para ir a su cuatro hasta que recibió una mirada de Vlad, quien le pedía sin palabras que escuchara a Maddie, _su madre_.

Agradecido por poder alejarse del interrogatorio de Jazz, Danny se movió hasta los escalones y subió a su cuarto, dándole a Jazz un leve encogimiento de hombros y una mirada de disculpa por tener que irse. Subió los escalones y casi se extrañó de poder alejarse de la puerta de su habitación. El muchacho no pensó en nada cuando registró cada uno de sus pasos, vagando en la alcoba para encontrarla tan promedio como siempre.

Danny podría sentir un débil pinchazo en su estómago que estaba diciéndole que estaba en el límite de resistencia de distancia de su lámpara.

Parecía extraño estar en su cuarto, o quizá la sentía como la regañona sensación en su torso, pero lo dejó de lado y fue hasta su cómoda, abriendo un cajón para mirar dentro. No sólo era el hecho de que el cuarto le parecía extraño, sino su elección de vestimenta. Sin embargo, Maddie quería que se cambiara.

Mirando las selecciones que tenía, Danny llegó a la conclusión que si iba a usar algo, no estaba en esos cajones. Se sentía demasiado espiritual como para llevar algo promedio. Pero uno de los deseos de Vlad era que actuara normal...

Él era impulsivo pero normal¿verdad? Danny se sonrió. Lo era, era un chico normal, un héroe mitad fantasma y amenaza de Amity Park. Nada en ésa frase era normal, y sonrió; quizás pudiera escaparse con algo un poco festivo.

Danny aplaudió y su camisa desapareció con un estallido, además de chispas. Fue reemplazada por un pulóver con cuello de tortuga, con guardas blancas y rojas, como un bastón de caramelo, en la cintura. Aplaudió de nuevo y sus pantalones fueron reemplazados con un par de apretados vaqueros negros, que parecían ser las botas de Papá Noel. Una mano fue a verificar, casi por instinto, si el lazo de Vlad todavía estaba en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Le agradó el verse así –con las manos firmes en su cadera- ante un espejo sobre la cómoda, se quitó los zapatos y agregó un cinturón de ébano alrededor de su cintura para completar su impulsivo atavío de Navidad.

Pero cuando se había puesto el cinturón y estaba por aplaudir para hacer que sus pies estuvieran en un par de medias negras, Jazz abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Danny, mira, tenemos que hacer algo..- Jazz se detuvo al ver a Danny girar sobre sus talones en sorpresa –uh... er... Bueno... vestirte, Danny- dijo y levantó una ceja –Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras algo así aquí...-

-¡¿Alguna vez golpeas?!- dijo el muchacho, sintiéndose muy expuesto ahora que comprendió que su hermana podía verlo usar algo de su magia en cualquier momento.

-No cuando es tan importante. Danny¿qué está planeando este chiflado ésta vez?- la chica cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Q-qué? Oh, él no está planeando nada, Jazz- dijo, no seguro del todo de sí mismo. Danny agitó sus manos, intentando dejar el tema como insignificante.

La hermana mayor de Danny lo miró con cuidado, mientras sus labios formaban una delgada línea de preocupación.

-¿Estás siendo controlado por él, o algo?-

-Eh-¡No!- tartamudeó Danny, sabiendo muy bien cómo Jazz, en su fuero interno, podía volverlo un chiste sarcástico. El muchacho levantó las manos, exponiendo las palmas para demostrar inocencia –Mira, Jazz. Todo lo que sé es que Vlad estaba celebrando la Navidad por su cuenta...-

-¿Esperas que crea que fuiste a donde Vlad sólo para asegurarte que él no estaba solo durante las fiestas?- la chica levantó una ceja, dudando.

-Um... ¿sí?-

-En serio... ¿Te está chantajeando?- preguntó Jazz, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡No!- Danny tensó los hombros. Jazz estaba cerca de la verdad, y todo lo que estaba haciendo Danny era mentir. Quizás Vlad tenía razón; era un mentiroso terrible. Tragando saliva por un momento, frunció el entrecejo y cerró sus ojos con irritación; parecía que iba a tener que usar la historia que Vlad le hizo en el viaje hacia el aeropuerto –Mira, Jazz... Sé que no está planeando nada-

-¿Cómo qué¿Navidad o "formas-para-dejar-de-lado-a-papá-y-ganarse-a-mamá?-

-Ninguno; eso es por lo que lo traje aquí en primer lugar; para asegurarme que no esté planeando nada-

-¿Pero...?- por su voz, Danny podía decir que ella quería que terminara la historia.

-Pero me agarró espiando, así que me usó como excusa para venir aquí esta noche. Así que no sé nada acerca de si está planeando algo o no- los hombros de Danny cayeron, con amargura, sabiendo que parte de su explicación era verdad. No sabía lo que Vlad estaba planeando.

-Hm... Bueno, como ya está aquí, no podremos librarnos de él sin que mamá y papá se pregunten a dónde se fue- Danny miró a su hermana. Wow. Era protectora. Se llevó un dedo al labio inferior, pensativa.

-No podemos hacer nada¿eh? Excepto mantenerlo lejos de mamá- dijo Danny, intentando encontrar alguna forma de manejar la situación. Se encogió de hombros, y Jazz alzó una de sus cejas, antes que una idea iluminara su mente.

-...¡Y podemos asegurarnos que su estancia sea tan pesada que no tenga tiempo de poner en práctica cualquiera de sus planes!- una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios –Y ya tengo la simple actividad que nos permitirá hacerlo... Puedes vigilarlo por la noche, sólo en caso que intente asesinar a papá mientras duerme-

Danny miró con toda la intención a su hermana. Jazz obviamente lo había señalado para "vigilar" porque sabía que, como mitad-fantasma, podía acercarse sin ser visto. No sabía que Vlad tenía un sentido fantasmal, más que nada porque Danny nunca se había molestado en decírselo. Pero le _gustaba_ la idea de mirar a Vlad, de todas formas estaba pensando hacerlo... Como fuera, la otra parte del plan le hizo morderse le labio –Ur... ¿Qué planeas?-

-Oh, verás... es un juego que aprendí en el colegio, te gustará... Vlad lo odiará-

A estas alturas, Danny apenas podía entender lo que su hermana estaba pensando hacer, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Jazz dejó escapar una de sus risitas entusiasmadas antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver al piso inferior. Danny iba a seguirla, después de todo que ría preguntarle específicamente lo que tenía en mente, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta, se detuvo al ver su regalo de Navidad para Jazz bajo la cama.

Danny frunció el ceño y supo que debía hacer algo con sus regalos de Navidad que nunca había comprado. Y luego se dio cuenta que tenía que conseguir un regalo de Navidad para Vlad también.

----

Por el resto de la tarde, Vlad fue obligado a quedarse en la sala a hablar con Jack, que demostró que conversar le era difícil, cayendo más en el monólogo. Pensaba hablar con Maddie, pero ella había anunciado que se pasaría haciendo la cena de Navidad en la cocina y que estaría demasiado ocupada para hablar sobre fantasmas.

Maddie siempre tenía tiempo para fantasmas; pero, por supuesto, un hombre atento como Vlad aceptó su excusa mientras se mordía el interior de sus mejillas con irritación.

Eventualmente se agotaron los esfuerzos de Vlad por tolerar a Jack, y acudió a la excusa que necesitaba telefonear a unas personas para desearles felices fiestas, que era mentira, pero Jack no tenía por qué saberlo.

Así que después de salir de la sala, teléfono celular en mano, ignoró a la hija de Jack, quien le dio una furiosa mirada, que fue retornada con una mueca malévola antes que saliera por la puerta, marcando algunos números en su celular.

No eran amigos, pero tenía que actuar por lo menos un poco festivo por Maddie y Danny. Unas llamadas después, Vlad tenía regalos para los Fentons enviados a esa misma dirección.

Se quedó afuera un poco más, renuente a volver a las inmensamente largas teorías de Jack. Se encontró escuchando a sus buitres secuaces, que se quejaban más de los infernales inventos cazafantasmas de Jack. No era que él no lo encontrara interesante, es sólo que 1- Había aprendido todo y más de lo que Jack podría descubrir sobre fantasmas, y 2- Era Jack quien hablaba. El odiarlo era natural para Vlad.

Volvió a entrar a la casa de los Fentom, entrando en la sala para encontrarse con una cara familiar alrededor del árbol de navidad, en la esquina del pequeño –según las normas de Vlad- cuarto, Estaba poniendo regalos bajo el árbol decorado, y por lo que Vlad podía ver, llevaba un guardarropa diferente para la fiesta.

El billonario no pudo analizar por mucho tiempo la ropa de Danny, porque los ojos de Jack se iluminaron ante la vista del hombre con cabello de plata.

-¡Eh, hombre-V¡Ven al laboratorio, quiero mostrarte uno de mis inventos, el Espejo Deflector!-

Vlad se estremeció visiblemente cuando vio al hombre. Sabía lo que era ese artículo; también sabía que si Jack intentaba mostrarle cómo se usaba cualquiera de sus nuevos o viejos inventos, podría arriesgar su identidad secreta, poniendo en riesgo su seguridad en manos de un tonto torpe.

-De verdad, sólo iba a preguntarle a Maddie si quería algo de ayuda en al cocina. Ooh, Maddie... –

-Está bien, Vlad, tengo a Jazz para que me ayude¿verdad Jazz? No puedo tener tantas personas de golpe en la cocina-

Jazzmine estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, peor al escuchar su nombre, sacó la cabeza de su libro de texto, mirando hacia la cocina y luego hacia Vlad.

Vlad casi podía ver los engranajes que giraban en la mente de la pelirroja.

-¡Cccc-correcto, empezaré cortando las papas... – dijo, sin convencerse del todo, obligando a sus pies a dirigirse a la cocina.

Vlad la miró fijo.

_Oh butter biscuits._

En cuestión de momentos, Jack tenía una de sus grandes manos en su hombro, golpeándolo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle flexionar las rodillas, mientras llevaba a Vlad al laboratorio para mostrarle sus peligrosos juguetes.

----

Vlad logró sobrevivir a la gira de Jack por su laboratorio, con su identidad intacta también, aunque estuvo cerca cuando le mostró su Jack-de-nueve-colas, por ejemplo. Vlad sobrevivió, y para su desilusión, Jack también. Había considerado el matarlo y hacerlo parecer un accidente, pero pensó que podía desear con más facilidad el que su vida terminara y nunca sospecharían.

Y, además, era Nochebuena, y aunque odiaba a los fantasmas y sus ridículas reglas, Vlad tenía presente qué podría pasar si las rompía.

Cuando los llamaron para la cena, se pudo alejar del laboratorio. Mientras entraba en la cocina con elegancia, comprendió que Daniel había estado mirándolo todo el tiempo en que había estado en el laboratorio. Vlad no encontró esto confortable en lo absoluto.

La cena empezó una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, y casi como si Vlad no estuviera ahí, los Fentom empezaron a disfrutar de su cena festiva. Se sentía como una familia de clase media, bastante agradable excepto por las ocasionales miradas de Jazz o las fugaces miradas de Daniel que, asumiendo que no pudiera fiarse del muchacho en ése momento, estaba planeando algo extraño.

Pero durante la cena, eso no sucedió. Comieron, se rieron e intercambiaron eventos pasajeros, y ociosos debates que por lo general se resolvían cuando hacían una pausa para ofrecer un vaso de licor de huevo (1). Vlad no estaba tan apartado de eso, pero era más un observador, uno que ellos no ignoraban, pero que no incluían del todo. Cuando Maddie le preguntó a Daniel acerca de su estadía en lo de Vlad, el mitad fantasma le echó una corta mirada al mayor antes de contestar con la historia ensayada en el paseo de la limusina al aeropuerto. Vlad sonrió con docilidad

Sintió como si hubiera estado perdiéndose ésas sonrisas, le gustaba la naturaleza de ésas personas como familia. Incluso la sonrisa de Jack, aunque siempre molesta, parecía un poco más amable alrededor de la mesa de la cena. Sólo sentándose allí y escuchando, Vlad sentía la extraña idea que era bienvenido a la mesa. Aunque el saber que lo que había llevado allí era una mentira y que le hacía sentirse desmerecedor de la situación, le daban la bienvenida. Dejando de lado la maldita sensación en su estómago, Vlad sonrió con serenidad cuando Jack dijo unos de sus menos-que-cómicos chistes.

-¡Oh, mamá! Tenemos que probar un juego que me enseñaron en la universidad después de la cena- dijo Jazz cuando intercambió una mirada furtiva con su hermano. No era difícil el lograrlo, ya que Daniel estaba, después de todo, sentado al lado de él. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Vlad arqueó una ceja cuando miró el entusiasmo de la chica. La cena estaba por la mitad, y estaban charlando sobre el pastel con arándanos que se calentaba en el horno.

-¿Qué clase de juego, Jazz?- Maddie parecía un poco escéptica. Vlad no podía culparla. Si recordaba de forma correcta la universidad, "jugar" no era la actividad familiar más segura.

-Oh, no es un juego para beber o algo así, mamá- rodó sus ojos, aún dudando –No a menos que quieras que así sea-

-Jazz... – la familiar voz de advertencia de Maddie.

-Es un juego de cartas- Jazz se recuperó rápido y sonrió de oreja a oreja –Debemos sentarnos en la sala e intentarlo. Sé que les encantará-

-¿Qué clase de juego?- siguió Daniel, al parecer tan curioso como el resto de la familia. Su hermana le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Verás... -

----

Continuará...

----

El próximo capítulo ya está escrito y lo subiré en unos días (2). Perdón por la realmente, realmente larga espera.

Empecé a usar una cuenta en DeviantArt, así que si quieren ver algunos dibujos de "You wish!" y demás, búscame como "DinKelion" en www .deviantart .com

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) Eggnog en el original, esto era lo más aproximado en castellano.

(2) Cierto, el domingo me baje este capítulo y el miércoles ya estaba el capítulo 17.

¡¡¡Sííííí¡¡¡Después de semanas y semanas sin noticias, un nuevo capítulo del fanfic!!! De todo lo que hago, este me costó más porque es más largo que el otro fanfic que traduzco, y los míos o los tenía medio escritos o salieron rápidos y cortitos.

Como **Din Kelion** publicó otro capítulo más (el 17) pero tengo dos fanfics que traducir, subiré un capítulo de un fanfic traducido cada semana; así ella tendrá tiempo de escribir antes que vuelva a alcanzarla. O sea que la próxima semana actualizaré "Joven eterno – Eternal Youth" y la siguiente subiré el próximo capítulo de "You wish!" ya que no podré subir dos capítulos de fanfics traducidos por semana, más otro capítulo de "Akki", y eso sin contar con que hace rato que quiero publicar "Phantom" pero no voy a poder hacerlo todo de forma semanal.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	17. El juego de Mal

Capítulo diecisiete, El juego de Mal.

----

La familia y Vlad se retiraron hacia la sala de los Fentom, Danny y Vlad fueron los últimos en salir. El adulto estaba siendo cauto al entrar por último a la sala, considerando que Daniel lo estaba observando mucho y se estaba asegurando que no iba a ser excluido ésa noche. A Vlad le podría haber gustado la idea que Daniel intentara ser amistoso, pero el billonario tenía una buena idea que tenía otras intenciones.

La familia y Vlad se sentaron en círculo. Maddie al lado de Jack, Jack al lado de Vlad, Vlad al lado de Danny, Danny al lado de Jazz, y Jazz al lado de Maddie; todos en el suelo alfombrado del cuarto mientras proporcionaban el espacio moviendo la mesa de café. Jazz ya estaba barajando un mazo de cartas con una sonrisa agradable y traviesa en su cara, mientras echaba una mirada a los demás miembros de la casa y a Vlad.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de este juego? No puedo recordar si nos lo dijiste o no- Vlad tenía que preguntar, quizás sabiendo que eso podría quitarle la sonrisa.

Los ojos de Jazz se estrecharon mientras mezclaba con cuidado las cartas.

-Se llama Mal. La única regla de este juego es no decir las reglas a nadie-

Hubo una pausa en el cuarto, donde la única cosa que se podía oír era el ruido del baraje. Danny soltó la pregunta más obvia que estaba en la mente de todos.

-Espera… ¿cómo funciona?-

-Fácil. Jugamos Mal y yo no puedo decirte cómo jugarlo. Tendrás que aprender por ti mismo- contestó la chica y empezó a repartir las cartas.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Maddie mientras miraba a su hija -¿Así que aprendemos a jugar jugando¡Oh, eso suena muy divertido!-

-Sí, pero… ¿cómo sabemos si estamos jugando bien el juego?- Jack fue el único en preguntarlo.

-Lo deducirás- dijo Jazz mientras posaba sus ojos en las cartas que había repartido. Por alguna razón, Vlad tuvo la inmediata impresión que a él no le iba a gustar este juego. No sólo la primera regla se contradecía a sí misma, sino que Jazz ya tenía ventaja porque sabía jugar. Podía inventar unas reglas que no eran verdaderas o, incluso, hacer más difícil el juego.

Cuando Jazz repatrió la séptima carta para todos, puso el mazo en el centro del círculo. Danny, Jack, y Vlad intentaron juntar sus cartas, pero antes que cualquiera pudiese siquiera atisbar sus cartas, Jazz se agachó y sacó tres cartas del tope del mazo.

-Por tocar tus cartas antes que el juego de Mal haya empezado oficialmente- le pasó una carta a Daniel, quien parecía un poco perturbado con otra carta en el piso frente a él.

-Por tocar tus cartas antes que el juego de Mal haya empezado oficialmente- también le dio una carta a Jack, y repitió las mismas palabras y acciones con Vlad.

Maddie estaba sonriendo abiertamente al ver a los tres hombres espantados, quienes se sentían estafados.

-Yo no lo sabía- empezó Danny.

-Ahora lo sabes- contestó Jazz cuando ella dirigió su mirada a sus propias cartas. Juntó otra carta y se la dio a Vlad

-Aún estás rompiendo al segunda regle que les he dicho- dijo, y sonrió con inocencia. Vlad apretó los dientes antes de objetar con crudeza el incómodo y agudo juego de Jazz. Despacio, volvió a bajar sus cartas.

-Sería agradable saber la regla completa- dijo mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo para parecer divertido delante de la familia. Jazz sonrió con malicia y sacó otra carta del tope del mazo, Por un momento, el adulto pensó que la pelirroja iba a arrojarle otra carta o pasársela a alguna persona a su alrededor, pero ella la puso boca arriba al lado del mazo de cartas. Era el cinco de corazones.

-El juego de Mal ha empezado oficialmente-

----

Jazz sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Sabía presionar botones, y sabía cuáles causarían las mejores reacciones. Tomando a Vlad, por ejemplo. Era un obsesivo y loco por el poder. Cualquier hombre así odiaría tropezarse con un juego como ese, sin saber ninguna regla. Sí, muchas personas odiarían jugar un juego que no supieran jugar, pero el punto era que Danny no estaba tan molesto por este juego tanto como Vlad. Danny estaba absolutamente desconcertado; Vlad estaba furioso.

Pero como Danny esperaba, el billonario era muy bueno en esconder su agitación mientras el juego de Mal empezaba.

Al principio, no tuvo ningún sentido particular. Jazz tuvo que poner el juego en espera antes de señalar que era el turno de Maddie y aunque no supiera jugar, tenía que hacer algo para, por lo menos, deducir cómo jugar al juego de Mal correctamente.

Danny rápidamente descubrió por qué su madre lo encontraba tan entretenido. Era un juego de ensayo y error, y los jugadores tenían que descubrir las reglas conforme miraran los errores de los otros a su alrededor.

Por ejemplo, poco después que Maddie puso una carta boca arriba encima de la primera carta –un seis de diamantes- Jazz le dio otra carta y dijo –Por tocar una carta fuera de turno-

Cuando fue el turno de Jack, él preguntó si estaba bien bajar un nueve de corazones, y entonces aprendió que hablar después que el juego de Mal había "oficialmente" empezado le hacía ganar otra carta. Siguiendo el error de Jack, poco después Danny declaró que Jazz rompía la regla de no hablar siempre que ella imponía una regla. Como resultado, se ganó dos cartas –Por hablar y por usar las reglas de forma inapropiada-

Danny también aprendió mirando a Vlad que debías decir "Ten un buen día", siempre que te tocara un siete de cualquier tipo. Y entonces aprendió que para cambiar el turno, tenías que bajar una carta con el mismo palo o número que la que estaba boca arriba, y decir "bajada doble"

Bastante pronto, todos estaban inmersos en las reglas, y aprendiendo rápido cómo se jugaba el juego. A Danny, el juego de Mal le recordó el juego de los ocho locos. Sólo los ochos cambiaban el turno, la única forma de lograrlo era poner una carta coincidente, las sotas no saltaban el turno, dos no requerían que alguien levantara dos cartas, y la reina de picas no hacía absolutamente nada. Además de estas reglas, había otras raras como que nadie hablara, o que dijeran "ten un buen día" cuando te tocara un siete.

Aunque el grupo entendió el juego rápido, todos menos Jazz tenían más de cinco cartas en sus manos después del octavo turno. Jazz sólo tenía una y anunció "última carta" después de jugar su segunda última carta. Asumiendo que el juego era similar a lo que Danny había predicho antes, significaba que Jazz iba a ganar cuando se librara de la última carta de su mano.

Y menos de cinco minutos después del último turno de Jazz, jugó su última carta y anuncio -¡Mal!-

Nadie se movió.

-Entonces... ¿el juego ha terminado?- preguntó Danny despacio, después de un prolongado silencio. Temía que le dieran otra carta por hablar, aunque el juego hubiese terminado.

Jazz agitó su cabeza y sonrió abiertamente -Por supuesto que no. El juego acaba cuando todos dejamos de intentar jugarlo- la chica empezó a juntar las cartas y le hizo señas a Danny y a su madre para que les dieran sus manos.

-Ahora que yo he ganado esta ronda de Mal, me gané el derecho a hacer una nueva regla-

-¿Qué tipo de regla?- preguntó Vlad, sospechando, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Sólo con mirarlo, Danny –sólo Danny- podía decir que estaba teniendo problemas al perder contra su hermana. Probablemente no le gustó el perder contra alguien, dejando de lado si era frente a su hermana o no.

-Cualquier tipo- contestó la chica, y las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba –Y mientras más rondas tengamos, más reglas tendremos-

Algo chispeó en el fondo de la mente de Danny cuando comprendió qué puertas se podrían abrir con este juego. Su hermana lanzó una sonrisa furtiva en su dirección mientras le daba el mazo a su madre. Ella también lo sabía, y estaba planeando usarlas para volver loco a Vlad.

-Es el turno de mamá para repartir... Ya sabes- sonrió Jazz, mientras volvía a sentarse –Ahora que todos ustedes saben algunas reglas, también podrán llamarle la atención a cualquiera que rompa una regla-

Con el "aviso" en mente, Danny se sentó con paciencia, mientras su madre empezaba a repartir las cartas. De repente le gustó este juego, debido a las oportunidades que podría conseguir, sobre todo con un poco de magia para darles fuerza. Jazz no tenía que saberlo...

La segunda ronda de Mal continuó casi exactamente igual que la último -pero con menos errores- cuando de repente, Jack cambió el palo a diamantes y Jazz le pasó una carta.

-Por no decir "Fruitloop" (1) al tocar un diamante-

Danny ahogó una risa cuando levantó sus hombros. Examinó con rapidez a Vlad, para ver una aturdida y plácida expresión. Estaba intentando no mostrarlo, Danny lo supo. Así como el genio estaba intentando no dejar escapar una mueca mientras el adulto puso, tieso, un dos de diamantes abajo y dijo, a través de sus dientes apretados:

-Fruit… loop-

----

El juego continuó ronda tras ronda. Por un buen tiempo, Jazz ganó las rondas, pero debía saber que iba a ser más cómico permitir ganar a alguien más porque empezó a cometer errores intencionalmente. Pero ya tenía varios nuevas reglas como: para cada diamante que se jugara, se debía decir "Fruitloop"; cuando se jugara un cinco, el jugador debe dar golpecitos a su cabeza. Por cada bajada doble, el jugador tiene que tirar de su oreja izquierda; por cada carta con cara (3), el jugador tiene que felicitar a una persona a su derecha. lo que era muy duro para Vlad ya que Jack se sentaba a su derecha.

Cuando Jazz al fin permitió ganar a alguien más, Vlad estaba cerca de morderse la lengua hasta convertirla a tiras, considerando que Jack, Maddie, y Danny estaban disfrutándolo por igual. Maddie ganó la siguiente ronda.

Eventualmente, el juego de Mal pronto se volvió un juego de palabras y acciones con cada carta que se jugaba. Si Danny quería, ni siquiera tenía que mirar la carta que se había jugado, sólo a la persona que le tocaba. Maddie y Jazz habían ganado la mayoría de las rondas, y Jack logró ganar dos de las rondas, mientras que Vlad sólo había logrado ganar una. Danny no había ganado ninguna de las rondas todavía, pero ahora sí que lo estaba intentando.

Y gracias a una de las reglas de Jazz, Vlad se había quitado lo que mantenía sujeto su pelo, cuando la chica le dio una carta por "llevar el pelo atado mientras se juega Mal" Vlad tomó esto como un truco sucio, y respondió finalmente con hacer su regla como: "por usar, más que nada, naranja"

Jack tomó la regla de Vlad con buen humor, y después de obtener una carta, se levantó y agarró una manta con colores de Navidad de la parte trasera del sofá, y se envolvió con ella. Jazz, por otro lado, tomó la regla de Vlad como un desafío, y después empezó a hacer más reglas como "Por llevar un lazo" (2). O "por llevar una camisa de vestir"

En este punto, cuando Vlad se limitó a quitarse la parte superior de su traje e intentó seguir jugando, que Danny tuvo una extraña idea.

Unas rondas después, y ahora con el ponche de huevo y un vaso en el medio del círculo -Jack había hecho una regla por la que, con cada cuatro jugado, el jugador tenía que tomar un pequeño trago de ponche de huevo- Danny finalmente logró ganar una ronda de Mal.

Con su regla ya en mente, las cartas repartidas, Danny se retorció en su lugar y esperó que alguien tocara cualquier carta. Era una oportunidad de cincuenta-cincuenta que cualquiera podría tomar, y como esperó en el primer turno, Jazz jugó un seis de corazones.

Danny aplaudió.

Todas las caras se voltearon hacia él con curiosidad –excepto por Vlad, quien parecía más asustado que curioso-y Danny sonrió con malicia encantadora. Esperó un segundo o algo así, para ver si alguien sospechaba, pero nadie parecía haberlo descubierto, por lo que Danny se agachó y les dio una carta a todos, mientras explicaba su regla.

-Por cualquier carta jugada, todos tenemos que aplaudir-

Danny ni siquiera tenía que mirar a Vlad para saber que había palidecido por un momento. Vlad había deseado que el genio no revelara su secreto a nadie, y eso incluía no dad ideas o indirectas de "algo está fuera de lugar". Pero si era sólo una regla en este juego, el genio sonrió con confianza, entonces no estaba enviando ninguna indirecta en lo absoluto.

Danny decidió que amaba el juego, y que pronto iba a amarlo más. Vlad por otro lado, estaba mirándolo con una fugaz e intensa mirada, como advirtiéndole. El muchacho pretendió no notarlo y aplaudió cuando Maddie jugó un ocho de corazones.

Todos aplaudieron sus manos, como la nueva regla lo requería, y el adolescente sonrió de oreja a oreja. Vlad fue el último en aplaudir, mientras lo miraba inquieto.

El juego persistió con sus nuevas reglas y se agregaron muchas otras que se hicieron después. Danny miró cómo su hermana felicitaba a su madre cuando jugó una carta con cara, dijo "¡fruitloop!" ya que era un diamante. Maddie dio unos golpecitos en su cabeza y también dijo fruitloop cuando jugó un cinco de diamantes. Jack sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando jugó un cuatro de diamantes, gritó "fruitloop" y con algo de renuencia se sirvió un poco de ponche de huevo. Vlad se encogió visiblemente antes de jugar un cuatro de tréboles y dijo "fruitloop", para luego servirse con reticencia un poco de ponche de huevo en el vaso, después de decir "doble cuatro" y aplaudir.

Sin esperar a que Vlad bebiera, Danny jugó un seis de tréboles. Vlad tenía que bajar el vaso y aplaudir como el resto de la familia. Volvió a la acción de tomar la bebida mientras miraba con algo de pereza a su mano. De repente el billonario se detuvo y balbuceó como si se hubiera atragantado mientras intentaba beber.

Danny sonrió con malicia mientras su amo tosía y manchaba su barbilla de ponche de huevo antes de volver a sus cartas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jack como cualquier amigo haría. Vlad se aclaró la garganta con unas toses más suaves mientras juntaba una carta del tope del mazo y se la daba a Jack.

-Por- _cof_ –hablar-

Esto hizo que la mayoría de los miembros de la familia sonrieran, asumiendo que Vlad estaba intentando suavizar la preocupación con algo de humor. Jazz y Danny sabían más, pero dos de ellos ya estaban demasiado contentos como para ver la siniestra expresión en su cara. La chica debió haber pensado que el juego de Mal estaba empezando a gustarle, pero a Danny más.

A cualquiera le habría sorprendido saber lo que había pasado, Paro las únicas dos personas que lo sabían estaban guardándolo en secreto. Cuando Vlad lo miró fijo, el genio le dio una simulada sonrisa inocente. Nadie necesitaba saber que Danny había cambiado su mano y la de Vlad a algo muy diferente. Nadie tenía que saber que el genio tenía el plan perfecto para ganar cada ronda de Mal y hacer el juego un poco más interesante para él.

El juego continuó y con cada jugada, todos aplaudían y Danny cambiaba las cartas de la mano de su amo. El billonario casi parecía retroceder cada vez que Danny aplaudía en el cuarto turno que –gracias a Danny- fue su última jugada antes que el muchacho ganara la ronda.

-Luces bien con tu pelo suelto, Fruitloop- le dijo Danny a Vlad, cuando jugó la última carta, una reina de diamantes, entonces anunció -¡Mal!- y ganó la ronda. Vlad sonrió con desprecio casi ante el cumplido/insulto de Daniel.

Con la segunda regla de Danny en mente, las cartas se repartieron después de un corto momento de risas y charlas antes que el juego pudiera "oficialmente empezar" de nuevo. Vlad no estaba diciendo mucho, pero Jack y Maddie estaban disfrutándolo por completo. Era el turno de Jazz para repartir, y luego fue el turno de Maddie de jugar primero.

La familia hizo una pausa para mirar a Danny antes de tocar una carta de vez en cuando, curiosos acerca de saber lo que tenía en mente para otra regla. No era distinto a cualquiera que hubiese ganado una ronda de Mal. Danny sonrió con malicia y cuando llegó su turno, puso con agilidad un nueve de diamantes abajo y se sacó una de sus medias -¡Fruitloop!- la acción pasó inadvertida a medias, hasta que fue de nuevo el turno de Vlad, y él -debido a lo que Danny le había arreglado- fue obligado a jugar un nueve de picas.

-Por no sacarse alguna prenda de ropa cuando juegas un nueve- dijo Danny con rapidez, y le dio una carta del tope del mazo, Jazz ahogó una fuerte risa cuando la mandíbula de Vlad cayó abierta.

----

-¡Danny!- Maddie fue la primera en hablar después que Vlad tomara su carta sórdidamente y le diera al adolescente una vívida mirada intensa. Maddie estaba demasiado interesada acerca de la inadecuada regla de Daniel como para notar la expresión de Vlad, o para notar que estaba rompiendo la segunda regla de Mal.

-¿Qué? Me saqué una media cuando jugué un nueva. No hay nada malo- se defendió el muchacho con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

Jack fue quien señaló con humildad que Danny y Maddie estaban rompiendo reglas, mientras que Jazzmine estaba demasiado ocupada en sofocar sus risitas.

-¿Y cuando no tengas más medias?-

-Es una regla, mamá. Y es sólo un nueve. Terminaré jugándolo una vez más en una ronda si tengo suerte-

-No sé... –

-Bueno¿qué te parece si por cada carta divisible por tres o seis, exija que alguien se ponga algo?-

Maddie consideró esto por un momento o algo sí y al final cedió ante los ruidos de las risitas de Jazz. Era obvio que no quería estropear la diversión, así que suspiró y asintió.

En este punto, Danny y Maddie recibieron tres cartas, más o menos, repartidas por Jack y Jazzmine quienes se estaban divirtiendo mucho con este juego. Vlad, por otro lado, parecía angustiado.

Daniel estaba convirtiendo este juego en un truco mágico, y estaba usando a Vlad como el conejo blanco. Vlad no sólo odiaba el juego, sino que ahora le tenía miedo. Pero no podía simplemente detenerlo y arruinar la "diversión" familiar así como así. Incluso con la tentación de hacer que todos dejaran de decir "fruitloop'", sabía que era una oportunidad para "conocer" a la familia. Ahora parecía casi claro que Jazz había olvidado los planes anteriores para usar el juego para molestar a Vlad, y ahora sólo estaba jugando porque estaba divirtiéndose en grande. No le importaba Jack, pero Maddie estaba feliz.

Con toda honestidad, Vlad podría jurar que había habido repugnancia en sus ojos en cuanto ella lo vio poner un pie en su casa, pero ahora parecía que casi le gustaba el hacerlo participar en ésa ridícula actividad.

El tenaz juego de Mal continuó y cuando Jack jugó un dos de tréboles, todos aplaudieron. Para hacerlo, Vlad tenía que poner abajo su mano –como todos los demás lo hacían- y al juntarla de nuevo, sus ojos se cerraron al ver los dos nueves en su mano, que no estaban allí momentos antes.

Ese genio de verdad estaba tentando su suerte, casi literalmente. Vlad miró con el ceño fruncido cuando jugó un nueve de tréboles, y se sacó una de sus medias, como Danny lo había hecho, para luego volverse a sentar con las piernas cruzadas. Además de él y Danny, el resto de los habitantes dela casa debían pensar que estaba teniendo una espectacular racha de mala suerte.

No le iba a permitir a Daniel salirse con la suya, y tampoco iba a seguir jugando ése truco mágico. En última instancia, pensó Vlad, él también podría intentar sacar algo bueno de la situación. Sí, quería ganar el juego, por lo menos sólo para demostrarle a Danny que no podía derrotarlo con trucos de magia.

Incluso con esta determinación en mente, aproximadamente una ronda y tres turnos después, Vlad había perdido las dos medias, el chaleco y su camisa, y su turno se acercaba una vez más. Era el momento de tirar la toalla. No podía competir contra la magia y Daniel quien, cuando lo miró, estaba intentando ponerlo en una situación incómoda. Le tomaría algo de tiempo desnudar a Vlad, especialmente porque sólo le podían tocar cuatro nueves durante cada juego.

A diferencia de Vlad, el resto de la familia tenía que levantarse y agarrar algo para ponerse cada vez que les tocaba un tres o un seis, que a él nunca le tocaba. Jack estaba sudando con un chal, sombrero y guantes, Jazz llevaba puestas sus botas de invierno y Maddie se había puesto su chaqueta.

Pronto iba a ser el turno de Vlad, después que Jack se pusiera un par de orejeras. El billonario hizo una pausa para atisbar su mano e hizo una mueca al ver otro nueve pidiendo ser jugado.

Puso sus cartas abajo y suspiró.

-Creo que he tenido suficiente ponche de huevo por ésta noche- dijo Vlad con tanta modestia como podía sin taparse la boca, mientras juntaba su banda elástica de su pelo que había puesto a un lado. Todas las caras lo miraron con curiosidad y vacilación, más que nada por el hecho que se estaban preguntando si deberían darle una carta por hablar en el medio del juego.

Para dar énfasis a su deseo de dejar de jugar, Vlad se puso de pie para romper del círculo, recogió sus piezas de ropa y tiró hacia atrás su pelo para volver a atárselo, entonces sonrió.

-Todos ustedes seguirán, yo miraré. Desde aquí- dijo, enmascarado su irritación con una agradable sonrisa, retirándose al sillón de la sala. La mayoría se encogió de hombros ante la decisión de Vlad de rendirse, pero Danny estaba mirándolo fijo como un perro que miraba su juguete para masticar cayendo por un precipicio. Vlad no podía hacer nada sino notar la mirada de Daniel y al final sonrió con malicia, por haber escapado de su trampa mágica.

Eso le ayudó a enmascarar la completa humillación que bombeaba en sus venas. El era Vlad Masters, de toda la gente. No se rendía fácilmente si estaba ganando un romance o dominando el mundo, fantasma o humano por igual.

Pero no era fácil cuando alguien forzaba tu mano con magia. Incluso se asombró que nadie notara la falta de nueves que podrían haberse perdido de sus manos. Vlad no sabía cómo ése genio estaba cambiando sus manos sin ninguna comentario sospechoso, pero podía hacerse una idea.

El billonario se sentó y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, volviéndose invisible para la familia cuando reasumieron el juego sin una preocupación en el mundo. Vlad resopló, algo enojado, y los miró fijo. Sabía que no debía sentirse excluido, aunque deseó en silencio que las circunstancias fueran diferentes, así el no habría tenido la necesidad de detenerse.

Ahora que Vlad no estaba obteniendo los nueves, Danny pareció estar permitiéndoles a cualquiera conseguir un nueve, al azar. El mitad fantasma mayor observó en silencio, mientras jugaban, que Daniel se había sacado la otra media. El juego continuó sin señales de finalizar, aunque Jack tuvo problemas al intentar pensar en una regla cuando ganó otra ronda. Inevitablemente, para la irritación de Vlad, hizo una regla para abrazar a la persona a la derecha cada vez que se jugara un ocho. Siguiendo ésa regla, Maddie –quien quizás estaba pensando que la regla de Jack del abrazo era demasiado infantil- hizo una regla por la cual debería besar a la persona a su izquierda cada vez que se jugara un diez.

Por un momento, se alegró de no estar jugando el juego en ése punto, porque no le habría gustado la idea de abrazar a Jack, y estaba seguro que si hubiera intentado besar a Danny, no sería un tonto besito en la frente.

-Oh, Dios¿qué hora es?- Maddie se irguió de repente después que el grupo aplaudiera cuando Jazz jugó una carta. El sentido del tiempo había escapado de Vlad desde que había dejado de jugar, pero cuando oyó a Maddie, buscó el reloj de la sala.

-Por hablar- Danny, Jack y Jazz respondieron en unísono y todos le dieron una carta a Maddie. Ella silenció una risita graciosa mientras se volvió a mirar el reloj.

-¡Son casi las doce! Todos necesitan irse a dormir antes de Navidad-

Se ganó otra carta, pero ésta vez puso su mano abajo y se paró.

Danny -Ay, mamá, no tenemos diez años- gimoteó cuando puso sus cartas abajo. Jack todavía le dio una carta, de todos modos.

Maddie miró a su hijo y Vlad vio cuando batalló la suplicante mirada de Daniel contra su voluntad. Inevitablemente, ella cayó en su truco sucio y pareció implorarle a Jack.

-Si no nos acostamos... Santa no vendrá a nuestra casa-

Funcionó exactamente como Maddie planeó. Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron con alegría juvenil antes de que se parara, agarrando a Danny y se puso al adolescente sobre los hombros.

-Cama. Ahora- era todo lo que el viejo _amigo_ de universidad de Vlad necesitaba molestarse en decir antes de llevar a Daniel a su habitación como una muñeca. Sólo hizo una pausa para ver a su alrededor buscando Jazz y, quizás, calculando si podría andar con dos niños crecidos casi por completo sobre sus hombros. Jazz debió haber considerado cuán afortunada era en ése momento, mientras seguía a Jack, riéndose entre dientes.

-El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes-

-Sí- Danny estaba de acuerdo pero menos feliz mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Los tres desaparecieron por las escaleras y Vlad comprendió de repente que era una oportunidad dorada para hablar a solas con Maddie. Un lobo mental se irguió curioso y percibió el olor de una oportunidad.

-Espero que no te moleste el dormir aquí abajo durante la noche-

-Por supuesto que no, sabiendo que me permitiste... -

-¡_Huun_¡Cama!- oh, por el amor de... Vlad se forzó a sí mismo a no fruncir el ceño cuando la voz de Jack bramó desde arriba. Maddie sonrió con dulzura mientras se sacaba su chaqueta del invierno y lo colgaba en un gancho en el vestíbulo.

-Buenas noches, Vlad- ella ya estaba empezando a subir los escalones –Puedes encontrar sábanas en el cofre detrás del sillón.

-Ah… Buenas noches- contentó con falsa beatitud.

_Dejado de lado como si fuera una mosca_, murmuró Vlad una vez que los pasos de Maddie se habían dejado de oír arriba.

Las cosas no iban de la manera que había pensado cuando había venido aquí. Había pasado un día entero sin haber progresado con Maddie ni siquiera con una frase completa. Eso sin contar con los frecuentes juegos que Daniel hacía para enfrentar sus deseos.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Vlad se levantó y fue a cambiarse el baño de los Fenton. En un momento dado durante la cena, Maddie y Jack habían insistido que él se quedara aquí durante la noche, aunque no tenían espacio para alojar un invitado. Jack le ofreció el alojarse con Daniel, pero el billonario y Jazz objetaron al instante.

Por lo que ahora él tenía un sillón en la sala como cama. Vlad no se sentía irritado por su alojamiento en absoluto, era entendible, pero no podía hacer nada salvo preguntarse si valía la pena del todo cuando lo único que quería era salir de ahí sin un dolor de cabeza.

Vlad suspiró, sintiéndose terriblemente indeciso.

Pronto se cambió y se higienizó, llevando su ropa de noche usual –una chaqueta de franela oriental con un botón arriba y pantalones haciendo juego- Vlad arrancó una manta o dos de un cajón que Maddie había señalado antes y se acostó en el sillón. Supo que dormir no iba a ser fácil ésa noche. No sólo por el hecho que estaba en un sillón algo incómodo para dormir, sino que a su mente estaba volviendo toda la ira reprimida del día. Ese juego, sonrió con desprecio en el ahora oscuro cuarto, era el juego más idiota del que alguna vez había oído hablar...

Y todavía se las había arreglado para perder todas las rondas excepto una. Vlad frunció el ceño. Nunca le gustó jugar por reglas. Por lo general él las rompía o las hacía, pero ése no ere el caso. Daniel… Daniel estaba poniéndolo nervioso, pensó Vlad, Y cuando tuviera la oportunidad...

Alguien aplaudió en la oscuridad del cuarto.

De repente, Vlad estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando apresuradamente a su alrededor. Las sábanas cayeron de su cintura. Él no podría ver nada. Incluso en la oscuridad, los ojos de Vlad se habían adaptado fácilmente con la ayuda de su mitad fantasma, pero eso no lo ayudó. No había nadie allí.

Entonces oyó una voz familiar -aunque más traviesa de lo que había oído antes- cerca de su oído -El juego de Mal ha empezado oficialmente- una carta empezó a existir con un estallido al sonido de un aplauso y aterrizó en el regazo del billonario.

Juntó la carta despacio y la volteó para ver qué era. Vlad palideció ante la vista de un nueve de diamantes.

----

Continuará...

----

**Notas de Din Kelion (autora):**

Este juego también es conocido como "el desafío social" o algo así. Pero quien me lo enseñó me dijo que el juego se llama Mal. Así que lo llamé Mal. Y sí, las reglas difieren de seguro de lo que alguno de ustedes pudiera conocer.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) En esta ocasión, el término "Fruitloop" es lo más adecuado, ya que "chiflado" no tiene la misma fuerza y no se entendería en la situación planteada. Al menos en este capítulo usaré la palabra original.

(2) Con "lazo" me refiero a los que se llevan en el cuello, ya que si fueran las del pelo, serían "cintas"

(3) Como usan una baraja de póker, las "cartas con cara" se refiera a Joker, Queen y King.

**E-Dantes**: buenas y santas. Cuando el texto es agradable, la traducción se hace más fácil, y empecé este proyecto con muchas ganas. Más ahora que **Din Kelion** prometió cositas buenas de Vlad y Danny para el capítulo que viene. Con respecto a "Eggnog", intenté usar un término más "neutro" que uno que pertenezca a una sola región o país de habla hispana. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kozumy Disgrace**: hete aquí vuestro deseo cumplido. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Giosseppe**: Olas, chico, no te traumas, sabes que entiendo la tardanza, más porque esta semana me mudé y tengo dos exámenes complicados la semana que viene (y quizás no pueda actualizar a tiempo... si actualizo) Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Silver B.**: Olas, no es necesario que revises cada día... el sábado o domingo son mis días de actualización, el sábado a la mañana/mediodía y el domingo a la tarde, si no actualicé el día anterior. Oo Me encanta cuando hago feliz a la gente, aunque sea con un fanfic... Y si me suben el ego, mejor aún XD. Daré tus felicitaciones a la autora, **Din Kelion**. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Este capítulo quedó a un tercio por diversos motivos, pero en un solo día (o noche, porque cuando empecé ya estaba oscuro) terminé el capítulo y lo revisé. Lo terminé en medio de las cajas, bolsas y canastas de la mudanza, así que hagan que traducir el siguiente capítulo alga la pena. Espero que este les guste, porque en el próximo capítulo va a haber más cositas buenas entre Danny y Vlad.

Escribo en el medio de la mudanza, después de haber embalado casi todas mis cosas excepto la PC y algo de ropa. La tardanza se debe, además de la mudanza, a aspectos prácticos; de este modo, **Din Kelion** tendrá más tiempo para actualizar y hay más posibilidades que en dos semanas haya un nuevo capítulo. Si no, actualizaré al ritmo de la autora.

Actualicé los dos fanfics que estoy traduciendo porque quizás la semana que viene no actualice. Tengo un final al principio de la semana y, al día siguiente a primera hora, un parcial que decide cómo me va a ir en una materia muy importante de mi carrera, y la facultad está primero.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	18. Feliz Navidad

Capítulo dieciocho, Feliz Navidad.

----

Danny Phantom apareció en una nube de humo y sólo permaneció en el aire sobre Vlad, quien ya había caído de espaldas ante la vista del adolescente.

No estaba llevando la misma ropa que había llevado antes, y en ése momento el genio no se parecía en absoluto a Danny Phantom. Para empezar, tenía una sonrisita malévola extendiéndose por su piel vagamente morena, que destruyó por completo la inocente personalidad que había tenido antes el mitad fantasma. Segundo, también parecía mayor, sobre todo con la nueva elección de ropa fantasmal sobre sus hombros. Su cuello estaba desnudo, y el cuello de su ropa formaba una "V", exponiendo un poco su pecho, mientras que una capucha blanca echada hacia atrás reposaba cerca del origen del cuello del muchacho.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar el atuendo de Daniel, cuando tomó conciencia de lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo y de cómo lo miraba. Aunque con su pelo nevado parcialmente abajo y sus ojos verdes luminosos enfocándolo era difícil no desviar la mirada, cuando el muchacho empezó a apoyarse e inclinarse hacia el regazo de Vlad, no notó su mirada cuando empezó a hacer un apresurado deseo.

-Dese...-

Antes de que Vlad pudiera decirlo, el genio eliminó rápidamente su habilidad de hablar sellando su boca con la propia. Las palabras de Vlad callaron en silencio mientras el muchacho encontraba la particular necesidad de empujarlo contra el sillón, lo que sin duda el adulto hubiera objetado si no hubiese sido distraído por una lengua que invadía su boca.

Podía sentir al adolescente contra sus labios. Era tan dulce como la última vez, sólo que en esta ocasión Daniel era quien exploraba su boca, frotando su ardiente lengua contra la de Vlad, quien a su vez lo mordió por atreverse a probar semejante maniobra. El fantasma debió haber anticipado esto y su lengua se movió a tiempo antes que Vlad pudiese sujetarla entre sus dientes.

El billonario intentó apartar de Daniel, pero el genio no había terminado con Vlad, y gruñó con un ronroneo en el fondo de su garganta mientras tomaba los labios del adulto una segunda vez, dándole al hombre apenas un momento para abrir la boca. Y no sólo estaba besando al billonario; estaba montándose sobre sus caderas y frotando sus propias piernas, cerrándolas contra los lados de Vlad.

Como el adolescente esperaba, se ganó un gemido encubierto, dándole una segunda oportunidad de resbalar su lengua entre los dientes de Vlad. Sus dedos se extendieron por el pecho del adulto, urgido de sacarle las ropas mientras sellaba sus labios contra los de Vlad, quien parecía ser más dócil ante el segundo ataque de Daniel. Sin embargo, eso no duró demasiado cuando Vlad gruñó en la boca de Daniel, echando su cabeza hacia delante y luchando contra su lengua, esperando que el muchacho retrocediera.

Para su alivio, Daniel apartó sus labios después de ganarse una mordidita en su labio inferior. El adolescente lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento; sus labios formaron una pequeña mueca de disgusto, presumiendo la rojez de sus labios mientras se apoyaba más cerca del adulto, poniéndose casi por completo sobre él. Al instante, las manos de Vlad subieron hasta los costados de Daniel, pensando alzarlo, pero el cuerpo del muchacho se puso tieso y se negó a moverse de donde estaba.

-Daniel, deseo que tú... - Vlad refrenó un gruñido antes que una de las manos enguantadas en blanco de Daniel lo cortara en seco, cubriendo la boca del mayor.

-Nueve de diamantes, fruitloop- dijo Daniel; sonriendo con malicia con su cabeza ladeada suavemente hacia un costado. Vlad lo miró con el ceño fruncido e intentó morder la mano del genio, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, la otra mano de Daniel –como jugando- empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Vlad.

-¡Mhff!- Vlad se estremeció al toque de las manos de Danny, quien llevaba muñequeras, y parecía llevar un traje de vestir en vez de su traje usual de una pieza. Toda observación tuvo que esperar cuando el genio empezó a dibujar sobre su ahora desnudo pecho.

-No te escaparás esta vez- pudo oír cuando Danny pasaba su lengua cerca de su oreja izquierda. Siguiéndolo, Vlad sentía el caluroso baño de la respiración contra su cuello. Se estremeció y levantó los hombros, para negarle al genio su cuello. Daniel hizo una pausa para mirar a Vlad con obstinación, antes de volver a apoyarse hacia delante y posar sus labios contra la ligera hondonada del pecho del adulto,donde no podía protegerse.

La respiración en la garganta de Vlad se cortó cuando echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se obligó a retener un gemido. Su agarre en la cintura del muchacho se aflojó, lo que animó al genio a proceder a llevar sus acciones más allá de su pecho. La boca del adulto se abrió con sobresalto, y los poco dedos que la cubrían se deslizaron. Pudo oír un suave gemido que crecía contra su pecho cuando el adolescente presionó sus caderas hacia abajo, contra las propias.

Esto encendió una mezcla de placer y agitación para Vlad. Placer -evidentemente debido a la acción- y agitación -porque no era él quien iba arriba-

Vlad gruñó y pellizcó los dedos del muchacho por instinto, quien también debían estar muy ocupados con la idea de "dominar" a Vlad para comprender en dónde estaban, y retiró su mano, sorprendido, antes que el mitad fantasma mayor elevara sus propias manos para tomar a Daniel por los hombros, rectificando su situación.

Con un áspero envión y un intercambio de posiciones, Daniel fue empujado hacia las almohadas del sillón y los labios de Vlad estaban aplastando los del muchacho posesivamente. Vlad tenía a Daniel fijado a la cama por sus hombros, mientras le devolvía los renuentes besos con los menos-que-mansos propios. No sabía si Daniel le había permitido estar arriba a propósito o no, pero ahora no le importaba, ahora lo que había en la mente de Vlad era devolverle a Daniel su insolente juego de medianoche de _Mal_.

Se apartó pronto para evitar dejar una marca en el labio inferior de Daniel, y el adolescente empezó a hacer una serie de sonidos ansiosos mientras Vlad lo sujetaba y se negaba a darle al muchacho cualquier otro contacto juguetón. En la callada clama de la noche, Vlad temió por unos momentos que la familia de Daniel fuera a despertarse por las lascivas quejas del genio.

-Sé silencioso- susurró Vlad en medio de sus jadeos, y el adolescente se tranquilizó un poco, pero no se detuvo.

-¿No me quieres?- Daniel estaba casi gimoteando mientras hablaba, y en principio Vlad asumió que no estaba intentando hacer nada coherente hasta que notó los sofocantes pero excéntricos rasgos en su cara juvenil.

-Yo-¿_Qué_?- las cejas de Vlad se arquearon cuando se sentó y miró hacia el muchacho fantasma, medio insultado por la pregunta y medio sorprendido. O quizá más sorprendido.

-Dije "¿no me quieres?"- repitió sin alterar mucho lo que había dicho antes, sólo que ahora se parecía a un gato que lloriqueaba a Vlad por atención.

-...Nunca pensé que tú-_jamás_-dijeras algo como eso- contestó Vlad, brusco, si no con amargura cuando enfrentó al joven.

-¿Me quieres?- Daniel persistió y empezó a manosear a Vlad, quien a su vez estaba distrayéndose de la conversación. Forzó a las manos de Danny a alejarse de él.

-Puedes-¡¿puedes al menos _oír_ lo que estás _diciendo_?!- le gruñó a Daniel, sintiéndose frustrado en más de una forma por la irracional conducta del genio.

-Principalmente, sí- ronroneó el muchacho, levantándose sobre Vlad hasta hacer al billonario crisparse con una serie de impulsos ahogados.

-Daniel- el muchacho empezó a gimotear ante el sonido de su nombre -¡Detén esto!- siseó Vlad, intentando mantener la cabeza fría con las imposibles palabras de Daniel -¡Este no eres tú! Nunca le dirías esto a nadie- se apoyó lejos del joven, para darle a Daniel un cuadro de sobre quién estaba hablando –Más que nadie¡a _mí_!-

-No estás contestando mi pregunta... - contestó el genio con pereza, como si la declaración de Vlad fuera nada más que la camisa que había despojado de los hombros del adulto -¿Tú... me... quieres?- entre cada una de sus palabras, Daniel se movió de forma sugestiva hacia Vlad, tanto como pudiera fijado al sillón por el agarre del adulto.

Vlad vaciló, su respiración se volvió difícil en su garganta cuando miró hacia el genio. Dudó que pudiese contestarle al muchacho, no, el no quería contestarle al muchacho, en especial porque Daniel nunca habría preguntado algo así si estuviese en sus cabales. Uno de los ojos de Vlad se entornó mientras la ceja de su otro ojo se arqueó. Danny procedió a lamer sus labios, juguetón, lo que animó a Vlad a sacudir con rapidez al muchacho, sacando a Daniel de su humor festivo.

-Yo-…Mira Daniel¿sabes quién soy yo?- dijo, intentando no responder la pregunta del adolescente.

-Mi amo-

-S-noo... Mi _nombre_¿cuál es mi nombre?- dijo Vlad, dándole a Danny una nueva sacudida por los hombros. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría amado oírlo, pero no en ésta. A Daniel no parecía gustarle el maltrato, y le frunció el ceño, como un terco gato al que cepillan de mala manera. Arrugó su nariz un poco antes que su ceño fruncido desapareciera, reemplazado por una mueca apática.

-Vlad Masters… irónicamente- ronroneó.

-_Exacto_¡eres Daniel Fenton¡¿Ahora lo entiendes?!- dijo en un urgente cuchicheo para mantener baja la voz. El muchacho le dio una gran sonrisa y empezó a levantarse, incluso con las manos de Vlad que sostenían sus brazos con firmeza. Los ojos de Vlad se ensancharon ante la revelación que el genio lo estaba tratando como una hoja. Todo el tiempo Daniel había sido bastante capaz de sobrepasarlo y el adolescente pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin preocuparse por el agarre de Vlad, quien estaba perdiendo con rapidez su entusiasmo cuando la cabeza del muchacho se acercó a la suya.

-Hm… nooo- se rió entre dientes y el billonario intentó apartarse de Daniel, pero cuando empezó a hacerlo, los brazos del joven se aseguraron con fuerza en su cuello, evitándolo. Vlad recordó por un breve momento la intrusión del genio la noche anterior y frunció el entrecejo. ¿No había deseado que Daniel no cambiara su edad? Quizás no había sido lo bastante específico.

-Daniel, deseo... – que regreses a la normalidad... que te fueras de nuevo... deseo que dejes de jugar conmigo. Vlad habrían deseado cualquiera de ellos, pero el adolescente interceptó sus palabras presionando sus labios contra los propios y acercándose más con la ayuda de los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Vlad podía sentir cómo el joven frotaba su lengua contra la suya, engatusando al billonario para gruñir ardientemente. El adulto se encontró cuestionándose por un efímero momento si realmente quería a Daniel. ¿Lo quería? Una de las manos del genio frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, bajando con suavidad.

Sí, quería decir sí, pero él sabía que no era lo correcto, ése no era Daniel. Si él lo quisiera, no lo quería de esta forma. ¿Pero acaso podría tener a Daniel de cualquier otra forma? Lo dudaba...

Daniel estaba empezando a acercarse más hacia su amo, pensando disfrutar las horas tempranas de Navidad con más que sólo besos sensuales. Vlad se puso tieso, apartándose de sus instintos natrales, llevando su cabeza lejos de Daniel. Una mirada de sorpresa cruzó la cara del genio cuando su amo lo miró en una mezcla de miseria y ansiedad.

-Deseo que estés dormido- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Las manos del genio subieron y aplaudieron delante de la cara del adolescente, y, rápido y flácido, como si toda su energía se hubiesen consumido en ésa acción trivial, el cuerpo de Danny Phantom cayó hacia atrás. Sus ojos... Vlad pudo ver una expresión dolida en ellos antes que sus párpados cayesen sobre su mirada.

En una circunstancia mucho más normal, Vlad habría permitido que Daniel cayese de espaldas y rodara por el piso de la sala, pero no quería perturbar a nadie tan tarde en la noche, y por una razón táctica, levantó al chico fantasma vuelto genio por una de sus muñecas. Mientras lo hacía, la apariencia fantasmal de Daniel empezó a marchitarse sobre su figura, siendo reemplazado de forma sutil por su ropa de noche casual.

Jurando entre dientes algo probablemente relacionado con las tartas de frutillas, Vlad se levantó con cuidado y dejó descansar con delicadeza al adolescente en el mismo sillón que era considerado su cama.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?... – murmuró con suavidad, rozando despacio su pelo suelto, frotándolo mientras contemplaba el letargo de Daniel.

¿Cómo podía alguien que lucía tan humilde mientras dormía, volverse un pequeño genio confabulándose con el poder de forma tal que no sólo anulara sus poderes fantasmas, sino que además se volviera más fuerte con un aplauso? Lo ponía nervioso el preguntarse cuan difícil podía volverse el tener a ése genio con una correa.

Y en una más terrible ola de revelación, Vlad comprendió que Daniel no había tenido mucho cuidado sobre su identidad como fantasma. No habría probado algo tan tonto como _esto_ en la propia casa de sus padres si le importara. Y no estaba intentando ser sutil sobre eso de todos modos… a estas alturas, Vlad presumió que la única cosa que impedía a Daniel revelar su identidad a sus padres eran los deseos que él había hecho.

Vlad agitó su cabeza despacio, y frunció el entrecejo al adolescente durmiente. No sólo estaba volviéndose un riesgo para él… Serenamente, una de sus manos rozó una mejilla de Daniel, quizás porque tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo ó quizás porque puramente deseaba hacerlo. De cualquier modo, el muchacho volvió la cabeza hacia el conforte de la cama y sus cejas se unieron con malhumor ante el manso toque. El ceño de Vlad empeoró.

Daniel también estaba volviéndose un riesgo para sí mismo.

----

-¿Sabes? Cuando mencionaste que ibas a celebrar la Navidad aquí...-

-¿Sí?-

-No pensé que quisiste decir que traerías a todos tus amigos muertos para celebrarlo con nosotros- declaró Norm con frialdad mientras estaba de pie al lado de una mesa de ponche que había aparecido gracias a los poderes de Desirée. La mesa intentaba moverse de vez en cuando, pero una fantasma llamado Skulker había puesto grilletes en una de sus piernas para impedirle galopar con el ponche de huevo.

-¿Pensaste que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de compartir con todos estos otros fantasmas esta noche en la mansión de Vlad Master? Vamos- Desirée echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió -Cada fantasma aquí ha querido tener la oportunidad de hacer un desastre en casa de Vlad-

-¿No están asustados si él regresa?-

-Les dije que Danny lo tenía... preocupado- una mueca maliciosa se extendió por su cara mientras se llevó el largo pelo negro hacia atrás con una mano.

-Ah hah… ¿Pero tenías que invitar a ése?- gesticuló, señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia un fantasma vestido con traje mecánico.

-¿Skulker¿Te pasa algo malo con él?-

-Oh, no, no... no a menos que encuentres el ser medido y pesado como un molesto pedazo de carne- murmuró Norm, y tomó un trago de la mezcla de ponche de huevo y alcohol.

-Oh, él sólo te está estudiando... Está desarmado... esta noche- se burló suavemente Desirée, evidentemente de buen humor ahora que la banda -o la mayoría de ellos- había logrado presentarse. Por banda, se refería a los pocos fantasmas que la genio de verdad había conocido en ocasiones. La única vez que ellos podrían haber sido llamado posiblemente "banda" era cuando se unían contra Danny Phantom, o estaban celebrando la tregua fantasmal y una de esas ocasiones sucedía una vez al año.

-Bien¿y por qué lo invitaste a él?- Norm levantó su vaso el dirección de un robusto fantasma en overol, quien, cuando lo miraron, estaba hablando "ruidosamente" con una difunta señora del almuerzo. Por lo que Norm pudo oír, al parecer las cajas estaban involucradas.

-No intentes ser rudo... Además, es sorprendentemente útil con el intercambio del regalos-

-Oh, que bien- contestó Norm con poco o ningún entusiasmo cuando terminó el último trago de su ponche de huevo y frunció el entrecejo –Pensé que se suponía que todos los fantasmas estaban deprimiéndose todo el tiempo mórbidamente- dijo con un resoplido. El ex genio procedió a caminar desde la mesa de ponche de la sala al vestíbulo, donde un elegante árbol sobresalía en el medio de la mesa, adornado por tres buitres ancianos ecto-americanos. El candelabro sobre la cabeza actuaba como la estrella de la punta.

-Oh y yo pensé que todos los genios eran alegres, querían morar en un sitio, y cómicos. Pero supongo que no todos podemos estar en lo correcto- se rió Desirée mientras flotaba a un lado de Norm, pasando cerca de un enfermizo fantasma verde que estaba trabajando con las luces del árbol de Navidad. Norm echó una mirada cauta cuando comprendió que el fantasma estaba trabajando con alambres desnudos de las luces de Navidad entre sus dedos. En un momento dado, incluso había puesto uno de los alambres en la punta de su lengua, como si quisiera saber qué sabor tenían.

-Sí, bien, la mayoría de los genios no _muere_- dijo mientras miraba sobre sus lentes de Sol cómo un niño blanco se lanzaba por el cuarto para atrapar un pájaro esqueleto. Antes que pudiese notar la fría mirada que Desirée le daba, el árbol de Navidad explotó en luces deslumbrantes y el ruido de algunas luces reventando, haciendo que varios invitados se volvieran a ver quién les había sacado una foto.

-¡¡Éxito!!- el fantasma con pelo blanco subió en el aire cloqueando, echando su cabeza hacia atrás en triunfo cuando las luces chispearon y relucieron con un rango de colores fantasmales y, en ocasiones, los de Navidad. Sólo después de que su risa maníaca terminara se volvió para notar a Norm y Desirée.

-Oh, Hola- dijo en una voz absolutamente mansa. El ojo derecho de Norm se entornó ante el sonido del tono del fantasma. Si el pelo no era para morirse, su voz de tecno-mago sí lo era.

-Hola Tecnius¿la estás pasando bien?- contestó la genio cuando supo que el otro no estaba por hablarle a ninguno de estos fantasmas. El fantasma que Desirée llamó Tecnius mostró una gran y ansiosa sonrisa, revelando una fila de dientes con un diseño antinatural.

-¡Como nunca! De nuevo¿cómo es que el chico fantasma logró sacar a Plasmius de esta casa?- preguntó, mirando como un búho a los dos supuestos genios. Desirée iba a responder cuando Norm la cortó en seco con un débil gruñido.

-Probablemente lo está distrayendo haciendo que sus sueños más salvajes se vuelvan realidad- Norm rodó sus ojos y Tecnius hizo una pausa para estudiarlo con cuidado. Entonces, ante la aparente interminable agitación de Norm, se inclinó hacia la genio, actuando como si el ex genio no estuviera allí en absoluto, y dijo:

-¿Está muerto?-

-No, pero está cerca- se apuró a decir Desirée, mientras Norm la miraba con una mezcla de sobresalto y vehemencia. Una sonrisa divertida jugó a lo largo de sus labios púrpuras mientras lo tocaba con el codo para que caminara con ella. Si Norm hubiese estado de mejor humor, habría sabido que ella estaba siendo... juguetona. Sin embargo, ése no era el caso; el genio levantó los hombros y gruñó.

-¿Así que esta tregua es lo único que me salva de ser echado de aquí?

-Hhmm… eso y yo, y porque yo les dije que habías echado una mano en liberarse del cascarrabias de la fiesta-

Norm la miró.

-Bien, lo hiciste- dijo en un tono de voz que decía que ésa era la realidad. Norm miró hacia otro lado, sin querer darle la satisfacción a Desirée de complacerlo. Ella no buscaba eso, pero la fantasma había logrado alegrarlo un poco. Desafortunadamente, había alguien que quería hacer algo muy opuesto.

-Ooh¿es este nuestro fantasma de honor?- preguntó una voz furtiva detrás de los dos.

Norm se volvió para ver a una fantasma que parecía un humano, salvo por su habilidad de flotar, y sus ojos verdes brillantes. Eh, ella no parecía muerta en realidad como el resto, y lucía muy elegante con ése traje y falda rojos. Los labios de Norm formaron una delgada línea cuando la fantasma pelirroja puso sus manos en sus caderas, lo que ayudó a pronunciar de forma más brusca sus curvas cuando miró al ex genio en la más sugestiva de las maneras.

-¿A quién estás llamando fantasma?- contestó Norm, sonando acusador. Desirée le puso una mano en el hombro, pero él apenas lo notó. Estaba demasiado preocupado observando el físico particularmente bueno de la fantasma para comprender que la genio estaba intentando detener la conversación –No estoy muerto como el resto de ustedes- resopló.

-Todavía- contestó la fantasma con una risita sutil. Norm retrocedió, con su expresión cayéndose de la cara -Ur¿cómo lo haces?... -

-Ahora no, Spectra- se interpuso Desirée, dándole una mirada de advertencia a la fantasma.

-¿Por qué no? Él es una esponja de miseria- la fantasma subió en el aire y flotó alrededor de Norm hasta que estuvo a sus espaldas -¡Sólo míralo! Le doy... ¿quizás una semana o algo así?- se rió de una forma tonta y muy perversa. Desirée se movió para golpear a Spectra como una mosca molesta mientras que los hombros de Norm subieron por instinto, como si intentara salvar su cuello de un ataque.

-Así que, Desirée¿esto es como una cita para ti¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- persistió la fantasma, y Norm, decidiendo que sería mejor si no permitía que las palabras de Spectra lo afectaran, se enderezó y sonrió, tieso.

-¿Y que si así es?- dijo rápido, antes que Desirée tuviera tiempo de golpear a Spectra. La genio duró y miró a Norm como si estuviera loco. Él rodeó a Desirée con un brazo y la acercó a su lado –Estoy tristemente atrapado y sólo tendrás que esperar tu turno- entonces le cerró un ojo, causando que Spectra hiciera una pausa para mirar al antes genio.

-Tú... -

-Ah, ah-yo _realmente_ sé que quieres esto, pero me prometí a Desiree cuando me muriera. Sólo tendrás que buscar otro golpe de muerte- le dio una gran sonrisa, causando que Spectra frunciera el entrecejo con prudencia. A diferencia de Norm, Deisrée estaba ruborizándose.

-Prueba con alguien de tu propia edad, quizás- le sugirió Norm mientras se alejaba de Spectra, llevándose a Desirée con él. Ante esto, la fantasma pelirroja agitó la cabeza mientras subía en el aire.

-¡No soy vieja!-

-Oh no, en efecto no lo eres... ¿Cuánto tienes?... ¿Quizás treinta y ocho?- Norm miró hacia atrás, levantando una ceja como si estuviese estudiando su apariencia. La fantasma gruñó con frialdad a los dos genios, volviéndose y flotando lejos con un giro lleno de furia. Antes que el genio se diera cuenta, la fantasma se estaba riendo despacio, lo que lo animó a dejar aparecer una sonrisa en su cara.

-Eso fue agradable- arrulló la genio mientras alejaba con delicadeza el brazo de Norm de sus hombros, mientras empezaron a ir hacia la sala, en donde estaban la mayoría de los fantasmas.

-¿Has visto?- dijo el genio con orgullo –Quiero decir, sé que fui bueno con su edad¿pero a quién estaba engañando?-

Esto le ganó más risas entre dientes de Desirée, mientras el genio lo miraba con amabilidad.

-Yo estaba hablando sobre esa promesa-

Norm fue sorprendido con la guardia baja por Desirée, y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la sala sólo para estudiar la curiosa expresión de la genio -Ah hah… Sí, bueno, no me voy a morir pronto¿verdad?- dijo, intentando no parecer demasiado torpe.

Desirée todavía sonreía, lo que dejó desconcertado al genio, quien pensó que ella lo golpearía por hacer promesas que, de cierta forma, no se iban a cumplir.

-Así eres más como tú- ronroneó ella, llevando una mano al hombro del genio. Siendo el genio que Norm era, se dio cuenta de repente de todas las indirectas que la fantasma le había sugerido, y sonrió con malicia, casi como invitara a Desirée a probar algo más.

-Umm… ¿discúlpenme?- una irritante voz nasal los interrumpió. Desirée suspiró y miró a los lejos, probablemente porque le habían sacado de su buen humor. Frunciendo el entrecejo porque Norm había dejado escapar una buena oportunidad, él buscó al culpable.

La voz pertenecía a un fantasma monótono, quien lucía como si hubiese salido de una vieja película educativa de 1930. Incluso tenía los pantalones altos y lentes con cinta de un nerd. Norm le dio una mirada medio desganada cuando miró al niño flacucho, y rodeó la cintura de Desirée por instinto.

-No molestes chico, estoy ocupado- contestó Norm. Su mano había llamado la atención de Desirée de nuevo.

-Pero... -

-Dije que te largaras. ¿No puedes ver que estoy hablando con alguien más?- dijo, mirando al pequeño fantasma sobre sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Pero es...-

-Oh¿de _qué_ se trata?- interrumpió el genio de nuevo, mirando hacia el pequeño y persistente fantasma. El pequeño fantasma negro y blanco se encogió antes de señalar hacia arriba.

-Muérdago-

Los dos genios se quedaron quietos por un largo momento antes de mirar fijo hacia donde Point Dexter (1) estaba apuntando sobre sus cabezas, hacia el ramito de muérdago fijado sobre la parte más alta del marco de la puerta. Desirée y Norm se miraron el uno al otro e intercambiaron dos contentas, si no felices miradas maliciosas.

-Gee, gracias niño- Norm optó por responder antes de enganchar su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de la genio y le sonrió a Desirée.

-Feliz Navidad-

----

Continuará...

----

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) Así lo escribió la autora original, aunque el verdadero nombre de Poindexter.

En memoria de Abril Radilla Torralba.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	19. Dejando la ausencia

Capítulo diecinueve, Dejando la ausencia.

--

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto con un deseo susurrado en su oreja. Sabía el deseo, incluso en su letargo, Danny sabía. E incluso si no lo supiera, abrió sus ojos de repente como si reanimara los eventos de la noche anterior. Estaba a punto de tomar ventaja de su amo de pelo plateado; reducirlo a sus deseos primarios y saborearlos… Eso fue precisamente lo que había intentado hacer, y todavía tenía en mente el hacerlo; pero cuando sus ojos captaron los signos de la luz de la mañana se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde.

Lo había perdido. No, Daniel no lo perdió, Vlad se había deslizado fuera de su trampa y por lo que Danny podía adivinar, probablemente estaba escaleras abajo en la sala, vestido para la mañana y actuando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Como si no hubiera sido nada importante para él.

La expresión de Danny se agrió en la suave almohada en sus brazos. Incluso pensando que le había dado al hombre una razón legítima para reaccionar de la forma en que lo había hecho, Daniel se sentía traicionado. ¿Quizás había sido muy rudo? _No_. ¿Jugar al impenetrable-difícil-de-conseguir? _No_. ¿Queriendo ir despacio? _¡No!_ Danny se dio vuelta hacia los patrones en su almohada mientras la pesimista voz en su cabeza descartaba sus excusas por capas. Vlad había arruinado una perfecta oportunidad para satisfacerlos a ambos. Daniel lo sabía. Lo había visto en la cara de Vlad ésa noche. ¿Por qué destruiría eso?

_¿Estás seguro que no era pensar nostálgicamente?_ No, Danny no creía que pensar nostálgicamente pudiera hacer gemir como Vlad lo había hecho anoche.

_Punto._

Pero ahí había todavía algo en el medio de todo. Ése algo tenía que ver con Vlad y su resistencia a _disfrutar_ teniendo un fantasma vuelto genio como sirviente –un juguete- incluso una mascota. Todavía tenía que objetar en las circunstancias dadas; ahora, qué era ésa objeción, Danny no podía figurarse lo que era. ¿No era que Vlad siempre lo quería de su lado?

_Así no._ Danny resopló y levantó la cabeza de la calidez de su cama. Su pesimismo estaba cavando un hondo agujero e intentando tirar todas sus esperanzas abajo. Rehusándose a dejar que ésa vocecita se interpusiera en el camino de obtener lo que _él_ quería, Danny se sacó las sábanas de sus piernas y salió de su cama.

Quizás él no le gustara a Vlad, pero eso no iba a detener a Daniel, especialmente cuando tenía magia para actuar como su catalizador.

Vestido en su ropa de noche, Danny se rascó con pereza su pelo negro mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio. No recordaba haber vuelto a la cama anoche –y no era que lo hubiese intentado- entonces, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, Danny se imaginó que Vlad debió haberlo devuelto a su cama sin que nadie lo notara.

Hablando de ello, cuando Danny abrió la puerta, pudo oír un poco de charla ociosa desde la sala. Pestañeando confuso, Daniel empezó a bajar las escaleras y se asomó a la sala para encontrar a su familia ya levantada para el día –algunos vestidos y otros no- dirigiéndose hacia el árbol de Navidad con deleite. Daniel no reparó, hasta que entró en la sala, que había nuevos presentes bajo el árbol de Navidad envueltos en dorado y blanco decorados con acebo.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Danny-muchacho!- Jack pareció ser el primero en notar al joven en pijama y palmeó con fuerza sus hombros para llevarlo hacia el cubil. Danny vio a Vlad sentado a un lado del sofá en silencio. No porque él fuera antisocial al fin, sino porque estaba asintiendo.

Hubo una risita de su madre que lo alertó que Maddie había notado la curiosa mirada de Danny hacia Vlad intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos –Debe haber estado levantado hasta tarde para traernos estos regalos como sorpresa- Vlad miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó su nombre y sonrió adorablemente hacia la madre de Daniel.

-Oh, por favor, fue una compra de tarde en la noche- dijo intentando, pero fallando en esconder un bostezo. Danny sonrió con malicia. De seguro estaba levantado tarde en la noche comprando… Vamos a pretender que sucedió. Danny rodó sus ojos, ganándose una corta pero disgustada mirada de Vlad antes de volverse a ver qué era exactamente lo que había comprado para sumar a la fiesta de Navidad.

Primero, y más obvio, los regalos estaban ordenados con pulcritud bajo el árbol, variando en un número cuestionable de tamaños. Todos ellos, para desagrado de Daniel, no era nada que a él le importara tener. A menos que algo como Vlad pudiera envolverse en uno de ésos. Ey… un genio puede soñar. O desear.

Luego, todos encontraran un lugar para sentarse en la pequeña sala, con un regalo en todas sus manos y esperando con avidez –salvo por un soñoliento millonario- la oportunidad de abrir sus regalos. Daniel pasó para elegir un presente etiquetado para él, que no había visto la noche anterior. Parecía no tener forma particular, o al menos, si Daniel fuera cualquier juez de contenedores aparte de lámparas y Termos Fentom, el adolescente sospechaba que estaba sosteniendo una canasta envuelta. Danny estaba a minutos de deslizar sus dedos entre el envoltorio cuando Jazz abrió el presente que él le había dado.

-¡Ooh! ¡Danny! ¡Estoy tan contenta que me hayas traído esto!- exclamó con felicidad. Danny giró la cabeza para mirar a Jazz abriendo su presente para ella y abrazando el libro contra ella. Danny sonrió incluso pensando que se sentía más inclinado a abrir su propio presente. Como fuera, la siguiente en estallar en alegría dramática fue Maddie.

-¡Vlad! ¡Oh Dios!- Danny y el resto de la familia miraron a Maddie mientras abría una pequeña caja de joyería que había desenvuelto y sacaba un grandioso collar de vistosos diamantes. Parecía asombrada, pero un poco preocupada mientras miraba sobre le brillante, y la cansada sonrisa de Vlad -¡Vlad, esto luce muy costoso! De verdad no debiste… ¡Es hermoso!-

Maddie no estaba halagando a Vlad, pero el hombre parecía estar tomándoselo en ésa dirección. Danny rodó los ojos cuando Maddie volvía a colocarlo discretamente en la caja de joyería para probablemente nunca usarlo, salvo en presencia de Vlad, de nuevo.

Danny pensó que Maddie estaba siendo demasiado amable con Vlad, pero no dijo nada sobre ello para arruinar la festiva mañana. En cambio, retornó su atención a su propio presente mientras Vlad orgullosamente alardeaba "no fue tanto". Como fuera, antes que Danny pudiera tirar de su cinta, Jack gritó en alegría.

-¡Waffles!- exclamó. Como ése anuncio no tenía sentido, todos lo miraron excepto Danny, quien estaba empezando a molestarse porque no podría abrir su presente sin dejar de ser cortés y mirar a lo que había conseguido los otros miembros de la familia. Jack sacó una máquina de Waffles de una caja, y después de unas cuantas alegres ideas de lo que pensaba hacer con ella, -si no waffles- agradeció a Vlad por el regalo.

-No fue nada en realidad… - dijo Vlad, seco. Danny le creyó también.

-¿Por qué no abres algo, Vladdy? ¡Santa probablemente te trajo algo grandioso!- sonando tan torpe, nadie, incluso Maddie, se sintió inclinado a aplastar la infantil alegría de Jack en el día de Navidad diciéndole que Santa no era real. Danny ceso cualquier intento de abrir su presente,  figurándose que debía esperar también un poco más para que Vlad abriera algunos de los regalos contribuidos, pero no etiquetados, por él.

Vlad rápidamente miró hacia Danny con suspicacia antes de aceptar, dudoso. Danny no dudaba que Vlad sospechaba algo después que Danny utilizara su magia para cambiar las cartas en su juego la noche anterior.

Para ser honestos, había sólo dos regalos bajo el árbol para Vlad, a primera vista. Un presente de la familia combinada –excluyendo a Danny- y el otro sin un nombre secretamente puesto allí por Danny. Vlad encontró más seguro abrir el "de los Fentom" y desenvolverlo.

No era nada espectacular, considerando los ingresos de Vlad, pero el regalo era un pijama de seda y franela rojo. Vlad falseó su encanto y agradeció recibir algo que probablemente ya tenía, sólo que en tonos de verde y dorado, pero cuando lo sacó del empaque, notó algo más.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo, pensando que no era nada sino algo de ropa negra. Danny sonrió con malicia de oreja a oreja. Nadie aparte de Vlad podía ver que sostenía por cómo la caja estaba sobre su falda. La solapa bloqueaba la vista de todos los que estaba observando lo que él estaba observando. Danny sabía lo que era, de todos modos…

Las maravillas de la magia tenían un magnífico talento de agregar algo más en el regalo familias. Algunas palabras para describir este maravilloso regalo son: brillante, cuero, pulido, con cintas…

La expresión de Vlad cambió de la curiosidad al impacto y luego a vergüenza antes de cerrar con fuerza la caja.

-No importa, era sólo el envoltorio- sonrió como una inocente oveja y agradeció a la familia sin mirar directamente hacia Danny.

-Siempre es divertido el tener diferentes estilos de pijamas- mencionó Danny mientras se sentaba, disfrutando el hecho que las orejas de Vlad se estuvieran volviendo rojas. Danny no se dio cuenta que Jazz notó la extraña interacción y miró fijo a su hermano con sospecha.

Al fin era el turno de Danny de abrir su presente. A Danny le hubiera gustado creer que se encontraría con algo "especial" de Vlad, pero considerando las reticencias del hombre desde la noche anterior, un tubo de dentífrico o un certificado de regalo de veinte dólares serían probables.

Danny lo amaría de todos modos si lo fuera.

Sacó el papel de regalo y reveló su asunción principal de su regalo. Era una canasta de regalos, pero por fortuna el dentífrico no estaba en la lista de las cosas que estaban allí. Películas en DVD, juegos de video y computadora, dulces, caramelos, _jabón corporal_ (1), y por último y posiblemente el menor en los intereses de Danny, había un recipiente liso y limpio, un poco más grande que el termo y de una forma similar.

-Wow- no era lo que "realmente" quería, pero con el jabón corporal Danny podía soñar. Era un montón más de lo que había esperado de Vlad, lo que lo impulsaba a preguntarse si el hombre lo quería, o no. Pero ser restringido por un número de deseos, Danny se sentó para elegir entre los objetos, y arrullándose en una forma alarmantemente similar a como Vlad agradecía a Maddie, Danny agradeció al hombre. Una y otra vez.

-¿Qué es esto?- Danny tomó el contenedor, con el sentimiento que era una coctelera para tragos o algo por le estilo. Sólo con más observación había un pequeño dial en la tapa, con una fecha cambiable en ella. Maddie fue la primera en darse cuenta de que era cuando vio a Danny moverlo.

-Oh, Vlad, ¡es una gran idea! ¡Le diste una cápsula del tiempo!-

-¿Una qué?- dijo Danny antes de pensar. La primera cosa que vino a su cabeza fue algún tipo de película de ciencia ficción acerca de viajar al futuro… y no es que fuera algo tan irreal para Daniel. Intentó abrirlo pero para su frustración no podía hacerlo del todo. Maddie gesticuló hacia Danny para que se la pasara, y para la media sorpresa del muchacho, la tapa cayó con un hábil giro.

-Esto trae recuerdos. Jack, ¿recuerdas nuestra cápsula del tiempo? Era toda una novedad entonces- rió bajito mientras miraba dentro. Danny estaba ansioso por ver si había algo dentro. Para resolver indirectamente su pregunta, Maddie la puso cabeza abajo mientras moraba el resto del simple objeto. Nada salió.

-¡Casi todo el año tenía una! Todos pasábamos nuestra última semana juntos encontrando los lugares perfectos para guardarlas-

-He estado guardando la mía en una caja de zapatos… La había olvidado por completo hasta ahora- dijo Maddie, sonriendo con malicia mientras tapaba la cápsula y se la alcanzaba a Danny. En serio, Danny intentó abrirla y falló para su irritación.

-¡Enterré la mía!- anunció Jack con orgullo -¿Dónde está la tuya, Vlad?-

El millonario resopló –Nunca tuve una en realidad. No me sentía inclinado a guardad algunas de mis memorias de la universidad- dijo, intentando no sonar o parecer sarcástico.

Como si recordara una torpe conversación, Maddie se sentó para aclararse la garganta y notó que Danny estaba poniendo muchísima atención en intentar abrir la cápsula de nuevo –Juntas unas pocas cosas que consideres que valgan la pena recordar y las guardas ahí para que estén seguras-

Danny tomó aire y se rindió en intentar abrirla ahora y hacerse ver como un tonto. Y optó por mirar a Vlad y los otros disfrutar lo que podían en ese día de Navidad, con lo que no podían tener. Todos en esencia; su madre amaba el juego de herramientas para diseccionar y los guantes que Danny había deseado para ella, y Jack, siendo el simple pero amable padre que era, compró chocolate y dulce para hacer las figuras de acción miniatura de los asediadores habituales de Amity.

Jazz parecía ser la única quien estaba curiosa sobre cómo Danny podría permitirse el lujo de los regalos, pero como Danny había esperado y sospechado, era demasiado educada como para molestarlo con eso. Incluso el "otro" regalo de Vlad se ganó unas cuantas risas desde que todos habían asumido que se trataba de una broma. Nadia sabía "quién" se lo había dado, pero parecieron más divertidos cuando Vlad abrió un presente con lencería para ése "alguien especial". Inevitablemente, Vlad no pudo esconderlo esta vez, cuando el regalo completo consistía en seis variedades de ropa interior de mujer. Lo que fue tan divertido ésta vez fue que cada uno de ellos tenía atada una tarjeta que poéticamente describía para qué debía ser llevado. Uno para desnudarse, otro para espiar bajo una falda, otro para trabajar en la oficina, otro para…

Vlad tomó los artículos restantes del presente de Daniel y los colocó con fuerza de nuevo en la caja, mientras los Fentom lanzaban una cordial risa.

Avergonzar a Vlad era subestimarlo, pero todos los tomaron como una broma. Lo tapó con una mentira sobre "una chica que tenía "algo" por él".

La fiesta estaba siendo relativamente agradable. Todas las expectativas que había predicho Danny o que se había formado de alguna manera, incluso el eventual timbrazo en la tarde, cuando sus dos mejores amigos vinieron a "chequear" a Danny y desearle unas felices fiestas. Danny había atendido la puerta ya que todos los demás –por todos los demás, era más que nada Jack- estaban intentando meter a Vlad para participar en colaborar con todas las posibilidades que una wafflera podía hacer en las manos correctas –o incorrectas-.

-Jack, esperaba que hoy sólo hicieras waffles con ella en realidad- Danny pudo oír cómo Vlad pronunciaba con irritación, cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

Por sobre todo, la primera acción que Danny no quería fue el abrazo que recibió al segundo que abrió la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, muy similar al aire frío que venía de afuera para decirle que era el clima. Sam se lanzó hacia él y se le aferró de inmediato.

-¡Danny!-

Optando por estar sorprendido, Danny se movió para empujar a Sam y sacársela de encima -Whoa, whoa, ey Sam, ¿qué se te metió?-

Tucker estaba a su lado, pareciendo el más escéptico del miedo de Sam cuando ella se sacó la bufanda de la cara.

-Sam se preocupó un poco una noche atrás, cuando tuvo un mal sueño sobre fantasmas- Tucker se encogió de hombros. Danny hizo una pausa, miró entre los dos, y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué pasó?-

Entraron y empezaron a sacarse algo de la nieve que tenían encima, mientras Sam explicaba un poco distante, como su no estuviera del todo segura ahora que Danny estaba perfectamente sano y salvo.

-Bueno, estaba soñando que Tucker y yo estábamos en el specter speeder con Desirée y otro fantasma. No sé por qué estábamos realmente allí o cómo, pero al momento siguiente me levanté todavía sosteniendo el Termo Fentom que tenía en mi sueño.

Danny arqueó una escéptica ceja.

-Y pensaste que estaba en problemas-

-Y, usualmente, lo que sea que tenga que ver con fantasmas significa que estás en problemas- siseó Sam indignada. Tucker parecía estar feliz que Danny estuviera bien, y que la premonición de Sam estuviera equivocada, e hizo lo que inicialmente había venido a hacer.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Danny!-

Burlándose con una cantidad igual de alegría, Danny los dejó pasar; habiendo olvidado de forma temporal que la presencia de Vlad encendería unas cuentas alarmas.

Antes que Danny tuviese tiempo de poner un pie en la cocina y mirar lo entretenido que era ver a Vlad siendo forzado a asociarse con su padre, Sam y Tucker lo pararon.

-¿Por qué está _él_ aquí?- dijo Sam, dando una pequeña mirada en la cocina hacia Vlad.

Fue alrededor de ése instante que Danny se sintió extrañamente resentido con la forma en que Sam miraba con intensidad a Vlad, o la mirada interesada de Tucker. En lugar de defenderlo, como sentía que debía hacerlo, el deseo de Vlad se activó y Danny empezó a mentir como se lo dijeron, pero con un tono amargo.

-Indirectamente lo invité aquí cuando me agarró curioseando en su casa- era la misma mentira que le había dicho Jazz, y como su hermana, sus dos amigos empezaron a asustarse.

-¿No ha intentado nada mientras estaba aquí?- dijo Tucker.

-Nada, salvo que mirar a mi madre como un trofeo sea considerado sospechoso ahora- resopló Danny –Honestamente, creo que Vlad no tiene nada planeado. Ya saben, especialmente con la tregua de fantasmas y todo-

-Eso fue ayer. Vlad podría tener algo bajo la manga hoy-

-Y ambos saben que podremos manejarlo. Jazz y yo hemos estado manteniendo un ojo cerca de él. En todo caso, creo que Jack está haciendo un mejor trabajo manteniéndolo en su lugar alrededor de mamá de lo que Jazz y yo podríamos ahora-

-Bueno… ¿Aún disfrutaste tus fiestas?-

Danny intentó no sonar demasiado entusiasta -¡Por supuesto!- y falló. Para cubrirlo, sonrió con malicia -¿Qué? Vlad es completamente inofensivo-

-No es muy de ti el tomar a Vlad tan a la ligera- dijo Sam, escéptica.

-Sólo confía en mí. Tengo todo bajo control-

-Bueno… ¿pero te gustaría que estuviéramos cerca por si acaso?- ofreció Tucker con un ligero codazo en el costado de Danny. El antes muchacho fantasma contuvo una mueca.

Danny estaba a punto de decirles que no, pero alguien más respondió por ellos.

-No, eso no será necesario. Me iré pronto de todas maneras- dijo Vlad al salir de la cocina, sacándose el polvo de harina que Jack había esparcido generosamente en el proceso de hacer Waffles –Daniel, tendré unas palabras contigo antes de retirarme-

¿Retirarse? ¿Irse? ¿Sin él? Danny pareció ansioso para Vlad por unos pocos segundos cuando recordó que Sam y Tucker estaban allí y sonrió con malicia, indignado, y le dio al millonario una ofendida y _normal_ contestación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te has disfrutado demasiado a ti mismo aquí?-

Vlad se pellizcó el puente de su nariz y resistió el deseo de mirar con intensidad a Daniel cuando podía escuchar detrás de él a Jack llamándolo de nuevo. Dejó a los tres adolescentes con tres visibles sonrisas maliciosas en sus caras.

Sam fue la primera en reírse –Okay, te creemos ahora-

-Estar aquí debe ser una tarea en sí- se rió Tucker entre dientes. Danny se le unió, aunque de forma vacía, al preocuparse sobre lo que Vlad tendría en mente al hablarle antes que irse. Danny tampoco quería que Vlad se fuera. No a menos que Vlad estuviera planeando llevárselo.

Con sus amigos asegurados, pasaron una parte de la tarde de la fiesta charlando sobre los regalos que habían conseguido. Danny en realidad no se sentía inclinado a hablar mucho, pero lo hacía cuando alguna de sus discusiones usualmente se desviaban hacia Vlad y cómo ellos, la familia de Danny, estaba lidiando con el chiflado. Incluso, Danny había ido tan lejos como para describir lo que pensaba que era absolutamente hilarante de la noche anterior, mientras jugaban el juego de Mal.

-Viejo, ¿así que tuvo que sacarse la ropa?- dijo Tucker, sonando un poco disgustado, pero todavía divertido.

-Sep, bueno, se retiró del juego cuando se quedó en camisa de vestir y pantalones- Danny se rió con disimulo ante el pensamiento, pensando acerca de lo que podría haber sido si Vlad no se hubiese retirado. Sin premeditación, se había ganado dos intensas miradas de Tucker y Sam.

Mas pronto que tarde, Tucker y Sam se fueron para volver con sus propias familias después que Danny les asegurara que "no pasaba nada". Danny no se sentía tan terrible como pensaba que sería mentirles a sus amigos sobre algo que pasaba. Seguro, era verdad que Vlad era inofensivo contra el en este punto, pero no significaba que no pasaba nada. En esencia, Danny sintió que no le importaba, mientras esperaba que Vlad anunciara que se iba.

Fue un poco en la tarde antes que la cena empezara que Vlad pidió atención, y con su tono más sincero que pudo, habló.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos el haberme invitado, ofreciéndoles a todos el venir a la fiesta de la víspera del Año Nuevo en Wisconsin. Todos los gastos pagados-

Jack tomó de inmediato la oportunidad, considerando que Maddie le agradeció y tomó en consideración cualquier plan que podrían haber tenido.  Sin excusas, que Jack de todos modos no iba a aceptar, los Fentom aceptaron.

¿Tenía Vlad algo planeado después de todo? Danny no lo sabía, pero de nuevo, dudaba que fuera algo que pudiera manejar.

Fue un poco después de la cena que Danny atrapó a Vlad en la sala con su equipaje, dándole sus gracias a Maddie por la estadía antes que le gesticulara a Danny para que fuera hacia él. Maddie se había ido a la cocina para buscar algo que Vlad había olvidad intencionalmente –que incluía el regalo de Daniel para él- y durante ése momento solos, Vlad se movió para abrir la pequeña cápsula del tiempo de Danny y abrirla.

-¿Cuántos deseos me quedan, Daniel?- dijo con calma mientras sacaba una carta de sus bolsillos traseros y la deslizaba en la cápsula. Danny la miró fijo con curiosidad mientras respondía.

Danny no podía mentir, pero realmente no encontraba una razón para mentirle más –Tres-

-Entonces, deseo que te quedes con tu familia sin importar dónde esté tu lámpara hasta nuestro próximo encuentro- incapaz de encontrarle mucho significado a eso, sólo permitiendo un vacío legal en su deseo, Danny aplaudió.

-Ahora, estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta de qué esta hecho esto- Vlad cerró la cápsula y la devolvió a su lugar, entre los regalos de Danny. El genio no sabía, y como si la confusión escribiera una respuesta en su cara, Vlad suspiró y le contestó –Está hecho de Smoof. Y voy a desear que no dejes a nadie abrirlo por ti- Danny aplaudió de nuevo y resopló.

-¿Qué pusiste allí?-

-Nada que deba preocuparte, te lo aseguro- dijo Vlad, tieso, y volvió a juntar su equipaje. Sin querer dejar irse a Vlad sin algún tipo de respuesta que explicara sus acciones, Danny se movió y agarró la manga del hombre antes que pudiera volverse.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Vlad?- preguntó Danny, mirando fijo y con determinación al hibrido mayor.

En la forma más "Vlad" en que su amo podría responder, sonrió con malicia.

-¿No te gustaría saberlo?-

--

Continuará…

--

**Notas de Din Kelion (autora):**

Gracias a aquellos quienes me han atormentado para volver a subirme al caballo y regresar al reino. Saben quienes son, y no sean modestos. Fue muy lindo el saber de todos ustedes incluso un año después de no actualizar.

Y no, no voy a poner el siguiente capítulo tan tarde de nuevo.

--

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) En el original decía "_body wash_" que traducido de forma literal sería "lavado corporal", por lo que lo traduje como leyeron, para que tuviera más sentido.

**hanasaki-kawaii**: Okas chica, la autora recibirá su pedido. Como ves, Din Kelion al fin nos trae otro capítulo, y yo lo traigo listo y calentito. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Zaeta Ketchum**: Joer, chica, y cuando puedes usarla, pasa un año y dos meses antes de la siguiente actualización (y no por falta de voluntad de mi parte) Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por el pic de cumpleaños (adoro a Drarko y Danny juntitos… y los que publicaste en la galería yaoi de Yahoo también )

**Misa Alucard**: También lo creo, Din Kelion sabe escribir y lo hace muy bien. Traducir vale la pena cuando es algo tan bueno y cuando recibes comentarios, así sabes que la gente lo lee y le gusta lo suficiente como para dejarlo por escrito. Muchas (yo incluida) quería que Vlad tirara su autocontrol a la miércoles y pasara a mayores… Pero bueno, es Vlad. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**E-Dantes**: Chas gracias por los abrazos y el apoyo, muchos abrazos para ti también.

Después de más de un año sin actualizar, Din Kelion al fin nos honra con un nuevo capítulo, publicado el viernes, y traído en tiempo y forma (récord) por su servidora. De paso, escucho a Jamiroquai y contesto sus comentarios de hace más de un año atrás. Costó traducir y corregir en menos de un día, así que si quieren el siguiente capítulo la misma semana que la autora actualice, dejen comentarios.

Y, de paso, envíenselos al fanfic original, para que demore menos en actualizar.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
